Alteration
by karala.green
Summary: COMPLETE. 39 of 39. Draco/Hermione; aka Dark Desire. Hermione finds out about her true heritage. She's caught up between her old lifestyle and the new. Let's see what happens...
1. A Visitor

**_Story Title: _Alteration**

**_A.K.A.: _Dark Desire**

**_Summary: _**Hermione finds out about her true heritage. She's caught up between her old lifestyle and

the new. Let's see what happens.

**_Disclaimer:_** Characters belong to **_J.K. Rowling_**…

Original plot by **_pixie-dust-24_**…

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**_A Visitor_**

**

* * *

**

Raindrops fell from the sky.

It was an unusual state since it was mid-summer but then, the people were thankful for a break from the scorching sun.

The skies were gloomy and the wind was heavy because of the abrupt change in temperature.

Inside a peaceful house, in a Muggle community…

"Do not leave the house. I stocked the house with _everything_ you need. You don't need to go out for three days, right, sweetie?" Mrs. Granger told her daughter as she struggled to put her coat on. This was the one hundredth reminder her mum had enumerated.

"Mum, it's just three days. I can take care of myself," Hermione smiled. She stood there with her curly brown hair – her hair had tamed a bit this year, white shirt and faded jeans – a typical teenager at a glance. No one would ever think she's the brightest witch of her age.

"Well then, we have to go," Mr. Granger held Mrs. Granger by the shoulders and led her to the main door. He knew that his wife had said enough… more than enough. He knew that Hermione was capable of taking care of herself for three days. Mr. Granger winked at her before opening the main door. Hermione smiled.

"Take care, sweetie," Mrs. Granger kissed her on the head before stepping out.

"Behave," Mr. Granger grinned at her and followed his wife to the family car waiting outside.

Hermione locked the door and watched them from the window. She sighed as the car drove off. They left for a 'business meeting' as they had explained. They explained it to her last night but she didn't understand why her parents would be dealing with business on mid-summer. She asked and her mum gave her a very vague answer.

"_We have to be there."_

_Why? Why do they have to be there?_ That was what was running through her mind as hours flew by.

It had stopped raining by the time the moon appeared.

* * *

_So much for a summer with them_, Hermione thought to herself as she flopped on the couch in the living room the next day. She accepted the idea of being alone and kept herself busy – burying her nose in books. This made everything much easier. 

The second day passed quickly. She had sent a letter to Harry and Ron the other day and she still didn't receive any reply.

Krane, her owl that her mum and dad bought her when she was made Head Girl, flew into the living room through the open window smoothly. Its brown wings – same shade of brown as Hermione's hair – looked remarkable as the rays of the sun hit it.

She took the piece of parchment attached to its feet. She stood up and walked up to her room. She opened a drawer and took out owl treats for Krane. Krane hooted happily.

She leaned on the window frame and read the letter.

_Hermione,_

_Everything's good here. I'll be spending time at the Burrow._

_Mr. Weasely will fetch me tonight._

_Hope to see you there too._

_Harry_

Hermione sighed as she rolled the parchment again.

_I'm alone. Mum and Dad left for a business trip._

_I'm not allowed to leave the house for now though._

_If they'll allow me, I'll be seeing you guys soon._

_Hermione_

She attached the parchment to Krane's feet and patted him on the head. She let him rest for a few hours before sending him off again.

It was dark by the time she let Krane go. Just as Krane left her arms, the doorbell rang. She flinched. She wasn't expecting her mum and dad until tomorrow. She ran downstairs and peeked through the peephole. She couldn't see anything. She flicked the switch for the light bulb out on the porch.

_Why was it off anyways?_ She had turned it on a while ago.

She reached for the doorknob and hesitated. The doorbell rang again.

This time, her hand moved involuntarily. She turned the doorknob and opened the door.

She was surprised to find the person she was least expecting to see standing on her doorstep.

"Malfoy!"

**

* * *

**

_**Author's Note: **-sigh_- I started writing this fic at last… this is just the beginning…

Thanks to pixie for turning this over… I'm sorry if I didn't adopt her style… she's unique you know…

:D… 'Dark Desire' was hers. She gave it to me when she stopped posting.

Thanks again. Hope you like it.

Read and review… I'd love to know what you think. :D


	2. Win Over

**_Disclaimer:_** Characters belong to **_J.K. Rowling_**…

Original plot by **_pixie-dust-24_**…

* * *

**_Recall_**

_She reached for the doorknob and hesitated. The doorbell rang again._

_This time, her hand moved involuntarily. She turned the doorknob and opened the door._

_She was surprised to find the person she was least expecting to see standing on her doorstep._

_"Malfoy!"_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**_Win Over_**

**

* * *

**

"Wh – what are you doing here?" Hermione asked. She surveyed him from head to foot.

Draco Malfoy stood there on her doorstep. He was wearing black, long-sleeved shirt and black, loose-fitting pants.

He smirked and bowed slightly, "Good evening, Miss Casso Vinci."

Hermione was still in shock but quickly recovered when he had spoken.

_Casso Vinci?_ Her mind swam with questions. _What the hell is Malfoy doing here?_

He stepped in without the invitation to do so. Safety crossed her mind and her hand wandered over her pockets but her wand was not there. Of all the times this could happen! Why did it have to be the time when her enemy was in her home? She felt ill. She remembered she had left it on the kitchen table!

"Malfoy," her voice was shaking slightly.

"Yes?" Draco turned to her.

He knew she was vulnerable. He saw her wand a moment ago on the kitchen table. Hermione did not really know what to say. She wanted to distract him but she didn't know how. She couldn't think straight. She walked a few steps towards the kitchen. He blocked her way.

"I know what you're trying to do," Draco smirked.

She pushed him aside and ran to the kitchen but he was quick. He got there and snatched the wand from the table before she could.

"Nuh-uh," Draco laughed a bit and waved the wand mockingly.

"Give that to me," Hermione said in a calm but demanding voice.

"Or else?" Draco mocked.

Hermione did not reply. She did not know what to say. He pointed his wand at her leniently.

"You _do_ know that I am aware of school rules," she said. She could feel his wand touching her middle. Underage magic was not allowed outside school grounds unless faced by certain _events_ but this was _not_ one of them.

"I am familiar with the fact that you know _everything_ that involves school," he replied but did not move the wand away.

She knew that he _wouldn't_ but she couldn't ignore the fact that he _could_.

"If you want this back, you're coming with me," he smirked. He slipped both wands in his pocket and made his way to the main door.

"Malfoy! My wand! Give that back!" Hermione exclaimed. Draco stopped walking but did not look back.

"Not if you come with me, Miss Casso Vinci," he said.

"You're in the wrong house Malfoy! Stop calling me that!" She snapped.

"I am in the right house and I know it. I was given precise directions by _your_ parents," he looked at her and smirked. He was enjoying watching her expression change.

"M-my parents?" She echoed. He smirked and leaned on the doorframe.

"They asked me to fetch you here," he stated.

"My parents asked _you_ to fetch me here?" She asked and stared at him as though he had just slapped her.

"Are you deaf?" he teased with an amused expression on his face.

"But… but they're on a business trip," Hermione ignored his remark and stirred her thoughts for anything that her parents said that she might have missed but there was none.

"You don't believe me?" Draco clicked his tongue. "Hurry up and decide. We have a long way to go."

"I don't believe you," Hermione said stubbornly and crossed her arms over her chest.

He clicked his tongue again. "Aren't you too old to believe in the don't-talk-to-strangers adage?"

"You're not a stranger," her eyebrows met and her eyes narrowed.

"Then we have no problem then. Let's go," he walked out the door. Hermione's eyes widened. Her wand was still with him.

"Malfoy! My wand!" She cried. He stood on the pathway and waited for her. She followed him outside but she didn't leave the porch.

"You'll get it back if you come with me," he smirked.

"Give it back!" She demanded.

"Keep it down!" Her next-door neighbor interrupted. Her neighbor had shouted through the window. Her neighbor's hair was wrapped in a towel and her face was covered with something white.

"Sorry," Hermione quickly apologized — realizing that she was in a Muggle Community.

When her neighbor left them alone again, she was blushing and it was visible under the yellow porch light, which miraculously turned on. She was glaring at Draco. She stomped back into the house, went up to her room and took a jacket from her closet. She grabbed the house keys, turned off all the lights and locked the door behind her.

"Why do you go through all this trouble just to play a joke on me?" She seethed at him.

"Did you ever consider that I am probably not playing a joke on you?" He replied calmly.

Hermione fell silent. She didn't know what to say. She had thought about that but it was kind of beyond belief at that moment. She tailed Draco as they walked down a few blocks.

"Where are we going?" She asked but he did not reply.

She followed him as he crossed a street. The street was strangely empty. They walked a bit more until they came towards a black car parked beside a busted lamppost. He opened the car door.

"Get in," he instructed.

She did as she was told. He looked around before getting in. They were both sitting in the backseat.

"Who's driving?" Hermione asked.

Draco did not reply, so, she tried to look at the mirror to see who was driving but it was too dark to see. It was too dark to see anything.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked when the car started moving.

The car tilted slightly and was moving smoothly. Hermione looked out the window. She couldn't see anything. She felt a bit scared. She gripped her jacket tightly.

"Relax. We're not that high," Draco asserted.

Hermione glanced at him but he was not looking. He was looking out the window. She realized then that they were in a flying car.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked, taking the opportunity of him talking.

He looked at her with an unreadable expression. She glanced at him but broke the eye-lock.

A moment later, he looked back at the window.

"Malfoy Manor," he replied.

"Malfoy Manor? Why?" Hermione turned to him again.

"Your parents are waiting there," Draco replied without looking at her.

"Wha –? Why?" Hermione blurted out but couldn't really decide what to ask first. A sinking feeling took over. There was silence for a while then she said, "What did you do to them!"

Draco regarded her with an air of aloofness. He found the situation slightly amusing.

"Answer me!" Hermione felt weak but her voice didn't disclose it. Her wand was with Draco Malfoy and her parents were in Malfoy Manor.

"Relax. They – or rather, _you_ are guests in our house," he replied calmly.

"Give me my wand," she demanded. That was the first thing that crossed her mind – her wand.

"Not until I know you won't use it against me," he smirked.

"Are you daft? I can't use magic outside school," she retorted.

"Then surely you don't need your wand for now," he said and went back to looking out the window.

Hermione didn't know how to answer to that so she didn't say anything at all. A few hours later – although Hermione had lost track of time – the car tilted again. The whole trip was filled with awkward silence and Hermione preferred it that way. Draco didn't make any attempt to break the silence. All he did was look out the window but he occasionally looked towards the driver's seat – which was so dark that you couldn't see whoever was driving.

"Malfoy Manor," a deep voice announced when the car had landed on solid ground.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Author's Note: _**Chapter two done…! hope you like it… oh, I decided not to update unless you tell me what you think…

So, press the button now… be gentle :D…


	3. Lost and Found

**_Disclaimer:_** Characters are owned by **_J.K. Rowling_**…

Original plot by **_pixie-dust-24_**…

**

* * *

**

**_Recall_**

"_Malfoy Manor," a deep voice announced when the car had landed on solid ground. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**_Lost and Found_**

**

* * *

**

Hermione was surprised that the driver had spoken but she didn't say anything. Someone opened the door for Hermione and Draco but Hermione didn't see who did it. When she stepped out of the car, she saw no one standing there holding the door open for her. She looked around. Everything displayed 'wealth' – from the manicured lawns to the huge and magnificent house. It was her first time to see Malfoy Manor – obviously. The moon was still up in the sky.

"Admiring the view?" Draco scoffed when he noticed her eyes sweeping every single detail.

Hermione looked at him and rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. This annoyed Draco a bit. He wanted her to fight back, verbally, but she didn't.

"The master awaits you," an elf announced. Before Hermione could see how it looked like, it had already disappeared with a _crack_.

Draco started to walk towards the main door. Hermione followed right away. They stood still in front of the luxurious-looking, double doors. Draco reached for his wand and tapped twice on the door. The door immediately opened for both of them.

When they stepped in, Hermione stopped her mouth from dropping to the ground. Everything was grand – the high ceilings, the chairs, the tables, the stairs, the chandeliers, the statues, the paintings – _everything_. Hermione gulped and tried to stop herself from staring. Draco walked on. Draco noticed Hermione looking at everything but he didn't say anything. They passed two doors and stopped in front of one. He opened the door.

"Stay here. Wait," Draco went in and left Hermione there. Before Draco closed the door behind him, Hermione caught a glimpse of Lucius Malfoy sitting inside. Her heart was thumping but she ignored it.

Draco returned before she decided to go around and look at stuff. He motioned her to follow. His face was expressionless. He walked on and turned a corner and stopped.

"Go," he instructed.

She hesitated but continued walking. She entered a wide and well-lit sitting room. Her eyes widened though she tried to stop herself. Her parents and Narcissa Malfoy were there – sitting around a coffee table, talking amicably. She didn't know what to say.

"Darling!" Narcissa greeted. Her arms wide open and she advanced towards Hermione. Hermione wanted to shrug her off when she hugged her but the shock of seeing her parents here still did not wear off.

"Come here, sweetie," her mum cooed. Hermione walked towards her mum. Her mum hugged her. Hermione didn't hug her back.

"What's happening?" Hermione finally blurted out. Her mum broke the hug and glanced at her husband.

"Sit down," her dad instructed. Hermione did as she was told. She was too confused to argue. She needed to sit down anyways.

"Honey, you look pale," her mum noticed. Hermione didn't reply.

"Why are _we_ in the Malfoys' house?" Hermione managed to say calmly. She had this weird feeling in her stomach.

"Maybe you should rest for a while first. It was a fairly long trip anyways," her mum suggested.

"No. I'm fine. I want to talk now," she shrugged off her mum's attempts to postpone this. Hermione was expecting another suggestion from her mum but instead she sighed. And to Hermione, this was a sign that her mother was giving in.

"First of all, I – we're sorry," her mum began. Narcissa had slipped out the sitting room without catching any attention.

"Sorry?" Hermione asked, confusion written all over her face.

"We lied to you all these years," her father chimed in. Her mother brought out a wand and cast a spell on the room –so no one could hear whatever they were going to talk about. Hermione stared at her mother, wide-eyed.

"You're a _witch_!" Hermione cried. Her mother nodded.

"So – so… I'm a half-blood?" Hermione asked.

"No, m'dear," her mother replied. "Your father's a wizard."

"Wha –? Wh –" She stopped herself from babbling. She was more confused than ever.

"We'll explain," her father said soothingly.

_You should_, Hermione thought, infuriated.

"What's your name?" Her mother asked.

"What! My name! You don't know my name!" She exploded.

"We _do _know. Just answer the question," her father said in a commanding tone. Hermione settled down.

"Hermione Granger," she asserted – there was that weird feeling that you get when you say your own name.

"Honey, your true name is Ivana Roquelle Casso Vinci," said her mother.

"What! Ivana Ro – what?" Hermione – I mean, Ivana stopped herself from standing up. "But – but –" She gestured at both of them.

"We are your parents, sweetie. I'm Thaliaselle Casso Vinci," her mother replied to her silent question.

"Marco Casso Vinci," her father chimed in.

Awkward silence filled the air. Hermione/Ivana felt weaker and weaker. Three glasses of drinks appeared out of nowhere – probably it was her mother who conjured them. The glasses gracefully approached each of them. Ivana was thankful for the break and she grabbed her glass and drank hastily.

"W-why?" Ivana asked.

"Because we tried to protect you from what fate had set for you," her mum looked worried when she said this.

"Our name – blood line – is one of the crème de la crèmes of the purebloods. We tried to save you from this but The Dark Lord pulled us out of the muggle world," her father continued.

"The-the Dark Lord?" Ivana stuttered.

Her parents knew about the Dark Lord. They could do magic. They lied to her. They were in the Malfoys' house. Her parents were talking to Narcissa, civilly. And Draco Malfoy – he never called her 'mudblood' since he showed up in her house. Everything filled her head. She was hoping that her parents would suddenly say "We're joking! Come on! Let's go home!" but she knew that would not happen.

"We tried to hide you from him… but… Lucius had told him about us," her father kept the eye-lock.

Everything was starting to feel unreal. Ivana was feeling a bit light-headed. The room seemed to become brighter and brighter… until…

She fell limp on the couch. She dropped her glass and it shattered into pieces when it reached the marble floor. She slid to the floor and landed with a _thud_. Marco approached his daughter and carried her.

"You placed something in her drink," he said to his wife accusingly.

"I had to. She looked pale. She wouldn't have been able to take in what we were going to say next," Thaliaselle – a.k.a. Thalia – tried to explain. "She needs to rest. We'll tell her everything when she's fully rested."

**

* * *

**

**_Author's Note: _**If you read pixie's DD, it's a bit different… sorry if I didn't adopt it entirely and sorry if the chaps

are short. Oh, and I wanna remind you I'm going for a slow transition. Tell me what you think – just press the button:D


	4. Dreamlike Reality

**_Disclaimer:_** **_J.K. Rowling_** - characters…

Based on **_pixie-dust-24_**'s original plot…

* * *

**_Recall_**

_Hermione found out about her buried identity – Casso Vinci._

_But before her parents could tell her everything, she fell unconscious._

"_You placed something in her drink," Marco said to his wife accusingly as he carried his daughter._

"_I had to. She looked pale. She wouldn't have been able to take in what we were going to say next," Thaliaselle – a.k.a. Thalia – tried to explain. "She needs to rest. We'll tell her everything when she's fully rested."_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**_Dreamlike Reality_**

**

* * *

**

Thick fur carpets covered the marble floor. A walk-in closet was beside the bathroom door. Heavy velvet curtains were drawn to the side to let the sunrays in. A king-size bed covered in white silk sheets stayed in one corner where Ivana/Hermione was laid on.

It was a well-decorated room.

Sunlight flooded the room when Hermione/Ivana opened her eyes. She blinked a few times before realizing this was not her bedroom. She bolted upright. This sudden movement caused a headache. She held her head and moaned then went back to lying down.

When the pain subsided, she stared up at the ceiling. The weight of reality fell on her. She recalled everything that had happened that night. Besides the hunger pangs, there was an uncomfortable feeling that had settled in her stomach. It was the feeling of not knowing what you thought you had known for years.

She felt like she lost something. She didn't cry though. She couldn't. This was so unreal.

She had two separate worlds, one filled with muggles and the other filled with magic. Now, both worlds had merged – or did it really? It felt like one of her worlds had dissolved.

The door creaked open. Draco walked in with an elf and a floating tray of food. She slowly sat up and leaned on the bed's headrest.

Now, she felt like both her worlds had dissolved and have been replaced by a _new one_.

The tray landed gently on her lap. The scraggy elf bowed so low that his long nose touched the ground.

"Leave! You filthy…" Draco seethed. He was wearing black loose-fitting pants and a green long-sleeved shirt. His hair was still as blond as ever but there was something about him that made him look so laid-back.

_Crack!_

The elf disappeared. Ivana was glaring at Draco.

"What's your problem?" Draco raised an eyebrow and glared at her too. Draco couldn't say 'mudblood' anymore since it would be an understatement. Her patrimony was as powerful as – or even more than – his and he hated that fact.

Ivana didn't say anything. The elf had reminded her of yet another part of her old world. She had established _S.P.E.W._ and devoted so much time and effort to it but now it feels like it was all a waste.

"Eat your breakfast. Fix up – wear something proper. Your clothes are all in the closet. Your parents will be expecting you downstairs," Draco enumerated the instructions that had been relayed to him. His face became expressionless.

"And your wand," he gave Ivana's wand back. Ivana held it tight as if he was going to grab it from her again.

He waited for a few seconds; when Ivana didn't say anything, he turned to leave. Before he could reach the door…

"Good Morning," Ivana suddenly greeted. Draco was taken by surprise – he wasn't expecting that but he didn't show it. He didn't reply and left the room.

Ivana smiled to herself. She didn't know why that amused her but it did. She ate her breakfast – realizing she didn't have dinner last night – and went to the bathroom. She noticed that her clothes had been changed.

_I wasn't wearing a white nightgown last night_, she thought to herself as she undressed. She wondered who could have changed her clothes and hoped it was her mother.

After showering, she went into the walk-in closet and gasped. The closet was as wide as her room back home. The closet was filled with all kinds of clothes – muggle clothes and robes and dresses from the wizarding world – which all seemed to be new. She noticed in one corner was her muggle clothes from her old home. She gulped when she remembered the sudden twist in her life. She remembered Krane, her owl. Then her thoughts went to Harry and Ron – Hogwarts – the Burrow – her life was now a mess. She didn't know how to face Ron and Harry.

She walked further into the closet. She spotted a full-length mirror at the end of the closet.

"_Fix up – wear something proper."_

She remembered what Draco had said.

"Bloody hell… Proper?" Ivana wondered aloud as she eyed her muggle clothes.

"I think it would be a something formal, dahling," a female's voice replied. Ivana flinched. She looked around – no one was there except her.

"Who-who's there?" Ivana stuttered.

"Relax, dahling!"

Ivana turned around. It was the mirror.

"You scared me," Ivana said accusingly. A talking mirror didn't surprise her that much after all the years of exposure to the wizarding world.

"I'm sorry I did. I didn't know you weren't aware," the mirror replied. "Now, why don't you put something on now and get rid of that bathrobe."

"I don't know…" Ivana did not finish her statement. A dress flew gracefully towards her.

"Try that on, dahling," the mirror instructed.

Ivana held the dress against her and faced the mirror. It was cut diagonally at the bottom. The cut started from below the left knee to the right ankle. It was made of flowing, soft material accentuated with jade silk. The bodice was made of a certain material that felt like water when it was touched. A gleaming stone that changes color every time it senses movement adorned the center of the neckline. It was simple yet it caught attention.

"Well now! Slip it on!" The mirror demanded. Ivana snapped out of her reverie. Her parents were waiting. She slipped the dress on and stared at her reflection. She had never worn anything like it.

"Shoes, toff?" The mirror said as a pair of silver-colored, heeled sandals sailed towards her. Ivana slipped it on. She took one more look at herself and turned to leave.

"Hey! Hey!" The mirror called. She turned around. "Do you need help in fixing you hair?"

Ivana glanced at herself. Her unkempt hair ended below her shoulders in brown curls. She nodded.

"That's easy," the mirror asserted. Combs, brushes, curlers, a bottle of light colored liquid and a chair appeared out of nowhere. The chair landed in front of the mirror. Ivana sat down cautiously eyeing all the instruments floating around her head.

"Relax, dahling!" The mirror tried to soothe her. The moment she settled in her seat, all the stuff started to work on her hair. She closed her eyes, dreading anything painful but everything went smoothly.

"Done!" The mirror beamed. Ivana opened her eyes. Her hair was tied up with few stray hairs that framed her face.

"Thanks," Ivana mumbled before leaving the closet. She opened the bedroom door and peeked outside. She stepped out. The hall was empty.

_Great, now where do I go?_ She thought to herself. She didn't know where to turn. She looked left then right. She was deciding on what direction to take.

_Right_, she took that direction. She had taken a few steps when she heard someone snort behind her. Ivana turned around and wasn't surprised to see Draco Malfoy standing there with a smirk on his face. He was wearing a black coat over a wine red V-neck and black pants. Ivana had never seen him wearing something like this. Well, the Yule Ball? She was busy looking at someone else and didn't notice Draco that much.

"Lost, Miss Casso Vinci?" He said curtly. Ivana didn't reply. She was lost – in a sense but she didn't want to admit it to him. She felt her cheeks burning. Draco noticed this and laughed a little. "This way."

Ivana tailed him. They walked opposite the direction that Ivana took. They went towards another corridor that led to a marble staircase. She slowly descended. She was afraid that she might fall and she didn't want that to happen in front of Draco. They entered a door, which led to a dining hall. Everything was as grand as the rest of the house. Her eyes landed on the table. There were already five people gathered around the table. Draco pulled a chair for Ivana between the Casso Vinci couple. Ivana saw this and went to sit down right away. Then Draco sat across her between his mum and dad. The fifth person was wearing a hooded cloak. Ivana tried to take a glimpse and figure out whom it was but she couldn't bring herself to look at that direction. She stared at the table instead.

"Did you sleep well, Ivana?" An unfamiliar voice asked. For a while, Ivana didn't know what to say.

"Yes," she managed to say.

"I expect your parents told you about the alteration of your name?" The voice asked again.

"Yes," she said again and thought: _More like the alteration of my life._

"How about your engagement with Draco?" The voice asked.

Ivana's head shot up. "E-engagement?"

"Forgive us, my lord, she passed out last night before we could tell her everything," Thaliaselle chimed in, her head slightly bowed.

Ivana's head started to spin again. Confusion filled her mind.

_My lord? _Ivana glanced at the hooded figure but averted her eyes right away.

"It also seems that you have not told your daughter that you are my servants," the voice asserted, reading Ivana's mind.

_Servants? Voldemort? My parents are death-eaters? _She realized. She felt her stomach do a somersault. Fear had settled in but she fought it. _So that's why I had to wear something proper. I was going to face my parents' master.._

"Your daughter had figured it out by herself. I see why they say she's a smart witch," Voldemort replied. Ivana gasped – realizing that Voldemort was reading her thoughts. He stood up and seemed to glide to the door.

Lucius, Narcissa, Marco and Thalia all stood up, bowed to him and said, "My lord."

Ivana sat there, transfixed. There was more confusion to the confusion that she already had. The sound of the chairs as they sat down seemed to be so distant. She was buried in her own thoughts.

"Ivana," Thalia shook her daughter slightly. Ivana turned to her – her eyes showing no emotion.

"We didn't have the chance to tell you," Marco tried to explain.

"We are death-eaters," Thalia added.

_I found that out moments ago_, Ivana thought to herself grumpily.

"And…" Narcissa began but did not continue. Thalia and Ivana glanced at her. The Malfoys were all watching – their faces showing no emotion.

"And… you're going to marry Draco," Thalia said flatly.

"What!" Ivana stared at her mother, wide-eyed. She was waiting for her mother to take back what she just said but she didn't. "W-why!"

"Why not?" Narcissa chimed in. Her sharp eyes were staring at Ivana.

_So, that's why we're in this house_, Ivana thought to herself.

"We had arranged it before – _long before_," Thalia replied.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**Chapter 4, phew! That took a bit of time… hehe… thanks for reading… thanks for all the reviews… :D 

_Reminder:_ **No reviews, no update!** So, press the button, and tell me what you think... :D


	5. Acquiescence

**_Disclaimer:_** Characters belong to **_J.K. Rowling_**…

Based on "Dark Desire" – originally written by **_pixie-dust-24_**…

**

* * *

****_Recall_**

_"We're death-eaters," Thalia added. Ivana didn't say anything._

"_And…" Narcissa began but did not continue._

"_And… you're going to marry Draco," Thalia said flatly._

"_What!" Ivana stared at her mother, wide-eyed. She was waiting for her mother to take back what she just said but she didn't. "W-why!"_

"_Why not?" Narcissa chimed in. Her sharp eyes were staring at Ivana._

"_We had arranged it before – long before," Thalia replied._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

_**Acquiescence** _

**

* * *

**

Ivana stared at her mum then her dad then back to her mum.

"_Arranged?_" Ivana echoed. Thalia couldn't avoid her daughter's accusing glare.

"Yes. Arranged," Marco chimed in.

"You see… this is what happened," Thalia added, her face a bit worried. "We were in the middle of the first war. The Casso Vinci's and the Malfoy's fought on the same side – the dark side. When you were born, your grandfather, your father's father, unexpectedly decided to switch sides. When they did, the Casso Vinci's turned into a pandemonium. The others didn't know whether to remain on the dark side or cross over."

"Your mother and I decided to go neutral – and what would that be? The muggle world. The Malfoy's were supposed to come with us too. We got separated but we ran away and went into hiding. People thought we were dead but _someone else_ thought otherwise," Marco continued. He had put so much emphasis on "someone else" that he and Lucius were glaring menacingly at each other.

"We brought you up in an entirely different world – so different from where you really should be. We had hoped you wouldn't be able to do magic but we knew it was impossible. Our family is pureblooded through and through," Marco continued when Thalia and Narcissa had eased them both.

"The moment you broke the television – without touching it – just because your father forgot to give you your feeding bottle, we knew that our fears were realized," Thalia seemed to be on the verge of tears. "When you received the letter from Hogwarts and the letter from Beauxbatons, we knew we couldn't keep you from fate itself, you chose to go to Hogwarts and we didn't stop you but we didn't tell you the truth."

Ivana had been silent the whole time. She didn't know if she should listen or shrug it off. She felt the words enter one ear and exit the other. The uncomfortable feeling didn't just fill her stomach but even her head. She felt like she would lose consciousness again but she didn't. She gulped and she felt that her throat was dry. She needed a drink. She wished her mum would conjure some.

"What has that got to do with marrying _him_?" Ivana asked and glanced at Draco. He was watching and listening – his face showed no emotion. It seemed like his mother had already told him and he didn't want to misbehave in front of his father.

"Since The Malfoy's were planning to switch sides too, we made this magically-bound contract to protect our children from the Dark Lord. The first-born son of the Malfoy's and the first-born daughter of the Casso Vinci's are to be married when they come of age," Marco began.

"But – wait," Draco finally spoke up. "Mother said before that the contract was made before she was born? How sure were you that she would be the first-born daughter?"

"We weren't sure of anything," Thalia replied. "We took the chance."

"And what if I turned out to be a son at that time?" Ivana asked.

"We would wait for the _first daughter_ before the contract would take effect," Narcissa replied.

"If they never had a daughter, then the contract would be useless?" Draco asked, directing the question to his mum.

"But they do have a daughter," Narcissa turned to his son. He grumbled and leaned back in his chair.

"The contract was supposed to protect you and now the protection is useless but it still is a contract," Marco continued.

"And it would preserve the pureness of the family's blood," Lucius had joined in the conversation.

"What do you mean the protection is useless?" Ivana asked.

"We've decided to go back to the dark side," Marco replied.

"So… t-the arrangement is simply to fulfill a contract?" Ivana asked again.

"A contract that is _inescapable_," Lucius replied. Ivana felt weird. Everything was starting to blur and the room seemed to swirl. Marco caught Ivana just before she could slide off her chair. Ivana tried to sit straight immediately.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Ivana said weakly and sat up on her chair, holding her head with her hands. This was all too much to take.

"I told you my daughter would never approve of this!" Marco snapped at Lucius.

"And you think my son does!" Lucius snapped back.

"We had all taken the risk! All, aside from the children, is to blame!" Thalia exploded.

"You had been fighting even before this contract was made!" Narcissa chimed in. "Cease now! Now we know why the children don't get along."

Thalia stood up and guided Ivana to her room.

Thalia closed the door behind them and let her daughter lay down on the bed.

"Can't we destroy the contract?" Ivana asked.

"We can't, honey. It will find a way to be fulfilled," Thalia explained.

"That's the problem with magically-bound stuff," Ivana said grumpily.

"I'm sorry," said Thalia but it didn't soothe Ivana's annoyance. Ivana turned to her mum after a moment of silence.

"Mum, have they really been fighting even before the contract was made?" Ivana asked.

Thalia sat on the side of her bed and sighed.

"They have fought over the smallest and most unreasonable things. But Narcissa and I were always good friends which neutralized it," said Thalia.

_**Flashback **_

"This is for their safety," Narcissa said as she laid the baby boy in the crib across the room.

"But why does my child have to go through this?" Marco asked.

"I'm also putting my own son through this, Marco," Lucius replied.

"That's different," Marco said with an air of aloofness.

"How's that different? My son is in the same state as your child!" Lucius replied.

"My child isn't even born yet and I'm letting her go through this!"

"My son isn't even old enough to realize anything around him!"

The quarrel went on and on…

Marco went on with his: "My child…" and Lucius went on with his: "My son…"

Narcissa and Thalia had already decided and they were waiting for both of them.

"Break it off! Your fighting isn't doing anything useful!" Thalia exploded. The bump on her stomach – where her baby was – seemed to blow off in her annoyance. Pregnancy seemed to raise her sensitivity level up a notch.

"Work it out properly!" Narcissa ordered and turned to Thalia immediately, "You mustn't shout. It's not healthy."

Marco and Lucius continued glaring each other as they settled down.

"I'll certainly agree to whatever will keep my son safe," Lucius said calmly.

"All right," Marco gave in. "I agree as well but if my child had a choice, I know he or she wouldn't choose a Malfoy."

"What is that supposed to mean!" Lucius was already half-standing when Narcissa had stopped him.

"Now, now, honey. I know he didn't mean that offensively. Right, Marco?" Narcissa glanced at Marco.

"It's just that… still unborn… and-and… I'm already putting the baby through this," Marco looked as if he was about to break down.

"We understand. It is hard for you as it is hard for us but this is for their protection," Narcissa tried to soothe him.

"That's alright, dear. I know you want the best for the baby," Thalia rubbed her husband's back.

_**End of Flashback **_

"Then why was the contract even made if they didn't really get along?" Ivana asked again.

"They didn't have to get along. They are not the ones who are to be married," her mother replied. "But they tried to work out their differences when the contract was made. Just for Draco's safety and yours."

Ivana didn't know what to say. She seemed to be at loss of words more frequently these days. She was thinking about everything that had happened. She went over everything that had been said. She had almost forgotten her mother was still there.

Thalia took Ivana's sandals off with a flick of her wand and returned it into the closet. Thalia flicked her wand again and Ivana's gown left her naked. A powder blue nightgown floated towards her and covered her instead. Ivana noticed that it was cold and she welcomed the heat that rushed through her body. The sky was still bright but Ivana felt like the energy she stored all night seemed to have disappeared in an instant.

"Now, honey, have a rest. You look like you need it," Thalia tucked her daughter under the quilt. Thalia stood up and walked to the door. She flicked her wand once more and the velvet curtains blocked the light that came from the outside. Then, she slowly closed the door behind her.

**

* * *

**

Weeks passed, she felt more and more distant from what she had always known. And to her mother's apprehension, she looked paler and paler.

"A letter from Hogwarts," Narcissa handed the envelope to Draco.

Narcissa, Draco, Ivana and Thalia sat around the table for breakfast one day. Marco and Lucius went out to meet a fellow death-eater. Ivana tried to ignore Draco as he opened the envelope. She stared at the food on the table and pretended as if it was what she wanted most in the world. She could hear the sound of the envelope being opened and felt her chest tighten. Thalia glanced at her daughter and knew instantly what she was thinking.

"I'm still Head Boy," Draco said as if it wasn't that interesting. Hermione/Ivana was Head Girl but now, she didn't even receive any letter.

"That's nice to hear," Narcissa smiled at her son. Silence filled the air as they ate.

"Honey… would you like to go to Beauxbatons for the next term?" Thalia suddenly broke the silence.

"Beauxbatons?" Ivana turned to her. "Can't I go to Hogwarts anymore?"

"You can… but I thought… with your new identity and all…" Thalia's voice trailed off.

"You mean I have to use my real name if I return?" Ivana asked.

"Of course, my dear," Thalia replied. "The Grangers don't exist anymore. The mask we used has been lifted."

Ivana didn't reply. The meal went on without another word.

**

* * *

**

Ivana slipped her nightgown on and crawled under the silk sheets.

"Good night," she muttered to her pillow and closed her eyes.

"_You mean I have to use my real name if I return?" Ivana asked._

"_Of course, my dear," Thalia replied. "The Grangers don't exist anymore. The mask we used has been lifted."_

She opened her eyes abruptly.

_Not another sleepless night,_ she thought and groaned. She tossed and turned as she tried to block the thoughts of Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, Gryffindor – her old life. She still couldn't accept the fact that _Hermione Granger_ doesn't exist. She buried her face in her pillow and let out a muffled scream. She stood up and wore her robe before going out of her bedroom.

_I need something to make me sleep_, she thought as she tiptoed from her room to the marble staircase. She had reached the dining hall when she realized that she had never been to the kitchen – she doesn't even know where it is.

"Oh, hell," she groaned and sat on one of the dining chairs. She buried her face in her hands.

"What are you doing down here?" A very familiar voice asked. Ivana looked up.

"I was looking for the kitchen," she said to Draco who was standing on the doorframe in his nightclothes. "Why are _you_ here?"

"This is _my_ house, G –" He stopped himself before he could say 'Granger'. "The kitchen is over here."

Ivana followed him as they entered a door, which was not visible since it was cleverly disguised as part of the wall.

"The elves are the only ones who're supposed to be here," Draco asserted as he leaned on the wall, watching Ivana open cupboards. The kitchen was a bit smaller than the dining hall but it still was relatively wide.

"What are you looking for?" Draco asked. He was getting annoyed as she searched the whole kitchen.

"Sleeping pills," Ivana replied flatly.

"_Pills?_ Being a muggle must have really seeped into your bones," Draco teased. Ivana ignored him.

Silence filled the room once more.

"Do you expect to find sleeping potion in the _kitchen_?" Draco teased. "_Miss Casso Vinci_, we _don't_ put sleeping potion in our guests' food."

"You almost fooled me with that," she mumbled but Draco heard it clearly.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Draco seethed.

"Nothing," Ivana replied teasingly as she searched the bottom cupboards.

Draco mumbled something that sounded like: "Muggles raised you the wrong way."

"As if you were raised the _right_ way! There's nothing wrong with muggles!" Ivana retorted. Draco snorted.

"You're acting like one when you _shouldn't _be!" Draco snapped at her.

"And is there a problem with that! I have just known recently about the truth and you expect me to adjust that easily!" Ivana had stopped searching and was glaring at Draco, menacingly.

"Tch!" Draco turned around and left. He couldn't think of anything else to say. He couldn't call her 'mudblood' or throw insults at her. He was at loss of anything he could say so he chose to walk out on her instead.

_Crack!_

"Anything you need, m'lady?" An elf appeared out of nowhere with his head bowed down so low.

"Sleeping pi – potion please," Ivana replied. She felt tears starting to form in her eyes. The elf disappeared and reappeared again after a moment still with his head down and handed Ivana a flask of pale yellow liquid.

"No more wake up if too much," the elf warned before disappearing again.

_Crack!_

Ivana left the kitchen right away and ran to her room. She closed the door behind her. She uncorked the flask and drank a bit. The potion heated up her whole body. It had a bittersweet taste to it. She replaced the cork and walked to the bed. The instant she laid her head on the pillows, she fell asleep.

Ivana woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. She had a peaceful and dreamless sleep. She lay there, staring at the ceiling thinking about everything she was going through. Now that she had slept well, she could probably think straight. Memories played in her head. Harry, Ron, the Burrow, Hogwarts, her old house, Krane, Crookshanks – she tried to remember every bit of her old life. She earned it all and locked it up at the back of her mind.

She breathed deeply.

She decided to return to Hogwarts even though it meant using her new identity.

She'd rather go to Hogwarts than go to Beauxbatons.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**Phew! Longest chapter of this fic as of now… tell me what you think! It's what motivates me 

to update…:D Thanks for all the reviews… questions are welcome too… :D


	6. Jeaneaux

**_Disclaimer:_** Characters belong to **_J.K. Rowling_**…

Based on the original plot by **_pixie-dust-24_**…

**

* * *

**

**_Recall_**

_She decided to return to Hogwarts even though it meant using her new identity._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 **

_**Jeaneaux**_

**

* * *

**

"Here's the soda that you wanted," Thalia entered the Ivana's room with a floating box filled with soda.

"Mum! I wanted to go to London to get some for myself!" Ivana retorted. The box landed on the floor with a _thud_ with a flick of Thalia's wand.

"Your father did it for you. There's no need to go to muggle London," Thalia said airily. Ivana ignored her mother. She had started using the words 'muggle' and she wasn't so comfortable with that. Ivana used "soda" as an excuse to go to muggle London but then… it didn't work.

"I finished getting what is in your booklist yesterday," Thalia said to Ivana as she placed things in her school trunk.

"Where's my pair of gloves?" Ivana asked.

"Oh, it was damaged so I was thinking of buying you a new one," Thalia replied.

"Mum, it's just a minor damage. It won't kill me," Ivana said as she tossed her school robe in the trunk.

"But… honey, don't you want a new one?" Thalia asked.

"No, mum. The old one's fine," Ivana replied, slightly annoyed by her mum's sudden change in character. She was acting like a pureblood that she really was.

"A-alright then dear, I'll place it in your trunk later," Thalia replied. "You can continue packing later. Change your clothes. We're going to Jeaneaux."

"Jeaneaux?" Ivana looked up at her mum. Jeaneaux is one of the amazing magical cities in the wizarding world. They had the best of everything – the finest products. _But_, you have to have money when you go there. Hermione/Ivana had always wanted to go there. She had seen the city in magical magazines. She had asked Harry and Ron once if they could go there but Ron had said that the place discriminates anyone who wasn't pureblood and those who didn't have money. She had not mentioned the city to them ever again after that.

Thalia nodded. She was about to leave the room.

"Oh, mum? I just want to ask… did you go to school?" Ivana turned to her mother. "I mean, a school in the wizarding world… like… Hogwarts?"

"Of course, dear," Thalia replied.

"Uhm… what school then?" Ivana asked.

Thalia smiled. "Beauxbatons."

**

* * *

**

Ivana was sitting on one of the lounge chairs in the main sitting room when her mother descended down the stairs.

"Let's go?" Ivana asked. Her mom was dressed nicely but she wasn't used to seeing her in robes.

"We'll wait for Narcissa and Draco," Thalia replied.

"They're coming?" Ivana asked, half-surprised.

"Of course, my dear," Thalia replied.

As if on cue, Narcissa and Draco walked down the stairs and they seemed to be arguing about something. Draco had that look on his face of being determined in getting what he wanted. Ivana mumbled something in annoyance and glanced at her mum who was smiling at both of them.

"You look like couples when you argue," Thalia pointed out with a smile on her face. Narcissa smiled, clearly taking it as a compliment. It was true though, Draco was almost as tall as his mum and Narcissa looked young.

"So, shall we go then?" Narcissa asked. Of course, my mother agreed. Draco looked annoyed. Maybe he didn't get what he wanted.

Thalia handed Ivana a bowl of floo powder – she got some powder and stood beside her mom. She was avoiding getting too close to Narcissa and Draco.

"Go ahead," Thalia smiled at Narcissa.

"Draco, go. Just wait for us by the fountain," Narcissa instructed.

Draco stood in the fireplace. He threw the floo powder on the ground and at the same time, he said, "Jeaneaux!"

Green flames surrounded him for a while then he was gone. Narcissa followed. She did the same.

"Now, you honey," Thalia smiled at Ivana.

Ivana stood in the fireplace and shouted, "Jeaneaux!" and at the same time releasing the powder.

She tried to stop herself from screaming as she slid down a long tunnel. After a moment, she landed on solid ground. She was in Jeaneaux – at last. She was standing on gold-colored floors. The ceilings were so high. The walls were painted white with heavy purple curtains covering the windows. It had the look of a hotel lobby. Her eyes spotted the large fountain in the middle of the place. Draco and Narcissa were already there – it looked like they were still arguing and Narcissa was still not giving in to whatever Draco wanted. Ivana didn't want to be left alone with two Malfoy's – it felt uncomfortable. She looked around. She still couldn't see her mother anywhere. She slowly walked towards the fountain – towards the mother and son who were arguing.

"…can't prove it!" Narcissa said to Draco.

"I don't want to attract too much attention!" Draco retorted.

"Talk to your father about it!"

"You know he won't listen!"

"Let – oh, hi Ivana," Narcissa said when she noticed her approaching. Draco glared at her.

Ivana had overheard a bit but it didn't make sense to her though. She smiled.

"Are we all here?" Thalia suddenly came behind Ivana. Ivana felt relieved that her mum had showed up just in time.

"We're all here," Narcissa replied.

"Good," Thalia said and turned to Ivana, "I was worried that you would get lost."

"Draco and I have some matters to attend to. We'll leave you two to roam Jeaneaux on your own," Narcissa said with a smile.

"Alright," Thalia beamed, "So, we'll be seeing you lunchtime in Raxhim?"

"Of course," Narcissa replied with a smile on her face then left with her son.

"Where are they going, mum?" Ivana whispered to her when they were out of earshot.

"Lucius is here so I guess they're going to see him," Thalia replied.

"So, dad's here?" Ivana asked.

"Yes, he's with Lucius," Thalia replied.

"We're not going to see dad?"

"No, we'll see him lunchtime. But for now, it's time to see Jeaneaux."

"Mum, what is this place?" Ivana asked.

"Oh, this is the Floo Network Terminal of Jeaneaux. Anyone who travels by floo going here lands in this place," Thalia explained as they left the building.

"Try on anything you want, dear. We'll take them if you want them," Thalia told her daughter when they entered Gail's shop.

Ivana tried to stop her jaw from dropping to the ground. The shop was amazing. It was three times the size of Madam Malkin's shop in Diagon Alley. Everything looked gorgeous! Ivana held her breath as she stared at the racks of robes, scarves, accessories and dresses.

"I azis' you in shoppin', ma'am," a lady in a long red robe – with the shop's logo on the right part of the chest – approached Ivana. Another lady in the same robe approached her mum.

**

* * *

**

"Here, take this," Narcissa held out two tickets. It was tickets to a magical ballet in a theater in Jeaneaux.

"Why ballet?" Draco muttered in annoyance. Narcissa ignored this.

"Now, come on. I'll buy you new robes," said Narcissa and dragged her son to the nearest robe shop.

Draco groaned but he tailed his mother.

**

* * *

**

Time passed… it was time for lunch. As planned, they all gathered in Raxhim's – a famous restaurant in Jeaneaux. They sat around a round table. Hermione/Ivana sat beside Draco, much to her annoyance – the Malfoy couple sat beside Draco and the Casso Vinci couple beside Ivana. It looked like a gathering between two opposing parties but it was actually a dinner – a _family­_ dinner.

"Did you two play nice today?" Narcissa teased Lucius and Marco. They didn't answer; instead, they glanced at each other like two three-year-olds who were caught doing something their mother wouldn't like.

"That answers the question," Thalia chimed in. While the wives tried to persuade their husbands to tell them what they did today, Ivana and Draco didn't say a word. Ivana stared at the table and Draco watched his parents and Ivana's parents.

Moments later, the food appeared on the table. Lucius and Marco were not persuaded to tell. They tried and tried to steer the topic away until the wives gave up and they talked about design. Before Ivana could hear what the conversation was really about, a figure that she wasn't expecting to see walked into the restaurant that made Ivana squeak. Draco glanced at her. She was staring at something or someone. He followed her gaze…

"Durmstrang," Draco grumbled. Viktor Krum sat a few tables away with an attractive green-haired woman. Ivana couldn't tear her gaze from him. It has been more than a year since she last saw Viktor.

"Why, what's wrong with Durmstrang?" Ivana asked when she had finally looked away. She wanted to look like she hadn't noticed Viktor in case Viktor sees her.

"There's nothing wrong about Durmstrang," Draco replied. The parents were preoccupied with their own subject and didn't mind them.

"Then why… nevermind," Ivana gave up. This supposed to be 'conversation' was threatening to become an argument between them. She didn't want to look pugnacious in case they attract Viktor's attention.

"You like that git, don't you?" Draco teased.

"I do _not_," Ivana protested. "And he is _not_ a git."

Draco smirked. Ivana glared.

"Defending him, huh?" Draco mocked.

"Why? Is it wrong to defend him?" Ivana said in an irritated tone. "Should I always agree with my _fiancé?_"

Draco was not smirking anymore. "I didn't say _that_," he seethed.

"It was what you were trying to imply," Ivana pushed on, wanting to tease him.

"Wrong wavelength, _Casso Vinci_," Draco retorted.

"You want to have me for yourself," Ivana went on.

"You're so full of yourself. Are you sure of what you're saying?" Draco sneered.

Ivana hesitated when she noticed him sneering but she said, "Yes. I. Am."

Draco smirked. "Watch me then."

Ivana's expression changed as Draco stood up and went over to Viktor's table. She sat there, transfixed.

"Viktor Krum?" Draco asked with an exaggerated tone of politeness when he approached the table.

"Hi. Do I know you?" Viktor asked. Draco thought that was rude but shrugged it off.

"Yes, we've met before, more than a year ago. Hogwarts," Draco replied curtly, slightly annoyed.

"Ah, the tournament. You were not a participant," Viktor asserted.

"No, I was underage then," Draco replied. He noticed the improvement in Viktor's diction.

"Harry Potter was underage too," Viktor replied. The green-haired lady was contented in watching the two guys. She just smiled up at Viktor when he glanced at her.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," Draco was getting unnerved. "Anyways, do you still remember who you went with at the Yule Ball?"

Viktor's eyebrows met, confusion painted on his face. "Yes. Hermioninny?"

Draco stopped himself from laughing. The way he spoke was fine now but Hermione's name was still the same. Draco nodded. He didn't want to say a word; he might end up laughing.

"She's over there," Draco pointed at their table after composing himself. The green-haired woman's expression changed to worry. Probably worried that Viktor might leave her just because of this _Hermioninny_.

"Excuse me," Viktor stood up. He glanced at Draco before approaching the table.

"Hermioninny?"

Hermione knew who that was. She tried hard to ignore him but it was impossible when Viktor tapped her shoulder.

"Viktor!" Hermione greeted with a big smile as if she just noticed him. "It's been… a long time."

"Let's move to the other table," Viktor suggested and they did. Hermione was a bit taken aback when he spoke. The way he spoke was fine. He didn't have that weird accent anymore.

"How are you?" He asked as soon as they sat down.

The parents had noticed that Draco was with another lady and Hermione was with another guy.

"I'm fine. You?" Ivana said in reply.

"I'm working now. Here in Jeaneaux," Viktor answered.

"What do you do?"

"I own a broom shop. I sell the best," he said proudly.

"You must be raking galleons," she smiled.

"Not like the way people imagine it," he grinned at her.

"Your accent…" Hermione had blurted out before she could stop herself.

"My accent? Ah, yes. People here are very influential," Viktor explained.

"You've changed so much," she pointed out.

He had grown taller as Hermione observed. She stared at him and sighed inwardly – remembering the Yule Ball and the time she spent there – and the time when she and Ron had fought because of him – wait… Ron… Harry…

"Are you alright?" Viktor asked. He noticed the sudden change in Hermione's expression. She started to return to the depressed state. She remembered the past – again.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just feel a bit… odd," Hermione replied and forced a smiled on her face.

Meanwhile…

"So, how are you related to Viktor Krum?" Draco asked and sat on the chair which Viktor occupied a moment ago.

"I'm a friend," she replied with a smile. She was so transparent. It was so obvious that she was disappointed that Viktor had gone off to see someone from his past and left her there.

"You want a drink?" Draco offered.

"No, not really. I'll wait for Viktor," she replied.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy," he held out his hand.

"Regina Keile," she shook his hand.

"So, are you working already?" Draco asked, judging her by her looks. She seemed to be older than him but was very attractive.

"I'm a model," Regina greeted. She was a bit pink on the cheeks.

Before Draco could say anything else, Narcissa showed up beside him.

"Draco, a moment please," Narcissa said in a demanding tone. Draco excused himself and stood up grudgingly. He followed his mum outside.

"What are you doing?" Narcissa asked. Draco didn't reply. It was the wisest thing to do. "Do you know that someone is flirting with Ivana right under _your_ nose?"

"Mother… he's an old friend of hers."

"That's worse. You should be helping in the plans not going against them."

"It's a harmless conversation," Draco tried to explain. He wasn't going to admit that he was the one who had pushed the two together.

"Is the kissing part of _harmless conversation_?" Narcissa went on.

Draco turned to look through the glass of the restaurant walls and saw that Viktor had kissed the back of Hermione's hand.

"You know what to do," Narcissa said and went back inside.

Draco groaned and went inside. He approached the table where Hermione and Viktor were.

"Ca – Miss," Draco said and cleared his throat to catch Hermione's attention. He couldn't say 'Casso Vinci', Viktor will question that. He couldn't say 'Hermione', Draco never called her that and he also couldn't say 'Granger'.

Hermione/Ivana looked up. Viktor looked at him too.

"We're going," said Draco. He turned to Viktor, "Your lady friend is waiting _patiently_ for you."

"You're leaving?" Viktor asked.

"Yes, _we're_ leaving," Draco replied and glanced at Ivana.

"Have a nice day, Viktor," Hermione stood up and went beside Draco.

"But… when will we see each other again?" Viktor asked.

"I'm sure we'll meet again sometime in the future," Hermione smiled at him.

"I hope so," Viktor replied.

"Let's go," Draco said in a demanding tone. Hermione walked with him out of Raxhim. She smiled at Viktor and he smiled back before she stepped out of the door.

"How about mum and dad? Aren't they coming?" Ivana asked when she noticed that the parents were still inside talking animatedly to each other.

"No," Draco replied flatly.

"Why?" Ivana asked.

"They have something to discuss," Draco replied.

"Where are we going?" She asked after walking a block.

"The theater," he replied.

"Why?" She asked. Draco didn't say anything.

They were in front of the cinema when her stomach grumbled. Draco turned his head to her.

"Sorry. I wasn't able to eat," Hermione said.

"How could you have eaten if your hand was held by Viktor Krum?" Draco said, knowing that this was teasing her. Hermione didn't say anything. He gave two tickets to the goblin standing beside the entrance. He let both of them in.

"What's on?" Ivana asked.

"Ballet," Draco replied with a tone of displeasure.

Ivana noticed this and asked, "You don't like ballet?"

"I don't."

"Then, why are we here?"

"Mother bought those tickets so we'd watch."

"I like ballet," Ivana said as they passed the moving poster of ballerinas.

"So?" Draco replied before entering the double doors. Ivana made a face and followed him inside the theater. They had good seats though the theater was full.

"I don't get why a lot of people fuss over this," Draco whispered but Ivana was close enough to hear. She didn't say anything.

This was the first time Hermione watched ballet in the wizarding world. The ballet here was so different from the ballet in the muggle world. Though the dance movements were slightly similar, the presentation was much grander.

Hermione was accepted in a ballet school when she was eleven. If she didn't find out that she was a witch, she would have gone to that ballet school. Hermione remembered this and she frowned. She was amazed by the performance but the memory had made her feel a bit queasy.

After watching ballet, Draco stood up and left without waiting for Ivana. Ivana saw him leave. She stood up and followed him. Draco did not check if she was following but he knew she was.

"You didn't like the show?" Ivana asked when she had caught up.

"Isn't it obvious?" Draco said, irritated.

"Maybe you should come with me one time to watch Russian ballet then," Ivana said. It took a moment for her to realize what she had just said. She bit her lower lip for saying that and looked down.

"Tch!" Draco sneered. "_You _like _me_ to go with you one time to the _muggle_ world to watch _ballet_?"

"I-I mean…" Ivana paused. "So, you'd appreciate how nice ballet is here."

"I don't like ballet," Draco quickened his pace and reached Raxhim. He entered the restaurant and found the table that their parents occupied. They were still talking about something but they all turned to him when he approached.

"So, how's the ballet?" Marco asked.

"Where's Ivana?" Narcissa asked.

"It was interesting," Draco said and forced a smile on. "Ivana stopped by a few shops and told me to go ahead."

He was about to sit when Ivana arrived, glaring at Draco but the parents did not notice.

"You bought anything, sweetie?" Thalia asked. Ivana turned to her.

"Draco said you told him to go ahead because you went to a few shops," Thalia said, seeing confusion written on her face.

Ivana realized what excuse Draco had used. She smiled.

"Actually, he couldn't bear being teased," Ivana said. "That's why he went ahead."

Narcissa's head turned to Draco.

"It was me who was teasing you," Draco turned to her.

"Don't turn it upside-down," Ivana said, she knew this time she was teasing him.

Ivana glared at him and Draco glared at her. In fact, no one was teasing anyone a while ago and they both knew it. Draco was trying to protect his pride that's why he was saying he teased her.

"Enough. Does it matter?" Narcissa interrupted.

"Yes," Draco and Ivana mumbled before looking away from each other.

**

* * *

**

They were back in Malfoy Manor. They were both walking towards their room but Ivana was walking ahead. Draco caught up with Ivana. He grabbed her arm and stopped her from walking into her room.

"What were you trying to prove?!" Draco seethed.

"What do you mean?" Ivana asked and tried to pull her arm away but Draco's grip was tight.

"You tried to make me look bad," he said through gritted teeth.

"You already look bad without my help," Ivana teased.

Draco wanted to hit her but he knew he shouldn't. He let her go and turned around. Ivana entered her room and closed the door behind her.

Hermione groaned and touched the arm that Draco had gripped tightly.

"That git! It really hurts," she whispered and made her way to the closet to change her clothes.

**

* * *

**

Hermione woke up the next morning with a bad headache.

"I didn't even drink anything with alcohol yet my head hurts like this," Hermione said to herself as she made her way to the bathroom.

_I must be hungry_, she thought. She didn't eat much last night since Draco kept glaring at her across the table. She couldn't eat properly so she excused herself and went to sleep. She stretched and yawned as she reached for the medicine cabinet a few feet across the full-length bathroom mirror. She looked for any relieving potion but there was none. She closed the medicine cabinet and turned around and faced her reflection.

**

* * *

**

Draco was walking along the hallway when he heard an ear-piercing scream from Ivana's room. By instinct, he turned around and barged into Ivana's bedroom door. He followed where the screaming was coming from. He saw the bathroom door open. He rushed in and found her standing in front of the mirror screaming at her reflection. He quickly covered Ivana's mouth with his hand and wrapped his other arm around her middle.

"Do you really have to scream early in the morning?!" Draco seethed. He turned to the mirror and realized what was wrong. He saw what Ivana was screaming at. Hermione's brown hair was lighter in color and her eyes were emerald green just like her mother. Her skin was a lot paler too. Draco was speechless. He didn't notice but he had already let Ivana go and was staring at the reflection in confusion.

"What happened?! What's with the screaming?!" Thalia rushed into Ivana's room and went straight to the bathroom. She saw Ivana and Draco standing in shock staring at the mirror. A smile crept to Thalia's face.

"At last! You're really you now," Thalia said and clapped her hands together in delight. Draco and Ivana turned to her, momentarily forgetting about the reflection.

"The 'Granger' mask has finally vanished completely," Thalia smiled at both of them.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Ivana finally got her tongue untied.

"Well… the seventeen year-old spell took time to wear off," Thalia replied.

"You mean that's what she really looks like?" Draco pointed at Ivana with a confused look. Thalia nodded. Draco and Ivana glanced at each other. When they realized this, they glared at each other until Draco walked out of the room, following Thalia.

**

* * *

**

**_A/N: _**Sorry about the delay of this chapter… I was busy worrying about my grades… LoL…

I love to know what you think… questions are welcome too… Hermione seems to be so different now… it's like Draco/OC already… sorry bout that… we'll just see where this story will go…

**_Reminder: _No reviews, no update!**


	7. Qualcosa Di Nuovo

**_Disclaimer:_** Characters belong to **_J.K. Rowling_**…

Based on the original storyline by **_pixie-dust-24_**…

* * *

**_Recall_**

"_You mean that's what she really looks like?" Draco pointed at Ivana with a confused look._

_Thalia nodded. Draco and Ivana glanced at each other. When they realized this, they glared at each other until Draco walked out of the room, following Thalia._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 **

_**Qualcosa Di Nuovo**_

**

* * *

**

The platform was bustling with activity as people rushed to where they should be.

"Here you are. Your new owl," Thalia showed it proudly to her daughter. Hermione/Ivana wasn't so impressed. The orange-brown owl hooted inside its cage.

"Thanks," Ivana said half-heartedly. "Krane? Crookshanks?"

"You know you can't. You'll see those when you come home for the holidays," Thalia raised her daughter's chin and kissed her on the forehead. She hugged her tight and sighed.

"I'm going to miss you. Write often, okay?" Thalia let Ivana go. Ivana wasn't in the mood for 'goodbyes'.

"Take care of Ivana, okay?" Naraissa ran her fingers through her son's hair. Draco didn't say anything.

"Contact us right away in case of trouble," Narcissa added and kissed her son lightly on the cheek, which Draco didn't really like.

"Yes, mother," Draco said with an air of aloofness.

"Let them go now," Marco said as he watched them.

"We'll see you on the holidays," Lucius added.

Draco and Hermione walked their way through the wall and appeared on the other side where the train that will take them back to Hogwarts was waiting.

"Another year," Ivana sighed. Draco glanced at her.

"I should have gone to Durmstrang," he muttered and went in dragging his things behind him.

"Why didn't you go?" Ivana asked. Draco didn't answer. He went into a compartment and Ivana followed inside.

"Why didn't you go?" She asked again.

"My parents didn't want me to," Draco said in one breath. "What are you doing in here?"

"I'm going to sit here," Ivana replied.

"This is the Head Boy and Head Girl's compartment. Go and sit somewhere else," he replied.

"I'm the –" She stopped in mid-sentence. She couldn't say she was the 'Head Girl'. Draco smirked.

"Miss Casso Vinci, you're new here. Oh, you're from Beauxbatons!" Draco said in a voice filled with sarcasm. "I'm the Head Boy of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy. A pleasure to meet you," Draco mocked.

Ivana glared at him. Just then, someone walked into the compartment.

"Hey, Draco! A compartment filled with something slimy and a couple of second years are waiting for you," Blaise Zabini informed and pointed at the direction from where he came from.

"You should have taken care of it," Draco said through gritted teeth.

"I was going to tell the Head Girl but I don't see her around. Even the prefects are not here yet," Blaise replied. Ivana suddenly felt relieved she wasn't Head Girl.

"Aren't _you_ a prefect?" Draco retorted.

"I am. I'm an _injured_ prefect," Blaise raised his right arm and it was then that Ivana noticed his bandaged arm.

Draco snorted. He left the compartment swearing under his breath.

"I love annoying that guy," Blaise whispered and chuckled. Ivana heard him.

"Oh, hi," Blaise turned to her – suddenly noticing her. He stole a quick glance from head to foot. "What house are you in? What are you doing in the Head compartment?"

"The Head Boy was orienting me. I haven't been sorted yet. I transferred from Beauxbatons," Ivana replied.

"Beauxbatons," Blaise whispered thoughtfully and surveyed her from head to foot. "I'm Blaise Zabini," he held his hand out.

Ivana glanced at his hand and reached out reluctantly. "Ivana Casso Vinci."

Blaise let go of her hand. "Casso Vinci?" He looked at her as if she just said a bad joke.

Ivana nodded. "Excuse me," she whispered and left the compartment, dragging her things. She didn't want to be further interrogated by Blaise. She didn't know her name could put her in that position. Blaise seemed to know the name Casso Vinci. Probably, he even knew more than what she knew about her family name.

She entered an empty compartment and settled herself. She sighed and stared at the owl inside the cage. The owl stared back with big brown eyes. The shade of brown that reminded her of the color of her eyes but then she remembered her eyes weren't like that anymore. She touched her hair unintentionally. It was wavy and manageable not like what it used to be – wild and curly.

Someone entered the compartment, snapping her back to reality. Ivana turned to look.

"…handle that!" Pansy Parkinson was telling someone Ivana couldn't see. She turned her head and her eyes landed on Ivana. Surprise crossed her face. Pansy brought her things in and sat down not saying another word. Millicent Bullstrode joined them a moment later. Ivana gulped, realizing the compartment was going to be filled with Slytherins. But then, she remembered, no one knows her. No one recognized her.

_I'm new here_, she thought to herself, making sure she wasn't going to get any information wrong. No one was looking at her anymore. Millicent was petting her cat that curled comfortably on her lap. Pansy was checking herself in the mirror. Ivana sighed inwardly. She preferred not starting a conversation anyways.

The train had started to move. Ivana looked out the window, wishing she brought something to read.

A few hours passed, someone suddenly barged into their compartment.

"You! Prefect! Patrol!" Blaise pointed at Pansy. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"What if I don't want to!" Pansy retorted.

"Draco will explode," Blaise said, smirking.

"My Draco won't mind me. He'll let me do anything I want," Pansy said in a weird voice.

"I'm not so sure about that," Blaise replied. He scanned the room and his eyes landed on Ivana. "Miss Casso Vinci."

Ivana looked up as if she just noticed him.

"You know her?" Pansy interrupted and glanced at Ivana, surveying her from head to foot.

"We've met before," Blaise smiled.

"Then I guess I should introduce myself," Pansy cleared her throat and sat up straight. "I'm Pansy Parkinson."

Pansy held her hand out. Ivana reached for it and shook it awkwardly. "I'm Ivana."

Pansy waited for her surname but it seemed she didn't want to say it.

"Ivana Casso Vinci," Blaise interrupted, satisfying what Pansy was waiting for her to say. Pansy smiled at her and looked at Blaise.

"You seem to know each other well," Pansy remarked. Ivana didn't say anything. Pansy didn't seem to know the name _Casso Vinci._

_I must just be overreacting. Blaise probably didn't really recognize my family name_, Ivana thought to herself, relaxing a bit.

"I've never seen you before. What house are you in?" Pansy asked coolly.

"I transferred from Beauxbatons. Not sorted yet," Ivana replied.

"Beauxbatons? You're not French," Pansy remarked.

Ivana wanted to say "I don't need to be French to attend Beauxbatons." But before she could, Draco's voice came from down the hallway.

"Lazy gits!"

"Uh-oh. Here he comes," Blaise said with an amused smiled. Pansy looked worried. Draco barged into the compartment.

"Oh so this is how it goes! I do the patrolling while the two of you are in here doing nothing!" Draco bellowed as he glared menacingly at Pansy and Blaise.

"Oh no! Oh no! It's not what it looks like, honey. We're just talking," Pansy said, clearly misunderstanding the cause of Draco's explosion. Draco shot her a weird look and ignored her – momentarily forgetting that he was supposed to be mad at them for not patrolling. He forgot what he wanted to say. He gave up remembering and scowled. He sat beside Blaise and sighed.

"I'm tired. You two go and patrol!" Draco instructed Blaise and Pansy with his eyes closed, his forehead leaning on the window. Blaise stood up with a smile and left shaking his head. Pansy reached out and touched Draco's shoulder with a worried look on her face.

"Go!" Draco said and shrugged her hand off.

Pansy stood reluctantly and left the compartment. Millicent glanced at Pansy then at Draco and stood up too. She left without a word.

Ivana's eyebrows met. They left her alone with Draco. She made a move to follow them but Draco's head shot up.

"Where are you going?" He demanded.

"Uhm… Out… to check on something," Ivana stuttered.

"What could you possibly check on?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "You're not the Head Girl."

Draco paused then continued, "You're not a prefect either. You don't have friends here." Draco pushed, finding the situation amusing. He could only wish for an audience.

Hermione _was_ a prefect. Hermione_ was _the Head Girl. Hermione _had_ Harry and Ron… Ivana, on the other hand, has none. He smirked. Silence. She looked down, feeling discouraged. She hated Draco for reminding her of something she was trying desperately to forget.

"Mind your own business!" Ivana burst out. "Why do you have to know _why_ I want to go out?!"

"You know I'm the Head Boy, right?" Draco smirked.

"Yes, I am aware of that," Ivana retorted. "But I don't see the connection with what I asked."

"I have the right to demand for answers from suspicious individuals!" Draco sneered. "It's my duty to keep the students safe."

Hermione snorted, she remembered she had said the same thing when Draco was questioning her last year.

"And you think I'm up to something?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Yes and I can report you to the headmistress the moment this train stops," Draco replied with a triumphant smirk.

"You think she'll believe you if you tell her I'm up to something?" Hermione crossed he arms over her chest.

"I believe so. Regarding my position," He was still smirking.

"Your position…" Hermione said thoughtfully. "You were accused of killing the Headmaster. You still think she'll believe you?"

The smirk on his face dissolved. "Why do you think she still appointed me as the Head Boy if she didn't trust me?"

"You were cleared of your case because there were some witnesses that said Severus Snape released the killing curse. Don't _you_ remember your trial? Or would you like _me_ to remind you?"

"I remember that dreadful time and I don't need _you_ to remind me of it!"

"Professor McGonagall appointed you… but… _trusting_ you is another thing."

"Shut up!"

"Why? You can't take it? Am I reminding you of something you refuse to remember?"

Draco didn't say anything.

"Now you know how it feels," Ivana said and stood up. She left him there.

Draco sat there replaying what had just happened.

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter sighed and looked out the window. He decided to finish his last year in Hogwarts and try to find the remaining horcruxes. Even without Dumbledore, Hogwarts was his home.

"Anything you want from the cart?" Ron asked, pulling Harry out of his reverie. Harry glanced at the food cart.

"No, thanks," Harry shook his head and glanced at Ron who was eating a chocolate frog.

"Want some?" Ron offered. Harry shook his head.

"No, I'm fine."

Neville entered the compartment. He had left a little while ago to catch Trevor, his frog who freed itself from his grasp.

"Found him," Neville said and sat beside Ron while stroking the frog. "I caught him in the hallway and I saw Draco Malfoy barge into one of the compartments looking bloody furious."

"Malfoy's here?!" Harry burst out.

Ron almost choked and looked up, "What?!"

"Yep, I saw him," Neville nodded.

"That git! He has some nerve," Harry seethed.

"They caught him in their manor during the summer break. I heard he was cleared of charges," Neville said.

"His father was not there. His mother must have pulled him out," Ron chimed in.

"They couldn't hold anything against him. It was Professor Snape who killed Dumbledore," Neville said and placed his frog inside its cage. Harry swore under his breath.

"Draco's so cold to me," a voice said.

Harry turned his head towards the hallway and saw Pansy, Millicent and two other Slytherin girls talking to each other. Pansy was a bit red-eyed as if she just finished crying.

"Maybe he's just stressed out about his responsibilities," one Slytherin said and patted Pansy's back.

"I think he has a lot in his mind," Miliicent added.

"I agree. After everything that happened last year," the other Slytherin chimed in.

Harry turned to Ron who didn't seem to have heard a word but Neville did and he exchanged looks with Harry.

"Draco's really here," Harry muttered.

"Why didn't Hermione tell us?" Ron wondered aloud.

"Hermione should have known. She's the Head Girl," Neville said with a distant look in his eyes.

**

* * *

**

Ivana had just returned to the compartment. She had been strolling the whole length of the hallway. She didn't want to face Draco – knowing she had annoyed him with the things she said.

When she saw Draco get out of the compartment, she slid into another compartment, which two Ravenclaw girls occupied. She made up a story about losing her cat and was wondering if it went in here. When Draco wasn't there anymore, she left and returned to the compartment that she had been sharing with Pansy and Millicent.

Ivana had already changed into her school robes when Pansy and Millicent came in. Pansy's eyes were a bit puffy. Millicent glanced at Ivana and decided to slip on her school robe too. They were only fifteen minutes away from the station anyways.

When the train had come to a stop, Ivana waited for the traffic of students to thin out before heading out too.

"First years! Line up!" came Professor Sprout's voice. She was holding a lantern. The first years, being obedient on their first night, lined up.

Ivana gulped when she remembered the first time she arrived in Hogwarts. She pushed the thought away and took a thestral-drawn carriage all to herself.

"Professor," Ivana greeted Minerva McGonagall who was waiting beside the heavy double doors that led to the Great Hall.

"Ivana Roquelle Casso Vinci?" She asked rather offhandedly. Ivana nodded. There was a sudden change in the professor's expression and Ivana had a sudden suspicion that maybe she recognized her. Ivana touched her hair consciously.

"Meet me in my office after dinner. You wouldn't want to join the sorting of the first years now, would you?" She asked as she regarded her through her spectacles. Ivana was about to agree but then she remembered she wasn't suppose to know where the professor's office is.

"Where's your office, professor?" Ivana asked politely.

"I'll have someone take you there after the feast," Professor McGonagall replied. "Go and join the other students, you can sit in with any of the house tables for tonight."

And with that, the Headmistress turned around and left her there. Ivana stood there thinking which of the four long tables she would sit in.

**

* * *

**

"Where's Hermione?" Harry muttered as he searched the Great Hall for her.

"Maybe she's busy. Being the Head Girl and all…" Ron's voice trailed off when he saw a familiar blonde enter the hall. Harry saw him too. His fists clenched and his jaw set, he could feel the hate coursing through his veins.

Draco Malfoy seemed to have a lot more Slytherin students surrounding him this year. Ron placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. It was to keep him from jumping on Draco at that very moment.

Ivana, on the other hand, sat at the very edge of the Hufflepuff's table. She didn't want to join the Gryffindors, it'll only hurt her seeing them talking animatedly with each other. She didn't want to join the Slytherins knowing full well that Draco would do something to embarrass her. She had heard a lot of rumors about the Ravenclaws and she didn't want to sit with a couple of gits boasting about the great things they had accomplished. Hufflepuff was… let's say… the best choice among the four that night.

Silence crawled all throughout the hall as the students settled down one by one. Professor Minerva McGonagall was now sitting on the Headmaster's former chair. Harry turned his eyes away from Draco and scanned the table as the first years filed in led by Professor Sprout. She was holding the Sorting Hat and a stool. She set it at the other end of the hall and brought out a scroll.

Ivana watched as she remembered that it was Professor McGonagall who had done the Sorting ever since she arrived here in Hogwarts.

"Rachel Lynn!" Professor Sprout's voice echoed through the hall.

A scared-looking girl walked up and sat on the stool. The Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

"Ravenclaw!" The Sorting Hat announced and the Ravenclaw table cheered and clapped and Rachel made her way to their table.

Ivana's mind started to wander as she thought of the day she first came to know about Hogwarts.

"Reggie McDarren!"

"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table cheered and clapped too. Ivana frowned. She wished she could have been there to cheer for the new member of the house.

"Dilton Conner!"

"Ravenclaw!"

The cheering and the clapping filled the hall momentarily.

"Kristina Keile!"

Draco looked up.

_Keile_, he thought. _That's familiar._

"Hufflepuff!"

Ivana clapped half-heartedly as the table she joined in cheered too. She forced a smile on her face as she watched Kristina sit between two third years.

_Ah, she must be Regina Keile's sister,_ Draco thought to himself as he watched Kristina smiling at the people around her. His eyes scanned the table and he was not surprised to find Ivana sitting among them. He watched her clap and smile. He smirked, knowing why she chose to be with the Hufflepuffs.

"Celina Henders!"

"Slytherin!"

Draco clapped as the other cheered.

Ivana glanced at the Slytherin table and found Draco smirking at her. She rolled her eyes and turned her back to him. She glanced up at the ceiling as the sorting went on. The ceiling was dark and it seemed like it was about to rain.

Harry was scanning the table. Professor Flitwick and Hagrid were present. Even Firenz, the centaur and Professor Trelawney were there. Harry half-expected to see Snape with them but he wasn't there. Surprisingly though, Professor Slughorn was there. Harry had thought that the man would immediately go into hiding when Professor Dumbledore passed away but he was wrong. There was another one. Sitting beside Professor Slughorn and conversing with him animatedly. From a certain angle, the professor seemed to be a girl because of the long brown hair tied behind. But for a moment, when the professor turned his head towards their direction, that's when Harry realized that the person was a _he_. He had a handsomely-formed face and a chiseled body.

Professor McGonagall stood up. The sorting was over. Everyone fell silent almost immediately.

"First years, welcome to Hogwarts!" The Headmistress began. "And to the rest of the students, welcome back to another year in Hogwarts!"

Her expression changed – ever so slightly. "Following the events last year, we all know that things will be a bit different from now on. We are all still grieving over the passing away of our dear Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore."

_A bit_, Ivana stared at the table. _A bit would be an understatement._

"As of now, security has been raised three notches up. New rules are to be followed and are posted on the bulletin boards of your common rooms."

It was slightly surprising that Ivana wasn't really fully listening to Professor McGonagall. She went on and on, explaining about the changes. Her mind started to wander. Professor McGonagall had already finished speaking. Ivana had only noticed when food appeared on the table.

Ivana didn't eat much. She didn't feel like eating. Everyone was busy chatting and she was busy watching.

"…the Ministry," one Hufflepuff was saying.

"Really? I would like to work in the Ministry too," another replied. "Don't know what department though."

Ivana sighed inwardly and thought: _At least the talk isn't about You-Know-Who_.

"My mom said I don't need to find a job right away," a girl with long brown hair was saying.

"You've got enough money. You don't even need to work," another retorted.

Ivana's thoughts drifted to her future. She was thinking where she could possibly find work. The thought about taking S.P.E.W. to another level was far behind her.

It wasn't long before the first years were being led by the prefects to their respective towers. Ivana stayed behind for a while, not wanting to join the crowd forming at the entrance. She glanced at the staff table. The teachers weren't there anymore. Her eyes landed on the Headmistress' chair. She remembered her meeting with Professor McGonagall. She stood up and joined the crowd that was pushing their way out.

If she went alone… then the headmistress would wonder how she knew about the office. She needed someone to go with but… she didn't know who to ask. She glanced to her right. She saw Luna Lovegood following the crowd trying to make their way out. She searched the crowd for a familiar face.

Cho Chang… Neville Longbottom… Seamus Finnigan…

_Harry and Ron must be somewhere near…_

Ravenclaw… Slytherin… No more… She didn't know the others anymore. At least she only knew them by face.

She frowned when she reached the outside of the Great Hall. She wasn't thinking about who to ask anymore…

She walked on as she wondered what house she would be sorted into. She had been thinking that maybe she'd still be in Gryffindor but then… maybe not.

But deep inside, she half-wished she wouldn't be placed in Gryffindor.

**

* * *

**

**_Author's Note: _**I was planning to post this the day after tomorrow but then I might not be able to… so here it is... Hope you like it…

**Review… alright? Or else…**

_Questions/Comments/Suggestions... up to you... :)_


	8. Blood

**_Disclaimer:_** Characters belong to **_J.K. Rowling_**…

Based on the original plot by **_pixie-dust-24_**…

**

* * *

**

**_Recall_**

_Hermione walked on as she wondered what house she would be sorted into. She had been thinking that maybe she'd still be in Gryffindor but then… maybe not._

_But deep inside, she half-wished she wouldn't be placed in Gryffindor._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 **

_**Blood**_

**

* * *

**

Hermione was half-dragging her feet as she walked up the staircase. She was thinking about each house in Hogwarts.

_Gryffindor…_

_Slytherin…_

_Ravenclaw…_

_Hufflepuff…_

"Ah!" Hermione bumped someone by her left shoulder. She touched her left arm and winced slightly.

"Miss Casso Vinci," a voice drawled. Hermione slowly turned around, knowing who had said it.

"What is it this time, Malfoy?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You remember my name!" Draco replied sarcastically.

Hermione scowled. "I've known your wretched name for six years."

Draco smirked. "Let's go, Miss Casso Vinci."

"Where?"

"I'm excited to know what house you're going to be assigned into," Draco said sarcastically. "So, I can deduct points right away."

"Why would _I_ go with you?" Hermione didn't move from her spot.

"The headmistress sent me to get you. If you appear on her doorway with someone else, she'll ask you why you're not with me," Draco said with a smirk.

"Tch! Why – of all people – did she choose _you_?" Hermione asked no one in particular.

"Because she couldn't find the Head Girl," Draco drawled.

Hermione didn't say anything. Draco smirked and turned around. He walked on as Hermione followed.

The corridors weren't filled with students as she expected it to be. She looked behind her then ahead of her but the only person she could see was the blond boy taking her to the headmistress.

"Curfew was moved a few hours back. No one, except Heads and prefects, is allowed to stroll at night," Draco said when he noticed her searching.

"Why? Hogwarts is safe. The curfew doesn't need to be moved," Hermione wondered aloud.

"Apparently, the headmistress doesn't think so."

"But… did the death of Dumbledore affect any protection placed on the school?" Hermione asked Draco, but this time, she didn't get an answer.

They arrived in front of the statue and Draco gave the password.

"Come in," came Professor McGonagall's voice before Draco could knock.

Draco opened the door and they both stepped in.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said. "Please wait outside."

Draco left without another word. Professor McGonagall was sitting behind a big table.

"Sit, Ms. Casso Vinci," she instructed and placed a stool in the middle of the room with a flick of her wand. Hermione did as she was told. The professor placed the Sorting hat on her head.

**

* * *

**

Miles away from Hogwarts…

_Why only now? _Thalia thought to herself as she peered through the black gate. She pushed it open and she walked the cobblestone path cautiously.

Thalia studied the place. The lawn was not taken care off. The bushes were overgrown and covered some of the Monticello windows. The mansion seemed to be alright. Vines traced the walls of the house. There were cracks, which were not visible in a distance.

Thalia took a deep breath. It has been a long time since she last came here. She stood up straight and walked gracefully towards the double doors. The door handles of both doors was made of brass and shaped into a fancy 'R'. When she reached the entrance, she almost fell over but she caught herself. She stared at the elf's head attached to a wooden plank hanging above the doorbell. It has been a long time since she last saw something like that.

Before she could press the doorbell, the double doors swung open. She went in and the doors slowly closed behind her. She smiled when she saw the inside of the mansion well kept. The marble floor was gleaming and the high ceilings were as white as it was before. The red couches beside the fireplace and the carpets seemed to be the same. The statues and the paintings were still in the places where she remembered them to be.

"You're here," a woman's voice said.

"You seem to have been expecting me," Thalia replied.

"Well, yes," the voice replied. "I have been expecting you for seventeen years."

Thalia chuckled. "I told you I might not return yet you waited for me."

"You said you _might_ not return, my dear," the woman appeared at the foot of the stairs across the main door.

The woman stood on the last step. She had sharp green eyes and thin lips. Her hair was tied up in a bun, gray hair showing. She was ethereally slim and she stood straight. Her hands were clasped behind her. The wrinkles on her face were already visible even in a distance. She took a few steps towards Thalia. She wasn't exactly strikingly beautiful but she seemed to demand attention.

"And here you are now," the woman said.

Silence filled the air for a while.

"Why have you returned?" The woman asked.

"You knew where we were," Thalia replied. She remembered her posture and she straightened up. "But you didn't come."

"I did not want set foot on any muggle property."

"Were we muggles?"

"No, but you were acting like them, which was equally disgraceful."

"Would you have preferred that we crossed over to the opposing side then?" Thalia flashed a lopsided smile. The woman cleared her throat.

"Are you staying or you come to see if your mother is dead…"

Thalia chuckled. "I came to see if my mother is alive and well."

For the first time in that encounter, the woman smiled. "I am alive and well; as you can see."

**

* * *

**

"Your father passed away years ago and I still feel like he's in this house," said Eilynn, Thalia's mother.

They were both sitting around a table. They were in the balcony of the second floor of the mansion. Thalia smiled slightly at her mother who was staring blankly into space.

"I was there during the memorial service," Thalia said.

Eilynn looked up. "Oh yes, you were there… of course."

"I drank a barrel of polyjuice potion on that day," Thalia said, picturing what she must have looked like at that time.

She was a bawling fat man being comforted by a younger boy, who was Marco in disguise. Lucius and Narcissa were there but the Casso Vinci couple did not approach them that time. In between the Malfoys, stood a little blond boy who was watching the people around him with a straight face. They had left Hermione at home with a muggle babysitter.

_A bawling fat man. Why did I choose that fat man anyways?_ Thalia chuckled at the memory.

"How's your daughter?" Eilynn asked.

"She's fine. It's her last year in Hogwarts," Thalia replied.

"Hogwarts? Why not Beauxbatons?" Eilynn looked at her.

"I would have wanted to attend Hogwarts too. But then, you didn't want me too far."

"And you let your daughter go to Hogwarts?"

"Well, yes. That's where Marco graduated anyways," Thalia said and she sipped her tea.

"So what if Marco graduated there?" Eilynn raised an eyebrow.

"Mother… what's wrong if she wants to go to Hogwarts?"

"Hmph. I've never really liked that school," Eilynn said her chin held up.

"I don't mind her going there. She wants to go there. So, why not?"

"It's too far."

"Not really. And it's alright. Someone's watching over her," Thalia smiled to herself.

"By the way, what's her name?" Eilynn asked and she sipped her tea.

"We registered her as 'Hermione' in London but she's currently using 'Ivana'."

"Hermione is her muggle name?" Eilynn asked. Thalia didn't exactly think 'Hermione' was Ivana's muggle name, but she nodded.

"You should call her Ivana," Eilynn said.

"Just because we called her 'Hermione' during our stay in the muggle world, it doesn't mean the name is muggle. In fact, Marco and I plan to register her in the wizarding world as 'Hermione R. Casso Vinci'," Thalia explained.

"That is absurd. Call her Ivana."

"For now, we call her Ivana so at least it won't remind her of the past."

Eilynn regarded her with an air of aloofness. "When will I meet my only granddaughter?"

"Holidays? Would that be convenient?" Thalia asked.

"Holidays," Eilynn said thoughtfully then she nodded slowly.

**

* * *

**

"You're confused," the Sorting hat mused. "Familiar…"

_Oh please, whatever you know about me, don't tell Professor McGonagall_, Hermione felt her heart thumping, dreading that the Sorting Hat would tell the professor everything.

"Ah… I see… A secret…"

_No…please… sshhh…_

"Casso Vinci…" The Sorting Hat crumpled up a bit.

**

* * *

**

Hermione stepped out of the headmistress' office. Draco turned to her with a smirk on his face. Hermione felt weird. She felt slightly relieved that the Sorting hat did not tell Professor McGonagall.

"Now, tell me. What house will I take the ten points from?" Draco said.

"For what offence?"

"Disrespecting me."

"You can't do that!" Hermione retorted. _On the other hand…_

"Can't I?"

"I guess you _can_," Hermione said.

"Oh, yes, and I _will_," Draco drawled.

"The professor instructed you to bring me to my House tower, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, and I will after you tell me what house you were sorted into," Draco said, smirking.

Hermione didn't say anything. She walked a few steps.

"You're really taking ten points away?" Hermione asked.

"What do you think?" Draco wiggled his eyebrows. "On the first night, you're already thinking about points."

"What's wrong about that?" Hermione asked.

"It shows how… _nerdy_...you are."

Hermione glared at him but didn't say anything.

Draco smirked. "What house?"

Hermione walked a few more steps leisurely then she looked up, "Slytherin."

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**Okay… I know this is short and I did it intentionally… :) hahaha… 

I know, I know… It's not the best chapter…

Hope you like it though… Enjoy!

I won't post the next chapter if you don't review... hahaha...

_**Reminder: No review/s, no update!**_

_Questions/Comments/Suggestions… up to you…:)_


	9. First Day

**_Disclaimer:_** Characters belong to **_J.K. Rowling_**…

Based on the original plot by **_pixie-dust-24_**…

**

* * *

**

**_Recall_**

"_What house?" Draco asked._

_Hermione walked a few more steps leisurely then she looked up, "Slytherin."_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

_**First Day**_

**

* * *

**

Hermione smiled to herself, feeling slightly triumphant. She turned around and walked ahead as Draco stood there, thinking if he heard it wrong. Confusion was written all over his face.

"What?" Draco suddenly asked when she was a few feet away.

Hermione suddenly laughed. Draco's expression changed.

"Stop playing," Draco said grimly. Hermione stopped laughing.

"Can't you take a joke?" Hermione retorted. Draco snorted.

"What house?" He asked again.

Hermione sighed and said, "Gryffindor."

They met Blaise on their way to the Gryffindor tower. Draco was walking – well, stomping – ahead of her.

"Good evening to you, Head Boy," Blaise said jokingly. Draco sneered and walked on. Blaise chuckled and he walked towards the opposite direction.

Before Hermione could even start drowning in her own thoughts, she noticed Blaise was standing in front of her.

"Ivana," Blaise smiled.

"Hi," Hermione greeted and smiled back.

"Are you lost?" Blaise asked. "It's past curfew."

"I came from the headmistress' office. I just got sorted," Hermione replied.

"_What house_?"

"Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor?" Blaise looked confused.

Hermione nodded.

"But…" His voice trailed off.

"But… what?" She asked.

Blaise suddenly straightened up. "Oh. Nothing."

"I'll walk you to your tower?" Blaise offered. Hermione glanced at the place where Draco was a while ago. When she didn't see him there, she looked around. He was nowhere in sight.

"Sure… unless it interrupts your patrol," Hermione said.

"I usually welcome a break," Blaise replied.

Blaise walked with Hermione to the Gryffindor tower. She felt comfortable when she was with Blaise. Blaise seemed to be comfortable with her too.

"What happened to your arm by the way?" Hermione asked.

"My brother did this to me," Blaise said and raised his injured arm.

"Your brother?"

"We were playing last summer. He bumped me in midair and I fell of my broom."

"Oh."

"I'm not really good in flying."

Hermione smiled. She had never known Blaise like this.

"Hell, the Gryffindors will kill me if they see me with you," Blaise said when they were near the Gryffindor tower. Hermione laughed lightly.

They reached the tower.

"See you around, Ivana," Blaise said with a smile. _A genuine Slytherin smile._

"See you around," Hermione echoed.

"But I won't be talking to you as often as I hoped," He said and turned around.

Hermione turned to the painting and gave the password. The fat lady eyed her for a moment then the painting swung open. She went into the portrait hole and reality crashed on her. A light breeze brushed her skin then the portrait hole closed behind her. She expected to see Harry and Ron sitting in the common room. The common room was empty.

She walked up to the girl's dormitory and found the empty bed with her things on it. The others were already sleeping. She put her things aside and decided to fix it tomorrow. She closed the curtains around her four-poster bed and changed into her nightclothes.

**

* * *

**

The Great Hall was already full of students when Draco entered. There was a split second of silence when he passed the Gryffindor's table. He was recalling his to-do list as he walked on. He glanced at the Slytherin table and found Blaise chatting with Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco grumbled under his breath about having to be Head Boy as he made his way towards their table. He sat in between Blaise and Pansy.

"Good morning, Head Boy," Blaise teased. Draco gave a slight nod.

"Good morning," Pansy greeted coyly.

"Good morning," Draco replied and drank his pumpkin juice.

"What's your first class?" Pansy asked.

"Transfiguration, I guess," Draco replied.

"Aww," Pansy flipped her hair. "Mine's Divination."

"And you?" Draco turned to Blaise.

"Same as yours," Blaise replied.

"I'm in the same class as you, Pansy," Goyle chimed in. Blaise chuckled.

In the Gryffindors' table…

Hermione sat a few seats away from Harry and Ron.

"Where is she?" Ron was searching the hall.

"Maybe out patrolling… or something," Harry said but he was also searching.

"Hey, hey!" Ginny ran towards the two guys.

"What?" Ron said, irritated.

"Have you seen Hermione?" She asked, panting.

"No. Have you?" Ron asked.

"No. She didn't even come to the dormitory."

"Maybe you missed her or maybe…" Ron tried to find an explanation.

"Hell no! Every night, she returns to the dormitory," Ginny retorted.

"That was her routine last year. She must have changed it," Harry chimed in.

Ginny turned around and left.

Hermione sighed.

_If only I could tell them…_

Hermione glanced at Draco. He was busy talking to Blaise and Pansy.

_Or maybe I could…_

Draco met her gaze.

_Then, what…? I tell Harry and Ron and then they kill my parents?_

Hermione didn't notice herself frown. She broke their eye-lock.

_Or even the other way around…_

Draco's eyebrows met. _What's she frowning about?_

He was still staring at Hermione.

"What are you looking at?" Pansy glanced at what he was looking at. "The new girl?"

Draco didn't answer. He drank his pumpkin juice and decided to ignore her.

"I wonder what she does to her hair," Pansy said to no one in particular. "I like her wavy hair."

Blaise glanced at Pansy and tried to stop himself from laughing.

Theodore Nott joined in.

"Good morning, Nott," Blaise greeted.

"Morning!" Theodore greeted back.

"Come here," Blaise motioned to the empty seat beside him. Theodore sat beside him.

Blaise placed an arm around his shoulder and pointed at Ivana.

"She's the new girl," Blaise whispered. Draco noticed that the two were busy looking at someone. He glanced at the direction and scowled when realized it was Hermione. Theodore nodded thoughtfully.

"What're you guys looking at?" Draco asked. Blaise continued eating and Theodore started eating.

"What are we going to do now?" Ron asked.

"Find Hermione, I guess," Harry replied.

Hermione listened as she slowly ate. She felt like her food was not even reaching her stomach.

_I shouldn't let them worry about me,_ she thought. Owls flew into the Great Hall.

An owl dropped a letter in front of Hermione. She opened it.

_Draco said you were sorted into Gryffindor._

_I don't how your father will react to this but_

_I know he'll be proud you're studying in Hogwarts._

_Write back as soon as possible._

_Take care, Mom._

_Dad? What about him? _Hermione sighed then she suddenly straightened up. She took her bag and left the Great Hall.

An owl dropped a letter in front of Draco. He opened it.

_Make sure you keep an eye on her. You know_

_what she can do now that she's in the same_

_house as her old friends._

Draco crumpled the letter and pocketed it. He saw that Hermione was leaving the Great Hall. He glanced at Harry and Ron and saw that they were still there.

_It's still too early to go to class. Where's she going?_ He stood up and followed her.

"Where's he going?" She asked Blaise and Theodore.

"He's the Head Boy. He's got responsibilities," Blaise replied. Theodore nodded in agreement and followed Draco.

"And where's _he _going?" Pansy asked.

"You're not Theodore's girlfriend. You don't need to know," Blaise said with a smirk. He stood up and was about to follow.

"And where are _you_ going?" Pansy glared.

"I'm Blaise. I don't need a reason to do anything," He shrugged and left her there.

Pansy drank her pumpkin juice and cursed under her breath.

**

* * *

**

Hermione rushed up to the owlery. She has about two hours before her first class. She arrived there panting. She searched her bag for a parchment and quill and tried to catch her breath.

"Now, how do I start this?" She thought aloud.

_Harry and Ron,_

_I_

She gulped. She realized she didn't know what to say. She couldn't think of an excuse.

_**I**_

She did the "I" again, making it darker. She breathed deeply and started writing down whatever came to mind. She finished after a few moments and held it in front of her.

She read it three times.

_This is lame. _She read it again. _But at least, they won't worry that much._

She searched for her owl. She now realized she hadn't named her owl yet. She found her owl sitting beside a snowy white owl, Hedwig. She reached out and waited for her owl to bite the folded parchment.

"What are you doing?" A voice came from the entrance of the owlery. Hermione grabbed the parchment from her owl's beak and pocketed it hastily.

"Nothing," Hermione replied quickly. "Feeding my owl."

"Feeding?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were smart. Don't you know that the owls feed themselves when they're here?"

_Hell_, Hermione thought. She forgot that. "I mean… I – I was thinking of a name for my owl."

"You haven't named it yet?"

Hermione shook her head.

"And you need to be here just to name your owl?" Draco asked, teasing her.

"I need to see if the name fits," Hermione thought quickly.

"What did you name it then?" Draco asked.

"I haven't decided yet. I'll think about it later. I have class to attend to," Hermione walked towards the entrance. He was blocking it. She tried to move around him. He grabbed her wrist.

"We have the same classes. We've got more than an hour before first period," Draco said without looking at her.

She jerked his arm away. "Why do you have to know everything I'm doing?!"

"You're causing trouble trying to talk to Potter and Weasley," Draco said grimly. Hermione left.

**

* * *

**

Hermione went on all throughout the day. She attended every single class and tried to be passive. She stopped herself from raising her hand whenever the teacher asked a question.

"Are you alright?" A Hufflepuff asked her during Charms class. Hermione was trying hard to restrain herself. She didn't want to appear so active in class just as Hermione was. She nodded, holding her breath momentarily.

"You look constipated," the Hufflepuff whispered to her. Hermione's eyes slightly widened and breathed out.

"No, no. I'm fine," She replied with a smile.

_Good thing Malfoy didn't hear that_, she thought. She glanced at Draco who was seating in the table beside her. He looked back at her and raised an eyebrow. Hermione looked away and listened to Mr. Flitwick.

* * *

She walked back to the Gryffindor tower at the end of the day. She felt so exhausted for some reason and her head was throbbing. She climbed up the last flight of stairs and faced the fat lady. She gave the password and the portrait hole opened.

Hermione stepped in and bumped into someone. Her bag fell on the floor and her things spilled out. She grumbled and started picking up her things from the ground.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking," Ron apologized and helped her gather her things.

Hermione looked at him, a bit shocked. She wasn't ready for this. Harry came up behind Ron. He helped them both too.

"I haven't seen you around. What year are you?" Ron asked.

"Seventh," Hermione replied, fighting to keep her voice as normal as possible.

"Are you new here?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded.

"Excuse me," She whispered and walked pass them.

"Another weird one," Ron whispered to Harry.

Hermione didn't want to be questioned anymore. She entered the girl's dormitory and flopped on her bed. She groped for the letter in her pocket and stared at it blankly. She looked up. She opened the window and tried to see if her owl was nearby.

Hermione couldn't see her owl. She sighed.

_I should really name that owl_.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**Chapter 9… Haha… If you read my profile you'd know that I didn't really put her in Slytherin… Hahaha… **Review:)**


	10. Devotion

**_Disclaimer:_** Characters belong to **_J.K. Rowling_**…

Based on the original plot by **_pixie-dust-24_**…

**

* * *

**

**_Recall_**

_She groped for the letter in her pocket and stared at it blankly. She looked up. She opened the window and tried to see if her owl was nearby._

_Hermione couldn't see her owl. She sighed._

_She thought: I should really name that owl._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

_**Devotion**_

**

* * *

**

In an old mansion…

"It's been a long time…" Thalia's voice trailed off as she, Marco, Lucius and Narcissa entered the main door.

"It hasn't changed that much," Marco said as his eyes swept the furniture.

"We have to show her this when she comes back," Thalia beamed. Marco nodded.

Lucius and Marco wandered to the basement while Narcissa and Thalia started planning how to spruce the mansion.

"You better tell your daughter about the plans too," Lucius said as he and Marco inspected the empty cellars. Marco didn't say anything, which Lucius found irritating.

"You can't?" Lucius asked, reading Marco's thoughts.

Marco held his breath for a while. "As much as I don't want to disobey the Dark Lord, I don't really want my daughter to be involved _that_ much."

"You're a death-eater," Lucius began. "She's a death-eater's daughter. She has to live like one."

"I didn't choose to be," Marco muttered and Lucius heard it.

"I didn't either," Lucius said in a gruff voice. "If we hadn't been caught, we all would be in Muggle London."

Marco felt his temper rise deliberately. "And because you were, you wanted us to be caught too?!"

"That was not my intention! I didn't even look for you. It was Bella who sold you off!"

"My daughter wouldn't have found out about all this," Marco said and started to walk back up the stone steps.

"If I had a choice, I wouldn't have put our son and daughter in this situation," Lucius said when Marco was halfway up the steps.

**

* * *

**

Hermione dreaded that everyday would be like her first day.

The second, third, fourth and so on were indeed the same as the first. She restrained herself from being so active in class. She only answered the professor's questions whenever she was called on. She avoided being too close to a Slytherin – especially Draco – as much as she could.

A few weeks passed…

That day wasn't as different as she wished it to be.

"Casso Vinci," Professor Harrow, the new teacher, called out. Hermione raised her hand cautiously. He was checking attendance like he always had. He was good-looking as some of the girls said so but he was teaching one of the subjects that most students hated: Potions. He was a lot nicer than Snape and he held classes in a much lighter manner. He was also the new House Head of Gryffindor. Professor Slughorn was Slytherin's.

Professor Harrow went on calling them one by one, alphabetically. Hermione felt like she was not as attentive as she was before.

Later, they were all making a potion that changes skin color, _Sfura potion_.

"What if my skin was red?" Hermione heard Ron ask Harry. Harry chuckled and shook his head slowly.

"Different combinations, different colors," Professor Harrow said as he went around checking each cauldron.

Hermione chose green. It seemed to have the most complicated procedure. Hermione glanced at Harry and Ron. She felt like someone was watching her. She looked to her left and saw Draco glaring at her. Draco was making green too. Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to brewing her potion.

They had all finished in an hour. Professor Harrow allowed them to take a small amount of their own potions and jokingly told them to test it out sometime.

Before they all started to leave, the professor added: "Don't use it on your enemies." Hermione glanced at her vial then to Draco. Draco did the same. They glared at each other for a while.

Hermione was thankful that the day was done. She flopped on the bed, lying on her stomach. She stayed like that for a few minutes. Her mind started to wander. She suddenly sat up and reached for her Arithmancy book in her bag.

Hermione stared at the letter she had kept between the pages of her Arithmancy book. She had to send that letter to Harry and Ron. They had already reported her absence to Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall later assigned Kia Mizan, a Ravenclaw prefect, to be the Head Girl and Cho Chang took her prefect position.

Hermione took out a new parchment and started writing a new letter. Later, she thought of writing to her mother too. She wrote without thinking. She was her mother after all.

Hermione walked up the stairs to the owlery. It was past the curfew time. Surely, the prefects of Slytherin and Ravenclaw would love to dock points from Gryffindor if they found her. That's why she was extra careful.

_I wish I could have borrowed Harry's invisible cloak_, she pushed the thought away, knowing it would just frustrate her.She looked around the owlery and found the orange-brown owl perched on the window sill of one of the windows. She adjusted her scarf and sat beside the owl, holding two rolled parchments in her hand.

"What name do you want?" Hermione asked the owl. The owl looked away stubbornly.

"Fira?" Hermione said. The owl's head moved but it didn't look at her.

"Tabah?" Hermione started to think of random words that could be an owl's name.

"Sunset?"

"Flak?"

She looked around the owlery. It was empty. No students.

Then she whispered: "Hermione?"

The owl didn't turn to her. "You don't like that name?"

She stuck her tongue out at the owl playfully. The owl still didn't look at her.

"Draco," she whispered. This time, the owl looked at her with its big brown eyes.

Hermione chuckled. "You don't like the name Hermione but you like Draco."

The owl hooted.

"Fine, fine. I'll call you Draco," Hermione said and laughed lightly. "But that'll be confusing."

"Ocard?" Hermione asked. The owl hooted in reply. "Alright. I'm fine with that," she said and smiled.

She tied the letter for her mother to Ocard's leg. Hermione patted the owl's head gently.

"Take that to my mother, alright?"

The owl hooted and took off.

_I must be _crazy, Hermione thought and glanced at the other roll of parchment in her hand. It was the letter for Harry and Ron. She sat on the window sill for a while and looked up in the sky.

**

* * *

**

Draco watched Hermione as she talked to her owl. He couldn't hear what she was saying but he was convinced she was slightly off her rocker. He watched as she sent her owl off somewhere and he was certain it was not to Harry or Ron's location.

Hermione was sitting alone as she watched the sky placidly. Draco didn't feel even slightly guilty for breaking her moment of peace.

"What are you doing up here?" Draco asked in a demanding tone.

"What are _you_ doing up here?" Hermione returned the question. She quickly pocketed the letter that she wrote for Harry and Ron.

"I usually come up here for a moment alone," Draco replied, half-lying.

He went up the owlery to think sometimes but that wasn't the reason he was there at that moment. He was just keeping an eye on Hermione as his mother commanded. Hermione didn't expect him to answer that way.

"I came up to send a letter to mum," Hermione replied, feeling as if she should reply the same way he did.

Draco gave a slight nod. He knew that but he wasn't going to say so.

"The sky's kind of pretty, huh?" Hermione pointed up at the sky childishly and Draco looked up.

"You behave like a muggle," Draco said suddenly. Hermione was slightly taken aback at what he said.

"Why does that bother you so much?!" Hermione retorted.

"You're a pureblood, for Merlin's sake! Start acting like one!"

"What if I don't want to?" Hermione said stubbornly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's up to you," Draco said and sat down on the window sill. Hermione didn't say anything anymore. She knew she had to change sometime but it didn't have to be now.

_Right?_ She thought as she stared out again.

"Uhm… Malfoy…" Hermione began. Draco regarded her with an air of aloofness.

Hermione cleared her throat then continued, "Do you mind if I borrow your owl?"

"And… why?" Draco asked.

"I… need to send something," Hermione said hesitantly. She also knew he would say no even before she asked.

Draco nodded. Hermione's eyes widened slightly.

"Where's your owl?" Hermione asked. Draco looked at her then held his palm out.

"Give me the letter. My owl is in my room," Draco said.

Hermione didn't trust him. She reached into her pocket and looked for the first letter she wrote – the one she didn't intend to send. She found it and handed it to him. Draco took it.

"Who do I send it to?" Draco asked. He already knew the answer. He just wanted to test her.

"H-harry… and Ron," Hermione replied.

Draco raised an eyebrow then nodded. Draco turned around and left.

Hermione left the owlery too after a moment. She cautiously made her way back to the Gryffindor tower. She gave the password and went in.

Hermione crawled into her bed, feeling exhausted. Then she realized something: Draco didn't take points away from Gryffindor.

**

* * *

**

Draco walked to the Slytherin tower. He gave the password and stepped into the portrait hole. The common room was empty. Everyone had gone to bed. He made his way to the burning fire in one corner of the room. He felt the heat greet his body. He fiddled with the letter in his pocket before he took it out and read it.

He snorted and tossed it into the fire. He watched as the flames consumed the parchment she wrote on. He turned around and made his way up the dormitory.

**

* * *

**

Ocard returned the next night with a parchment attached to its feet. Hermione smiled. She untied it and read it.

_It's nice to finally receive a letter from you._

_Your father and I miss you._

_We'll be seeing you in a few months._

_Take care, Mum._

Hermione sighed. She looked for the letter that she wrote for Harry and Ron. She wanted to use her own owl in sending it. She knew that Draco wouldn't send the one she gave him. She didn't know what he would do or did to it though. She placed the letter near the owl's beak and waited for it to bite it.

"Drop that on Harry Potter's bed. Fly back right away, alright?" Hermione patted the owl's head. The owl couldn't hoot in reply. It was holding the letter with its beak.

"Make sure no one sees you," Hermione whispered before she let the owl fly away.

She sighed as she watched the owl fly away. She hoped she did the right thing.

* * *

Draco sat on a window sill in the owlery. An orange-brown owl flew across the sky. He snorted and rushed towards the Gryffindor tower. He shouted the password to the fat lady in the painting. The fat lady flinched but didn't protest. The painting swung open. He entered the portrait hole. 

"Casso Vinci! Where's Casso Vinci?" Draco shouted as he looked around the common room.

A few Gryffindor students looked at him. Two seventh years didn't even look up from their books, knowing what happens if you mess with the Head Boy.

Hermione heard Draco's voice from the common room. She held her neck before heading out to see what he wanted this time. She walked down the stone steps unhurriedly, taking as much time as she could.

Draco glared at her as she walked towards him. Hermione regarded him with slight interest and it annoyed him very much. He didn't say anything to her. He simply glared at her and dragged her out of the common room. She hated it when he pushed her around.

"What's your problem?!" Hermione cried and tried to jerk her arm from his grip. Draco tightened it.

"What did you send to Potter and Weasley?!" Draco asked in a threatening whisper.

"I did it so they won't worry about…" Hermione's voice trailed off.

"Did you tell them the truth?" Draco asked, softening ever so slightly.

"Of course not!" Hermione snapped and jerked her arm, freeing her from his tight grip.

"What then?!" Draco asked.

"I lied," Hermione said with a tinge of sadness.

**

* * *

**

"Oh no, no," Thalia covered her mouth and was about to cry.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't find a way out of it," Marco said softly.

The couple was in one of the guest rooms in Malfoy Manor. Marco had told Thalia about what the Dark Lord wanted.

"Why does our daughter have to be part of this?" Thalia asked, worry painted all over her face.

"Because we're death-eaters," Marco said sadly.

Thalia noticed his change in expression, "We don't even have the mark yet!"

Marco rolled his sleeve up. Thalia gasped.

"Marco…" Thalia couldn't believe what she was seeing. Marco had the dark mark. "When?"

"Last night," Marco replied. "I had to go through a series of punishments for our running away."

Thalia started to cry.

"Please, don't," Marco said, his eyes pleading. He didn't want to see his wife crying. It made him feel so helpless.

"Is he going to hurt me and Ivana too?" Thalia asked. Marco nodded slowly.

"Please call her Hermione. We named her Hermione. We're just using 'Ivana' for the meantime," Marco requested.

"Can I just take her punishment?" Thalia asked.

"I tried to take yours and hers but the Dark Lord merely laughed and doubled mine," Marco replied. "He doubled it and didn't even take yours and hers away."

Thalia reached out and touched her husband's face. Marco was not the type to cry no matter how bad he felt. Thalia knew this. She inched closer to him and rested her head on the space between his neck and shoulder. She was worried about their daughter.

"When am I scheduled to get the dark mark?" Thalia asked.

"Two days from now," Marco replied.

"Hermione…" Thalia whispered thoughtfully.

Marco placed an arm around Thalia's shoulder. He pushed her against his body. Thalia breathed in deeply.

"Can't we just run away again?" Thalia asked.

The question hung in the air.

**

* * *

**

**_Author's Note: _**Woof! Hehehe… **Sorry** for the late chapter!

**Thank you/Xiexie/Arigato/Gracias/Merci/Grazie/Salamat/Danke** to those who reviewed… :) :) :)

_Aww… the few that I was expecting to review, did not_…** :c**

Thanks again to those who did... :)

_**Read and Review… :)**_

_**...keischara.green...**_


	11. Uncertainty

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own **_J.K. Rowling_**'s characters…

Plot based on **_pixie-dust-24_**'s _Dark Desire_…

* * *

**Recall**

"_Did you tell them the truth?" Draco asked, softening ever so slightly._

"_Of course not!" Hermione snapped and jerked her arm, freeing her from his tight grip._

"_What then?!" Draco asked._

"_I lied," Hermione said with a tinge of sadness._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 **

_**Uncertainty**_

**

* * *

**

Hermione didn't want to break down in front of him. She turned around, her robes flapping around her ankles. She walked back to the common room.

Draco stood there. He didn't know if he should feel relieved but he did. He didn't want to disappoint their parents and the Dark Lord. He couldn't let her wreck what they wanted for her.

Draco walked back to the Slytherin tower thinking about all the possible things that could happen if the two others of the Golden Trio received Hermione's letter. He could remember a few lines in the letter he threw to the fire.

_I won't be studying in Hogwarts this year_, Draco recalled.

Draco met Blaise along the hallway.

"Head Boy," Blaise greeted and raised his hand. Draco regarded him with a nod.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

_See you after graduation_, Draco remembered from the letter.

"I'm on my way to the Hospital Wing. My bandage needs fixing," Blaise raised his injured arm, the bandage hanging loose around it.

Draco nodded. "See you later."

Blaise walked on and met Ivana along the way. She looked a bit off at that time.

"Ivana! Where are you going?" Blaise asked. Hermione looked up at him.

"I'm going out for a walk," she replied glumly.

"I'll go with you," he said. It wasn't a suggestion. It was more like a command.

"But…" Hermione didn't want to be rude but she wanted to be alone.

"Come with me to the Hospital Wing for a while," Blaise said.

Hermione couldn't protest.

_He's a Slytherin_, came the thought.

Blaise held her by the wrist as they walked to the Hospital Wing, his injured arm hanging loose on his side.

"Does your arm still hurt?" Hermione asked.

"No," Blaise said flatly. "It extends the deadline of my reports."

Hermione smiled and shook her head. Blaise grinned at her.

"It's called advantage," Blaise said and winked at her.

Blaise had his arm re-bandaged by Madam Pomfrey. Hermione started to think that Madam Pomfrey knew that he was faking it but wasn't reprimanding him.

"Let's go," Blaise said and pushed Hermione lightly by the arm so she'd start walking.

Hermione winced. "Ouch," she muttered.

"Why?" He asked. He knew he didn't push her that hard because he pushed her using his bandaged arm.

"Nothing," she said in a low voice, holding her arm with the other.

Hermione started to walk towards the door. Blaise's expression changed slightly. He reached out with his good arm and held her shoulder to stop her from walking. She faced him, slightly unmindful.

He made a move to raise the sleeve of her robe. He caught a glimpse of a bruise on her skin. She flinched and inched back. He was staring at her. She stared back but averted her eyes right away.

"What happened?" Blaise asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"What happened?" Blaise repeated; his tone a bit more demanding.

"It's nothing. I just hit something," Hermione said.

She couldn't look straight at him. She was staring out the windows of the Hospital Wing.

"Did someone do that to you?" Blaise asked. Hermione didn't answer. She turned around and started to walk towards the door again.

"Who?" Blaise asked in a tone that made her stop momentarily in her tracks.

It wasn't gentle and it wasn't harsh. It wasn't a request and it wasn't a demand. There was something about it but she couldn't tell what. She walked on after a few seconds. He caught up and stopped her again. He turned her around.

"You don't need to know," Hermione said nonchalantly.

"Who?" Blaise asked again, ignoring what she said.

She sighed and he relaxed a bit. He knew that she was about to give in.

"Who?" He pushed her to tell.

"Your friend," she replied.

They stood there for a moment just staring at each other. The other one was trying to read the other's mind while the other was simply staring.

"I'm going back to the common room. I don't feel like taking a walk anymore," Hermione walked towards the door and closed it behind her.

Blaise stood there for a while. His mind filled with thoughts. He rushed to the Slytherin common room.

**

* * *

**

Blaise cursed as the arrow of the archer stone statue along the hallway caught his bandage. He jerked it free. He cursed again. He was going to get it re-bandaged again the next day. It was too late at night to bother Madam Pomfrey just to tie up a fake bandage.

He made his rounds and cursed as he did so. He was alone. He wondered where Pansy, his counterpart as prefect, could have gone. Theodore was walking towards Blaise.

"Hey," Theodore greeted.

Blaise nodded. "You'll get in trouble if the Gryffindor prefects found you."

"I saw Weasley a few moments ago. He's alone. Let's go get him," Theodore said playfully and punched his palm.

Blaise chuckled. "Once we graduate, we'll get him."

"That's no fun," Theodore said and laughed.

They suddenly stopped laughing. They heard familiar voices down the hallway. They glanced at each other and hid behind the archer stone statue. Theodore crouched down and hid his face from view as he watched two familiar people walk down the hall, oblivious of the two Slytherins hiding behind the statue.

Theodore glanced at Blaise. Blaise was watching them intently. Theodore stretched his arm out to stop Blaise from walking out of their hiding place.

* * *

The Great Hall was filled again. The students were talking about Hogsmeade weekend that was fast approaching. Hermione sat farther away from Harry and Ron. She knew she wouldn't be going to Hogsmeade with them. In fact, she might not even go.

The owls flew in. A letter was dropped on Draco's lap. He stared at the red envelope, thinking it was a howler but it was not. He picked it up and turned it around.

_Draco_

His name was written in the handwriting he knew well. He opened it.

_I heard you're still dating Ms. Parkinson._

_I suggest you stop seeing her. I had a chat with_

_her mother the other day. I told her about you_

_and Ivana. She said she understands and plans_

_to arrange another gentleman for her._

_Sia fedele._

_Mom_

Draco's eyebrows furrowed.

_How did mother know about Pansy?_ He thought. He turned to Blaise. He was seated beside him eating and talking to Theodore at the same time.

"What's 'sia fedele'?" Draco asked Blaise. Blaise looked at him.

"Sia fedele," Blaise said and stared at the food thoughtfully. "Stay faithful, I think," Blaise answered and his eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

"Latin?" Draco asked again.

"Italian," Blaise corrected. "Why?"

"Nothing," Draco said and resumed eating. _I never knew my mother speaks Italian._

Draco thought about possible ways on how his mother found out. He cursed and looked up at Hermione who was eating alone. Hermione glanced back at him but her eyes seemed to be looking through him. She went back to eating and didn't look at him again.

**

* * *

**

"Casso Vinci!" Draco called out when Hermione was walking back to the Gryffindor common room. Draco caught up and grabbed Hermione's arm.

"Ah!" Hermione winced. Draco dragged her to one side of the hallway and turned her around.

"What do you want to happen?!" Draco hissed.

"What?!" Hermione stared at him, confused.

"Stop playing!"

"I am _not_ playing! Let me go!" Hermione tried to free her arm from his grip.

Hermione knew Draco was too strong for her. She saw Blaise walking hurriedly towards them. He turned Draco around and punched him. Draco let go of her arm and touched his cheek that Blaise had punched. Draco looked at Blaise, both angry and confused.

"What in bloody hell was that for?!" Draco said in an angry tone.

Blaise didn't say anything. He glared at Draco for a while then took Hermione's wrist and walked away with her. Draco's face lit up in realization as he watched his best friend and his so-called fiancée walk away.

"Why?" Hermione asked Blaise. She wasn't sure which part was she questioning. Blaise glanced at her and smiled as if nothing happened. She looked at him surprised that that was his reaction to her question.

Blaise took her for a walk to the lake. They walked slowly as she stared at her reflection on the water. Blaise cleared his throat. Hermione didn't look at him. She was busy thinking about how she had arrived at this point of her life and wondered what was going to happen next.

"Why do you let him hurt you?" Blaise asked.

Hermione looked at him and shrugged. She didn't know if she really let him or she just couldn't stop him from hurting her.

"Why are you his target?" He asked.

"Maybe because I'm making his life miserable," she whispered and he heard it.

"How?"

They had stopped walking. Hermione looked up at the sky and silence surrounded them for a while. She sat down on the ground and Blaise did the same. They were sitting opposite each other.

"I don't know. I'm not sure," Hermione replied.

"Tell me. You do know why and I know you're sure," Blaise said. He was right but she didn't want to tell him the truth about her 'relationship' with Draco Malfoy.

"He's tied to me," Hermione answered. Blaise stared at her in confusion.

"I don't get it," he suddenly said.

"Never mind. It's not that big of a deal," she replied.

"It is. That's why you don't want to tell me."

Hermione glanced at him. He was reading her well though she thought she wasn't that transparent.

"You can trust me," Blaise added with a half-smile, half-smirk.

"I'm Gryffindor. You're Slytherin and you're talking about trust," Hermione pointed out and laughed. Blaise laughed with her.

"As ironic as it sounds. Really, you can trust me," Blaise said, suddenly becoming serious.

Hermione chuckled and played with the grass on the ground. Blaise waited for her to say something.

"What?" Hermione asked him when she noticed him staring.

"I'm waiting," Blaise replied.

"For what?" She asked again.

"Explanation…?" Blaise said in a tone of uncertainty and shrugged.

Hermione watched him. She did feel different but she wasn't sure if she was supposed to trust him.

"I'll tell you next time…?" Hermione said in the same tone of uncertainty.

Blaise just stared at her without saying anything then he suddenly smiled and said, "Alright."

**

* * *

**

The rumor about the fight between the two friends, Blaise and Draco, were passed from one house to another. The ones who knew them were the ones who listened. The Slytherins have noticed the distance between the two. They sat seats away from each other during class and meals. They would not say a word to each other directly.

"Tell the Head Boy that the House Head is waiting for him in the office," Blaise told Pansy.

"Why don't you tell him yourself?!" Pansy fumed. "I'm tired of being the bridge!"

Blaise snorted and left her there ranting. He muttered: "As if."

Just like how rumors are, there were different versions for that single event but none of the edited versions mentioned anything about the Gryffindor girl that was caught between the fight – at least not yet.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Author's Note: _**I'm sorry I posted this just now. I had to meet my professors and stuff.

Anyways, hope you like it. **:) Thanks for the reviews! Thank you soooo much:)**

**_Read and Review_ people… Tell me what you think…**


	12. Meddling

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own some of the characters. Credit to **_J.K. Rowling_**.

Plot based on **_pixie-dust-24_**'s _Dark Desire_…

**

* * *

**

**_Recall_**

_Blaise saw Draco drag Ivana. Knowing Draco had bruised her one time, he punched him and walked away with Ivana._

_Blaise made a vain attempt to make Ivana open up to him._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 **

_**Meddling**_

**

* * *

**

There was one place where Hermione felt like her old self again. That place was the Library. Though Harry and Ron loathed that place, it was her sanctuary. It surprised her to see this certain Gryffindor who she didn't expect to see in the library.

"Hi!" Lavender greeted Hermione. "You're the transferee, right?"

Hermione looked at her and nodded slowly.

"I'm Lavender," she held out her hand.

Hermione took it. _Ivana_, she reminded herself. "I'm Ivana."

Lavender smiled. "Mind if we share the table?"

"I don't mind," Hermione said, half-lying.

Lavender was part of her old life. The life she was trying so desperately to forget. Hermione had spent time with her in the past years that's why she avoided her as much as she can ever since she arrived in Hogwarts. Lavender reminded her of Ron and Ron reminded her of Harry then it all leads back to the past.

It would seem rude if Hermione would suddenly stand up and leave, so she didn't. She just continued writing while Lavender flipped the pages of a book.

"How did you become so smart?" Lavender suddenly asked. She was watching Hermione write a ten-inch essay for Advanced Arithmancy. Hermione stopped writing and looked up at Lavender with a confused look.

"In class, you seem to understand everything the professors say," Lavender added. "You get the highest scores in most of the subjects."

Hermione's expression changed. "I just listen."

"I try so hard to listen and my mind seems to wander," Lavender said with a smile.

Hermione smiled back. "I have those moments too."

"You remind me of the Head Girl," Lavender said. "I'm not talking about Kia Mizan. I'm talking about Hermione Granger."

Hermione flinched at the mention of her name but Lavender didn't notice. _Ivana Casso Vinci,_ she reminded herself.

"Oh, you don't know her. You didn't get a chance to meet her. Kia replaced her as Head Girl because she didn't come to Hogwarts this year," Lavender continued.

Hermione just smiled.

"I've heard rumors that her parents pulled her out of Hogwarts because they heard about You-Know-Who. But I don't think that rumor's true. Coz you see… Hermione's muggle-born," Lavender said.

Hermione wished she could call herself a muggle-born again. Life was much easier.

"But she's one of the smartest witches Hogwarts had ever known," Lavender beamed.

Hermione smiled.

"You're not that active when it comes to answering the professors' questions though, huh?" Lavender asked, with a bit of caution in her voice.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm scared of them," she lied.

"You're a Gryffindor! Hermione was never scared," Lavender continued. "She would even challenge Professor Snape if she had the chance."

"Professor Snape?" Hermione asked, remembering that she wasn't supposed to know Professor Snape.

"Professor Snape. Oh! You don't know him! I forgot! Sorry… He was our professor in Potions," Lavender explained.

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. Before anything else could be said, Parvati arrived with another Gryffindor, Lilian.

"Lavender! Lavender!" Parvati called out. The Ravenclaws who were occupying one of the tables hushed her. Parvati glared at them. Parvati waved at Lavender to go with her.

"I'm going," Lavender started to gather her things. "Bye! See you around!"

**

* * *

**

Ron threw his books on top of his trunk at the foot of his four-poster bed and sighed. The room was empty. He flopped on his bed, feeling exhausted. He was only starting to enjoy the silence when someone broke it.

"Ron! Ron!"

Ron groaned grumpily then slowly lifted himself to a sitting position to turn to Harry who was holding out a rolled parchment.

"What's this?" Ron asked.

"It's from Hermione," Harry replied.

Ron forgot about his exhaustion. He took it from Harry.

_Bonjour!_

_I'm sorry it's only now that I wrote to you guys. I was a bit tied up and_

_it took time for me to adjust that's why I wasn't able to owl you for the_

_past months. I'm really sorry. Please don't be mad._

_I'm not going to Hogwarts this year. I'm going to finish my last year_

_in Beauxbatons._

_My parents somehow found out about the Dark Lord and his return…_

_and Dumbledore's passing away. They had trusted Dumbledore but now_

_that he's gone, they feel that Hogwarts isn't a safe place anymore. I tried_

_so hard to convince them that it is the safest place but they didn't want to_

_listen to me._

_Then, my dad's company offered him a position in the company's branch_

_in France. It came to a point where they told me to choose between going_

_to Beauxbatons – to be closer to them, geographically – or to go to a muggle_

_school and probably never set foot in the wizarding world ever again._

_So… there. I won't be seeing you guys as much as last year but at least_

_we'll still have a chance to see each other – probably after graduation._

_I miss you guys. Take care always._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

"She could have just jinxed her parents and came to Hogwarts. It would have been bloody easier," Ron said. He felt relieved in a way and annoyed at what Hermione's parents did.

Harry chuckled. "Would you have jinxed your parents if you were in her position?"

Ron shook his head. "No."

"Then the more Hermione wouldn't do that," Harry said and sat down beside Ron on his bed.

"We'll be seeing her soon," Ron muttered.

"The Order is picking itself up," Harry said after a moment of silence.

"Can you beat Voldemort while balancing school?" Ron said with a grin.

"I'll see what I can do," Harry replied and they both laughed. They both leaned back – their palms supporting them behind their backs.

"You know, school was much easier with Hermione around," Ron said when they stopped laughing.

"That's 'cause she was there to stop us from getting low grades," Harry replied as they stared at the dormitory's ceiling.

"I miss her already," Ron added.

"But I'm glad she's safe," Harry smiled at the ceiling.

Ron nodded in agreement. "Me too."

**

* * *

**

"Hermione wrote to us," Ron said to Ginny.

"Really? What did she say?" Ginny said excitedly.

"She's fine but she won't be coming to Hogwarts this year. She's in Beauxbatons," Harry chimed in.

The owls flew into the Great Hall. A rolled parchment fell into Ron's drink. Ron winced and took the parchment from his goblet.

"Here you go, it's for you," Ron said and handed the dripping parchment to Collin who was sitting across him.

"Thanks," Collin replied and took it from him.

Harry stopped himself from laughing. Ron's goblet disappeared and was replaced by a new one. This was the scene that Hermione was watching several seats away. She was smiling slightly as she ate.

Pansy was sitting beside Draco. She was telling him about her plans for Hogsmeade weekend. Draco pretended to listen as he watched Hermione smiling at her friends. An owl landed in front of him. The owl blocked his view of Hermione. Draco took the red envelope from the owl's beak.

_Draco_

It was written in the same familiar writing. He opened it.

_You're engaged, my son._

_Don't ever forget that._

Draco huffed and imagined his mother telling him that in person.

"Who's it from?" Pansy asked and tried to peek. Draco pocketed the letter right away.

"My mother," Draco replied.

"What did she say?"

"Nothing."

They both fell silent. Pansy went back to eating and Draco tried to eat. He glanced occasionally where Hermione was and shook his head.

**

* * *

**

"Good luck, Draco!" Pansy said with a smile. Draco had almost forgotten about the Quidditch match. Draco nodded in acknowledgement.

"Good luck!" Millicent said to him before she left with Pansy. Draco gave a slight nod.

Draco walked into the Slytherin common room and made his way to his room to retrieve his broom.

Later, he met up with the other players. Slughorn had not allowed him to join the Quidditch team because it would get in the way of his Head duties. The team begged the House Head to allow Draco because he was the only one they knew who could play the position well. Slughorn had no choice left but to allow him to play.

The Slytherin team and the Gryffindor team met up in the middle of the field. Draco glared at Harry and Harry glared at Draco. Draco saw that the stands were filled with people in red and gold and people in green and silver.

_And Christmas is just around the corner,_ he thought as he saw the combination of colors.

Draco caught sight of Hermione sitting at the edge of the Gryffindor stand. She was beside Blaise who was at the edge of the Slytherin stand. She was busy talking to Blaise and didn't notice him watching them. Draco turned his attention back to Harry.

All the players mounted their brooms.

The snitch was released.

The game was on.

Draco flew towards the golden ball but later it disappeared. He didn't see where it went. Harry was flying around looking for the snitch. Draco did the same.

Hermione watched intently from the stands. Blaise glanced at her. She had that certain look in her eye where determination, anger, and hope were all merged into one.

"What are you thinking?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing," Hermione lied. She was wishing that Harry would knock Draco off his broom. Blaise shook his head and smiled to himself. He knew she was lying and that look didn't mean 'nothing'.

Two bludgers went into the ring in favor of Slytherin. Harry cursed as he turned to the score board. Gene Walder, Ravenclaw, replaced Lee Jordan as the commentator. He was talking about the two seekers trying to find the golden snitch.

Hermione watched and gripped her robe when the bludger missed Draco's head. Draco felt the bludger zoom by his ear. He ducked and cursed. He flew towards the stands and stayed there for a while.

"Draco!" Pansy called. Draco glanced at her. She was pointing behind him. Draco turned and ducked again as another bludger missed him.

"Why are the bludgers after me?" Draco asked no one as he flew to another direction passing by where Hermione and Blaise were.

Hermione met Draco's gaze and held it for a while before he flew away from the stands. The Gryffindors cheered, snapping Hermione from her reverie. For a second, she thought they had already won. The Gryffindors were just leading. She turned to the audience and they were all anticipating what was about to happen again.

Lillian, a Gryffindor player, was hit by a bludger and was freefalling thirty feet above the ground. Ron caught her just before she could hit the ground. He didn't get off his broom. He just let her land gently on the ground before returning to the game. Cries and cheers came from the Gryffindor stand.

"Slytherin is leading by twenty – now, thirty – points!"

Hermione searched for Harry. Harry saw that Draco was chasing the snitch. He flew towards Draco and went after him. A bludger zoomed by and the snitch was nowhere to be seen again.

Draco flew around the field. Then he heard the sound – the sound that ended the game. Harry had caught the snitch.

"Gryffindor wins!"

The Gryffindors cheered.

Draco cursed when he was fifty feet above the ground. Hermione smiled triumphantly as she watched him slowly descend to the ground.

"Congratulations," Blaise said and grinned at her. She turned to Blaise and smiled.

"See you around," Hermione said and smiled at him and left the stands to join the group of Gryffindors heading for the group of players in the field.

"Harry! Nice play!" One of the Gryffindors said and patted him on the back.

"Are you kidding?!" Another chimed in. "It was bloody awesome!"

"Another one for the Gryffindors!" Ron shouted with a stupid grin on his face.

Hermione tried to make her way to the front of the crowd but couldn't. If only she was Hermione, these people would have made way for her to run to her best friends and hug them.

"Great game," she muttered. Her voice was drowned by the cheering from the crowd surrounding the players. She looked to the ground and slowly turned around.

Before any sad thought could fill her mind, a strong arm gripped her forearm. Hermione's head shot up and met Draco's gaze.

"You want to talk to Potter?" Draco drawled.

"Mind your own business," Hermione replied and jerked her arm away. That was probably the fourth time he did that to her and it was getting irritating.

"Too bad you can't," Draco said, ignoring what she said.

"Don't throw your anger of losing at me," Hermione said nonchalantly.

Draco glared at her. "You did something to the bludgers."

"You're accusing me now, huh?" Hermione said and raised an eyebrow. "Bitter git."

"I know what I'm saying. You charmed those bludgers," Draco said menacingly.

"It's not my fault you lost, alright?" Hermione inched away from him. She glanced at the group of Gryffindors that was dispersing and making their way up the castle. Draco stopped her from following by grabbing her writsts.

"Hey! I said mind your own business! And as far as I know, I am _not_ your business," Hermione jerked her arm free.

"I'll stop interfering with your life if you stop messing with mine!"

"I never messed with your life! It was our parents who did!"

"We both know that we hate each others guts. So now you can stop reporting to my mother."

"I'm not reporting to your mother!" Hermione protested.

"Stop writing to her!"

"I don't even write to my own mother!"

Draco was about to grip her arm again.

"Ivana, let's go," Blaise's calm voice broke the tension between the two. Hermione glanced at him then turned her eyes to Draco. She glared at him for a while then walked towards Blaise. They both walked silently up to the castle.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**Sorry about the late post. Blame my schedule. Three weeks more before the Holiday break. I hope I can post at least three more chapters before the break. 

Thanks to all your wonderful reviews!

_The more reviews, the more pressured I am to update_… that's a fact, haha….

**_Read and Review_... :)**


	13. Broken

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own characters found in **_J.K. Rowling_**'s books.

Plot based on **_pixie-dust-24_**'s _Dark Desire_…

**

* * *

**

**_Recall_**

"_Ivana, let's go," Blaise's calm voice broke the tension between the two. Hermione glanced at him then turned her eyes to Draco. She glared at him for a while then walked towards Blaise. They both walked silently up to the castle._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 **

_**Broken**_

**

* * *

**

"Are you going to tell me?" Blaise asked as they walked up the stone staircase to the hallway that led to another staircase.

Hermione turned to him, "What?"

"You promised to tell me 'next time'. Is it now?" Blaise asked.

Hermione didn't say anything. Blaise didn't push her to tell. They both continued walking.

"Where are you going?" Blaise asked.

Hermione didn't reply.

"I hope not to the Gryffindor tower. I can't follow you there," Blaise added.

Hermione smiled slightly. They were heading for the owlery.

"Oh… so it isn't the Gryffindor tower," Blaise said, jokingly, as they went up the stairs that led to the owlery.

Hermione chuckled as she walked ahead. She sat on the stone sill. Blaise sat on another.

"Aren't we going to fall?" Blaise asked. He looked down and imagined the long fall that could possibly happen.

"You're scared of heights?" Hermione asked.

"No. I'm scared of my grandmother," Blaise replied.

Hermione laughed. Blaise laughed with her.

"But I'm serious about that," Blaise added when they stopped laughing.

Hermione giggled.

"What are you scared of?" Blaise asked.

Hermione stared at view from where they sat and didn't say anything.

"I know you're a Gryffindor and all… but you know… everyone's afraid of something," Blaise added without taking his eyes away from the view.

Hermione smiled but didn't look at him.

Blaise saw her smile. He smiled too and asked: "So, what is it? What are you scared of?"

"Not being in control of my own life," Hermione replied.

"But you are in control of it… right?" Blaise asked, a tone of uncertainty in his voice.

"I don't think so anymore," Hermione replied.

"Does this have anything to do with you being tied to Draco Malfoy?" Blaise asked.

Hermione didn't reply.

"I don't get it though. What does 'tied to him' mean?" Blaise asked.

"Don't tell anyone, alright?" Hermione said.

"Alright," Blaise replied.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Hermione debated with herself about telling him or not. Then, she breathed deeply. Blaise relaxed a bit.

"I'm engaged to him," Hermione said flatly.

Blaise didn't say anything. For a moment, Hermione thought he didn't hear so she turned to him. He was just staring at her. She felt suddenly uncomfortable with his stare.

"Engaged," Blaise said thoughtfully.

Hermione nodded.

"So, you'll be Ivana Malfoy?" Blaise asked.

Hermione had never thought of that. It was only now that she remembered that she would have to change her name if she married Draco.

"I guess so," Hermione said after a while.

Blaise stopped staring and turned to the view again.

**

* * *

**

Hermione woke up to an empty dormitory. Most of the students were preparing to go to Hogsmeade. Hermione sighed. She could go but maybe not. She sat on her bed and tried to decide if she'd go or not.

_Yes._

_No._

_Yes_, at that thought, she stood up quickly. She washed her hair and changed quickly. She rushed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She was about to enter the Great Hall when she bumped into Ron.

"Oh, sorry," Ron apologized.

"Sorry," Hermione apologized.

Ron straightened up and walked towards Harry, forgetting that he bumped into someone. Hermione stared at the place where Ron was standing a few seconds ago.

_You're Ivana_, she reminded herself and walked into the Great Hall. She sat on the Gryffindor table, still thinking about what just happened.

Hermione missed them. She missed fighting and arguing with Ron and Harry reprimanding them. She sighed and started to eat.

* * *

Draco watched as Hermione walked in the Great Hall and sat by herself. He knew by he look on her face that she was just forcing herself to eat. 

"Let's have a drink in Three Broomsticks later," Pansy told him.

He turned to Pansy. "What did you say?" Draco asked.

"You're not listening," Pansy complained and pouted.

"I was just thinking," he defended.

"Let's have a drink in Three Broomsticks later," she said again.

He nodded.

An owl landed in front of him again. It was holding a red envelope with its beak. Draco scowled. He reached out for the envelope. He knew who it was from and what was inside.

Written in the same familiar writing: _Draco_

He opened it.

_I hope you didn't forget._

_Do what you have to do._

Draco read it again then stared at it. His mother has been writing him for one week straight – constantly reminding him about his engagement to Ivana.

"What does it say?" Pansy asked.

Draco snapped out of his reverie. "Nothing."

Pansy eyed him for a moment then turned to her food.

Draco had been acting weird lately. He seemed to spend less and less time with her.

_Does he know?_ Pansy thought. She remembered her mom wrote to her the other day telling her that she was going to set her up on a meeting with a guy – of the same age as her – and that she should stop seeing whoever she was seeing at this time.

Pansy knew what that meant but she refused to accept it. She liked Draco and she didn't want to break up with him. She'll just have to keep her relationship with Draco as a secret from her mom.

Draco was thinking about how he would break up with Pansy. It had been almost four months since they started going out. He has to end it soon before it gets hard.

They both ate silently.

"Are you ready to go?" Pansy asked as they walked out of the Great Hall.

Draco shook his head, not looking at her.

"You forgot something?" Pansy asked again.

Draco shook his head again.

"What then?"

"We need to talk," Draco said and met her gaze.

Pansy's stomach did a somersault. He had that serious look on his face. Draco took her hand and they walked up the staircase towards an empty hallway. Pansy was dreading whatever Draco wanted to talk about.

_He knows_, she thought as they stood beside the archer stone statue.

Pansy and Draco had kissed on that very spot about a week ago. She smiled at the thought. Draco gulped. He didn't know how to start this.

"You remember?" Pansy asked.

"Remember what?" Draco asked.

"Here," Pansy pointed on the spot where they were standing.

Pansy moved closer to Draco. He didn't move back.

Her lips met his.

**

* * *

**

Hermione walked up the staircase. She was going to grab her jacket and make her way to Hogsmeade. She wanted to take the shortcut but what she saw made her freeze.

Hermione watched as Pansy took a step closer towards Draco. She leaned forward and kissed him. It took Hermione a second to realize that she wasn't supposed to be watching this.

Hermione turned around and took another route to the Gryffindor tower.

**

* * *

**

Draco broke the kiss after a while. He held Pansy by the shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Pansy asked.

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered.

"Sorry?"

Draco gulped. "We have to end this."

Pansy held her breath then suddenly blurted out, "Did my mom tell you?"

Draco didn't say anything for a while. He was wondering about what her mother could possibly tell him.

"Oh, Draco. I didn't agree to my mom's decision. I don't want an arranged marriage," Pansy said.

Draco realized what his mom told him. Pansy's mom must have told Pansy about her being engaged to some other guy.

He moved back one step and said: "Let's end this before it gets out of hand."

"No! Please… My mom would understand."

"I have a feeling she won't," he replied.

"She will, Draco, she will… I just have to tell her and –"

He hushed her. Pansy stopped in mid-sentence and looked at him. Realization hit her.

"You want this?" Pansy asked, tears streaming down her face. "You really want to break up with me?"

Draco thought for a while. He nodded. It was the only way for her to stop thinking that she could do something about their situation.

They were both silent. Pansy didn't look at him. She stared at her shoes and cried. Draco didn't know what to do. He couldn't comfort her. It would be misinterpreted.

He stood there for a few more seconds. When he was feeling worse, he turned around and walked away.

**

* * *

**

Hermione arrived in the Gryffindor tower slightly panting. She had walked too fast. Her heart was thumping.

_Why?_

She breathed in deeply and grabbed a black jacket from her trunk. She inhaled and held her breath until she stepped out of the common room. She was going to enjoy this weekend even if she spent it alone.

She walked down the hallway then out to the castle grounds. The weather was pretty nice. It was perfect for a day in Hogsmeade.

**

* * *

**

Draco was seething as he made his way to Hogsmeade.

Blaise crossed Draco's path and pretended to have not seen him. Draco's annoyance heightened. He wasn't used to Blaise giving him the cold shoulder. He was used to his usual greetings of "Head Boy!". It was not that he enjoyed the title but it was the thought that he was in good terms with Blaise. He wondered why Blaise wasn't talking to him. It was supposed to be the other way around.

_He was the one who punched me!_ Draco thought bitterly.

Draco walked on, ignoring Blaise. Draco went into the sweet shop and bought a couple of Chocolate Frogs and a couple of Sugar Quills. He paid for it and left the change.

He had that instinct to just do whatever decent thing comes into mind. He entered the next shop. It was a new bookshop that opened just a few months ago. He scanned the first shelf of books he saw and grabbed the one entitled: _Destiny and Fate_.

He flipped through the first pages. He snorted and placed the book back. He was about to move to the next shelf when he saw Hermione through the glass window of the book shop. She was in the tea shop across the street reading a book.

Draco smirked and stepped out of the book shop. Hermione was too engrossed by the book she was reading. Draco stepped into the tea shop.

"Good morning, sir," a waitress greeted when the bell rang and Draco came in.

Draco ignored the waitress and went straight to Hermione's table. A shadow loomed over her and her book. Hermione looked up with a curious look. The curious look was immediately replaced by an annoyed look when she saw Draco smirking.

"What?" Hermione said, peeved. She closed her book.

Draco just smirked and sat down across her.

"Go on! Grab my arm and call me whatever you want!" Hermione was simmering with rage.

Draco's expression changed. He wanted to annoy her more.

"Go on! Just get it over with," Hermione stretched her arm out.

He held it and lowered it gently. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Great, I give you permission and you don't do it," she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back on her chair.

Draco called the waitress and ordered the same thing that Hermione was drinking. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked out the glass window of the tea shop. She was hoping for a nice day in Hogsmeade alone. She wasn't expecting to see Draco alone since she was expecting him to be with Pansy. Then, she wondered why he was _alone_.

"Is that all, sir?" The waitress came with his order.

"Some cookies for my fiancée, please," Draco replied. Hermione shot him a dirty look.

The waitress didn't notice Hermione's silent protest since she turned around right away.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked in a threatening tone.

Draco wasn't affected. He was going to continue with this. "Nothing, my dear," he replied with a tone of sarcasm.

Hermione scowled and leaned forward a bit. "I'm serious."

"And you think I'm not?" Draco said, his tone changing. He leaned forward too.

Hermione was surprised he reacted that way but she didn't show it. His face was only a few inches away from hers.

No one made a move.

The waitress came with a plate of cookies and a sweet smile. She saw Hermione and Draco talking about something with their faces close to each other. Hermione knew that look and leaned back. She knew what the waitress was thinking. The waitress placed the plate in between the two, slightly disappointed that Hermione moved away from Draco.

"Here you go, sir… ma'am," she smiled at both of them and left hastily. She didn't want to interrupt the couple.

"Here's your cookies," Draco pushed the plate towards Hermione.

She looked away and crossed her arms over her chest. He shrugged and took a biscuit. He picked Hermione's book and read the cover: _Destiny and Fate_.

He chuckled and turned to the first page. He nibbled the cookie as he read the book.

Hermione watched him at the corner of her eye. She was getting irked. Draco was clearly irritating her but why today and not on an ordinary day. He should be with Pansy. She wanted to be alone.

"Okay. I give up. Really," Hermione suddenly said and faced Draco.

Draco looked at her with a questioning look.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing. _I_ should be the one asking you that," Draco replied.

"I don't want anything from you," Hermione said, exasperated.

"And you say that now," Draco said, his anger clear. He turned back to the book.

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked.

Draco lowered the book and drank a bit. "I though maybe you'd like to know… I broke up with Pansy."

"You broke up with her? But I s–" Hermione stopped herself before she could blurt out that she saw them snogging along the hallway.

"Wasn't that what you wanted?" Draco sneered.

"I never wanted that," Hermione said softly.

Draco looked up. There was something in her eyes that told him she wasn't lying but he refused to believe it. He ignored her and went back to reading the book. She grabbed the book and closed it.

"Why?" Hermione held his gaze.

"You keep reporting me to our parents," Draco replied.

"I never reported anything to them," her brows furrowed.

Draco huffed and looked away from her. He glanced at the counter. The waitress was watching them but when she saw him look her way, she pretended to be doing something else. He raised an eyebrow and looked back at Hermione.

"Are you done?" Draco asked.

Hermione didn't reply.

Draco called the waitress and asked for the bill. Before Hermione could protest, he paid for everything.

"Let's go," Draco said flatly.

Hermione almost dropped her book when Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door. The waitress smiled at the couple who walked out the tea shop.

Hermione pulled away when they were outside the shop. She didn't say anything. She walked on and ignored Draco telling her to stop walking. Draco got annoyed and grabbed her arm again.

"You're coming with me," Draco said.

"Oh really?" Hermione said testily.

"You wanted to have me all to yourself," Draco began.

"I never said that," Hermione said.

"You never said so but actions speak louder than words."

**

* * *

**

**_Author's Note: _**Tsk tsk… the two are getting closer, don't you think? Hahaha… I mean, closer, literally... :)

Thank you for thy valued reviews… :) _I just watched a play and it's stuck in my head..._ Hahaha… :)

_**Read and review!** _


	14. Bitterness

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own some of the characters. Credit to **_J.K. Rowling_**.

This is based on **_pixie-dust-24_**'s original plot.

**

* * *

**

**_Recall_**

_Draco dumps Pansy. Draco goes to Hogsmeade alone and sees Hermione there._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14 **

_**Bitterness**_

**

* * *

**

Theodore and Blaise were lounging on one of the couches. The common room was empty. It was late at night anyways.

"Zabini," Theodore called out, feeling a bit light-headed.

"What?" Blaise asked.

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"What's up with Draco and the Gryffindor girl?" Theodore asked suddenly.

"Who?" Blaise asked but he knew who Theodore was talking about.

Pansy was about to go down and sit in front of the fire. But then, she heard voices – two familiar voices. At the mention of Draco's name, she froze on her spot, beside the door that led to the girls' dormitory. She stayed out of sight and listened to their conversation.

"The girl named Ivana or something," Theodore replied.

_Ivana_, Pansy thought. She remembered the girl who she shared a compartment with on the train to Hogwarts.

"Oh… her," Blaise said, feigning ignorance in the matter.

"I saw them in Hogsmeade together," Theodore shared.

"Really? Where?"

"In a tea shop."

"Did the Head Boy hurt her in any way?" Blaise asked.

Theodore thought for a while then said: "With what I saw, I don't think so."

"Why, what did you see?" Blaise asked.

"Malfoy was sharing a table with the girl. He was reading a book while she drank something," Theodore replied.

Blaise stared thoughtfully at the crackling fire. Silence filled the air.

Pansy thought that was the end of their conversation but then…

"You know something about them, don't you?" Theodore broke the silence.

"Maybe," Blaise replied with a smirk.

Blaise was a bit drunk already; Theodore observed.

"Did Draco and Pansy break up?" Theodore asked.

Pansy winced. She hated that question.

"I'm not sure," Blaise replied though he remembered seeing Pansy crying while she was surrounded by her friends.

"What are you sure of then?"

"That Malfoy's engaged."

"What?!" Theodore raised an eyebrow.

"Engaged. To Ivana," Blaise turned to Theodore.

Pansy gasped. Realizing this, she covered her mouth with her hand. She thought they heard her. She relaxed a bit when the conversation resumed.

Theodore glanced at the goblet and said: "I think you drank too much."

"As if you didn't," Blaise said with a smirk.

"How many goblets did you drink?" Theodore asked.

"I didn't drink the goblet. It's too hard," Blaise replied mockingly.

"I meant the whiskey, Zabini," Theodore said in exasperation.

"I'm not sure," Blaise raised his goblet and stared at it thoughtfully. "But this is what's left of the whole bottle."

Blaise brought out the bottle of Firewhiskey that he had hidden behind the couch. The bottle had a quarter left in it. Theodore only drank two goblets. Blaise drank the rest.

"That's enough," Theodore took the bottle and the goblet from Blaise's hands.

Blaise didn't protest. Instead, he fell asleep on the couch almost instantly. Theodore glanced at him after putting the bottle and the goblets away. He shook his head and chuckled.

**

* * *

**

Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall. Maybe it was her imagination or maybe waking up on the wrong side of the bed; but she feels like every time she passes by a group of people, they look at her.

Hermione walked into the Great Hall and sat with the Gryffindors. She barely sat down when she realized she was beside Lavender. Lavender smiled at her. It wasn't a friendly smile – it was more like a knowing smile.

"Is it true?" Lavender asked when Hermione was drinking from her goblet.

"What is?" Hermione asked after wiping her chin with a table napkin.

"You're engaged to Draco..?" Lavender said in a whisper.

Hermione's eyes widened. "No," she replied quickly.

"It's the hottest rumor as of now," Lavender said.

Hermione glanced at Draco. He was talking to a Slytherin about something. He was talking calmly. She hoped the rumor wouldn't reach his ears but what she didn't know, it already did. The rumor was spread quickly in the Slytherin House.

"No. I am not engaged," Draco said in reply to one of the questions thrown to him by one of the Slytherins.

"Then who's this Gryffindor girl we're hearing about?" A girl with blond curls asked.

"Gryffindor?" Draco asked, his brows furrowed. He dared not glance at Hermione. It would falsify what he just said if he did. He hoped Hermione won't look at him.

"Yes. The Gryffindor named Rihanna," another girl with dark hair chimed in.

Draco laughed inwardly. _Rihanna_, he thought. "I don't know her."

"The Gryffindor's name is not Rihanna," the blonde protested.

Draco tensed.

"It's Agatha," a guy interjected.

Draco relaxed again.

"Stop contemplating on a measly rumor," Draco said and drank from his goblet.

"But you really broke up with Pansy?" The dark-haired girl asked.

Draco tensed but he looked as if it was not an important matter. "Yes."

"Why?" The guy asked.

"With those questions, another rumor will surely start," Draco said. It ended the conversation.

How the people got to know about the engagement was beyond Draco's knowledge but he was sure of one thing: the rumors originated from the truth. He knew the truth had to either come from their parents or the two of them.

Blaise almost choked on his food when he heard two Slytherins beside him talking about Draco's engagement to a Gryffindor girl. Blaise remembered parts of what happened last night and he remembered that he told Theodore about the engagement. Blaise thought it was a dream but now that he heard rumors spreading, he knew it has something to do with what he told Theodore last night.

Blaise stood up and tapped Thedore's shoulder, who was sitting a few seats away from him. He motioned him to follow. Theodore obeyed. They both stepped out of the hall.

"Did you tell anyone about what I said to you last night?" Blaise asked in a whisper.

"Which one?" Theodore asked.

"The one about an engagement," Blaise replied.

"No," Theodore said, not bothering to lower his voice.

"Was anyone else with us when I told you that?"

"No."

"Then how did the bloody rumors start?"

"Maybe people saw them together in Hogsmeade," said Theodore as he shrugged.

Blaise paced for a while before Theodore placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him from doing that.

"Tell me something," Theodore began. "Was the thing about the engagement true?"

Blaise huffed.

"On second thought, you don't need to answer that. You won't get so worked up if it weren't," Theodore said with a smirk.

Blaise punched his arm playfully.

**

* * *

**

"How did that bloody rumor start?" Draco asked Hermione when he dragged her to the owlery one night.

"I don't know. Why do you ask me?" Hermione retorted. She didn't want to be defensive. She had told Blaise and maybe she was wrong about that but she would never tell Draco she told Blaise.

"I heard it was from Slytherin," Draco said.

"Then what have I got to do with the rumor mongering?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You didn't tell anybody?" He asked.

"No," she replied quickly – maybe a bit too quick. He didn't notice it though.

They were silent for a while. Hermione stroked her owl's head.

"Maybe they saw us when you were dragging me in Hogsmeade," she said after a while.

"Are you blaming me about this then?" He sneered.

"I'm not blaming anyone. You're drawing your own conclusions," she replied.

He didn't reply to that.

"But then… what's wrong about them knowing?" She asked.

"Everything. One, you're a Gryffindor," he replied.

"Shallow reason," she muttered.

"Is this, once again, part of your plan?" He asked, scornfully.

She rolled her eyes. "It's just a rumor. We can just deny it."

"It's not that easy."

"It really won't be easy if you keep attacking me and dragging me in public."

"That would even prove the rumor wrong. If –"

"No! I am _not_ in favor," she protested. She already knew what he was about to say.

"_If_ they see me hurting _you_… then, maybe, they'll think the rumor isn't true," he suggested with a smirk.

"Even so, I am not in favor," she repeated.

"Who asked for your opinion?" He teased.

She glared at him.

He wasn't really going to carry out the plan. It was just to tease her. He knew, by now, that she hated being pushed around.

**

* * *

**

"Hi, Ivana," Lavender greeted her one afternoon when she entered the dormitory. She was with Parvati and two other Gryffindors.

Judging by the way they looked at her, Hermione knew they were talking about her before she entered the room. She forced a smile on.

"Am I interrupting?" Hermione asked but she already knew what they were going to say.

"No," Parvati said with a smile.

"Don't mind me. I'll just leave my books and go," Hermione added.

She walked to her bed and dropped her things on it.

"See you later," Hermione said. She could feel four pair of eyes follow her until she reached the door.

**

* * *

**

Blaise felt someone tap his shoulder. Thinking it was Peeves or probably one of the ghosts playing tricks on him, he ignored it.

"Blaise," a voice called.

Blaise flinched. He didn't expect anyone to talk. He turned around and almost fell back when he found Ivana standing behind him.

"Am I _that_ scary?" Hermione asked and touched her face consciously.

"N-no," Blaise replied. "I was just expecting someone else."

He was avoiding her for days now. He was feeling guilty for drinking with Theodore nights ago and telling him that Draco was engaged.

"I have to ask you something," Hermione said.

"Go on," Blaise said. He knew the question already before she could even ask it.

"Did you tell anyone about the engagement?" She asked.

"No," was Blaise's brisk reply.

"Really?"

"I told no one."

Hermione sighed. "Good. I thought it was you," she said and smiled.

"Is it the rumor?" Blaise asked, deciding to play where this conversation will go.

Hermione nodded.

"Why are you still up? If someone else sees you, they'll surely take points away," Blaise said, remembering it was late at night.

Draco watched from afar as Hermione talked to Blaise and he thought: _Dating along the hallway at this hour?_

Draco couldn't hear what they were talking about so he inched closer. He still couldn't hear anything. He decided to just go ahead and walk towards them.

"It's past curfew, Miss Casso Vinci," Draco said.

Hermione's head turned to him. Draco saw surprise pass her eyes.

"She's with me," Blaise interrupted.

"Are you meeting at this late hour for an important matter?" Draco asked, feeling superior.

Before Blaise could think of a suitable reply, Hermione snapped: "Mind your own business, Malfoy."

"Don't talk to me that way," Draco hissed.

"Why?" Hermione said testily. "Because you're the Head Boy?"

"And because I can dock points," Draco retorted.

"Abusing your power now, eh?" Hermione glared at him.

"And since you're out at this late hour, it'll cost twenty points for Gryffindor," Draco said.

Blaise held a hand out to stop Hermione from talking back at the Head Boy.

"You better go back to your room now," Blaise said and looked straight into Hermione's eyes telling her to obey him.

Hermione held his gaze for a moment before straightening up. She understood what Blaise wanted to say with that look. She has no power over the Head Boy, academically.

Hermione glared one last time at Draco and left.

**

* * *

**

Draco was doing his rounds when he met Ron and Harry along the hallway that led to the owlery. It seemed they came from there.

Ron smile insolently. Before Draco could pass them, Ron turned to him.

"I heard you're engaged to a Gryffindor," Ron teased.

Draco turned around. Something inside him told him to just ignore them and leave but the challenging tone in their voices was just too tempting.

"It's probably none of your business if I really am," said Draco.

"I never knew you fancied anyone from our house," Harry chimed in.

"I don't," Draco retorted.

"Well… we just want to let you know what we think," Ron began. "We don't think you deserve anyone from Gryffindor."

Draco moved closer to him. "Because I deserve better."

"That's where you're wrong," Ron inched forward. He was as tall as Draco.

"Anyone from your house doesn't deserve me," Draco seethed. "Even that know-it-all mudblood: Granger."

Ron punched him the moment he finished saying 'Granger'. Draco fought back and punched him too. Harry interrupted and pointed his wand at Draco.

Harry had cast a spell. Draco fell hard on the floor, face first.

"Nice one, Harry. I never knew you could do that nonverbally," Ron said as he stepped beside the petrified form. Harry looked down at Draco. Draco couldn't move a muscle. He stepped on Draco's face. Blood flowed out from his nose.

"Now, we're even," Harry said. He had not forgotten what Draco did to him in the Hogwarts train last year.

"What are you doing?!" Hermione came rushing at them.

Hermione shoved Harry and Ron aside and examined Draco's face. She reversed the petrifying spell. Draco's hand automatically moved to his nose. It was broken. He was in pain but he wouldn't show it to her. Hermione muttered a healing spell. The blood stopped flowing almost instantly.

Hermione made a move to touch his nose to check if it was alright but Draco moved away. He stood up and walked away, walking hastily back to the Slytherin common room. He left her there staring at him.

"What were you guys doing?" Hermione turned to Harry and Ron.

"He insulted our friend," Ron replied.

"You better avoid him as much as you can," Harry interjected.

"He's a Slytherin," Ron said. "Don't forget that."

They had already taken ten steps or so when Hermione said, "Wait!"

Harry and Ron stopped and turned to her.

"I have something to tell you," Hermione began.

Harry and Ron listened intently, curious of what she could possibly tell them.

"Your friend… Hermione," Hermione said.

"She's in Beauxbatons," Harry said when she paused.

Hermione shook her head.

"No," she paused and gulped. "I'm Hermione."

**_

* * *

_**

**_Author's Note: _**Cliffhanger… dundundundun...

I hate cliffhangers too but when you're the writer, sometimes, you can't help it…

Thank you so much for the reviews in the last chapter!

_Anyone wanna guess what happens next?_ _Review and tell me_...

**_Happy Birthday to me!!!_** A review would be a nice gift... :)

thanks in advance...

garsch, Chapter 14, can't believe it... :D

_To the people who review anonymously, if ever I feel the need to reply, my replies are found in my profile_...

**_Chapter 14_** posted on **12.14.2006**... :D


	15. Around the Corner

**_Disclaimer:_** Credit to **_J.K. Rowling_** for _HP_characters.

Plot is based on **_pixie-dust-24_**'s _Dark Desire_.

**

* * *

**

**_Recall_**

"_Your friend… Hermione," Hermione said._

"_She's in Beauxbatons," Harry said when she paused._

_Hermione shook her head._

"_No," she paused and gulped. "I'm Hermione."_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15 **

_**Around The Corner**_

**

* * *

**

Harry and Ron stared at her for several moments then they glanced at each other. Ron tried to stop himself but found it hard to do so.

Later, he was laughing and gripping his stomach. Harry laughed with him too but not in the same intensity. Hermione felt blood rush to her face.

"You don't believe me?" Hermione said, blushing. She didn't expect them to easily accept the fact that she really was Hermione but the more she didn't expect them to laugh at her.

"You better get your head checked," Ron said between his fit of laughter. "Like we told you: avoid Malfoy as much as you can."

"He's getting into your head," Harry chimed in.

"But –"

"Ivana!" A voice called from behind. Hermione took a moment before she realized someone was calling her attention. She turned around and saw Blaise standing there.

"They're Slytherins. You better be careful," Ron said to her in a low voice before he and Harry walked away.

Hermione heard Ron whisper to Harry: "She's crazy." when there was considerable distance between them.

Hermione stood there. She felt so annoyed and stupid – stupid that she did that; and annoyed that they didn't let her prove to them that she was Hermione. She was even willing to recount to them their adventures from first to sixth year.

Hermione felt tears threatening to fall. She took a few deep breaths to stop the tears. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She knew who it was. She shrugged it off.

Blaise was as stubborn as her. He held her shoulder again and turned her around gently.

"What happened?" He asked when he noticed the tears forming in her eyes.

She shook her head and tried her best to stop the tears.

"What were you doing?" He asked again.

A teardrop rolled down her right cheek. She wiped it away quickly and turned around.

Hermione walked briskly away from that place. Blaise watched her until she was out of sight.

Hermione bumped a few people and she couldn't mutter a sorry. She was still holding her tears back. She walked on until she reached the grassy castle grounds.

Hermione continued walking; increasing her pace in every step she took until she reached the lake. She went around and stopped behind a large tree, staying out of sight.

She dropped to her knees. She couldn't control the tears that flowed out of her eyes. She wiped them and breathed deeply. She was trying, so desperately, to stop crying. She got on all fours and crawled towards the edge of the lake, a few feet away.

She stared at her reflection on the water.

Light-brown hair…

Green eyes…

The girl staring back at her from the water was not Hermione Granger. She was someone else. A tear fell on the surface of the lake, causing a ripple to form over her reflection.

She suppressed her sobs as she watched the ripples disappear, leaving the image on the water clear again.

She wiped another tear away and whispered grudgingly to her reflection: "You're not Hermione."

**

* * *

**

Weeks and days passed… The long-awaited Holidays had finally come.

Hermione hoisted her trunk into the train and looked for a compartment. She caught sight of Harry and Ron scouting for an empty compartment too. She wasn't ready to face them; she felt uncomfortable -- just like every single time she sees them. She had avoided them ever since the incident. She turned around and wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck.

All the compartments were full. She peeked into one. There was one seat available. She slid the door open.

"D'you mind if I join you?" Hermione asked before she realized it was a compartment full of girls from Slytherin.

"Yes, I mind," came Pansy's voice.

Hermione turned to her and thought she saw malice in her eyes.

"It's alright," Hermione made a move to turn around.

Hermione's trunk opened by itself and out came its contents. She cursed and caught a glance of Pansy pocketing her wand. Hermione brought her wand out and fixed the mess.

She heard giggling when she set herself to leave. She was about to pick her owl cage up but it was empty. She squared her shoulders and turned to the Slytherins.

"Where's my owl?" Hermione asked them.

As expected, they shrugged, feigning ignorance.

Hermione turned around and walked away, bringing the empty owl cage with her.

"Don't worry. You'll find it," Pansy said before she was out of earshot.

It was true. The owl will return to her anyways. Hermione moved down the train and found another compartment with two empty seats.

This time, it was full of girls from Ravenclaw. She sighed. It was better than a compartment full of Slytherins. She opened the door and asked: "Is it alright if I sit with you?"

"No problem," one of the girls, Cho Chang, replied with a smile.

"Thanks," Hermione muttered, a bit shocked that she didn't notice Cho Chang earlier.

Hermione entered and fixed her things before sitting beside Cho Chang. She was smiling at Hermione.

"Hi," Hermione muttered.

"My name's Cho," she offered her hand.

Hermione shook it briefly and said, "Her – I mean, Ivana."

"Gryffindor, right?" Cho asked.

Hermione nodded, she was a bit stunned that she had almost slipped.

"You're Draco's fiancée!" A short-haired girl said accusingly.

Hermione turned to her. "I'm not Draco's fiancée."

"Well, it's just a rumor," Cho interjected.

Hermione sat there silently, seething. She thought that rumor didn't exist anymore.

It had been minutes since the train started moving when they suddenly heard a tapping sound. They all turned to the door but no one was there. The tapping stopped then after a moment, it started again.

"Where is that coming from?" Cho asked.

Hermione listened then looked up. The sound seemed to come from one of the trunks. She reached up and took her trunk down. The tapping grew louder. She opened her trunk.

The girls shrieked as the orange-brown owl flew out of the trunk, landing on Cho's head.

"Ocard!" Hermione said in surprise.

"Get it off!" Cho said, panicking.

Hermione reached out and took the owl from Cho's head. Hermione looked down at her open trunk. The owl made a mess. She cursed and pushed the owl into its cage.

One of the girls made a face, disgusted when she saw the inside of Hermione's trunk. Hermione took her wand out and muttered a spell that cleaned her trunk. She closed it and replaced it to where it was supposed to be. She turned to Cho, who was fixing her hair, and apologized.

**

* * *

**

They arrived at the station hours later. Hermione sighed when she realized the trip was over. She waited for the Ravenclaws to leave before she made a move to collect her things and go.

Hermione struggled with her trunk as she went down the train. She grabbed Ocard, her owl, and crossed the barrier. She was back in King Cross Station.

"Ivana!" Thalia called out when she saw Hermione cross the barrier. Hermione turned to her. Before she could react, her mom rushed to her and hugged her.

"Mom," Hermione muttered against her mom's shoulder. Thalia had hit Hermione's cheekbone in the impact.

"How are you, sweetie?" Thalia asked.

Hermione rubbed her cheek and said: "You hit me."

"I'm sorry," Thalia said and touched Hermione's cheek. "I missed you."

"Hey," Marco greeted her. He was standing behind Thalia.

"Hi, dad," Hermione said and smiled. She couldn't deny that she missed them too.

"Aren't you going to hug your dad?" Marco asked with a smile.

Hermione chuckled and reached out and hugged him. Thalia watched them and smiled.

"Let's go," Thalia said when they broke the hug.

They walked together. Marco was pulling her trunk and Thalia had an arm around her shoulder. They arrived in front of a black car. Hermione thought it was familiar.

Then it hit her. "We're going to the Malfoys'?"

"Yes, dear," Thalia replied.

"But – mom!" Hermione turned to her father. "Dad, can't we go home to our own house?"

"The muggle house is empty, my dear," Thalia cut in.

Marco looked at her. "Sorry, honey."

Hermione felt annoyed.

"But we bought a new house," Thalia suddenly said.

Hermione was still feeling disappointed that her parents had sold the house she grew up in. But then… she preferred any house just so she won't stay in Malfoy Manor.

"Then, let's go there. Show me the new house," Hermione said.

"It's not ready yet," Marco said. "It needs furnishing."

Hermione fell silent as they rode the car.

"Where are they?" Hermione asked, irritated.

"They're using the other car," Thalia pointed at the car in front of them.

"Thank Merlin," Hermione muttered.

Both cars moved through the streets normally. They took a turn then into a deserted road. Then the cars tilted and flew up in the sky. Hermione looked out the window. She remembered the first time she rode that car and it was too dark to see anything. She glanced at the driver's area. It was still dark. She scowled.

* * *

Later, they landed in front of Malfoy Manor. Hermione got out of the car the moment the doors opened. She sighed when she saw the big house in front of her. 

When she was a kid, she had dreamed of having a big house. But now, she disliked any house that looked like the Malfoy Manor. With that thought, Hermione followed her parents into the house. She saw Draco and his parents enter the house seconds before they did.

"Go up to your room and rest for a while," Narcissa said to Draco and Hermione. Hermione stayed close to her mum so she could avoid being close to Draco.

Draco walked up the staircase leading to their bedrooms. When Draco was out of sight, she walked up the stairs. The parents had settled themselves in front of the fireplace discussing things that grown-ups talk about.

Hermione turned a corner and walked down the hallway. She glanced at two doors. She forgot which room she used when she stayed here months ago. She shrugged and opened one of them. She gasped when she found Draco inside. He turned to her with a smirk.

"Hoping you'd catch me naked, eh?" He teased.

Hermione blushed but she managed to say: "You wish."

She closed the door, her heart was thumping. _That was embarrassing._

She opened the other door and entered her room. She cringed as she recalled what had just happened. That was one of the reasons she didn't like staying in Malfoy Manor: She's forced to share a house with Draco Malfoy.

**

* * *

**

Days passed…

Hermione did her best in avoiding Draco as much as she can. She had bumped into him a few times, which was inevitable if you share one house. He would ignore her every time that happened and she would do the same. But when the parents are there too, they'd exchange forced smiles and at times, even manage to say: "Good morning." or "Good evening.".

The parents would think they got along well in spite of their fathers arguments.

"That's so sweet," Thalia would whisper to Narcissa whenever they see Draco offering a pumpkin juice to Hermione during their everyday afternoon snack.

"What's this all about?" Hermione would ask without moving her lips.

"Here's your juice," Draco would reply, knowing the parents were watching them.

"Are they looking?" Hermione would ask as they both turn their backs on their mothers and pretend to be admiring the view.

"I think so," Draco would mutter.

There was one time when Draco and Hermione were shouting at each other along the hallway. They thought no one could hear them. Narcissa came and broke the fight. Draco walked out and Hermione did too. Narcissa looked for Thalia right away.

"I saw the two fighting," Narcissa said, worried.

"About what?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know but I heard Hermione tell Draco to keep a distance from her from now on."

"They probably just had a small fight."

"It didn't seem so. Oh, please talk to your daughter and I'll talk to Draco."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure they can handle it themselves," Thalia assured.

Narcissa sighed.

Thalia smiled and added: "Don't worry. If they won't resolve it in three days, we'll talk to them."

Draco and Hermione continued acting and the parents thought they were fine again.

* * *

"Prepare for dinner tonight. We have an important visitor," Thalia told Hermione over lunch one day. 

Hermione didn't ask who. She already had an idea.

Hermione wasn't enthused when she prepared for dinner that night. She had already practiced not thinking about anything that the 'guest' might read and use against her. She wore a full-length, aubergine evening dress with silver sandals and tied her hair up.

"You look good tonight, Casso Vinci," Draco said sarcastically. He was wearing a black robe over a dark green shirt.

"Why thank you, Malfoy. You look good too," Hermione replied in the same sarcastic tone.

Draco smirked. They walked towards the dining hall.

"You look like you're going to school," Hermione whispered mockingly.

Draco scowled before they entered the hall. It wasn't his idea to wear what he was wearing that time. It was his mother who told him to.

They entered the dining hall together. The parents were already sitting down. The guest was no where in sight. Draco pulled a seat for Hermione between her parents – like he always did. Hermione sat down and Draco sat across her, their eyes not meeting.

"My Lord," the parents stood up and said as if in a trance. Voldemort seemed to glide across the room and sat down on the chair reserved for him. Talk about a grand entrance.

"Sit down," he said and the parents obeyed.

"Well, well… now that you all have the dark mark," he began referring to the parents.

_What?!_ Hermione thought. Her eyes widened. She didn't think her parents would accept the dark mark. She glanced at her parents arms but they were wearing long sleeves.

"It's your children's turn," Voldemort continued.

_Bloody hell! _Hermione was stunned. She sat there staring straight at Draco. Draco glanced at her. By the look on her face, he knew what she was thinking.

"You two will receive the dark mark after you leave Hogwarts," Voldemort said.

Hermione glanced at Voldemort. He was hiding his face under his hood again. She glanced at the parents. They were all listening intently but staring at the table. She was waiting for her parents to protest against Voldemort's decision but they didn't. She felt an invisible hand hit her. She had thought this time would come but didn't imagine her parents would let it happen.

Draco knew this point in his life would come someday. He had admired the Dark Lord when he was younger but his fascination towards the dark wizard faltered as he grew up. He glanced at Hermione and he knew she was getting restless. He knew she wasn't in favor but she couldn't speak up – it was the Dark Lord she was facing.

The Dark Lord didn't stay long. He went on talking about a few plans that Draco and Hermione wasn't involved in. He was talking to their parents anyways.

"Don't forget about the gathering," Voldemort said. And with that, he stood up and left.

Draco, Hermione and their parents sat in silence. The elves served the food and no one still said a word.

"Let's eat," Narcissa said, forcing a lively aura.

They all picked up their forks, except for Hermione.

Hermione -- angered, annoyed and confused -- stood up and muttered: "I'm not hungry. Excuse me."

**

* * *

**

**_Author's Note: _**Thanks for the greetings! Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming… :D

_I'm not sure when I'll be posting the next chapter._

**Happy Holidays!!!** :D

Thanks again for the reviews... :D

* * *

I'm sorry for not posting for _Seal the Deal _and _Prank... _

My reason is found in my profile. I'm really sorry...


	16. Cede

**_Disclaimer: _**Main characters: **_J.K. Rowling_**.

Original Plot: **_pixie-dust-24_**.

**

* * *

**

_**Recall**_

_Draco, Hermione and their parents sat in silence. The elves served the food and no one still said a word._

"_Let's eat," Narcissa said, forcing a lively aura._

_They all picked up their forks, except for Hermione._

_Hermione stood up and muttered: "I'm not hungry. Excuse me."_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

_**Cede**_

**

* * *

**

Hermione walked up the stairs slowly. She glanced to her right and fought the urge to throw the expensive faience vase sitting on the slim end table with a large, abstract painting nailed to the wall beside it.

She breathed in deeply to regulate the anger and annoyance building up inside of her. She stomped all the way to the room prepared for her. As soon as she got there, she slammed the door shut.

She leaned on the door. She grabbed the front of her dress. She could feel the thumping of her heart. Later, she was slumped on the floor. She stared at the ceiling, weighing all her emotions.

And for the first time in months, she cried.

**

* * *

**

"Excuse me," Draco stood up and left the dining hall.

The parents looked at each other but did not say a word. No one dared to. They resumed eating and pretended to have noticed the unusual look on Draco's face.

Draco walked up the stairs and walked all the way to his room, blocking his mind from disturbing thoughts. His hand was holding the doorknob when he heard something break in the room beside his.

He stared at the closed door for a while. Then, he heard another something break. He walked a few steps towards Hermione's door. He raised his hand and stopped mid-air when he heard a faint sobbing coming from inside.

He lowered his hand and slowly walked back towards his room. He closed the door gently behind him and sat on his bed, holding his head in his hand.

He had been expecting to receive the dark mark ever since he was young. He knew that someday he would become just like his father. Now he felt that he didn't want to be exactly like his father after all. It was just too much.

He understood why the person in the next room was crying. He, who always knew darkness – from the moment he was aware of his world, was feeling bad about receiving the dark mark. What more for the person who had lived her whole life believing she was on the good side?

He expelled air through his nose and stood up. He took his robe off and changed into his silk pajamas. He walked towards the glass door that led to the balcony of his room. He stepped outside. The cold, night air brushed his skin.

A certain color caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He looked to the right and saw Hermione with her back turned to him, sitting on the floor of the balcony of her bedroom. Her shoulders slightly moved up and down as she took deep breaths.

He watched her and didn't say a word. He watched the half moon in the sky. It wasn't as nice as a full moon but at least the moon was there. He couldn't help but glance at the figure on the other balcony. He didn't know what he was supposed to do so he did nothing.

He stood there and silently accompanied her as she used the night to comfort herself. He stayed outside until Hermione crawled back into her room.

**

* * *

**

Hermione refused to eat breakfast and claimed she was not hungry.

"Can you bring this up to her room, dear?" Narcissa said to Draco after breakfast and passed a floating tray of food to him.

"She said she's not hungry," Draco said but took the tray.

"She did not eat last night. I'm sure she is," Narcissa said.

Draco had a reply to that but he stopped himself from saying it.

Draco snapped his fingers and an elf apparated in front of him. The elf bowed to Draco. The elf levitated the tray and followed him upstairs.

Draco left and made his way to Hermione's room. He didn't bother to knock and entered her room without asking for permission. He found her sitting on the floor beside the big bed glaring at him for entering abruptly.

She had not changed since last night. She still had the evening dress on. In a corner of the room near the wall, pieces of glass were scattered on the floor. There was another pile of glass near the door that led to the balcony.

He placed the tray on the bedside table and looked at her. Her eyes were a bit puffy and there were dark rings around them.

"Don't you know how to knock, Malfoy?" Hermione drawled.

Draco didn't reply.

He hadn't slept well last night too and he was easily irritated but he did not want to argue with her at that time. The elf laid the tray on the bedside table, fixed the broken glasses and left the room.

"I said I'm not hungry," Hermione added and glanced at the tray of food.

"Why, are you on a hunger strike?" Draco replied, his tone full of sarcasm.

"Don't tick me off, Malfoy. I had a bad night," Hermione said. She said the last sentence in a whisper.

"You're not the only one who had a bad night," Draco replied.

He turned around and left the room. She watched him walk out of the room. She huffed and muttered under her breath.

**

* * *

**

A few days later, Hermione was still the same. She refused to eat unless forced by Draco. She didn't sleep well either.

Draco breathed in as he made his way down the marble staircase. Narcissa was waiting at the bottom.

"Could you do me a favor?" Narcissa asked him.

Draco looked at her. He knew he had no choice.

"I want you to get something for me," Narcissa said.

Hermione walked down the marble staircase when the two started walking away. She could still hear them talking.

"I paid for it already. All you have to do is pick it up tomorrow," Narcissa instructed Draco.

Hermione's mind started to work. Hermione was suddenly hopeful.

The next day came…

As she expected, the parents left and she and Draco were left in the house. She changed quickly into her muggle clothes. It was left discarded for months and she felt good wearing them again. She sat on the bed, listening carefully for any sound that meant Draco was leaving.

Later that afternoon, she heard a door open then close. She heard him walk through the hallway towards the marble staircase. She walked to her door and carefully opened it. She walked quietly. She walked down the stairs and saw a flash of green from the fireplace.

Draco left.

She was alone.

She smiled. She ran down the stairs and rushed to the fireplace. Her stomach flipped in anticipation. She took a handful of floo powder from a tray and stepped into the fireplace.

Hermione threw the powder. "The Burrow!"

Later, she was sliding down the tunnel…

**

* * *

**

"Harry!" Ginny cried in panic.

Harry froze then turned.

"Mom locked something inside that room. You're going to sleep with Ron and the twins in the attic," Ginny explained.

Harry pulled his hand away from the knob that he was about to turn. He watched as Ginny went into her room and he went up to the attic. Ron came up too, after a while.

"How's business going?" Harry asked the twins.

"The usual," the twins replied in chorus.

"It's going so well they don't even want to close their shop for the holidays," Ron chimed in as he dropped his trunk on the dusty floor.

"Mom convinced us to stay for a few days though. So, now the shop's closed," Fred said as he moved around, looking for something behind the boxes stacked to the wall.

"What are you looking for?" Harry asked when he noticed this.

"I was wondering where the ghoul is. He was here before we left the house," Fred replied.

George pushed their trunk to one side and clapped his hands together.

"Fred thinks mom finally found a way to get rid of the ghoul," George said with a smile.

Harry nodded thoughtfully and pushed his trunk to one side just like George did.

"Fred! George!" Mrs. Weasley's voice boomed. Fred and George sat upright then glanced at each other.

"We're not used to that anymore," George said and scratched his head as he made his way down the attic.

"It's one of the things that will always be at home," Fred mocked and followed him.

Ron shook his head as he watched the twins leave.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked when he noticed Harry staring into space.

"I'm worried about Hermione. The last letter I received was months ago," Harry replied.

"She's probably busy," Ron said, trying to be optimistic.

"I was hoping she could stay with us for the holidays," Harry said, almost a whisper.

"Maybe we could owl her and tell her to come over," Ron suggested.

"Can we?"

"Mom will agree. She likes Hermione as much as she likes you."

"I'm serious, Ron."

"I am too."

Fred and George came back.

"How's the search for the ultimate weapon against You-Know-Who, Harry?" George asked.

"Well, Lupin believes that if we find Voldemort and finish him, it would probably the end of it," Harry replied.

"And Moody thinks the Horcrux hunt will take ages. You-Know-Who will be easier to find," Ron added.

"Any idea where he is?" Fred asked as he tossed a slimy ball to George. George caught it and cringed.

"Not yet," Harry replied.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Author's Note_**: Did you all enjoy the holidays?

Sorry about the late post…


	17. Waning Conviction

_**Disclaimer: **_Main characters… _**J.K. Rowling's**_.

Original Plot… _**pixie-dust-24's **__Dark Desire_.

* * *

_**Recall**_

_She was alone._

_She smiled. She ran down the stairs and walked towards the fireplace. Her stomach flipped in anticipation. She took a handful of powder from a tray and stepped into the fireplace._

_Hermione threw the powder. "The Burrow!"_

_Later, she was sliding down the tunnel…_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

_**Waning Conviction**_

**

* * *

**

Hermione landed on both feet. She used her arms to shield her face from the dust. The room was dark.

_Mrs. Weasley hasn't been cleaning,_ Hermione thought. She took a few steps and tried to adjust to the dimness of the room.

_Where are they?_ It's too early for them to be asleep. _What if they moved out of the Burrow?_

She gulped then moved forward again. She bumped her knee on something hard… metal.

"Ouch!" She cried and jumped. She stumbled back, hitting her shoulder on a cauldron. She held her right shoulder with her left hand and rolled on the floor in pain.

"Who's there?!" An unfamiliar voice boomed.

Hermione sat upright, facing a man dressed in black overalls and an old blue shirt. His hair was unkempt, annoyance painted on his face.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

Hermione gulped. "I – I'm Hermione."

"What are you doing in my house?"

"Y – your house?" Hermione stuttered.

Light from the tip of the man's wand lit the room. Hermione looked around.

_This isn't the Burrow_, Hermione thought as panic surged through her. "Where am I?"

"Get out! Get out of my house!"

The man raised his wand and pointed it at her. Hermione gasped as she was lifted up and carried by an invisible force out the door and dropped unceremoniously on the ground. Hermione groaned as she lay on the ground. She felt pain.

"Don't ever come back, intruder!" The man shouted at her and slammed the door closed.

It was slightly brighter outside. The sun was setting. She wanted to panic but chose not to. A small boy ran towards her and hit her with something hard. She shielded herself with her arms just before the boy hit her again. Hermione scrambled up to a standing position and dropped again when the boy hit her injured ankle.

Suddenly, the boy froze and dropped to the ground… petrified. Hermione breathed in deeply as she watched the boy lay there, frozen. She hugged herself and tried to stop herself from shaking. Someone from behind pulled her up.

"What are you doing here?" A menacing voice asked.

Hermione wheeled around. "M – Malfoy? You… what…?"

Draco glared.

"I… uh… nothing," she replied and looked away.

"You're not supposed to be here," he said and turned around. He left her there.

"Malfoy! Wait!" She ran towards him but fell right away. She was injured in some parts. She groaned and tried to carry herself up. Anywhere was better than this unknown place. Even the manor seemed to be peaceful compared it to this.

"You're wasting time," he drawled and tapped his foot impatiently.

Hermione didn't say anything. She tried to get up again and failed. Draco huffed, reached down and pulled her up effortlessly. Draco walked towards an old shack. Hermione followed, left behind by a few meters.

Draco walked towards the door. The door opened and a man in a hooded cloak stepped out. They were whispering. Hermione couldn't hear anything. The man handed Draco something and closed the door.

"Who was that?" Hermione asked as soon as Draco turned to her.

"No one," Draco replied.

"What's that?"

"Nothing. Let's go," Draco said in a commanding voice.

"Did you travel by floo?" Hermione asked even though she knew the answer.

Draco didn't reply.

Draco walked on. Hermione tried to catch up with him, limping.

"Hurry up," Draco said without looking back at her.

Draco walked on until they came to an alley. He turned to the house beside it and knocked three times. The door opened. Hermione was still meters away. Draco huffed, obviously annoyed.

He let her walk a few steps before placing one of her arms over his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist. She tensed.

"Uncomfortable?" Draco teased and smirked.

"No, it's just that my shoulders hurt and you're pulling it a bit too much," she lied but her shoulder did hurt slightly.

They continued walking.

"What is this place?" Hermione asked as they walked up the steps that led to the open door.

"Arduro," Draco replied.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm running an errand," he replied.

"Did you stun the kid?" She asked again.

"Yes," he replied flatly.

"Won't the Ministry be owling you right now because you broke the underage policy?"

"Are you hoping that you'd see Weasley's father and you'll tell him everything?"

Hermione fell silent. She was actually hoping for that.

"The Ministry doesn't know I broke the law. This is the one place that's law-free," Draco explained.

Hermione was a bit surprised that he explained it to her.

"Why did the boy attack me?" Hermione asked herself.

Draco heard it and said: "Someone cried 'intruder' and he came to the rescue."

She stared at him for a while before asking: "How come I never heard of this place?"

"You didn't grow up in the wizarding world," he replied.

She looked at him, waiting for him to continue but he did not.

They walked down a series of hallways and entered a few doors. They came out another door and they were inside a shop. The lady behind the counter glanced at both of them and went back to reading a witch magazine. They stepped out of the shop.

Much to Hermione's surprise, they were already walking down the streets of Jeaneaux.

"Jeaneaux?" Hermione asked in confusion.

Draco glanced at her and realized she wanted him to explain.

"Jeaneaux wasn't the golden city back then… it was Arduro. During the first attack of the Dark Lord, they took over the old city. When he disappeared, Arduro was not entirely rebuilt. The half that was rebuilt is now known as Jeaneaux," Draco explained.

"Why isn't it called Arduro?" Hermione asked.

"Just saying the name scares a lot of its past inhabitants," Draco replied.

She just stared at him.

"Stop staring," Draco said without looking.

Hermione noticed that a lot of witches and wizards walking by were staring at them. She glanced at her shirt and drew in a sharp breath. She was in _muggle_ clothing – _dirty_ muggle clothing. Her hair was a mess and Merlin knows what she looks like. She cringed.

"I didn't know I'd go here," she whispered to herself.

"Ignore them! Stop trying to hide your face," he pulled her upright. It was getting difficult carrying her and her hiding wasn't making it easier.

They entered a building: Floo Network Terminal.

"We're traveling by floo?" Hermione asked; her brows furrowed in worry.

Draco let go of her and let her sit on the bench beside the golden fountain. Hermione's face contorted in pain when Draco let go of her arm.

Draco approached the lady behind the reception table. Hermione watched as Draco talked to the woman. She couldn't hear what they were talking about. Later, Draco came back with a glass of water.

"Here," Draco handed it to her.

"Thank you," Hermione said and drank it hastily.

"We can't travel by floo. You're in a bad shape," Draco said after a while and sat beside her. "So, we'll have to wait for the car."

Hermione didn't say anything. Now that she was out of Arduro, the thought of going back to the manor made her feel uneasy. She was definitely in trouble – _big trouble._

Half an hour passed in silence. No one said a word. Draco suddenly stood up and approached the reception table. Hermione saw the lady nod at him.

"Let's go. The car's here," Draco said when he walked back.

Hermione hated feeling helpless but she really was at that moment. She needed Draco so she wouldn't be left behind. He pulled her up and guided her again towards the elevators a few meters away from the line of fireplaces. The elevator doors slid open and they both stepped in.

Hermione realized that this was the closest physical contact they'd ever made. They stepped out when they reached the top. Draco was silent as they walked a few meters towards the only car that was parked on the rooftop.

The door opened and Draco helped her in. He closed the door and went to the other side. The car started moving as soon as the door closed.

"Malfoy Manor," Draco said to whoever or whatever was driving the car and sat back in silence.

Much later, they arrived at the manor at last.

Draco stepped out when the doors opened. He went over to Hermione's side and helped her walk to the house. Hermione was searching her mind for reasons to get her out of being punished. Draco led her to her room and let her sit on the bed.

Draco turned and was about to leave when Hermione said suddenly: "Thank you."

He turned to her: "For?"

"For not leaving me behind," she whispered.

"Not everything's for free," he said as he leaned on the door.

"What do you mean?"

"After answering so many of your questions and carrying you, I think I deserve payment."

"Payment?"

Draco stepped forward and walked towards her slowly. Hermione felt her heart leap and beat wildly. He stood in front of her and she tensed a bit.

"It's your turn to answer _my_ questions."

Hermione didn't reply.

"What were you doing in Arduro?"

"I was just going around," was Hermione's quick answer.

"But you don't seem to know you're way around."

"That's because I got lost."

"Lost? Going around…? You don't even know what that place was."

"I… I…"

"You were trying to go somewhere and ended up there, am I right?" Draco asked.

Hermione didn't say anything.

"What were you thinking? You thought you could escape... or you followed me..?"

"I didn't follow you!"

"You tried to get to the Weasley's then..?"

Hermione was silent. She stared at the carpeted floor.

"That answer's good enough for me," he smirked and turned around to leave.

"Don't tell anyone," she said before he stepped out. "Please."

Draco turned to her. _Did she really say please?_ "They already know."

* * *

****

**_Author's Note: _**sigh really sorry... unpredictable schedule... thanks to all!


	18. Blind Date

_**Recall**_

_"What were you thinking? You thought you could escape... or you followed me..?"_

_"I didn't follow you!"_

_"You tried to get to the Weasley's then..?"_

_Hermione was silent. She stared at the carpeted floor._

_"That answer's good enough for me," he smirked and turned around to leave._

_"Don't tell anyone," she said before he stepped out. "Please."_

_Draco turned to her. Did she really say please? "They already know."_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

**_Blind Date_**

* * *

Instead of comforting her, the room seemed to add more to her worries. Hermione was left alone to think about what would happen next. She was searching her mind for excuses to get her out of what she had done. 

_Crack!_

An elf appeared with its nose touching the ground in a low bow.

"I'm here to heal you, miss," the elf said after a few seconds. The elf straightened up and cautiously approached her. "Would you like me to call a healer?"

"N-no, that won't be necessary," she replied.

Hermione examined the elf. Judging by its features, it seemed to be a 'she'. The elf pointed a finger at her and she floated in mid-air. She was forced into a lying position in mid-air. The elf floated beside her and slowly lifted each of her limbs. She winced a few times and the elf disappeared.

She stared at the ceiling as she waited for the elf to come back. She still could not formulate an excuse. Draco had guessed her intentions.

_Am I that transparent? _She thought and she was pulled back to full consciousness when she heard the elf return with a glass vial half-filled with a light blue liquid.

"For the pain, miss," the elf explained as Hermione stared at the bottle. The elf pointed a finger and Hermione returned to a sitting position on the soft bed. She took the vial from the elf.

"Drink now, miss," the elf instructed and snapped her fingers. A glass of water appeared in mid-air. Hermione took it and the elf bowed and disappeared with another _crack!_

**

* * *

**

Joy and relief flooded her insides as she contemplated on how lucky she was. The parents came home very late last night and they left very early this morning. They didn't have time to confront Hermione about her adventures.

This was the one time that Hermione was thankful of the Dark Lord's bossiness. She was walking outside in the garden of the manor that she didn't notice that much except when she let Ocard, her orange-brown owl, out for a flying session. She looked up and noticed that Draco was walking towards her. She looked away shrugging his arrival.

"Don't pretend you didn't see me," Draco breathed. The air seemed to have dropped a few more centigrades and Hermione didn't reply which annoyed him more. Draco handed her a folded parchment after realizing it was pointless to continue with the fight.

"You read this, didn't you?" Hermione said accusingly.

"I would have but I didn't. I don't hate your mother," Draco said with an eyebrow raised.

"Maybe she should be your fiancée then?" She teased.

"You want me to be your father?" Draco said with a disgusted look on his face.

"I reckon you already know the answer to that."

"Do you want me to be your fiancé then?" Draco asked with a serious expression on his face. Hermione felt like she was losing the air that she needed as he leaned closer. He suddenly leaned back and started laughing so hard. His cruel laughter spread all throughout the place.

"That expression is the best gift for Christmas!" He said as he continued to laugh then he turned to her with traces of amusement still on his face. "You like me, don't you?"

Hermione, who was standing there, feeling the heat rush up to her face was glaring at him. She raised an arm and tried to punch him on the face but he was able to evade the hit.

"Your face is all red," Draco smirked. "Is that a yes?"

Hermione stomped on his foot in annoyance. She couldn't express her emotions in words alone. She felt like she could kill him at that moment. Draco winced in pain and let go of her fist. She was about to hit him again but he recovered quickly and received her fist with his palm.

Draco grabbed her other arm and locked Hermione's arms close to her body. She watched as he took a place beside her so that she couldn't kick him anymore while he held her arms in place. She tried to wriggle free but she couldn't. She knew that Draco was physically stronger than she was. She glared at him and he just looked at her with patience in his eyes.

If you were watching from afar, you would have mistaken this scene as two people dancing: the man standing gracefully and the very stiff lady as his partner. They stayed in that position for several moments – Hermione glaring and Draco staring. After some time, Draco felt Hermione's muscles relax as the cold piercing wind blew. When he was sure that Hermione wouldn't hit him anymore, he let go of her slowly and backed off.

Hermione's expression changed just before she turned around and walked away. Draco watched her and wondered what that expression was. He saw the tinge of acquiescence and sadness but that was all he was able to read. He had an urge to make her turn around but he stopped himself before he could say something else that would make her fume. He had measured the anger she felt inside as he stared into her eyes moments ago and he knew that his teasing wasn't all that had angered her…

…and he was right.

Despite the cold temperature, her face was burning in embarrassment and anger while he went into his bedroom without another word. She looked at him thoughtfully and looked down at the parchment. She unfolded the parchment and read the single line that was isolated from the rest:

_Don't ever run away again, dear._

_There are things that are still the same,_ Hermione thought.

Hermione's has never been punished for anything before. They would only send her to her room. They never even grounded her like the kids that she was with while they lived among the muggles.

She read on…

_We might not be back by tomorrow. The car will bring_

_you somewhere to meet someone. You'll be staying_

_there for a while. You don't need to pack anything._

_I believe everything will be set even before you arrive_

_there._

_Don't be scared._

Hermione's face was contorted in confusion. Another isolated line:

_Please behave._

Questions about the information started to rush into her head.

_Someone? Somewhere? Why do I have to go? Am I going alone?_

**

* * *

**

The next day…

Hermione flipped her hair back and stared at herself in the mirror after taking a long morning bath. Her hair was perfect when she gets out of the bath and once it dries out, it slightly puffs. She turned around and watched herself in the mirror.

_I think I've lost weight, _she thought. _I shouldn't do hunger strikes very frequently._

Three taps on the bedroom door and the doorknob turned softly.

Hermione wrapped herself in a towel and flipped her hair one last time before getting out of the bathroom. After seeing a certain person in her room, she screamed. Draco, who was just a wall away, barged into her room to see what had happened and because of that, she screamed again.

Confused?

Let's go back… and let's take another point of view: this guy straightened his shirt then tapped three times on Ivana's bedroom door and entered without waiting for a reply. When he got in, he found out that Ivana is not in her room but when he took two more steps forward, out came Ivana from the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Then, Hermione screamed like she saw a ghost and that made Draco, whose room was just next to her room, run to where the scream came from. Hermione saw him and she screamed again.

Draco noticed the guy in Hermione's room then he glanced at Hermione who was wrapped in a towel. Hermione screamed and Draco looked away quickly.

"Good morning, Ivana," the guy who first entered the room greeted her and shamelessly didn't look away. Hermione gripped the towel to prevent it from falling.

"Good morning, Draco," the guy greeted without looking at him and continued to stare at Ivana. Draco glanced at the guy and instantly recognized him.

"Blaise!" He cried.

"What are you doing in here?!" Hermione growled.

"Why don't you ask Draco the same question?" Blaise replied casually.

"I didn't come in here to see her like this," Draco said defensively, keeping his gaze on Blaise.

"Get out!" Hermione screamed. "Get out! Get out!"

Draco quickly complied and left the room without a word.

"You look great by the way," Blaise teased and left the room in a normal pace.

Hermione growled and locked the door. She stomped into the huge closet and slipped into some clothes.

"Stop trying to drown the question: what are you doing here?" Draco asked Blaise – again.

Hermione stepped out of the bedroom and Blaise pulled her close, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Well, I came to take your fiancée," Blaise said with a smirk.

"My fiancée?" Draco's eyebrows met.

"It's too stupid to deny it," Blaise chuckled. "She's in _your_ house."

"Her family is staying as guests," Draco explained.

"You're trying too hard. Admit it, she is _your_ fiancée," Blaise chuckled. "She told me anyways."

"Blaise!" Hermione glared at him.

"You told him," Draco turned his gaze to Hermione.

When Blaise felt that the glaring was boring holes into Hermione – figuratively – he pushed Draco gently so that he'd break his gaze and turn to Blaise instead. "I made her tell me."

Silence.

"We need to get going now," Blaise said and turned to leave with Ivana by his side.

"Where are you two going?" Draco asked.

"It's a secret," Blaise teased and they walked on.

"Why do I need to go with you?" Hermione asked and pulled away from his arm.

"…because…" Blaise said and turned to Hermione, "I want you…"

Hermione felt blood rush to her face then Blaise slightly bent down and whispered in her ear so Draco won't hear: "To meet someone."

Draco stood there while trying to piece stuff together and finally he blurted out, "You like her?"

Blaise looked at Hermione, who was confused as well and said: "Yes, I do."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Blaise covered her mouth and gently pushed her to start walking.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked, walking beside Blaise who was still covering Hermione's mouth. Hermione was trying to get away but any wrong move would send her rolling down the flight of stairs.

"Do you really want to know?" Blaise asked when they were walking towards the flying car that was waiting outside.

"Why do you think I'm asking?" Draco said, obviously annoyed.

Blaise flashed a lopsided smile as he opened the car door for Ivana and made her sit inside. "Will you follow and fetch your fiancée if I tell you?"

Draco stared at him, surprised that he asked the question but he didn't show it. Blaise straightened his shirt, momentarily taking is eyes off Draco then turned to him again.

When Draco still didn't say anything, Blaise chuckled and said, "I thought so," then entered the car.

The car started and Draco took a step back. Blaise rolled down the window and shouted: "Jeaneaux!"

Blaise grinned and waved at him just as the car started to fly. Hermione was sitting there, starting to understand what was happening.

"You didn't have to tell him. You do know he won't follow," Hermione said and turned to Blaise.

"Are you hoping he will?" Blaise teased and when Hermione didn't reply, he laughed. "I really enjoy teasing him. There's nothing wrong in what I did, right?" Blaise asked and she still didn't reply.

"…_because…" Blaise said and turned to Hermione, "I want you…"_

_Hermione felt blood rush to her face then Blaise slightly bent down and whispered in her ear so Draco won't hear: "To meet someone."_

_Draco stood there while trying to piece stuff together and finally he blurted out, "You like her?"_

_Blaise looked at Hermione, who was confused as well and said: "Yes, I do."_

"That was embarrassing," Hermione cringed when she remembered what happened.

Blaise laughed and said, "I feel very comfortable when others are not."

"Stop teasing, Blaise," Hermione frowned. "Why Jeaneaux? How do you know my mother?"

"Why do you bring your mother into this?" Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"She told me in the letter that I'll be meeting someone but she never mentioned you."

"Did she know about me?"

He turned away and fell silent.

"Are you taking me to where my mother expects me to be?"

"Are you not scared that I might take you somewhere else?"

Hermione didn't answer and they both stared instead.

"Can't I trust you?" She cautiously uttered after a while.

He leaned back and sighed: "You answer my questions with questions."

"I'm sorry," she said looking like a child scolded for not answering properly. Blaise chuckled.

_I guess I'll be fine_, Hermione thought as she watched the view out the window. Her rational thinking gave up when she gave up fighting impulse.

She fell asleep after several quiet moments.

**

* * *

**

_"…wake up, or else…"_

A voice resounded in her head as she turned her head and felt a rush of air on her face. She opened her eyes and saw Blaise a centimeter away from her face.

"Wow, threatening you in your sleep actually works," Blaise said and got out of the car, slightly shaking his head. Hermione remembered what she was doing there and sat up abruptly, hitting her head on the roof of the car, which made her lean back again and groan in pain.

"Hurry up. You wouldn't want people to be waiting for two decades for you to arrive," Blaise said and opened the car door for her. Hermione got out of the car and fixed her hair and straightened her muggle clothes as they walked towards the door.

Hermione gulped and breathed deeply as she tried to fight the bile that was threatening to rise up her throat. Blaise glanced at her when she stopped and stared at the elf head attached to a wooden plank.

"Are you alright?" Blaise asked with genuine concern.

"That's sick," Hermione mumbled and Blaise pretended to have not heard what she said.

The door was open and they both stepped in. It was an old mansion but the inside seemed to be very well kept. She glanced at the lighted fireplace and she felt very comfortable and for some reason, the place seemed to remind her of her muggle life.

Before Hermione could ask Blaise where they were, a voice spoke, "Good afternoon. I hope the trip wasn't very long."

"Bye Ivana, see you soon," Blaise said and before Hermione could protest, he was already outside the door which closed behind him.

A tall woman walked out from behind the fireplace which made Hermione take a step back when the woman looked at her. She seemed to be decades older than Hermione with her gray hair showing. She walked towards the two and watched Hermione carefully.

"What's your name, dear?" The woman asked.

Hermione wasn't able to answer right away. She had to clear her mind before she blurts 'Hermione' but she ended up saying "Ivana" with her trained tongue.

"Ivana," the woman repeated softly.

Hermione felt slightly nervous without knowing why.

"I've been waiting for you," the woman said with a small smile.

Hermione could only manage a high-pitched: "Why?"

The woman sighed and curled her arms in front of her. She wasn't very tall but Hermione felt really small just by standing in front of her.

"Your mother didn't tell you," the woman assumed.

Hermione's brows met in confusion and looked down at the floor. She slowly controlled her thoughts and looked up at the woman to ask her who she was but she couldn't get the words out.

As if the woman could read minds, she smiled again and said: "I'm Eilynn Roquelle."

"R-Roquelle?" Hermione stuttered.

_Ivana R. Casso Vinci._

_R._

_Roquelle!_

"Are you…" Hermione couldn't say it.

"Yes, I am. Your grandmother."

**

* * *

**

_**Author's Note:**_ Here's another chapter. I hope it's long enough.

Thanks for the reviews and read my profile. . . .


	19. Punishment

_**Recall**_

_As if the woman could read minds, she smiled again and said: "I'm Eilynn Roquelle."_

"_R-Roquelle?" Hermione stuttered._

_Ivana R. Casso Vinci._

_R._

_Roquelle!_

"_Are you…" Hermione couldn't say it._

"_Yes, I am. Your grandmother."_

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

**Chapter 19**

_**Punishment**_

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

_Eyes..._

_Nose..._

_Jaw line..._

It was quite obvious; she almost looks like Hermione's mother. Hermione watched her grandmother eat during lunchtime as she studied her features.

"It is impolite to stare," Eilynn said sternly. Hermione didn't notice that she had been staring at her for a long time.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Eilynn asked and put down her fork.

_How can I not be? You're... a stranger_, Hermione thought but said: "Not much."

"Is there something wrong?" Eilynn asked.

"It's just that... I have a lot of questions in mind," Hermione said hoping that the questions would be entertained at the soonest possible moment.

"We'll have time to talk later. You have to settle first. Go on and eat," she said and continued to eat.

"Yes... ma'am," Hermione said reluctantly. She wasn't really sure how to address her.

Finally, she picked up her fork and started to eat.

Hermione shifted in her seat and covered her mouth. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she started eating. Everything was like a storm passing again. A sudden event happens and she just accepts it, the same way she accepted everything else. As she thought about her unusual acquiescence, she was suddenly jerked back to the present when her grandmother spoke.

"Would you like to go to your room?" Eilynn asked as they sat silently in the living room.

"No, ma'am, I'm alright," Hermione replied.

"Would you mind accompanying me outside then?" Eilynn asked. Hermione looked up at her.

"Outside?"

"I love spending my afternoons in the garden. It's alright if you don't want to join me, I understand. It isn't something your generation likes doing," Eilynn said.

Hermione shook her head as a quick reply and said: "No, ma'am, I don't mind."

Eilynn stood up and walked to the back of the mansion. Hermione followed her quietly, trying to control the storm of questions that flooded her head.

"Sit," Eilynn pointed to one of the glass and metal chairs that surrounded a matching table.

Hermione did as she was told and waited for her grandmother to sit down before she opened her mouth to ask a question but as she was about to...

"Coffee and tea will be here soon. Is there anything you'd like to drink?" Eilynn asked as she sat across her.

"Uhm, no, ma'am, tea and coffee would be fine," Hermione replied, drowning the question she had prepared to ask. The drinks appeared after a while and Eilynn prepared her drink quietly. She sipped her tea and leaned back, admiring the garden of flowers surrounding them. The garden looked simple, not like the Malfoy's. The garden here seemed more like the one back in her muggle home and it made her dwell on the past again which she couldn't go back to.

"Is there something bothering you, my dear?" Eilynn asked her as she watched Hermione's expression change.

Hermione gathered everything and threw it to the back of her head and managed a small smile, "It's nothing. Just over thinking."

"Sometimes, I wonder if there's something wrong with over thinking," Eilynn said not expecting an answer.

"Do you live here alone?" Hermione asked.

"It is sad, isn't it? Seeing an old woman alone in such a big, empty house?" Eilynn said, not looking at her.

"Where's… my grandfather?" Hermione said, rolling the unfamiliar word out of her mouth.

"He passed away," she said and said nothing else which Hermione didn't dig into further, thinking she could do that later. Her main objective was to be able to ask everything she could think of. Hermione suddenly went still when the next question came to mind. Eilynn glanced at her and waited.

"Why… why is it that I meet you only now?" Hermione asked after a while.

"Your mother… well… Thaliaselle didn't want to be part of the Dark Lord's plans," she started. "That's why she ran away. We didn't know that Marco ran away with her. The Casso Vinci's had always been a dark family and it was surprising what their son turned out to be."

Hermione sat silently and listened as her grandmother continued. "We couldn't explain it. It was either love or fear but they were together for almost two decades. They stayed in the muggle world with you. They built up a new life, a muggle life, and put up a mask to shield you from your bloodline's past."

Eilynn glanced at Hermione to see how she was taking it and was surprised to see that Hermione had a poker face on.

_Nothing. No reaction, _Eilynn thought but continued. "In Marco's side of the family, it was chaotic. Some wanted to switch sides, hoping that the others will follow but some continued to help the Dark Lord in his plans. This was just before he attacked the boy and when he did, He and his supporters started to fade, many died when the Ministry stepped in and many were captured too."

"Where were you that time?" Hermione asked.

"Right here," Eilynn replied, a little surprised that she finally spoke.

"You were… on the dark side, right?" Hermione asked and Eilynn nodded. "But you weren't… caught?"

"Your grandfather was a powerful man – not only in terms of magical ability but also in political ties," Eilynn replied.

"Is that why we came back here?" Hermione asked. "Because the Dark Lord is back and mother and father wants to serve him?"

"They fear him. He is not someone you should think of lightly," Eilynn said.

"What's the point of running away?" Hermione said, her voice shaking. She was upset. "Why did we have to come back?! If this was what was going to happen, we shouldn't have left! We should have stayed here and they should have raised me the way they were supposed to!"

"I don't think you understand your parents' –"

"The years of hiding and running away are useless! They went back to him anyway!" Hermione was shaking, she was staring at the cup of tea on the table as she sat straight. She couldn't contain everything she had been thinking of… everything that bothered her.

_**Emotions that we cannot control… When they fill us inside, they overflow.**_

Her vision was blurred by the tears that were threatening to fall.

"They left this world to start their own life," Eilynn began after several moments of silence. "But they never thought that their past was just behind them."

"It's unfair," Hermione mumbled and started to cry. She couldn't stop the tears. They fell continuously as she spoke: "Ha—I've vee—been living th-the op-po-o-sing side."

Hermione stopped talking. It was hard to talk when she was sobbing at the same time but she kept her posture to show that she still had some things to say. Eilynn said nothing and waited.

"D-do they think… hee—it's easy to—hoo forget?" Hermione said between sobs. Eilynn looked at her and her expression changed to a tender one. She stood up and went to Hermione's side.

"I know, dear… it is hard to forget," Eilynn said and stroke Hermione's back. Hermione felt the unfamiliar hand on her back but she found it comforting so she didn't pull away. "Would you like me to take you to your room now?"

Hermione nodded as she continued to sob. Eilynn guided her to stand up and led her to her room upstairs.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

_He ran… he didn't know what he was running from._

_He looked back, which he knew was a mistake. He fell on the ground..._

"_Draco," a voice called._

_A knock._

_Another knock._

"Draco?"

Draco opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the ceiling of his room.

"Draco, I'm opening the door," Narcissa's voice came from the door. Draco didn't reply. He was trying to remember the dream he just had.

_What was I running from?_

A click. Narcissa peeked and entered the room when she saw Draco on his bed staring at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"What is so interesting with the ceiling?" Narcissa quipped but Draco didn't look at her right away.

"I," Draco said in a hoarse voice. He coughed. "I just woke up."

"Oh, did I wake you? I'm sorry if I did," Narcissa said half-heartedly. Draco shook his head, half glad and half regretful that his mother woke him up from the dream.

"Good afternoon," Thalia passed Draco's room and peeked in and said to Narcissa: "I knew you were here."

Draco sat up when Narcissa invited Thalia into his room. It was awkward but he knew this would happen someday – another mother in his room.

"Did they take Ivana already?" Thalia asked Draco. Draco suddenly remembered Blaise, the flying car and Ivana.

"Blaise came to pick her up," Draco replied.

"Blaise? Is that the name of the driver?" Thalia asked.

"He's our schoolmate," Draco tried to explain. "It was him who came and picked her up this morning."

"Your schoolmate? Why? Where did they go?" Thalia asked.

Draco was confused. "Wasn't she supposed to leave the house?"

"She was… but not with – with this Blaise," Thalia said.

"A flying car… she got in with Blaise," Draco said. _Did I dream that too?_

"Yes, probably a flying car… but _who_ is Blaise?" Thalia asked, her brows furrowed, clearly thinking why her daughter was with this _Blaise._

"Did they run away?" Narcissa threw the question they were trying to avoid.

"Th-that can't be," Thalia said and left the room. She ran downstairs to find Marco, leaving Narcissa and Draco in the room.

"Was I supposed to stop her from going with him?" Draco asked himself, more confused than a while ago. It didn't make sense to him that Blaise would take Ivana and run away with her. It was possible but somehow he felt that Blaise wouldn't do that even if they weren't in good terms.

_Draco blurted out, "You like her?"_

_Blaise looked at Hermione and said: "Yes, I do."_

Draco's eyes widened. _Where could he possibly take her?_

"Is there something wrong dear?" Narcissa asked as she watched Draco stand and think.

Draco shook his head.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

Draco stood by the large window overlooking the garden watching as the parents sat around a table and discussed something with serious faces. Draco wasn't used to seeing all of them like that. He wouldn't be suspicious if it was one or two but _all _of them looking like that seem to be a matter that doesn't normally happen.

_What are they talking about?_

Draco, knowing that the parents didn't want him or Hermione see them like that, crossed his arms in from of him and leaned on the window pane as he watched behind the heavy curtains. He wished he could hear what they were talking about and be able to worry about it too.

_Did she really run away?_

Draco left after a while, realizing that it was hopeless wishing to hear what they were talking about. He looked at the time and knew that they would be returning inside soon for dinner. For the past few days, it was only Hermione in front of him whenever they ate. The parents had been away more often than when the Casso Vinci's arrived in the manor and he wondered about that too.

He was partly relieved and partly disappointed that they didn't bring the heavy atmosphere into the house; _relieved_ that he didn't have to question them about it and _disappointed_ that he couldn't question them about it. Narcissa smiled at Draco as she sat beside him. The dinner table had a slightly heavy atmosphere as they tried to throw small questions at Draco about them.

"Did you two get along well?" Thalia asked Draco.

"We were fine," Draco said half-lying. "Di..Did she run away?"

"Oh no," Thalia said with a big smile. "She arrived safe."

"We're you worried?" Narcissa said to her son with a knowing smile. The mothers chuckled after Narcissa asked.

"I was the one here when she left," Draco said defensively, drowning what he was about to ask.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

As opposed to the slightly light atmosphere back in the manor, in one of the rooms in the Roquelle's mansion, it was a different scene. Hermione was curled on the floor beside a bed with the lights off and tears still streaming from her eyes.

_Hate for the Dark Lord…_

_Longing to be back in Hogwarts..._

_Hoping for a way out…_

_Hate for her parents decision…_

_Desire to not be part of the family…_

_Longing for her 'muggle' parents…_

_Hate for Ivanna…_

_Longing to be a mudblood…_

_Longing to escape…_

_Longing to see her friends…_

_Desire to escape…_

_Hate… Longing… Desire… Hoping…_

Everything had caught up. All the emotions that was kept and suppressed. Hermione stood up and tried to steady herself. She walked to the doors and groped for the handles as she sobbed.

_Coward, _her conscience echoed. She pushed the door open, the evening air greeting her. She walked to the railings and held it tight. She slid down to the ground to a kneeling position, still holding on to the railings. Eilynn came in and saw the state her granddaughter was in. She rushed to her side and took her hands off the railing.

"That's enough, my dear," Eilynn said softly and pulled Hermione into her arms. Hermione couldn't talk due to excessive sobbing and she didn't try to suppress the tears anymore. Her grandmother's arms were warm. She held her grandmother's arm and leaned into her.

_It was what she was waiting for_, Eilynn realized and held her tighter.

It was after an hour or so before Eilynn had led Hermione to her bed and tucked her in. She had convinced Hermione to take the potion to calm her. She left after she was convinced that Hermione wouldn't be able to kill herself.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

Hermione woke up from a dreamless sleep. She felt the silk sheets slide from her body. She raised her head slightly and looked around. She had forgotten where she was for a while. She had been expecting the cream walls and heavy curtains of her room in the manor. She remembered the events of last night and the lilac walls of the room seemed to not be the same walls she stared at for hours last night. She remembered it dark and comforting. The cheery color of it was a pretentious part of the life she was living right now.

She stood up and went to the bathroom. It was a bit smaller than the one in the manor or it was probably how everything was arranged. When she realized she was comparing her grandmother's house to the Malfoy manor, she kicked herself mentally and pushed the thoughts away. After she changed, she went down to look for Eilynn and found her already in the dining room, waiting patiently for her.

"Come now and let's eat," Eilynn greeted and started to eat as soon as she sat down.

It was a silent meal where only the sounds of ceramic and glass could be heard. Hermione found the silence uncomfortable. She dropped the fork on her plate noisily and shifted her chair. Eilynn eyed her.

"…I'm sorry about my outburst last night," she apologized, feeling ashamed.

Eilynn didn't say anything so Hermione continued, "It's just that it was only last night that..." She paused and didn't continue the sentence but said instead: "I didn't realize that would happen."

Eilynn just looked at her, her fork poised on a piece of food.

"I'm really sorry I caused trouble. I just couldn't stop. With all –"

"Enough, dear. I understand," Eilynn said and that was enough for Hermione. Hermione fell silent and started to eat again.

"Would you like to go to Jeaneaux?" Eilynn asked. Hermione nodded after a while, thinking she didn't want to stay in the mansion anyway.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_Thanks for bearing with me. Share your thoughts, submit a review. I appreciate it when you do. (grin)


	20. The

_**Recall**_

"_Would you like to go to Jeaneaux?" Eilynn asked. Hermione nodded after a while, thinking she didn't want to stay in the mansion anyway._

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

**Chapter 20**

_**The…**_

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

"I've always wanted a granddaughter," Eilynn said suddenly as they walked the streets of Jeaneaux. The ambience of the city seemed to be more welcoming than the last time she was there.

After remembering that the last time was with Draco, she shook her head and said to herself that the holidays might be the reason of the sudden change. Either it was the snow-covered streets or the million tiny lights that lined the streets or the tune of the holidays that filled the air. She simply accepted the difference and hoped it would last for it seemed to drown her heavy thoughts.

"…and your grandfather always wanted a grandson," Eilynn continued talking and walking, obviously not noting the change in the atmosphere that Hermione felt. Some people stopped and smiled at Eilynn and Hermione wondered who they were.

"It's something like the battle of the sexes," Eilynn glanced at Hermione and chuckled. Hermione managed a smile as they continued to walk.

"Would you like to shop a little?" Eilynn slowed her pace as she asked. Hermione nodded feeling a bit enthusiastic. She was starting to absorb the spirit that the people radiated as they smiled, laughed and hummed as they passed.

"That's good. I'm worried you wouldn't like my selection for you anyway," Eilynn said. Hermione felt conscious of her muggle clothing underneath the luxuriously warm and heavy coat that her grandmother handed her when they left the house. They both continued walking until they reached what seemed to be a dress shop. Eilynn brushed her coat and they both entered the shop, the sound of the chimes announcing their arrival. One of the shop attendants turned to them and smiled like she was seeing galleons falling to the floor.

"Madam," she bowed slightly. "We haven't seen you here in a while."

Eilynn merely nodded, her face lost the softness that was there when she was talking to Hermione.

"What would you want to see?" The attendant, Enyo (a name tag bears her name), asked. Hermione looked around and noticed that the shop was… well, blank, except for the curtains that decorated the windows and three doors on one side of the wall. This reminded her of muggle game shows where the host would say "…and behind door number one… is…". This made her smile and she was pulled out of her daydream when she heard Eilynn speak in a controlled voice with an air of authority.

"This is Ivana," Eilynn began. "My granddaughter."

"What a lovely name," Enyo's eyes sparkled as she assessed Ivana from head to toe.

"She has nothing to wear for the season," Eilynn explained. "We're here for dinner dresses too."

Enyo nodded and turned. "Follow me, ma'am."

They headed to one of the doors.

_Ooooh, door number two_, Hermione thought with a smile and chuckled at her own private joke. Eilynn noticed the smile on her face and smiled at her but the cold mask returned a soon as Enyo faced them again.

"Turn to the first door to the left, ma'am. Regina will be there to assist you."

Eilynn nodded again and continued through the door with Hermione. The door opened to a wide hallway with several doors on each side. They entered the first door on the left. What she saw made her gasp. The room was as wide as the reception area and the walls were lined with racks and racks of clothes. Regina, the attendant that Enyo mentioned, turned out to be someone Hermione recognized.

"Regina," Hermione whispered to herself. _So, that's her name_, she thought to herself as she remembered the lady that Viktor was with at the time when she and Draco bumped into them at the restaurant. Regina's green hair was like a unique signature and Hermione wondered if it was natural.

"Look around and call me if you need me," Regina said. "But if there's anything in particular, just tell me and I'll look for you."

Eilynn nodded and approached a rack and started looking.

"Oh, just look around dear. If you want anything, we'll get it," Eilynn said when Hermione didn't move.

Hermione hesitated but approached a rack and searched. Each dress she touched felt good on the skin. She glanced at Regina and smiled. Regina smiled back but not with familiarity and Hermione remembered that she looked different from the last time Regina saw her. Hermione continued to search the rack for anything as she tried to think of a way to talk to Regina. She was trying to find a connection to something besides her 'family' and the Malfoys.

"That's nice, dear," Eilynn said when Hermione pulled something out and looked at it closely. "You can wear that to the dinner."

Hermione turned to Eilynn, questioning with her eyes.

"We're having a holiday dinner tomorrow night. I organize one every year. Your parents will be there," Eilynn said and smiled, searching through a rack of coats as she spoke.

"A private dinner? or...?" Hermione dreaded the thought of it but she expected the answer.

"It's a party, my dear," Eilynn said. "Haven't you ever been to one?"

After thinking back to all the parties she attended, she knew this wasn't the type of party she was comfortable in. Hermione shook her head and Eilynn smiled, noticing her granddaughters aversion to attention that was not necessary.

After several racks later, Hermione was beside Eilynn searching through a rack of cloaks and Hermione thought of a way to bring up a topic with Regina.

"Could we please go to a broom shop later?" Hermione asked Eilynn.

"Oh sure dear. I didn't know you… are fond of flying," Eilynn said.

"Oh… I've taken interest in it after watching quidditch so much."

"Hmmm… or you like someone in the team?" Eilynn said with a chuckle.

"I don't!" Hermione said automatically, remembering Draco plays quidditch.

Eilynn laughed. "Then why are you turning red, my dear? Hmm?"

"I'm not," Hermione said but touched her cheek consciously. She had almost forgotten the purpose of asking about the broom shop.

"Er…" Hermione started. "Regina?" Hermione pretended to read Regina's name tag for the first time.

"Yes ma'am? Is there anything you need?" Regina asked enthusiastically, probably bored that she was standing there for half an hour.

"Do you know of a broom shop here in Jeaneaux?" Hermione asked. Regina's expression shifted. "Preferably, the _best _one."

"I'm not familiar with broom shops, ma'am," Regina said and turned to a rack waving her wand as she pretended to be fixing clothes.

"I hear there's one here that's owned by that famous Bulgarian seeker… hmmm… I seemed to have forgotten his name," Hermione posed as if she was thinking and pretended to mumble incoherently. Regina continued to 'fix' clothes.

"Oh! That's right! Krum!" Hermione said when Regina was stubborn to admit that she knew of it. "Viktor Krum."

Regina flinched slightly when Hermione said the name.

"Where is it?" Hermione continued the charade.

"I'm not familiar... ma'am," Regina said in an almost whisper. Hermione backed down. It was enough for her to know that Viktor Krum was still in Jeaneaux but it saddened her that she needed to stir probably bad memories for Regina.

_There is a benefit to changing my image after all_, Hermione thought as she searched through another rack.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

It was much later when Hermione located the broom shop owned by Viktor Krum that Enyo told them about after Eilynn paid for the clothes. Three fine looking brooms were displayed behind the window, not that Hermione could really know.

"I'll wait in the bookshop. I'm not that fond of brooms," Eilynn said with a smile. "Here, if there's anything you want."

Eilynn handed her a purse that felt heavy when Hermione was holding it. She was about to return it but it would be a bit obvious that she wasn't fond of brooms either.

"Thank you," Hermione said with a smile and thought: _I'm not going to spend it anyway_. She walked to the broom shop, playing a few scenes in her head on how it would be once she enters the shop.

"Good evening," a voice greeted as soon as she entered the shop and bells clinked. The shop was empty.

"Good evening," Hermione greeted the air.

"How may I help you?" The same voice asked and Viktor stepped out of a door covered by a shelf. Viktor glanced at the counter and rushed towards it. "How are you?" Viktor said with a smile, his hand resting on the counter as he looked at Hermione.

Hermione collected herself after being shocked that Viktor hadn't changed that much except that he grew his hair a bit longer than before. She had to remind herself that Viktor didn't know her and stepped closer to the counter.

"I'm here… for… a broom," Hermione settled with a lame excuse. She just didn't know how to tell him she was _Hermione Granger_. Viktor chuckled. Another guy stepped out from behind the shelf and glanced at the counter. He was holding a black broom.

"Right, this _is _a broom shop after all," Viktor said with a smile. Hermione kicked herself mentally for the lame response. "Chen, display that," Viktor said to the guy.

"Still…" Hermione's voice trailed off.

"You're one of them, aren't you?" Viktor suddenly turned cold.

"What do you mean?" Hermione was suddenly confused when Viktor's aura changed.

"The badgers. You're one of them," Viktor said icily.

"Badgers? What's that?"

Viktor glared at her. "The ones pestering me about my escapades. I call'em badgers."

"Your escapades? You mean reporters?"

"Not really. More like spies."

"What for?"

"Let's forget that. I apologize," Viktor said and smiled. Hermione looked confused.

Viktor looked at her for a while then turned and pulled a broom from the shelf behind him.

"You seem to be… not so experienced with flying," Viktor began. "This, I recommend. It's the best for starters."

Hermione wondered if it was an insult being called an inexperienced flyer.

"Or this one," Viktor brought another one down to the counter. "This is a good one and it is relatively cheaper."

Hermione touched the broom. "I like the black one on display."

Viktor flinched. "It might not… be best for you," Viktor said with hesitation. Chen passed him and nudged him for what he said.

"And why would that be?"

"Well…" Viktor looked at her with worry.

"Are you worried that I can't pay?" Hermione said, insulted after she looked at herself and saw her muggle clothes exposed underneath the open coat. She forgot this was Jeaneaux and discrimination was still at large. She shifted the shopping bags she was carrying and laid them on top of the counter and pretended to examine the brooms with her free hands. She did this for him to see that she had just been to the insanely expensive dress shop.

Viktor's jaws clenched and managed a strained smile. He took the broom from the display window and laid it on the counter.

"How much is this?" Hermione said as she examined it, she was considering the thought of buying it to tie his insult and turn it around.

"Five thousand galleons, fifteen sickles, forty knuts," Viktor said.

Hermione gasped. "_Five_?!"

"Thousand," continued Viktor with a smirk.

"That's insane," Hermione mumbled.

She thought suddenly of the gifts she intended to give Harry and Ron. She couldn't possibly afford two fine brooms to give to them. Her head swooned at the price that was presented to her as she mentally computed how much she had and realized she never kept a record like she did before leaving the muggle life.

The bell of the shop clinked and Eilynn entered the shop, brushing her coat.

"Good evening," Chen greeted Eilynn as she entered the shop.

"Are you done my dear?" Eilynn asked as she approached Hermione and Viktor.

"Good evening, ma'am," Viktor said, a bit stiff and with a tinge of… bitterness as Hermione interpreted it. "Oh, is…"

Eilynn saw the broom on the counter, ignoring Viktor. "That looks… nice. I don't know much about brooms."

"She preferred this over the ones I recommended for her," Viktor said, explaining.

"Why is it not recommended?" Eilynn asked with interest.

"I was giving her basic brooms for starters and she asked for this," Viktor said.

"It's alright. I don't need it," Hermione said as she turned to Eilynn.

"But I thought you wanted one? Isn't that why you asked Enyo about this shop?" Eilynn said and Hermione cringed when Viktor reacted to Enyo's name, that was obviously (for Viktor) connected to Regina.

"She's worried about the price," Viktor muttered as he returned the first two brooms he brought down.

"Price? I'll pay for you," Eilynn said, authoritatively.

Hermione shook her head. "No, thank you. It's insane anyway."

"The price?" Eilynn asked.

"Yes… and the broom," Hermione said. Eilynn's eyebrows met in confusion.

"Why dear?" Eilynn asked. Hermione couldn't get herself to say that she really didn't like flying and that seeing Viktor was supposedly the goal of the side trip.

"I still don't think the broom's right for you," Viktor said. Hermione grimaced and turned to him. "I don't mean it in a bad way but this thing flies insane."

"It's a gift," Hermione heard herself say. Somehow, her mouth was working faster than her brain.

"For whom?" Eilynn said with interest. Hermione blushed, she could only think of one person who would be a valid recipient for the gift. Eilynn chuckled as she watched Hermione blush and turn away.

"Wrap it up," Eilynn said to Viktor with a smile.

"No! It's alright, really," Hermione said, regretting that she mentioned it as a gift. Eilynn chuckled and handed the purse Hermione was holding to Viktor.

"Is that enough?" Eilynn asked. Chen approached Viktor and took the purse. Hermione watched him charm the purse, a pen and a paper and it counted itself. Viktor wrapped the broom and handed it to Hermione. Hermione sighed and took it.

"Don't worry dear," Eilynn said and stroked Hermione's hair.

"I'll pay you, I swear," Hermione said and Eilynn chuckled.

"I'll flatten the price to five," Viktor said with a smile.

"Thanks," Hermione said with sarcasm. " _Wow_, I saved fifteen sickles and forty knuts."

"Thank you," Chen said and handed the purse to Eilynn. "Come back anytime, ma'am."

Eilynn took it and nodded.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

"Would you like to watch ballet?" Eilynn asked when they were walking towards the domed building. Hermione nodded when she saw that the theater wasn't as full as the last time she went. Eilynn purchased two tickets. Hermione charmed her grandmother's purse with the Undetectable Extension Charm and stuffed all their bags in. Eilynn smiled at her, impressed and handed their tickets to the goblin.

Hermione enjoyed this more than the last time she watched.

"I wanted to go to a ballet school before," Hermione confessed as they walked away from the theater. Eilynn looked at her, surprised that she said this. It was like a light confession but it was something else for Eilynn. She considered it a bond starting to form.

"Then why didn't you go?" Eilynn asked as they walked to the Floo Terminal.

"I went to Hogwarts," Hermione said after assessing that there was no harm in talking about it to Eilynn.

"Do you still want to learn ballet now?"

"I've discovered other interests and strengths. I enjoy just watching it now."

"You can always join the theater here in Jeaneaux if you want."

Hermione chuckled. "I won't be good enough for them."

"You can always work at it," Eilynn said.

Hermione shrugged. Eilynn was right but Hermione was still bothered by other hundreds of little things at the moment starting with her parents, the Dark Lord, Harry, Ron, Eilynn herself… and the list goes on. Her mind was filled by them that she didn't know if she could take it if she joined the theater. Besides, if she did, she would have a lot to work at. She glanced at her feet. She now doubted if she could execute those dance moves she watched a while ago. Eilynn watched Hermione as several expressions crossed her face. Eilynn chuckled.

Hermione looked at her, suddenly aware that Eilynn was watching her.

"What are you thinking about my dear? It looks like you're considering all the possibilities in the world instead of one."

Hermione laughed. "Am I that transparent?" _No wonder Draco reads me so easily_.

Eilynn laughed. "There it is again! You look worried this time. Don't worry, my dear. I didn't read your mind."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you."

Eilynn stopped laughing. "For what?"

Hermione grinned. "Everything."

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

She spent the next day in the library after sending her gifts to Harry, Ron and Ginny. She had asked permission to use her grandmother's owls and she agreed. She didn't even inspect what she might send to her friends.

_She must be very trusting_, Hermione thought as she tied the packages to the owls. As she remembered what she had given each of her friends, she realized this could be her only chance to tell them everything but she couldn't get herself to do so. Getting her parents in trouble – especially when they were so closely tied to the Dark Lord now – was the last thing she wanted. So what if she sends Harry, Ron and Ginny a letter that reveals everything? Would that help defeat the Dark Lord? Hermione realized she didn't even know what he plans to do. Oh… except that she and Draco Malfoy were getting the dark mark after graduation but what good can that do? How would it help them in planning for an attack?

_I'm useless_, she concluded.

If she was going to risk her safety and parents' safety… it might as well be worth it. As she tied the last knot, she wondered when would she really reveal to her friends what happened for the past months. When she couldn't get herself to write a letter that contained everything, she released the owls and she watched them fly away with the packages and the letters that contained half-truths and a genuine longing to be with them.

Hermione was trying to decipher the text of the old book she was holding when Eilynn entered the library. Eilynn had been preparing for the holiday dinner.

"You better change now, my dear," Eilynn said with slight urgency. "Some guests arrive early."

"Y-yes… ma'am," Hermione said and left the books on the table.

Eilynn was about to turn to leave but she stopped and said after a second of hesitation. "Could you… call me grandma or grandmother… or grand-mère even?"

She stood in front of Hermione, expecting a reaction. She seemed to have forgotten that she was throwing a party. Her full attention was focused on Hermione.

Hermione was taken aback. Eilynn rushed to cushion the shock. "It's not a demand… I know… it's… awkward… not knowing me for so long… but I was hoping I'd get you to call me that someday."

Hermione smiled, hearing the bordering tone of desperation, regret and worry in Eilynn's voice. "Don't worry, grandma. You don't need to wait too long."

Eilynn smiled and left. Hermione returned the books she pulled out from the shelves. They seemed to be ancient books of spells, potions and charms – so ancient that their covers were faded and partial letters were left on the spine. She found some books written in foreign and ancient languages that she wished she could read them. As she watched her grandmother walk away from the library, she wondered if her grandmother has read those books. She shook off the dust from her clothes and returned to her room to take a bath and change.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

As Hermione surveyed the crowd that grew and grew by the hour, her grandmother disappeared behind the large heads scattered all throughout the grand hall of the mansion. She watched her reflection on the shiny surface of the tall vase. She admitted to herself that she looked good in her pale gold gown. She didn't stand out and at the same time, it wasn't shabby.

As walked away from the vase with practiced steps, she wondered who would be attending the party and her thoughts drifted to her parents and the Malfoys. As soon as Draco filled her mind, she snorted and a group of ladies to her left looked at her, sending looks of dislike. Hermione raised an eyebrow and walked on, feeling a bit embarassed though it didn't show on the outside.

In the hall, everyone had something to boast about – a new establishment, an accomplishment or simply, their outfit.

"_She made this especially for me," a blonde lady said and gracefully swayed her hips._

"_Ooh… I envy you," the other replied with exaggeration._

If not boasting, they'd be gossiping.

"_I do think her son is too… liberated," a woman near her forties was saying to a younger woman._

"_His mother doesn't seem to mind since she's also playing around," the younger one replied._

"_Right. Like mother, like son," the older one added. "At least Gian didn't inherit her promiscuity."_

"_They're invited to the party, I reckon."_

"_Why wouldn't they be?" They both giggled._

_Just like the muggle elite_, Hermione thought as her ears tingled with all the things she heard. She grew more and more irritated as other guests arrived. She made her way to the French group, at least she wouldn't understand if ever they're gossiping or boasting. She didn't know if she should expect to see people she recognized _but_ she was glad that there was no one familiar. She didn't want to bump into any of the students in Hogwarts –

_Thud!_

Someone caught her before she could hit the people behind her. She was pulled into a hug.

"You smell good," someone whispered. Hermione pulled away.

"Ugh, Blaise," Hermione said and checked her dress. _I bumped into one, literally_.

"No 'thank you'?" Blaise asked.

A tall man who seemed to be a few years older than Hermione, broke off from the crowd and faced her. Hermione turned to him, puzzled, as he eyed her with amazement.

"You're right, she's pretty," the man said after a while. Hermione felt a sudden rush of consciousness.

"Hey!" Blaise pushed the man away and Hermione thought he heard Blaise say "not yet".

Blaise returned, straightening his suit and brushing invisible dirt from it.

"Who was that?" Hermione asked, wondering why Blaise pushed the man away instead of introducing him to her.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

_**Author's Note**_: Thank you very much for the reviews. :) I appreciate it when you share what you think. Keep on sharing. :)

_**The Holiday Party**_** is a tripartite. So, Chapter 20, 21 and 22 is The Holiday Party.**


	21. Holiday

_**

* * *

**_

Recall

_At the party, Hermione bumped into Blaise…_

_A tall man who seemed to be a few years older than Hermione, broke off from the crowd and faced her. Hermione turned to him, puzzled, as he eyed her with amazement._

"_You're right, she's pretty," the man said after a while. Hermione felt a sudden rush of consciousness._

"_Hey!" Blaise pushed the man away and Hermione thought he heard Blaise say "not yet"._

_Blaise returned, straightening his suit and brushing invisible dirt from it._

"_Who was that?" Hermione asked, wondering why Blaise pushed the man away instead of introducing him to her._

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

**Chapter 21**

…_**Holiday…**_

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

"Someone, someone," Blaise replied and Hermione frowned. He looked at her and he looked as if he was about to give in and answer the question so Hermione continued to frown.

Blaise sighed and removed his hand from his suit and said: "Listen in to conversations around the room and you'll know who he is."

Hermione glared at him and switched the topic; she was not in the mood for games.

"What're you doing here?" Hermione asked. She surveyed him surreptitiously and she didn't argue with herself that he looked good in formal attire.

"I'm invited, of course," Blaise replied.

"I wish I could un-invite you," Hermione retorted.

"What did I do to you?" Blaise asked innocently then he leaned closer with a mischievous smile. "Or is it because Mr. Malfoy isn't around?"

Hermione glared. "This is not about Malfoy!"

"Which is not about me?" A voice chimed in. Hermione felt a rush of cold pass through her spine. She straightened up and turned around, looking surprised. Draco Malfoy looked very relaxed in his suit as if he always wore one.

"Head Boy!" Blaise greeted. He passed Hermione and patted Draco at the back. Hermione walked away when the two were having their reunion.

"You may have forgotten. You're mad at me," Draco said.

Blaise laughed. "A cold shoulder works most of the time."

Draco looked around and surveyed the crowd. He didn't want to make a scene.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

A tall man in uniform passed by and offered Hermione drinks.

"Anything non-alcoholic?" Hermione scanned the tray he carried.

"Here you are, ma'am," the man handed her a glass of pink liquid.

"Thank you," Hermione said and stepped out with her glass.

She strolled outside the garden where the party scene was visible through the clear glass windows. She sighed. She knew her parents were in there somewhere, blending in with the crowd. Hermione looked for the nearest tree and leaned against its trunk. She glanced at her drink. In dim lighting, it looked like blood.

"Enjoying the holidays, miss?" Blaise suddenly came out of the dark.

"Not until _you_ came," she grumbled. "Leave me alone; go bother Malfoy."

"I don't think he wants to be bothered," Blaise began and leaned against the tree trunk that Hermione was leaning on. Hermione sipped her drink. "A couple of frenchies are charming him to bed."

Hermione coughed her drink out.

"Are you alright?" Blaise held her shoulders.

"Fine," Hermione straightened up and sipped again.

"I heard one say: 'Tu m'appelleras, n'est-ce pas?'" Blaise said, mimicking with a high voice with a French accent.

"Which means?" Hermione said and swallowed her drink. It seemed to be something sweet but she couldn't tell what. She felt her insides twisting as she waited for Blaise's answer.

"You _will _call me, right?" Blaise mimicked again in a high voice. "Or something like that."

Blaise grinned and pocketed his hands. "The funny thing: Draco is rusty in French."

"Then why didn't you take your chance?"

"They would have made me their translator," Blaise said grudgingly. Hermione laughed again.

"That's nice," Blaise said suddenly.

"Nice?"

"Your laughter. I haven't heard it in a while," Blaise said with a sincere smile. Hermione smiled back.

"It's easier to be with you than Malfoy," Hermione said after a while.

"Do you wish I'm your fiancé?" Blaise said teasingly.

She was surprised by the question but she found a way to steer the topic away. "You're jealous that you're not the one they're _charming to bed_."

Blaise snorted. "And you're not bothered?"

"Bothered?"

"He's surrounded by those sexy ladies."

"Oh… why would I be?" Hermione asked and sipped again, feeling her insides tie up in a knot.

"Don't you feel that he should be with you… and only you?" Blaise said, his voice lowered in volume.

"Why?"

"He _is _your fiancé, right?"

Hermione held her breath and didn't say anything.

"You trust him that much?" Blaise said, his voice full of wonder.

"He isn't like you," Hermione whispered.

"Heeeey! What do you mean by that?" Blaise said and looked at her.

"Well, I didn't bother him when he was with Pansy. Why should I bother him now?"

"Er…"

"He… he blamed me for that," Hermione said in wonder. "I didn't break them up."

"He's the only one who thinks you did," Blaise said, remembering he was probably the cause of the spread of the rumor that Draco was engaged.

"I don't think so," Hermione said, remembering the time that Pansy messed up with her things in the train. "Even Pansy and her friends think I had something to do with their break-up."

"Pansy thinks _you_ did it?" Blaise said with a tone of surprise. Hermione nodded and stared at the wide window blankly.

"How do you know?" Blaise asked.

"Something that happened in the train," Hermione replied.

"What happened? Did they hurt you?"

"No, not really. They hid my owl and messed up my trunk," she said, remembering what happened in the train.

"Revenge is sweet," Blaise whispered.

"Not really. I felt her bitterness when she did that," Hermione replied.

They stayed silent for a while.

"I have something for you, by the way," Blaise said and took out a slender box out of his coat pocket.

"What for?"

"Merry Christmas," Blaise said and handed it to her.

"Er… thank you," Hermione said and took it. "It makes me feel bad I didn't get anything for you."

Blaise laughed. "I'm not expecting you to give me any."

Hermione smiled up at him. She opened the box and in it was a golden quill. She took it out and twirled it in between her fingers. Something caught her eye: _Hermione_. Her name was printed on the stem. It wasn't her foreign name, it was the name she was used to. "Hermione? Why Hermione?"

Blaise grinned.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked, puzzled and surprised.

"I just do," Blaise said with a smug look on his face.

It was overwhelming. Someone remembered Hermione after all. She felt her tears forming. "Thank you, really." She reached out and hugged him and he hugged her back.

"I'm just glad you like it."

They stayed like that until someone arrived.

"Is this a date?" Draco left the party too. Hermione pulled away when she heard Draco's voice.

"It's just fair, you were with the frenchies and I'm with your fiancée." Blaise said bitterly as Hermione leaned against the wall and returned the quill into the box.

"Go after them if you're so jealous," Draco dragged a garden chair towards them. He turned it and sat with the back of the chair in front of him.

"No progress then?" Blaise said, suddenly his face lit up. Hermione chuckled and sipped.

"None," Draco replied and leaned his chin on his arm draped over the back of the chair.

"Excuse me then," Blaise straightened up and fixed his suit. He walked away, leaving Hermione and Draco.

Hermione realized this and her stomach jumped as soon as Draco faced her.

"Did he do anything to you?" Draco asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Do what?"

"Anything inappropriate."

Hermione shook her head again and sipped her drink, wishing she took another one with alcohol. "Why are you suddenly checking up on me?"

"I'm not checking up on you. I'm checking up on him."

Hermione chuckled. "Are you gay?"

Draco's eyes narrowed.

"I take that back," Hermione said quickly as she giggled.

"So, Blaise brought you here to meet your grandmother?"

Hermione nodded, enjoying the company of a civil Draco. She dragged the round table towards Draco. Draco turned around, fixing his chair. Hermione laid the box and the glass on the table and went back to drag the garden chair for her to sit on. When she sat, she noticed Draco holding the box from Blaise.

"What's this?" He asked and opened it.

"A gift from Blaise."

Draco closed it and returned it to Hermione.

"I – I have something to give you," Hermione said, remembering the wrapped broom on her bed upstairs.

Draco just stared at her. Hermione reached for her wand that she strapped to her sandals underneath the gown. She pointed her wand towards her bedroom window, muttering the summoning spell. They both watched it fly out of the window into Hermione's outstretched arms.

"Here," Hermione laid it on the table. Draco eyed her.

Draco held the wrapped broom. He knew what it was before he even opened it.

Hermione muttered: "Merry Christmas."

Draco unwrapped it. "This costs a lot," he muttered as he admired the broom.

Hermione laughed, remembering the price of the broom. The way Draco touched and held the broom, Hermione took it as a sign that Draco loves the gift or at the very least, likes it.

"Do you need anything from me?" Draco asked, putting the broom down.

"No strings attached."

Draco looked at her, confused.

"It's a gift."

Draco fell silent. It was an awkward silence, very much like waiting for some things to be said. "Thank you."

Hermione smiled, feeling her stomach twisting.

"I – I didn't get anything. For you," Draco said. Hermione heard a tinge of guilt in his tone.

"I'm not expecting you to give me any," Hermione said, echoing what Blaise said to her earlier. She chuckled at the thought.

"Is this a joke?" Draco said, he looked like he had come up to a realization.

"No, no!" Hermione leaned forward, her face serious. "_That_ really is a gift."

Draco looked at the broom skeptically.

"I didn't jinx it, if that's what you're thinking," Hermione said quickly.

Draco was still staring at the broom.

"I'll demonstrate it to you… if I could... but I can't," Hermione said when he didn't say anything.

Draco smirked. "Try to," he said and handed the broom to her.

"Ugh! I'm not that _low_, Malfoy!" Hermione was about to stand in indignation. "I won't give you a bloody broom _that _expensive if I just plan to kill you with it!"

"I just want you to show me," Draco said, still handing her the broom. Hermione grabbed it from his hand roughly. She stood up and walked a few steps away from the table. Draco stood up and leaned against the tree to watch.

Hermione was about to straddle the broom but she remembered she was wearing a gown.

"Up," she whispered. The broom floated horizontally, waiting. She breathed in deeply and sat on the broom as if sitting on the chair. She wiped her palms on her gown before she gripped the broom. Her heart was beating fast. She sat properly and let her feet hang. She found her balance and the broom sped up and she screamed when it tilted to an insane degree.

"Turn it around!" Draco called out as he ran towards her while patting his coat pockets for his wand. He pointed the wand towards Hermione and the broom that was still continuing to ascend but before he could think of a spell, the broom turned and it flew towards the ground.

"Let go!" Draco shouted and Hermione gripped the broom tighter, reflex not trusting Draco's instruction. Hermione was still several feet away.

"Let go!" Draco shouted again and this time, Hermione followed. She loosened her grip and she fell on the hard ground. Draco grabbed the broom before it hit the ground then rushed towards Hermione who wasn't moving. Draco dropped the broom and turned her around. Hermione moaned in pain and annoyance.

"I hate brooms," Hermione mumbled. "Why did I even take up the challenge?"

Draco smiled when she turned to push herself off the ground. He wiped the smile off his face as soon as she stood up and turned to him.

"Viktor was right," she whispered.

"Broken bones?" Draco asked as Hermione searched her gown for any rips.

"None but I reckon I'll have bruises on my right side," Hermione's hand examined her neck cautiously.

When she got a grip of herself again, she noticed the small distance between her and Draco. She held her breath, suddenly conscious of the closeness.

"Why did you tell me to let go?" Hermione asked, trying to distract herself.

"You would have broken the broom if stayed on it," Draco said and picked up the broom from the ground.

Hermione fumed. "You! The – aaaarrrrgh!" Hermione grabbed the broom and was about to snap it in two in her annoyance. When she thought of the price and that it was a gift, she relaxed and shoved it to Draco's chest.

"What was that about Viktor being right?" Draco asked, smirking. Hermione looked at him, anger draining from her face.

"I said that aloud?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "He's right about what?"

"Well…" Hermione hesitated. "He's right about the broom. It's insane!"

Draco waited.

"And… that I can't possibly ride a broom," Hermione said as she straightened non-existent creases on her gown. "The broom is insane only when the one riding it is insane," Draco said, teasing.

Hermione walked past him and sat on the chair. She laid her head on the table and sighed. "It feels good to be back on the ground."

"Do you want to try again?" Draco said, teasing her. He handed the broom to her to emphasize his intention. Hermione snorted and crossed her arms over her chest, sitting up straight and turning her face away from Draco.

"What's this?" Blaise was back with a smile that couldn't be wiped off his face.

"How many did you charm?" Draco said with a smirk, noticing his expression.

"Is this a lovers' row?" Blaise said, ignoring Draco's remark.

"Lovers," Hermione snorted and Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you the one wishing that I'd hold you tight?" Draco answered her snort.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "You git! I did not!"

Blaise laughed at the side, watching the entertaining battle.

"Weren't you the one who saved me from killing myself when I know you've sworn to be my enemy?" Hermione said confidently.

"I didn't save you. I tried to undo what you had done wrong," Draco defended.

"I told you I couldn't fly a broom!"

"And you _proved_ it."

"_That _could have killed me!" Hermione said, pointing an accusing finger at the broom in his hand.

"But it didn't," Draco said calmly.

"Wait, what happened?" Blaise said, his tone was different and the smile on his face was gone.

"_He _told me to fly the broom and he challenged me when I said no," Hermione said, feeling like a five–year–old tattletale.

"_What_?!" Blaise said, anger in his tone.

"It didn't kill her!" Draco defended.

"You –" Blaise rushed towards Draco aggressively.

"Hey!" Draco let go of the broom and blocked Blaise's body push. Draco pushed him back with his arms. There were several exchanges of pushes and grunts before Hermione ran in between. She stretched both her arms and pushed their chests as far as she could to stop the two from hitting each other. Blaise reached for Draco above Hermione's head. Though she was in the middle, the two managed to exchange hits before Hermione shouted.

"Stop it!" Hermione let go of Draco and blocked Blaise with both hands. Blaise calmed down and held Hermione by the wrists.

"Alright, I won't hurt him if it hurts you," Blaise said with a smirk. Hermione looked up at him, surprised at how fast his aggressive mood disappeared.

Blaise chuckled. "No arguing this time? That's a change."

"What?" Hermione said, suddenly focused on what he was saying. Blaise sighed and held her shoulders. In a second, he turned her around to face Draco who looked slightly puzzled at how fast Blaise changed his mood.

"Go on. Tell him what you really feel about him," Blaise said and let go of her shoulders. Draco turned his eyes away from Hermione and stared at Blaise to catch his intention but he could read no underlying thoughts.

"What's wrong with you?!" Hermione was about to turn to face Blaise again but Blaise held her shoulders in place, facing Draco who was holding an expressionless façade. Hermione threw her hands up into the air.

"Go on. No need for hesitation," Blaise said still holding her by the shoulders.

"What is there to tell?" Hermione said, holding Draco's gaze.

"Stop playing innocent," Blaise whispered loudly. "And just go along with it."

"With what?!" Hermione said. "I have nothing to say!"

"What's this now, Zabini?" Draco said finally.

Blaise looked at Draco. "Tocca a me."

"What?" Draco's eyebrows met in confusion.

Blaise chuckled and let go of Hermione as he stared at Draco, mockingly. He walked away, laughing at whatever he found amusing. Hermione followed him with her eyes. When he went back in, she huffed and walked away, without glancing back at Draco.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

"Nothing happened?" Blaise asked as soon as Hermione entered the house.

"Were you expecting something to happen?" Hermione glared at Blaise.

"I expected much more than a walk out," Blaise said with a shrug. Two French ladies approached Blaise and one of them whispered something to him and the other whispered "excusez" to Hermione with a heavy accent. Hermione nodded and walked away when she noticed Blaise paying very much attention to what the lady was whispering.

She went near the grand staircase and leaned against the marble statue of a lady with a harp. The statue moved its head and gave the impression of looking at Hermione. Hermione muttered a "sorry" and stood straight as she watched the crowd. It had lessened over the hours but still it was still considered 'crowded' to her standards, considering the fact that she had been with the Weasley's 'crowded' state several times. She let her thoughts roll as the holiday tunes continued to play over the conversations in the hall. She had suppressed the thought of her friends too many times that she grew tired of it. She'd rather remember them and get hurt later than to get hurt after suppressing.

At the back of her mind, she had a feeling that she forgot something. A man with a tray of drinks greeted her and offered a glass of clear liquid, which Hermione accepted even if it was most likely alcoholic. She didn't mind; after all, it would be a blessing if she passed out now and get this night over with but at the same time, she couldn't help but feel important with all these people who attended her grandmother's party.

_It's because of your grandmother. Not you_, a voice in her head echoed. She smiled and took a sip. All the glitter was probably seeping into her head and inflating it.

She had already consumed the whole glass when her grandmother appeared in front of her.

"I'd like you to meet some people," Eilynn said.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

**_Author's Note_**: wow, chapter 21.. I enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it. :) Reviews are much appreciated! :)

* * *

_Seal the Deal and Prank _is currently paused -- I have decided to finish _Alteration _first since it is nearing its end.


	22. Party

_**Recall**_

_She had already consumed the whole glass when her grandmother appeared in front of her._

"_I'd like you to meet some people," Eilynn said._

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

**Chapter 22**

…_**Party**_

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

"I'd like you to meet some people," Eilynn said.

Hermione nodded and she felt she would agree to everything they'd say at that moment. Her alcohol tolerance was low and only now did she have the chance to test it. Eilynn touched her forehead, her eyebrows wrinkled with worry. "You drank?" She asked.

"Just a bit, grandma," Hermione replied and focused her eyes.

"Try to look a bit sober," Eilynn said and pulled her to stand straight. Hermione nodded.

"Is this her?" A tall woman said to Eilynn, waving a hand to Hermione's direction.

"This is Ivana," Eilynn said as she reached out and pulled Hermione gently.

Hermione felt her head clearing as she pushed herself to walk closer to them. Hermione bowed slightly, not knowing what to say. The tall woman was beautiful – very beautiful. Her hair was black and eyes were green and she smiled softly but with a certain aura she couldn't describe. She was so beautiful that Hermione dismissed it as an over-embellishing of her slightly muddled mind.

"This is Antonella," Eilynn introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Hermione said with a smile.

"I'm your aunt," Antonella said, stretching a pale and delicate-looking hand to touch Hermione's cheek.

_Is she my aunt by blood? _She wondered as Antonella reached out to her.

A familiar face appeared behind Antonella: her mother (Thalia).

"Ella," Thalia whispered to her. Antonella turned around and threw both her arms around Thalia's neck.

"I've missed you so much, my dear sister," said Antonella and Thaliaselle chuckled as she hugged her back.

Hermione's eyebrows met in confusion as she watched the two hugging. "Sister?" She muttered.

"Yes, dear. My daughter," Eilynn said when she heard her.

Hermione's head cleared up but her stomach felt like it was doing somersaults. It bothered her that her mother never mentioned a sister but something bothered her more and she managed to say: "Then… I – I have a c – cousin?"

Antonella turned to her and nodded. And as if on cue, Blaise appeared beside Eilynn. Eilynn flinched a bit and turned to hit Blaise lightly on the shoulder.

"Don't do that again," she scolded.

"Sorry, grand-mère," Blaise said and his smile disappeared.

Hermione's thoughts caught on. "Blaise is my cousin?!"

Antonella nodded as Blaise stepped beside her mother.

"Isn't it obvious?" Blaise said and waved a hand to himself and to his mother. Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

"I know, I know. I got my color from my father," Blaise said and rolled his eyes but it was only then that Hermione saw the similarities of their hair and eyes.

"Blaise is my cousin," Hermione whispered, half-dazed.

"He's not your _only_ cousin," the tall man that Blaise had pushed away from her earlier appeared beside her. "Rafael," he stretched his hand to her and waited for her to accept it.

"Zabini?" Hermione asked, curious, as she took his hand and shook it briefly. He was tall, fair-skinned and handsome but somehow, Blaise was more attractive to Hermione.

They all laughed and Rafael replied: "Of course."

"Don't listen to him. Call him Gian," Blaise said with a tinge of bitterness. Rafael glared at Blaise.

"Gian?" Hermione asked.

"I named him Rafael and his father added Gian," Antonella explained.

"Rafael Gian," Hermione recited to herself.

"No, Gian Rafael," Rafael corrected.

The wrinkles on Hermione's forehead deepened as she tried to digest the information they just fed her and she pushed the million questions away to clear her head.

When everything they said connected a few events in her mind that were left hanging for so long, she straightened and her head was clear. What happened next, no one expected: Hermione punched Blaise on his middle as hard as she could. Everyone either gasped, gaped or held their breath.

Blaise bent over and clutched his stomach. "What was that for?" He groaned.

"I just wanted to," Hermione said and smiled with satisfaction. "It's my way of coping with the information."

Everyone chuckled as Blaise tried to stand up straight. As their laughter drowned in the crowds chatter, Hermione felt faint and she used the marble statue to catch herself. Blaise and Rafael quickly rushed to her side and pulled her up. The last thing Hermione saw was Antonella's worried expression explaining something to Eilynn who looked angry.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

When Hermione opened her eyes, she expected her mother to be beside her but found Eilynn instead. Eilynn sat on her bedside touching her forehead and smiling faintly.

"How do you feel?" Eilynn asked.

Hermione mumbled a "fine", feeling the sensation of heaviness that she couldn't lift her arms and legs.

"You should rest. Don't try to move."

Hermione took several moments to be able to form a sensible question: "Why do I feel like this? What did I do?"

"It was probably the alcohol," Eilynn said but Hermione heard the tone of doubt in her voice.

"It was just one glass," Hermione defended.

"You shouldn't have drank it," Eilynn said and Hermione felt like she was being accused. The only reply she could come up with was a groan of helplessness.

"Rest now. The discomfort will disappear later," Eilynn said.

"Grandma… can't you make a potion? Help me," Hermione said as she lifted her head and turned to the side with much difficulty. Eilynn looked at her with pity in her eyes and stood up.

"Wait here."

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

Eilynn came back an hour or so later with a bottle of light pink liquid, like the one she first drank at the party.

"I thought you forgot about me," Hermione said, feeling more and more helpless.

"I had to look for the ingredients and some I couldn't find here," Eilynn said as she pulled her up to sit and helped her drink the liquid. It was exactly like the drink she had – even the taste matched it.

"What is that grandma? I had one like that during the party," Hermione said.

Eilynn eyed her like she was crazy. "It's a potion, my dear. We wouldn't have served something like this at the party."

"But… but…" Hermione reached out for the bottle to examine it but she had already consumed it. She realized she had raised her arm easily. She pulled her legs close to her chest and smiled. "That was quick."

Eilynn smiled. "Feel good?"

Hermione nodded and suddenly remembered. "Where's mum? Dad?"

Eilynn seemed to delay her answer as she took the bottle from Hermione. "They're still at the party."

Hermione noticed, only then, that Eilynn was still in her party clothes. "The party's still going on?"

"It'll probably end soon. It's already past midnight," Eilynn said and stood up as she sealed the empty bottle.

"I'll go back then. I haven't seen dad yet and I haven't talked to mum," she kicked her legs to the side and stood up.

Eilynn stopped her and held her by the shoulder with a worried look on her face.

"I won't drink anymore, grandma. That was a bad hangover," Hermione said and smiled. Eilynn's brows met and eyed her but Hermione didn't notice and continued to talk: "You should teach me the remedy."

"You really should learn it," Eilynn said and let go of her shoulder.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and noticed a few creases on the backside of her gown. She searched for her wand and found it on the bedside table. She slipped it into the strap of her sandals and followed Eilynn out the door. They both made their way downstairs and into the hall.

It took a while but she found her parents after going around the hall.

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione called out with a wide smile. Thalia and Marco turned to her and excused themselves from the group they were talking to. Thalia seemed to stare at her like she just witnessed a zombie climb out of the tomb. Marco hugged her. He carried her briefly and put her down gently with a smile.

"Merry Christmas!" Hermione greeted, suddenly realizing how much she missed her parents.

"Don't cry," Marco patted her shoulder gently. "It doesn't look good with the gown."

Hermione laughed in mid-sob and reached out to hug her mother. Thalia seemed to be cautious but she hugged her back.

"How are you feeling?" Thalia asked and released her from the hug.

"I'm fine. Grandma cured me," Hermione said.

"Cured?" Thalia looked at her, confused.

"I've never had a hangover. I never knew it was that bad," Hermione explained.

"Oh," Thalia said as if a light bulb lit above her head.

"Have you met your aunt?" Marco asked. "Antonella?"

Hermione suddenly remembered what had happened earlier and remembered punching Blaise.

"Oh no," she replayed the scene a while ago and thought of Blaise and the punch she delivered. She laughed at the thought.

"What's wrong?" Marco asked. "What's funny, my dear?" He reached out and held Hermione's face gently.

"Nothing, dad," she laughed and pulled away. "I have to go see my cousin." She backed away, waved and left them somewhere in the crowd as she went to search for Blaise. _Cousin, cousin, cousin_, she exercised the word in her head.

She had gone around three times before she saw Blaise and was convinced that he was calm enough to approach.

Rafael, standing in front of Blaise, tapped him gently and gestured towards Hermione who was approaching cautiously. Blaise turned and glared at her.

"I'm sorry," she said, flashing an innocent expression.

"What was that punch for?" Blaise said glumly.

"Don't listen to him. He forgot about it as soon as you passed out," Rafael interjected. Blaise punched his arm playfully.

"How do you feel?" Blaise asked.

"Much better," Hermione said with a smile.

She eyed them both and said: "I can't believe you're brothers."

"Half, actually," Blaise said with no hesitation.

"Does it matter if we share half the blood? Brothers are brothers," Rafael chimed in.

"Half?" Hermione asked.

"You do know our mother's reputation?" Blaise started.

"The woman with several husbands, as they say," Rafael joined in the explanation. "We have the same mother, different fathers."

Hermione's eyes flickered with realization as she examined their physical differences.

"Mother is our common blood," Blaise said at the end.

"You're both Zabini?" Hermione asked.

"You asked that a while ago," Blaise said.

"It was Blaise's father's name," Rafael explained. "After him, mother didn't change our names to her next husbands' last names."

"My father was mother's fourth husband and Rafael's father was the second husband," Blaise explained.

"Blaise hates the idea of a brother," Rafael stated the obvious.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"He hates being compared to me," Rafael replied. "Listen around and you'll know what I mean."

Hermione posed as if she considered doing it but suddenly remembered something: "Did Draco know about this all along?"

Blaise chuckled. "Do you think he'll suspect me liking you if he knew we were cousins?"

"Oh," was all Hermione could say.

"Let's keep this to ourselves for a while, alright?" Blaise said.

"Why?"

"I enjoy teasing him," Blaise replied.

"That won't tease him. He doesn't even notice," Hermione said.

"And you're hoping he will?" Blaise said with a mocking smile.

"No!" Hermione protested. Blaise and Rafael laughed at her expression and Hermione felt herself fume.

"Hey, keep it a secret. You owe me one for that punch," Blaise said.

"Just a while ago, he said you punch like a girl," Rafael snitched and Blaise glared at him.

"You want me to kick you instead?" Hermione said playfully and Blaise took a few steps back.

"You're scared of a girl?" Rafael teased.

Hermione hit Rafael on his arm playfully and said: "You're a sexist!"

Rafael just laughed and Blaise grinned.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

As Eilynn had said, the guests soon left by groups after a while. Everyone was leaving except for Hermione and her parents.

"I'll see you again and soon, I hope," Antonella said to Hermione as she hugged her tightly. She gripped tighter and said: "I'll take you shopping next time."

Eilynn, Marco and Thalia were sending the other guests off while Hermione was assigned to stay with the Zabinis. Hermione's mind had not deceived her. Antonella was really beautiful and her mind did not exaggerate it. It really was as everyone says: Antonella was a witch known to be famously beautiful. Several men in the room tried their luck with her even though she was plagued by the rumor of her past husbands dying mysteriously and leaving her their fortune. It was flattering for Hermione that Antonella preferred staying with her than with the men who were still trying to catch her attention in the last half hour of their stay in the mansion.

"Mum," Blaise pulled Antonella gently to break the hug. "You're smothering her."

Hermione breathed quietly in large volumes as soon as Antonella let go of her. She didn't think Antonella was that strong. Blaise came forward and hugged her too.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered to her ear.

"See you soon," Hermione whispered back.

When Blaise released her, Rafael hugged her and kissed her on the cheek which made Blaise pull Rafael from her.

"Hey! That's unfair!" Blaise said indignantly.

"Just fair, little brother. I don't go to the same school as her," Rafael said and pulled Blaise away when he tried to face Hermione again.

"Behave," Antonella said as they stepped into the fireplace and they disappeared when the green flames engulfed them.

Hermione sighed. _So this is how it feels to have brothers… or the closest thing to it._

"Ivana, Draco and his parents are leaving," Thalia called out from the main door. Hermione went to the main door, still getting over the feeling that she had cousins and a beautiful aunt.

Draco was standing alone, a few meters away from the group of parents smiling and discussing the party. Hermione noticed Lucius holding the broom that Hermione had given Draco. Hermione knew they separated themselves deliberately to force her to be the one to talk to Draco before they left.

"Merry Christmas," Hermione greeted him. She didn't know what to say to satisfy the parents' plans. Draco nodded slightly, not really looking at her but staring at the door behind her and Hermione saw the bruise near his eye and a few scratches on his neck.

"What happened to you?" Hermione was about to touch his face but he slapped her hand away.

"It's nothing."

"You were in a fight?" Hermione asked.

"Don't mind it," Draco said with a grave tone and Hermione pursed her lips at his expression. Draco handed her a box and Hermione thought Draco had gotten her a gift but she recognized the box as Blaise's gift.

"Oh," Hermione took it from him. "Thanks. I forgot about it… when…" She didn't continue and Draco didn't push her to.

"We're leaving. Good night," Draco said and turned.

"You mean good morning," Hermione said, clutching the box with both hands. Draco ignored her.

_What's his problem? _Hermione thought as he watched Draco and his parents walk towards the black car parked in front.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

"Well, I hope you're not going to just run away with her again," Eilynn was saying to Marco and Thalia when Hermione went back to the living room after changing out of her gown. Thalia chuckled and Marco just smiled placidly beside her.

"Follow me," Eilynn instructed and Marco and Thalia followed obediently. Hermione tailed them to the dining room where Eilynn disappeared and Hermione found her parents sitting beside each other.

"Where's grandma?" She asked and her mother looked up at her with hazy eyes. Eilynn came in with two glasses of light pink liquid.

"What happened grandma? Is there something wrong?" Hermione asked as she watched Eilynn place the two glasses in front of her parents.

"Drink this," she instructed and her parents followed.

Eilynn sat across them and gestured to Hermione to sit too. "They're a bit drunk."

Hermione watched her parents drink and suddenly realized that they were a bit… well… unusual in all sense.

"Drunk?" Hermione eyed them and doubted what her grandmother said.

"Did you enjoy the party?" Eilynn asked her, ignoring what she said.

"Hmm… it was a bit too much," Hermione replied.

"It takes some time to get used to it," Eilynn said and tucked Hermione's hair behind her ears.

"Honey!" Thalia said with a grin. She was suddenly excited and a bit restless.

"Mum?" Hermione said with caution.

"I've missed you so much!" Thalia said with a grin she couldn't suppress.

"I… missed you too," Hermione said, stunned by her mother's sudden outburst.

"I've missed her for years. Do you remember me saying not to run away with her again?" Eilynn interjected.

Thalia chuckled. "We won't run mother… even if we want to."

Thalia looked at Marco who said with a tone of defeat: "We won't."

"I guess there is no secret you can keep. You _are_ an open book," Eilynn said as Thalia consumed her drink.

"You _are_ my mother," Thalia replied.

"Hmm," was all Eilynn said as she eyed Thalia.

Hermione watched the exchange of words and marveled in the moment that this was the first time she saw her mother and her grandmother together.

"Grandma…" Hermione hesitated the moment she interrupted the motherly exchange. Eilynn turned to her, shifting in her seat.

"Why didn't you ever visit us before?" Hermione continued when she had everyone's attention.

Eilynn smiled as if she knew of a secret that no one else would know.

"I noticed her standing outside the house a few times," Thalia whispered and Hermione heard. Eilynn just smiled and watched Hermione's expression.

"You never let her in?" Hermione asked.

"She taught me and Antonella never to open the door unless the person knocks," Thalia said in an almost child-like voice. Hermione chuckled and turned to her grandmother who was still smiling.

"Very good, Thaliaselle," she whispered and they laughed.

"Oh mother… to be formal about it…" Thalia said, suddenly having a timid tone. "This is Marco Casso Vinci."

Eilynn did not say anything to let Thalia continue: "Mother, Marco, my husband."

"Nice to meet you," Eilynn stretched a hand halfway and Marco shook it briefly. It didn't seem appropriate to Hermione that this was how they were introduced.

"Too bad I didn't witness your wedding," Eilynn said and Hermione understood the slightly hostile atmosphere.

"Mother… we – we we're the only ones – me and him… when we were wed," Thalia said, suddenly uneasy.

Eilynn bobbed her head once and rested her chin on her hand as if she considered what Thalia had said.

"Antonella got married several times and I always received an invitation," Eilynn said.

"Mother, our situation was different. Weren't you the one who said you'll never step on muggle territory?" Thalia defended then she added after a moment of silence: "And we never received an invitation to any of Antonella's."

No one said anything after that. Hermione didn't move an inch or even breathe deeply, afraid that she will be noticed and they'll end the conversation because of her presence. She struggled to remain invisible and she felt her dad doing the same when they glanced at each other at the same time.

"It's late. Time to rest, you're rooms are ready upstairs," Eilynn said as she stood and waited for them to follow. Eilynn went ahead and Hermione and her parents followed when she had already gone out the door. Hermione swam in her mind for anything she read about etiquette but was already too tired to remember a thing.

"Good night," Thalia said, her thoughts distant. Marco kissed her on her forehead after Hermione settled onto her bed. Hermione felt like a toddler waiting for a bedtime story.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

Marco and Thalia had just turned the lights off when they heard a soft knock on the door and without their reply, they watched a non-threatening figure enter the room.

Hermione called out softly: "Mum, Dad."

"Hmm?" Thalia said, still preoccupied with her own thoughts. Hermione understood the struggle. She slid onto the bed and lay between them. "May I sleep here tonight?"

Silence.

"Dad?"

"Ask your mother."

"Mum?"

"Ask your father."

Hermione made a sound of annoyance and her parents laughed. She smiled in the dark and breathed in the mix of emotions that made her feel contented staying there, where she used to feel security.

"Go to sleep," Thalia said and Hermione felt her mother's hands wrap around middle. She moved closer to her mother and buried her face on the pillow. She felt her muscles relax and a wave of drowsiness calmed her. She managed to whisper a "g'morning" and she heard her parents' "good morning" before she completely relaxed and drifted to sleep.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

**_Author's Note: _**This is the last part of 'The Holiday Party' :) Tell me what you think, push the review button :)


	23. Varied Intentions

**_Recall_**

"_Go to sleep," Thalia said and Hermione felt her mother's hands wrap around her middle. She moved closer to her mother and buried her face on the pillow. She felt her muscles relax and a wave of drowsiness calmed her. She managed to whisper a "g'morning" and she heard her parents' "good morning" before she completely relaxed and drifted to sleep._

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

**Chapter 23**

_**Varied Intentions**_

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

Draco's silence was heavy and Narcissa felt it. Though she tried hard to ignore it, being seated between the two men that meant the world to her, her motherly instincts were up in full.

"Is there something bothering you, my son?" Narcissa asked, watching him, gripping the broom and staring outside the window as the car flew over the skies.

Narcissa heard a muffled "it's nothing" from her son and she glanced at her husband who was listening but not reacting. He glanced at her too but just nodded.

It was only when they were back at the manor when Narcissa spoke again.

"Draco…"

It took moments before Narcissa's voice reached the thinking center of Draco's brain. Draco faced her, his hand on the doorknob of his bedroom door.

"Son… there'll come a time when…" Narcissa's voice trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

Draco had never seen mother so torn.

"Don't wait for instructions," Narcissa said after a while.

This time, Draco looked confused. Narcissa hugged him and Draco heard her huff, unable to say what she really wanted to say.

"What is it mother?"

Narcissa pulled away. "If you think you have to, _do it_. Don't think of…" She couldn't finish the sentence.

Narcissa kissed her son on the cheek and left after whispering "get some rest".

Draco stared at his mother until she entered their bedroom, still thinking about the missing parts of her sentences. He entered his room, giving up on the idea that he could fill in the blanks before he slept.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

Eilynn wrapped her arms around Hermione tightly and Hermione could feel her breathing get heavier but she endured it, enjoying her grandmother's hug.

"Take care," Eilynn whispered. "Come visit me again."

"Next time, I don't want it to be like a kidnapping," Hermione said. "Blaise is a bad tour guide."

"Blaise?" Eilynn looked at her, puzzled.

"He brought me here to meet you."

"Blaise fetched you?" Eilynn asked.

"You didn't know?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm… no," Eilynn said just as Marco and Thalia walked out of the main door.

Thalia reached out and hugged Eilynn.

"Take care," Eilynn said to her.

"Take care," Thalia echoed. Hermione noticed her mother's half-blank expression.

"Nice to meet you… Marco," Eilynn said and gave him a quick hug.

Hermione stood beside her father after Eilynn released him.

"Where are you going now?" Eilynn said.

"Home," Thalia replied and it took a while to get her mind back. "Ivana's going back to school in a few days."

"Hmm… you'll visit me too?" Eilynn asked Thalia like it didn't mean something to her if she said yes or no.

"Yes, mother," Thalia replied and this time, she smiled.

"T'was nice meeting you," Marco said and smiled at Eilynn. Eilynn smiled back.

It took a few more hugs before Eilynn let them go.

"Why are we using a car when we can just floo ourselves to the manor?" Hermione asked when she noticed the car in front of the house. Thalia grinned and Marco placed a hand around her shoulder.

"Well honey," Marco started then continued: "You can't floo to the manor. Lucius closed it temporarily since you flooed yourself to Arduro."

"So, what does he plan to do? Close it until I move out?" Hermione said with a tone of sarcasm.

Thalia chuckled and held her husband's hand on her shoulder.

It took another set of goodbyes and another set of laughs before Hermione's parents started to walk towards the car. Eilynn stopped Hermione from following by grabbing her shoulders so Hermione turned and faced her. When she did, Hermione noticed a small box her grandmother was holding out.

"A late gift but still a gift," Eilynn said with a smile.

Hermione took the box and opened it, revealing a bracelet with charms. Hermione took it out and examined it. It had five bottle-shaped charms with little paper rolls in them.

"Always wear it," Eilynn said. "It'll come in handy someday."

"The bracelet?" Hermione asked. Eilynn nodded. Hermione eyed it and shrugged.

"Thank you grandma," Hermione gave Eilynn a quick hug.

"Here," Eilynn said and reached out to place it around Hermione's left wrist.

"Keep this too," Eilynn pulled up a sheet under the box which revealed two small vials of the light pink liquid.

"The hangover remedy?" Hermione asked.

"You might need it."

Hermione chuckled. "I won't drink in school, grandma."

Eilynn hugged her again and whispered: "Be careful, Hermione."

Hermione walked to the car and it took her a minute to realize what her grandmother had whispered. She waved at Eilynn and grinned at her. _Hermione_.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

Hermione woke up when the car landed at last. She felt the temperature drop when her parents left her sides. She rubbed her eyes and crawled out of the car. Marco and Thalia were already halfway across the lawn when Hermione got out. She followed them, stretching on the way to the main door. She was about to yawn when her parents stopped before entering the door and it was only then that she noticed what was so different.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked. _Not the Malfoy Manor,_ she thought as she looked up at the mansion.

So white… that it seemed so artificial in the middle of the forest. It didn't have the charm of age like her grandmother's mansion.

"Our home," Marco replied with a smiled. He turned to open the door. Hermione went in after them. She felt her jaw drop as soon as she entered. It was either the thought that they owned it or it was really the effect of the mansion. Hermione marveled at the height and width of the room that their old home could fit inside and still have space for a party.

"Incredible," Hermione breathed.

"Do you like it?" Thalia asked and all Hermione could do was nod.

"But…" Hermione looked at the large spaces left empty. "It's not done yet?"

"Not yet. We wanted you to finish the furnishing," Marco said as they watched her walk cautiously around the house.

"I'd love to!" Hermione beamed.

"But… you could do that after the school year ends," Thalia said.

Memories flooded her head when her mother said the words.

"_It's your children's turn," Voldemort voice echoed._

Hermione turned her head to stare at a blank wall and something else was pushed to the front of her mind.

"_You two will receive the dark mark after you leave Hogwarts."_

Hermione held her breath when the flashback ended. Just when she was starting to appreciate the charm that the place had, her mind pollutes it with a memory that she had buried.

"After… I get the mark?" Hermione said to herself but her parents heard it clearly as the echo of her voice bounced on the empty walls of the house. Thalia wrapped on arm around her neck and leaned her chin on Hermione's head, tenderly.

"Listen…" Marco held her daughter's shoulders and turned her around to face him. "The final battle is near."  
Hermione didn't care if the battle was near. She didn't want anyone she cared for caught in the middle of it. She stared at her father with a poker face on, waiting for him to continue.

"There's nothing wrong with being responsible for your self," Thalia added when Marco didn't continue.

"No one can stop from being worried even if they said "it'll be fine" a million times," Hermione replied.

"You don't need to consider every factor, my dear," Marco said as he held her by the shoulders, wanting to make Hermione understand. Hermione nodded.

"Don't over think everything," Thalia said with worry painted on her face.

As she walked across the room, towards the stairs, she remembered something she had never thought of for a long time.

"Mum, Dad," she turned. "Come closer?"

Thalia and Marco glanced at each other and moved towards her. Before they could ask what she wanted to say, Hermione reached out for the sleeves of their robes and pushed it up their arms.

The dark mark.

Thalia held her breath and Marco stood still, waiting for their daughter's reaction. Hermione pulled both arms close to each other, being careful not to touch the mark and stared at it, realizing that she wasn't accustomed to seeing it.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

A few knocks on the door.

Silence.

Another knock and then someone said: "I'm coming in."

Hermione turned to face the wall as she listened to the footsteps that approached the bed she was lying on.

"I came to see if –"

"I'm fine, dad," Hermione said, organizing her thoughts as Marco sat on the bedside. She had run through every thought since she left them standing in the middle of the living room.

_After seeing the dark mark, she turned and said: "I'm going upstairs."_

_She left them standing there, with their arms and marks exposed, wondering what was running through her mind._

Marco wasn't sure how to and what to say to comfort her. Whatever she was thinking, he hoped he could stop Hermione from the Dark Lord and the dark mark but he failed in the first six attempts of negotiating with Voldemort.

"_Don't you see she could be the key?" The Dark Lord hissed as Marco rolled on the floor, writhing in pain._

Hermione thought of how things would have gone if she had never been part of this world. She could give up everything to save the ones she cared for and her parents were the people who mattered the most. If she could reverse time and change everything… but everything seemed to be going according to what is written and it is not in her favor. She sat up and faced her father. Not being with the people she had fought with for the past years made her feel like the dark side was winning. She wanted badly to see Ron and Harry and her mind orchestrated scenes on how she'll talk to them.

"Dad…" Hermione whispered as if someone was overhearing. "If I asked you about the Dark Lord's plans, will you tell me?"

Marco was taken aback by her sudden question and he knew this was his daughter who was against the dark side.

"I can't," Marco said and gripped his hand with the dark mark.

"I knew that," Hermione whispered to herself and hugged Marco. "I don't know how I can get you out of this."

Marco hugged her. He was thinking about how he could pull her out of the Dark Lord's plans and here she was thinking about her parents escape. He had to find a way to tell Hermione that she had to think of herself and not them.

He hugged her tighter and said: "We all try to escape… and every time we delay our exit, the harder it gets to make a decision."

Hermione snorted but she knew Marco was right and she tried to convince herself that she needed to escape.

"Dad… I'd like to go to muggle London."

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

Hermione was surprised at how easy her parents gave in to that request but as she waved at them and walked towards the car, she suddenly realized why they allowed her to go to muggle London: Draco was in the car. He looked annoyed and Hermione assumed that it was probably because he was dragged into this by the parents. He didn't say anything when Hermione entered the car, which she did after looking back at the parents and showed her irritation by crossing her arms. Marco waved again with a grin on his face.

"Good morning," Hermione greeted Draco, wanting to establish a civil atmosphere.

"What did you do? Ask my parents if you could go on a date with me?" Draco said sarcastically, not looking at her but staring out the window as the car started. Hermione's jaw dropped and glared at the back of his head.

"I _never_ intended… _no_, never even _thought_ of going on this trip with you."

Draco snorted in disbelief.

"You are so full of yourself," Hermione clenched her fists to stop from hitting him.

Draco didn't reply which annoyed her. She huffed and looked out the window, wishing she could find a way to make him disappear. It seemed like a long trip when they arrived at an alley at last.

Hermione got out of the car, not waiting for Draco.

"Take off your robe," Hermione said and stopped him from walking further.

"You want to see me naked?" Draco said.

"You have nothing inside?" Hermione replied and raised an eyebrow.

He took off his robe and threw it inside the car. Hermione watched him. He was wearing long-sleeved cotton top and dark jeans and she couldn't help but stare and gape at Draco. Draco took a coat out of the car and wore it. Hermione stared, wondering if he could live like a muggle. When he turned to her again, she wiped her face off the expressions that would make him tease her. She walked away and he followed her, without saying anything.

As they walked on the streets covered with a thin layer of snow, she realized she was feeling the familiar sense of being in a muggle community but something distracted her, she felt like a criminal followed by a police investigating her. She entered a mini mart to see what felt like buying. She didn't get the feeling of being a muggle even when she waited in line for her things to be paid for. She glanced at Draco looking at a magazine on the rack as he waited for her to finish.

_It's probably his presence that destroys the feeling of being a muggle_, she thought as she watched him.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

Draco could feel her eyes boring on the back of his head as he stared at all the pictures on the magazines and waited for it to move. He waited patiently for Hermione, not admitting that he was curious of some things but was too proud to ask Hermione about it. They had stopped several times in clothing shops, convincing himself that she was simply annoying him by stopping at every shop but he considered discarding the thought since every time they got out, more bags were in her hands.

She entered and exited shops with very little regard for Draco tailing her. They entered every kind of shop that would interest a girl and plague a guy.

A dress shop.

A hat shop.

A shoe shop and a lot more.

_Why even bother to have everything? _Draco thought.

Eventually, they arrived at a jewelry store – at last, something _tolerable_ for the male species – along a street with much less foot traffic and much less shops. Hermione had gone to one end of the room looking at necklaces.

Draco bent down to look at rings and bracelets.

"What would you like, sir?" The shop attendant asked, which surprised Draco.

He stood straight and smiled: "I'm just looking."

"Are you interested in a ring perhaps?" The attendant took out a tray of rings. "For your girlfriend?"

The attendant said this just as Hermione approached them.

"Girlfriend?" Hermione whispered.

"This is my mother," Draco said seriously to annoy Hermione more.

Hermione glared at him as the attendant smiled at them. Hermione asked the lady to take the tray of bracelets out and when she did, Draco noticed the bracelet around Hermione's wrists. The attendant left when another customer called her.

"You have weird taste," Draco whispered to her. Hermione followed his gaze at her bracelet.

"It's a gift from grandma," Hermione replied.

"So, you're worth a few small glass bottles and not stones?" Draco smirked and added: "Not even semi-precious stones?"

"You think you're worth the broom I gave you?" Hermione retorted in a low voice. Draco didn't reply, suddenly remembering that he didn't give her anything.

"What do you want in return for that?" Draco said, challenging.

"I don't want anything in return," Hermione said, innocence in her voice. "Just like this bracelet, I didn't give anything in return for this."

"Do you plan to repay though?" Draco asked, suddenly the conversation took a turn.

"Yes but I won't return it in materialistic terms. I know it'll sound over sentimental… but I plan to repay by spending more time with her," Hermione said looking through the tray of bracelets.

"You mean… you'll return the gift through… love?"

Hermione nodded and Draco suddenly became silent, which made Hermione glance at him and saw the stunned expression on his face and she understood.

"No, no, no!" Hermione waved her hands in front of his face. "It doesn't apply to you!"

Draco relaxed and Hermione laughed so much that she held on to the counter to stop herself from sliding to the floor. Draco glared at her, feeling embarrassed at the trail of thought he followed that Hermione read on his face.

When Hermione recovered, she stood straight and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Do you want to go for a drink?" Hermione said with a tone of amusement in her voice.

Draco turned his eyes away with an annoyed expression.

"And I don't mean coffee," Hermione added. This time, Draco looked back at her.

"You don't drink alcohol," Draco said.

"I don't and I'll never drink again even if grandma gave me this," Hermione raised her hand wearing the bracelet.

"The bracelet?"

"She said it's for emergency. In case I get drunk again."

"How?" Draco asked, unable to control his curiosity.

"I think the paper inside has the instructions on how to make the potion," Hermione said without considering the muggle overhearing the conversation. When she had said this, the attendant was already standing behind the counter, facing them. She was looking at Hermione, confused. She couldn't piece together the concept of potion and little pieces of paper as instructions.

"It's just charms," Hermione said with guilt in her tone while pointing at the dangling tiny bottles.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

Draco was laughing at her as soon as they stepped out of the shop.

"I could just imagine her thinking you're crazy," Draco said as he laughed. Hermione walked, frowning at how she didn't remember she wasn't in the wizarding world. She couldn't bring herself to be annoyed at Draco for laughing. She was more bothered by the thought that she talked freely in front of Draco and forgetting the muggle.

They came upon a crowded street that separated them. This worried Draco, who didn't master the place and relieved Hermione, who found comfort among the muggles. It took a while before Hermione realized that Draco wasn't tailing her anymore. She turned back, going against the flow of the crowd. She shoved a few and she was pushed in return. When she went past the street, she stood on her toes to look for a blonde in the crowd and was discouraged when she saw more pale heads than she expected. She huffed and looked around, hoping he'd pop out anytime.

She sat on the sidewalk as the crowd thinned. She stood several times, and searched the crowd for him. When almost an hour passed, she grew impatient and stood to leave, deciding that Draco getting lost is not that big of a deal. But as soon as she took a few steps, her conscience struck and she cursed that she couldn't just leave him in London.

Hermione was in front of a restaurant when she saw Draco talking to two ladies as he drank from the paper cup he was holding. Hermione felt anger and annoyance form as she watched him talking.

_And I was worried_, she thought bitterly. She marched up to him and turned him around forcefully.

Hermione couldn't express it enough in words so she settled with glaring and Draco understood but instead of answering, he drank from the cup and threw it into the bin a few feet away. He did this without breaking Hermione's gaze. The two ladies behind him _ooohed_ and sat down as the waiter came and took their order. Hermione was not impressed.

"I've. Been. Looking. For. You," Hermione emphasized each word, controlling her emotions.

"You found me," Draco replied nonchalantly.

Hermione gritted her teeth in annoyance and felt that she needed a break. She broke their eye-lock and walked towards a table, swaying slightly. She dropped her shopping bags beside the chair as she breathed deeply. She sat down and held her head in her hands.

"Something wrong?" Draco asked as he followed her and sat across her.

She held up a hand. "I… I've been waiting for you to show up for the past hour."

"I didn't know where to go," Draco whispered then cleared his throat. "I've been going around this block until they stopped me and invited me to join them as I waited for _you_ to show up."

"Are you blaming me again?" Hermione straightened and glared at him.

"No," Draco said curtly. "I enjoyed conversing with those… talkative muggles."

Hermione let her head fall on her arms and she laid her head on her arms. "I thought I'd have to explain to your parents how I couldn't find you."

"You look…" Draco watched her then turned away. "Were you that worried?"

"Not obvious enough?" Hermione retorted. Draco didn't expect this answer.

"I'm not daft," Draco muttered. "I could have found my own way."

"I feel tired," Hermione said and stood up but before she could carry her shopping bags and leave, the waiter came with two cups of tea and laid it on their table.

"Excuse me," Draco called for the waiter who was about to leave. "We didn't order anything."

"They ordered it for you, sir," the waiter gestured towards the two ladies that Draco was talking to moments ago. Both ladies grinned and waved at them. Their smile suddenly faded. One of the ladies stood and walked towards them, their expression worried. The other one followed.

"I'm sorry," Lady One was looking at the person behind Draco: Hermione.

Hermione looked surprised just as Draco turned around.

"Don't misunderstand," Lady Two said.

"We're not stealing him from you," Lady One added. "We're not that stupid to break such a relationship."

"I…" Hermione looked puzzled as she struggled with words.

"We just wanted him to stay in sight when he said that you got separated," said Lady One.

"That's why we invited him to join us," the other added. "He was very worried about you."

Hermione huffed and almost laughed in disbelief but her breath was caught in her throat when she turned to Draco and saw him looking surprised.

"When are you getting married?" Lady Two asked, grinning and her companion elbowed her.

"Married?" Hermione managed to blurt out.

"He told us you were engaged," Lady One said as an explanation.

Just a Hermione was about to reshape the fact, the other one said: "He's excellent in describing."

Hermione turned to Draco who was resting his forehead on his hand.

"Brown wavy hair, green eyes," Lady two said, relaying Draco's description.

"Pretty," Lady One added with a smile.

"Thank you," Hermione said and she felt herself blush. She was surprised – but more surprised that Draco talked about her with these two ladies. _Pretty_.

"You're a bit young to be engaged," Lady Two commented. Draco chuckled and stood up.

"Thank you very much," Draco said. "We're leaving now. She's exhausted."

Draco took the bags and carried them all in his left hand and took Hermione's hand in the other and walked away. Hermione muttered a "bye" just before she was dragged away. They were trapped in the crowd but Hermione could feel Draco holding her hand tight and she didn't fight it. Their cold hands warmed each other's.

Draco let her hand go when they were in another street which wasn't crowded. He coughed and fixed his shirt with one hand, uncomfortably.

"_He was very worried about you."_

Hermione walked beside him, staring at the pavement and replaying the conversation with both ladies in her head.

"_He told us you were engaged."_

She tightened the scarf around her neck.

"_He's excellent in describing."_

"_Brown wavy hair, green eyes," Lady two said, relaying Draco's description._

"_Pretty," Lady One added with a smile._

Hermione couldn't stop herself from smiling and she was distracted from her thoughts when Draco stopped walking after turning into an alley. Hermione noticed him looking around, restlessly.

"Didn't the car park here?" Draco asked her. Hermione looked around too and agreed.

"Where did it go?" Hermione walked to the empty space, hoping to find it sitting there, invisible, but she passed air and nothing more.

"It left us here," Draco said and his eyes were slightly unfocused as he thought of something.

"Why?" Hermione said and pocketed her hands in her coat and fumbled for her wand.

Draco walked out of the alley and searched the street for the car but didn't find it.

Unlucky enough, it started to snow. Draco looked up at the sky and started worrying. Hermione watched him and followed.

"I know we can take the Knight Bus," Hermione said, remembering Harry mentioning it and her reading about it.

Draco didn't reply and she thought he was ignoring her.

"Do you have muggle money?" Draco asked, his eyes were still slightly unfocused.

Hermione nodded. "They gave me a bag full of it and the access code to our muggle account."

Draco's eyes widened, surprise and worry obvious in his eyes.

"Why?" Hermione said. "What's wrong?"

"Galleons, sickles, knuts?" Draco asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I didn't bring any."

Draco muttered something to himself and all Hermione heard was "all" and "to me".

"What are you thinking of?" Hermione asked.

"Don't you understand?" Draco said to her with a tinge of desperation. "They want us to run away."

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

_**Author's Note**_**: **Whew. This is the longest chapter in this fanfic. Read and review, :) Do you like it?


	24. A New Path

**_Author's Note: _**It's hard writing the next chapters. Though some people already assumed the direction of the story, I am going to stick to the storyline that was planned.

_**Recall**_

"_Do you have muggle money?" Draco asked, his eyes still slightly unfocused._

_Hermione nodded. "They gave me a bag full of it and the access code to our muggle account."_

_Draco looked at her, surprised._

"_Why?" Hermione said. "What's wrong?"_

"_Galleons, sickles, knuts?" Draco asked._

_Hermione shook her head. "I didn't bring any."_

_Draco muttered something to himself and all Hermione heard was "all" and "to me"._

"_What are you thinking of?" Hermione asked._

"_Don't you understand?" Draco said to her with a tinge of desperation. "They want us to run away."_

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

**Chapter 24**

_**A New Path**_

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

Hermione was taken aback. She backed towards the wall and sat down. She had thought that they didn't want them back but she pushed the thought away as she deemed it impossible for parents to throw away a child but Draco's realization hit her in a way that unlocked and connected all the hints her parents were slipping to her.

They were both silent as they sorted in their head the way their parents behaved throughout the holidays. A cold wind blew and it seemed to penetrate Hermione's coat. She stood up and leaned away from the freezing wall. She crossed her arms in front of her chest as she stared at the ground, still thinking.

Draco was the first to recover.

"...get to someplace warm," he said and pulled her sleeve to follow. She followed obediently as he entered the first coffee shop they saw.

The warm air greeted their bodies and pulled them in further. When Hermione caught the smell of coffee brewing and bread baking, she heard her stomach grumble and Draco turned to her, feeling like this happened before.

"Let's eat?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded, patting her pockets for the bag of money and breathed deeply when she found it in one of her pockets. Draco placed the bags on the empty chair beside them as they sat across each other.

"I'll order, you can wait here," Hermione stood up and walked to the counter. Draco followed her, ignoring what she said.

Hermione glanced at him when she noticed him following. "I told you to wait."

"How would you know what to order for me?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione gave in when she saw she was next to order. She ordered hot chocolate drinks and a plate of biscuits after a short argument with Draco.

"This isn't lunch," Draco said and laid the tray on the table as Hermione sat.

"It's three in the afternoon and you expect lunch," Hermione said and pocketed the bag of money.

"It is," Draco said. "You didn't notice lunchtime pass by and I was hungry."

"You didn't tell me you were," Hermione said.

"I was about to but you got lost in the crowd."

"I wasn't the one who got lost, Malfoy."

Draco shrugged.

"We can have dinner when you're hungry again," Hermione said and sipped her drink.

Draco and Hermione sank into their own thoughts and started thinking of how to go on.

"Do you want to run away?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked up at him as she nibbled on the biscuit. "I'm not sure."

"What's stopping you?" Draco asked again.

"Them… They might get hurt and I'm not there to even prevent it from happening," Hermione replied, feeling honesty flow out of her with no hesitation.

Draco took a sip. He flinched and placed his drink down, a bit too hard and some of his drink spilled on his shirt through his open coat. Hermione stopped herself from laughing.

"This is annoying," Draco pulled the table napkin from under the plate and some of the biscuits fell on the floor. He cursed as he dabbed on the stain on his white shirt.

Hermione giggled. "You're like a five year old."

Draco muttered to himself how annoying it was to do this without using magic.

"Do you want to go back?" Hermione asked after a while, thinking of how Draco could adjust to muggle life.

Draco didn't reply.

"Confused?" Hermione asked.

"Shouldn't I be?" Draco replied.

Hermione sighed.

"I'm worried about the same thing," Draco said and sipped his drink again, this time, carefully.

"My father said to me recently: _We all try to escape… and every time we delay our exit, the harder it gets to make a decision_," Hermione recited.

"And my mother said:_ If you think you have to do it, do it_," Draco said in return.

"Do you think they planned this?" Hermione asked.

"You gave them the perfect setting," Draco said and he drank, feeling the heat spread in his chest.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered. Draco looked at her, replaying what just happened but he couldn't bring himself to say anything to remove the feeling of guilt.

They stayed silent after that.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

Snow was still falling and the coat of snow on the ground was a few inches thicker as they walked outside. Hermione glanced at the direction they were headed to: a hotel.

"We need to stay somewhere warm," Draco said after suggesting they stay in a hotel for the night. Hermione agreed and kept a cool façade as she worried unceasingly about the arrangement.

Hermione asked for a two-bedroom suite but Draco protested and told the attendant to switch it to one bedroom. Hermione didn't argue but she felt her hand shaking as she paid for it. She was still shaking when they entered the room and Draco placed the bags on the table. It was wide enough for two but to Hermione, it seemed so small that it'll be hard to avoid Draco.

Draco went to the window and looked out to see if it was dark already. The skies were gloomy but darkness was still hours away. He took off his coat as the room warmed his body. He noticed the stain on his shirt and cursed.

Hermione just watched him from a distance, sitting on the table, pretending to read the menu on the bedside table.

Draco ignored the stain and turned to Hermione: "Are we having dinner?"

Hermione flinched at the sound of his voice but she nodded.

"Where?"

"I-I don't know," Hermione stammered.

"You're jumpy," Draco stated the obvious. He approached her slowly and Hermione felt her shoulders stiffen in defense. When Draco laid a hand on her shoulder, cold air rushed up her spine. Draco laughed and rolled onto the bed.

Hermione relaxed and watched him laughing.

"Don't get ideas, Casso Vinci," Draco said after recovering. "I didn't ask for a one-bedroom to be close to you."

Hermione felt herself blushing as she shifted in her position.

"I know that the bag of money isn't an endless supply so until we are sure of what to do, I don't approve of wasting it," Draco explained and laughed again after remembering Hermione's expression when he approached her.

"You _do _like me," Draco said and turned to her but she was already talking on the phone, ordering dinner and trying hard to ignore Draco. After the phone call, Hermione muttered "go for a walk" and left Draco laughing.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

Hermione returned half an hour later with another shopping bag and Draco's eyes narrowed.

"What did you buy?" Draco asked with a grave tone.

"You sound like an angry husband," Hermione said and laughed.

"I am sharing the same monetary supply. I have a right to be mad," Draco defended.

Hermione dug into the bag and brought out something that she threw to Draco. Draco caught it and was surprised. He held it out and found out it was a dark green scarf.

"What the –"

"To cover the stain," Hermione said, laughing.

"Couldn't you just have bought me a shirt?" Draco complained.

"That'd be a waste of money when we can just cover the stain," Hermione said teasingly. Draco groaned and cursed as he wrapped it around his neck.

The food came after a while and they ate in silence and Draco was still wearing the scarf. Hermione couldn't figure out why: unless he was too hungry to realize or he likes it.

Hermione went into the bathroom and took a hot shower. She planned to sleep in her underwear and the bathrobe provided by the hotel but when she stepped out of the bathroom, she remembered she was sharing the bedroom with Draco.

"Next time, don't hog the bathroom," he said and passed her, closing the door behind him.

Hermione pulled the heavy outside blanket of the bed and placed it on the floor. She took the other pillow and placed it on top of the heavy blanket. She claimed the bed and crawled under the sheets.

Draco got out of the bathroom and found Hermione sleeping and the heap of blanket on the floor. He arranged the blanket on the floor, laid on it and slept.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

Hermione woke up and crawled to the edge of the bed. She found Draco topless and sprawled on the floor, the blanket covering him partially. She realized this was the first time she watched him sleeping. She stayed there watching him and when he stirred, Hermione flopped herself on the bed and pretended to be asleep.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

As they ate breakfast across the street where the hotel stood, Draco broke the air of silence that was laid thick the moment they woke up and changed.

"Today's the deadline," Draco said. "What do you think?"

Hermione looked at him, puzzled. Draco shifted his coat, revealing the shirt that Hermione gave him this morning. She bought it with the scarf last night but didn't show it to him until that morning.

"Run away? Go back?" Draco asked.

"If I decide, what'll be your decision?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"I am in the middle. I am waiting for a force to pull me to one direction," Draco replied and ate.

"If I go back… are you going back too?"

"Maybe," Draco replied.

"If I say run away, are you coming with me?" Hermione asked.

Draco shrugged. "You have the money and you know about muggles."

Hermione felt her insides swell for some reason and she felt happy despite their situation.

"If I get used to muggle life, then we can go our own separate ways," Draco added nonchalantly and Hermione felt her chest tighten.

Hermione was hurt and she realized it only when she noticed that her fork was hovering over the food and her hand was shaking. She placed the fork down right away to hide the shaking. She took the napkin and wiped her mouth. She managed to mutter something that "washroom" was all that Draco heard before Hermione stood up and left the table.

Draco watched her walk away and he wished that the way everything was placed at that moment was different. He wished that change could come suddenly and all this could be something entirely foreign to him. He knew what he wanted -- he wanted freedom from the Dark Lord -- but he was torn in his decision when he thought about what he was leaving behind – his parents. He wished for a force that could pull him to one side so that he didn't have to stand in the middle and feel the pressure that he couldn't have both freedom and family.

Hermione washed her hands, her thoughts buzzing loudly that it was a surprise that she was the only one who could hear it.

"_If I get used to muggle life, then we can go our own separate ways."_

She felt her chest tight as it was a while ago and it didn't loosen up as she expected it to.

_Separate_.

Tears threatened to flow out but she breathed deeply and her eyes grew red at the effort to stop the tears.

Memories raced to the front of her mind.

**(oo)**

"_Don't you feel that he should be with you… and only you?" Blaise said._

"_Why?"_

"_He is your fiancé, right?"_

**(oo)**

"_Stop it!" Hermione let go of Draco and blocked Blaise with both hands. Blaise calmed down and held Hermione by the wrists._

"_Alright, I won't hurt him if it hurts you," Blaise said with a smirk. Hermione looked up at him._

**(oo)**

"_You _do_ like me," Draco said._

**(oo)**

_Damn. _Hermione bent down and washed her face.

She held onto the tiled countertop as the next realization hit her.

_Damn, I do._

She splashed more water to her face.

_I do like him._

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

_**Author's Note**_**: **Sorry to disappoint some but this is really the way the story is shaping itself. Thanks for bearing with me. Love the reviews, keep on pressing the button.


	25. Doomed

_**Recall**_

Damn._ Hermione bent down and washed her face._

_She held onto the tiled countertop as the next realization hit her._

Damn, I do.

_She splashed more water to her face._

I do like him.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

**Chapter 25**

_**Doomed**_

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

Hermione was all set as she walked out and thought about it. She had a clear head but when Draco came into view, it seemed to be all messed up and she couldn't stop herself from wanting to return to the washroom and locking herself in there. She understood now. The hesitation, the anger and the way her stomach jumped.

It was clear and she never took time to consider the possibility that she liked Draco.

_I'm an idiot_, Hermione thought as she sat down in front of Draco. Draco didn't react to her return and Hermione felt her mood drop when she thought of being separated from him.

_You're an idiot, Hermione_, she scolded herself. _How could you like him?_

Hermione continued to eat or at least, she pretended to.

_He was never kind to you. He was always hurting you, _Hermione run through her head all the things Draco did but it didn't seem to affect the way she had been hurt by the idea of being separated from him.

"Something on my face?" Draco asked and she was pulled back to her body.

"Pardon?" Hermione replied, snapping back from her trail of thought.

"Stop staring," Draco muttered and she looked away, embarrassed.

_When did I start liking him? _Hermione thought and her eyebrows furrowed. _Will I even tell him that I like… NO! He'll tease me all throughout the year!_

Hermione pushed her food to one side of the plate then pushed it to the other side as she continued to think. _He won't be able to tease me if I leave and he goes back or the other way around._

She stared at her food. The silence that enveloped them didn't seem so unusual to Draco so he didn't mind her that much.

_Blaise noticed. Malfoy noticed it too._ _Is it that obvious? How come I didn't know this earlier?_

Hermione sighed.

Draco looked up at her and saw her pushing her food around the plate thoughtfully. "Have you decided?"

"Sorry?" Hermione looked up at him when she heard his voice break her thoughts.

"Have you decided?" Draco asked again.

"Er…"

"Go back or run away?" Draco asked.

"Run away," Hermione let her mouth say. _I won't see my parents._ "I mean, go back."

Draco eyed her. "What do you really want to do?"

"I don't know," Hermione felt her shoulders slacken in defeat. She really didn't know. The sudden realization of her liking him became a complication to her almost-always organized head. Liking Draco messed up what she had thought of for the past days.

Hermione felt two strong hands grip her upper arms and pull her up to stand. She looked up, wondering why he did it. Draco pulled her by the elbow.

"We – we haven't paid yet," Hermione protested to him leading her out the door.

"We'll go straight to the counter then," Draco led her to the cashier and Hermione paid for their meal. Draco grabbed her upper arm but without the force that bruised her in the past. He pulled her out of the restaurant as he carried her bags in the other hand.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"You need air. You're over thinking."

_Over thinking? _Hermione wondered as she was led by him to the front of a closed shop. Draco turned and pushed her gently to the wall. She had ideas running through her head of what he wanted to do but before she could be hopeful, he let go of her and walked back a few steps.

"Close your eyes," Draco commanded. Hermione didn't follow.

"We have to decide now," Draco said in an almost-angry tone. "I know what the decision will be but I want you to see it."

Hermione stopped herself from smiling as she replayed what he said a few times, not really understanding what he meant about seeing the decision but she liked how the "we" and the "I want you to see it" sounded.

"Close your eyes," Draco said again and she complied. Hermione felt the atmosphere for any indication of movement. Draco moved to turn his back on the wall beside Hermione and leaned on it. He closed his eyes and sighed. Hermione had other ideas in her head but somehow she felt how genuine Draco's intentions were when he said that she wanted her to see the decision for herself.

"Think," Draco instructed.

"I thought I was over thinking," Hermione said, her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes remained closed.

"Think of all the reasons for you to run away," Draco continued, ignoring what she had said.

"_Fear; The Dark Lord; The dark mark; My feelings for you."_ was Hermione's mental answer.

After a few more moments, "Think of all the reasons for you to go back."

"_Mum and Dad, Grandma, Aunt Antonella, Rafael, Blaise… my family. Harry, Ron, Ginny… my friends. Me liking you," _Hermione thought.

"Open your eyes and tell me what pull is greater – to run or go back?" Draco said. Hermione opened her eyes and Draco watched her blinking and adjusting to the light.

_Go back, _Hermione cleared her throat. "I want to go back."

Draco huffed. "Settled."

"And you?" Hermione asked him.

"I'm going back."

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

"How do we get back then?" Hermione looked around Diagon Alley.

"Let's buy a broom and fly there," Draco said with a smirk.

"No," Hermione protested right away. "Let's floo ourselves to the manor then I can owl my parents to fetch me."

"My father…"

Hermione didn't hear the rest of the sentence when she remembered that Lucius locked it for a while and was deep in thought of what to do. She smiled to herself.

"The Weasley's place?" Hermione asked him and his eyes narrowed.

"Do you want us dead?" Draco said menacingly as they dodged the crowd and stood still at the side.

"Why? They won't kill us," Hermione defended. "I can explain."

"You don't look like the mudblood that they know," Draco huffed. "And why are you making them a choice in the situation?"

Hermione grimaced. "I'll run to them one day," she threatened.

"Can't wait," Draco challenged and walked on. He turned to Knockturn alley and Hermione, who was scared of the sudden change in ambience; she caught up with him, keeping close distance.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

They entered a shop and the bell clinked once to announce their entrance. The shop was filled with ancient artifacts and things unknown. A man turned to them slowly as if trying to add horror to the place. He didn't seem to have showered in days, Hermione noticed. She stayed behind Draco.

"I need to borrow an owl," Draco announced his intention in entering the shop. Mr. Borgin, the owner, eyed him for a long time then glanced at Hermione before motioning Draco to follow him to a cage at the back of the room, behind a mountain of stuff. When Hermione was about to follow, Mr. Borgin turned to her.

"Stay there and don't touch anything," he pointed at Hermione and walked away with Draco.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked, unable to keep the curiosity out of her face, as soon as Draco came back.

"Sent his owl to the manor," Draco said and waved his hand behind him nonchalantly. "We have some time, what do you want to do?"

"I'm hungry," Hermione touched her stomach consciously.

"Let's eat then," Draco turned to leave but Hermione stopped him.

"Aren't you going to thank him?"

Draco raised an eyebrow and left the shop. Hermione turned to Mr. Borgin and thanked him before running out after Draco.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

A few hours have passed and they haven't received a reply. Draco glanced at the clock mounted on the wall of the bookshop then out the window.

"You reckon they're with the Dark Lord?" Hermione asked, passing by the shelf that he was staring at for the past hour.

"Or they don't want us back," Draco wondered aloud.

Hermione's brows met in worry, "I don't… I… maybe… they're our parents for Merlin's sake! They can't push us out just like that," Hermione blurted before she could control her words.

Draco hushed her. "Not if another wizarding war is about to break out."

Hermione frowned and said after thinking it over and over: "The more we have to return."

Draco felt the reality of the sudden push their parents did and he was annoyed at how impulsive the idea seemed to be. They were not supposed to throw him out just like that and they didn't even prepare him for it.

"Maybe we should owl someone else," Hermione suggested when Draco remained silent.

"Don't say Potter of Weasley," Draco said in a threatening tone. Hermione scowled and folded her arms across her chest.

"I'll go to them! You don't need to go with me…" Hermione said the last two words in a whisper. She wasn't sure if she really could, considering that she returned to the wizarding world partly because of him. As soon as she said it, she felt the same thing she felt when he talked about going separate ways. She felt her stomach turn inside out and she instantly regretted saying it.

"Don't even try," Draco said gravely and that made Hermione wonder about his allegiance. But the thought was interrupted by an image of her grandmother.

"We'll owl grandma! She'll come and pick us up!" Hermione beamed.

Draco considered this and nodded when he couldn't come up with anything better. He couldn't remember an aunt, uncle or grandparent whom he could call on.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

"Thank you grandma," Hermione whispered to Eilynn to break the silence that filled the car. Eilynn turned to her and smiled, tucking a wisp of hair behind Hermione's ear.

They were all sitting at the back, Hermione sat between Draco and her grandmother and she could feel their thoughts were in sync: they were all thinking about what the parents did.

As Hermione and Draco thought of why their parents would even push them away, Eilynn wondered if she did the right thing picking them up even if she knew that the parents wanted them to run away.

The parents were sitting separately, still and silent, when Eilynn, Draco and Hermione entered the Roquelle's home.

"Draco," Narcissa's attention was entirely focused on him and him alone.

Thalia was the first to move, rushing to Hermione immediately.

"What happened dear? What went wrong?" Thalia started talking and searching for an injury, patting Hermione's thick coat as if she could find a knife sticking out of it.

"Mum," Hermione held her mother's hand and tried to steady her. "Mum."

Thalia didn't fight her grip and she looked up at her daughter.

"I'm fine," Hermione assured her.

"Then… why are you here?" Narcissa's voice broke Thalia's focused attention. Narcissa held her son by the shoulders. Draco raised an eyebrow and stepped away from his mother's grip.

"You…" Thalia's voice trailed off, realizing that they came back by choice. She bit her lower lip and hugged her daughter. Hermione hugged her back, feeling her mother shake and sob.

"Mum," Hermione tried to pull away but Thalia didn't let her.

Marco approached them and pulled Thalia away.

"Let's go home," he said in a broken tone. Hermione felt the air of disappointment that her father exuded and she understood why. Thalia was still crying when Marco pulled her away. Eilynn stepped forward and hugged Thalia, without saying anything, she knew of the desperation that Marco and Thalia felt: the same desperation she felt many, many years ago wanting to save at least a part of her.

Hermione glanced at Draco and his parents. Lucius had a serious look on his face like he was about to shout while Narcissa didn't keep the worry from invading every crease on her face. They all looked pale. Sick-looking blondes – even their hair seemed to be paler.

Draco glanced at her while she stared and the corners of his mouth seemed to have been pulled tight, like he was playing stare-and-don't-blink with everyone in the room. This made her worry.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

_**Author's Note**_: Sorry to disappoint _roniloveu _and _TheHouseOfBlack _(and you). ;) It's kind of a semi-solid plot. _PyroAngel8605 _and _spikeecat_, I'm waiting for him too but no worries, this is a Draco/Hermione fic after all. :)


	26. Snake Pit

_**Recall**_

_Draco and Hermione decided to go back and they did, by contacting Eilynn. Eilynn picked them up and took them home where the parents were waiting._

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

**Chapter 26**

_**Snake Pit**_

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

As Hermione was about to go through the barrier at the train station, Thalia was handing a golden box to Hermione.

"Our gift to you," Thalia said.

"We know it's a bit late," Marco interjected. Hermione smiled when she remembered she heard the same words from her grandmother.

"But I thought the house was your gift to me," she said but she took the box.

"You can't take the house with you now, can you?" Marco teased and smiled at her.

"Thank you," she hugged them both and turned to leave. "Oh mum, dad… I'll see you graduation?"

Thalia smiled and nodded. Marco kissed Hermione's forehead before she passed the barrier, pushing her trunk ahead of her.

Hermione was early – not a surprise – so most of the compartments were empty. She selected one and settled in.

Hermione opened the gift box from her parents and found a new pair of gloves.

_I told her I didn't need a new one_, Hermione thought and chuckled at her mother's stubbornness.

"Radiant," Blaise's voice broke through her thoughts. She kept the box and looked up at him.

"Shut up and sit down, Blaise," Hermione said and gestured to the seat beside her, which he complied to gladly.

"I hate it when Gian drives," Blaise said after hoisting his trunk onto the rack.

"Oh, he drove you here?"

Blaise nodded. "I'm too early."

"It's not so bad. You get good seats," Hermione pointed out.

"I'm a prefect," Blaise said as a counter.

"So? The more you need to be early."

"I meant a prefect doesn't need to reserve seats or whatever. We have our own cart."

Hermione didn't reply.

"Why don't we go there?" Blaise said and stood up, pulling down the trunks from the rack.

"I'm not a prefect!" Hermione said and stood up putting back what Blaise was pulling out.

"You're my guest," Blaise said. "Slughorn isn't the only one who can have guests in his compartment."

Blaise pulled her upright and led her to the prefect's compartment – their trunks floating behind them. Hermione tensed but she relaxed when the cart was empty. She was afraid they'd see Pansy Parkinson already occupying the compartment.

As soon as they settled, Hermione's worry came back when Pansy opened the door and turned to Blaise: "Time to patrol."

"You can do that alone. My head hurts," Blaise said and slumped, putting up an act of being in pain.

Pansy made a sound of annoyance and glared at Hermione, sitting beside Blaise.

"I hear the Head Boy calling you," Blaise waved a hand in the space between Pansy and Hermione as if cutting the glare that Pansy sent.

Pansy turned and left at the same time that Hermione straightened her back. Before she could cover the mistake, Blaise was already grinning at her.

"What?" Hermione said, raising her chin.

Blaise laughed. "You fell for it too? I thought you were the most brilliant witch of our generation."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't worry. Draco wasn't calling her."

"I _know_ that," Hemrione defended.

Blaise continued to laugh.

"I didn't fall for it," Hermione continued to defend herself.

"Keep convincing yourself," Blaise said between his laughter.

"I didn't fall for it!"

"You didn't?" Blaise raised an eyebrow. "_'I hear the Head Boy calling you'_ then you did this," Blaise sat upright and looked around as if looking for something, mocking Hermione.

"It was a coincidence. I sat upright at the wrong moment," Hermione heard the lame excuses that fell out of her mouth and she cringed at how unconvincing they were.

"You were checking if I was bluffing," Blaise continued.

"…so? I-I was checking to see if he really was calling," Hermione felt her excuses crumble into the side of _false_.

"And why did you do that?" Blaise leaned closer until his face was inches away from hers.

"I… er…" Hermione couldn't think of an excuse with such distance and piercing eyes. _Why does he have to be so perceptive?_

Hermione leaned back to try and think clearly but Blaise followed like being pulled by a string.

"You're bad in hiding it," Blaise whispered and Hermione felt his breath touch her skin.

Someone cleared his throat and dragged his trunk noisily into the compartment. Hermione watched the back of the blonde-headed boy pushing his trunk onto the rack and securing it. She didn't even notice Blaise move away from her.

"Good day to you, boss," Blaise said as he smiled knowingly. Draco nodded and sat down across them. He brought out a book and started reading. Hermione scowled when she couldn't get herself to greet him as she wondered what he thought of her and Blaise.

"Can't we tell him?" Hermione whispered to Blaise when Draco seemed absorbed by the book and Blaise knew she was talking about their relation since he glared at her. He stood up and pulled her outside the door.

"Don't you want to know what he thinks whenever he sees his fiancée with another guy?"

"Er…" Hermione posed to think. "He doesn't care."

They were talking in hushed tones just in case they could be heard inside.

"Are you sure? You're not curious?" Blaise continued. He knew she could convince Hermione easily with matters like this. Hermione was about to shake her head but hesitated, so she nodded.

"So play along," Blaise said with a smiled and Hermione tensed as if ready to strike.

"You did that on purpose! You leaned close to me when you saw him about to enter!" Hermione said in a whisper, pushing Blaise away from the door.

"Let me have my fun, _Hermione_," Blaise said. "I want to see how he reacts."

Hermione opened her mouth and stuttered: "You're mean."

"I know," Blaise shrugged and took her hand in his, pulling her inside again and making sure that Draco sees him holding her hand. Draco looked up from the book when they entered and buried himself in it again, seemingly uninterested in their sudden exit and entrance.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

It wasn't long before the spaces were filled with Slytherins. The train moved and Hermione stared out the window, trying to avoid the curious looks of Theodore Nott.

"Theo, stop it," Blaise broke the silence. "She doesn't like being watched."

"What is she doing in here if she doesn't want to be stared at?" Pansy entered, carrying an owl cage that Hermione recognized.

"Oc…" Hermione stopped herself before she could call out the owl's name, _Ocard_, an anagram of Draco's name.

"That's mine," Hermione declared and reached to take it from Pansy's hands.

"I know," Pansy said and pulled it out of Hermione's reach. Before Hermione could stand and reach for it again, Blaise stood and took it from Pansy.

"That's nice of you," Blaise said with sarcasm. "Delivering Ms. Casso Vinci's owl."

Blaise turned and positioned the owl onto the rack. Pansy stuck out her tongue at Blaise in annoyance and sat between Draco and Theodore. Millicent's cat purred on her lap and cuddled against her owner who didn't say a word.

"So what's a Gryffindor doing in here?" Pansy wondered aloud, directing it to no one in particular.

"Ask the Head Boy," Blaise replied.

Pansy turned to Draco, waiting for his reply but was relieved to hear "I didn't bring her here" come out of Draco's mouth. Blaise crossed his arms across his chest.

"This is the prefect's lounge," Pansy defended.

"You brought a friend over," Blaise pointed his thumb to Millicent sitting beside him.

"She's a Slytherin," Pansy said it as if it explained everything.

"I do believe in inter-house camaraderie," Blaise replied and Pansy put on an exaggerated look of surprise.

"Since when?" Pansy asked, "Since you noticed that Weasley girl?"

It was Hermione's turn to be surprised and Blaise didn't look amused.

"Well, Pansy," Blaise returned to his usual mood. "I like someone else now."

Blaise shifted an arm around Hermione's shoulder. When she tried to move away, Blaise gripped tighter.

"I've noticed," Pansy drawled and moved back, looking disgusted. "And _I _thought you were hard to please."

"I am hard to please, so they say… can you guess who?" Blaise said with a smirk on his face. Hermione cringed at the show that Blaise was putting on. She continued to look out the window, ignoring the embarrassment she felt.

"I'm not daft," Pansy raised her voice and Theodore patted her back to remind her to remain calm.

"I didn't say you were," Blaise shrugged.

"What's with… with…" Pansy struggled to say the name. "_Her_? What is it that _draws _you?" Pansy was annoyed and genuinely curious and Blaise pushed a little more.

"Why don't you ask Draco? He's engaged to her," Blaise pointed out, matter-of-factly.

Draco didn't say anything so Blaise continued: "Did the frenchies leave a mark on you, _fishy_?"

"Fishy?" Draco looked up, curious.

"How many rivers have you swum?" Blaise said with a smirk and Draco's eyes narrowed at him.

"_I'm _the player now?" Draco said calmly.

"Don't you remember? '_Sia fedele_'?" Blaise defended and Hermione understood that: _stay faithful_ and she started coughing as if she choked on air. Blaise turned to her and patted her back gently. Draco looked surprised then his expression shifted to a murderous glare.

"I'm fine," Hermione said softly after recovering.

"You're not the one she's engaged to," Draco said and raised an eyebrow.

"You can change your mind anytime, she won't stop you," Blaise said and Draco turned to Hermione.

"Do you want to break the agreement?" Draco asked her as if they were alone. The other three were forgotten statues in the compartment.

Hermione shook her head quickly and when she realized this, she defended: "I mean… I don't want it to end in bad terms."

"Then what?" Draco said, not breaking his gaze.

"Er…" Hermione felt the unbelievable force of being pushed to answer and she couldn't voice all her thoughts out.

"I'm just asking if you want to break it off," Draco said, ignoring what she had said.

"You're pressuring her. It's unfair!" Blaise interjected and Hermione was able to breathe again.

Draco's focus turned to Blaise. "Why don't you take my place, _Zabini_?"

Hermione was surprised and she couldn't stop herself from looking at him to see if he meant it. She felt a pang of pain – the feeling of being unwanted.

"Oh… so you're willing to give your fiancée away?" Blaise smirked.

Draco shrugged and went back to the book. "I wouldn't choose her if I had a choice."

Blaise was grinding his teeth, Pansy was smiling, Theodore and Millicent were trying not to breathe and Hermione was controlling the jumps her stomach was doing.

"No one will," Draco added and Pansy's ears seemed to be flapping in triumph. Hermione flinched slightly, and then looked down at the floor, afraid to move in case it releases the tears that blurred her vision.

Blaise felt Hermione stiffen so he withdrew his arms from her shoulders and held her elbows, waiting for her to look up but she didn't. It didn't take long. When a tear rolled down her cheek, she walked out of the suffocating room.

"_Congratulations_, that was very thoughtless," Blaise said, every trace of amusement gone from his face.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

Hermione walked away from the door she just came from, wiping the tears that flowed out non-stop.

_Thud!_

Through her tear-shrouded eyes, she watched the person she bumped into fall backwards.

"I'm sorry," she muttered and held out a hand to the person while wiping her tears hastily.

"That hurts!" Ginny complained as soon as she hit the floor. She looked up at the girl, ready to deliver a long speech to the person who bumped her but the desire dissolved when she saw her crying.

Ginny took the outstretched hand and stood up.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Ginny asked, brushing her clothes with her hands.

"Ginny," Hermione threw her arms around her friend and forgot how unfamiliar she was to Ginny.

"H-ho… do I know you?" Ginny pulled Hermione away to see her face.

"Ginny… it's me, Hermione," she said between sobs.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

Blaise stood and chased Hermione after waiting for anything that Draco would say after Hermione's walk out. When his 'congratulations' met silence and Pansy's smiles, he walked out before he could hex them all.

Blaise found Hermione hugging Ginny Weasley and he felt an automatic urge to stop Hermione from warming up to Ginny. When Ginny pulled away, inspecting Hermione's face, Blaise entered a compartment filled with sixth year Slytherins. Blaise heard the girls giggling behind him and he turned to face them.

"Wrong door," one of the girls said and the others smiled at him.

"You all can let me stay here for a while, right?" Blaise said and smiled at them.

They all nodded and Blaise turned to look out the small window, watching Hermione and Ginny at the periphery. When he strained his neck and head, he opened the door slightly and watched them.

"Spying?" One of the girls whispered and Blaise grinned at her.

As he watched Hermione and Ginny, he felt like it would be against all unwritten rules to interrupt their conversation and pull Hermione back when he could clearly see that this was what she needed the most: _freedom_.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

"H-Hermione's in France," Ginny said as if to confirm to herself that this was what she knew.

"I made that up, Ginny," Hermione said and added in desperation: "How can I prove it to you?"

"It's hard to believe… when I know…" Ginny was unable to make a sensible reply.

"Last year, just before…" Hermione paused to catch her breath, unable to contain the excitement that she felt when Ginny didn't laugh at her. "Just before I left the school for summer, you told me about a dream you had the night before that."

"Dream?" Ginny looked at her, curious of what this girl was talking about.

"The dream… about you and Harry," Hermione replied, feeling nauseous at how impulsive she was in admitting to Ginny.

"H-how…" Shock was evident on Ginny's face. "Hermione!"

Ginny threw her arms around Hermione, clearly her arms realized the fact earlier than her facial muscles since surprise was still clear on her face. Hermione breathed deeply and hugged her back.

"W-what happened?" Ginny pulled away. "You look very different."

Before Hermione could let the story roll out of her mouth, a lady with a cart full of sweets passed.

The lady smiled at them and asked: "Anything you want from the cart?"

"Two boxes of flavored beans, please," Ginny requested and paid for it. Ginny gave one box to Hermione, who wrinkled her nose and took it.

"Did you forget? I don't like these anymore," Hermione said.

Ginny grinned with familiarity. "You really are Hermione."

"Oh," Hermione was taken aback at how she didn't catch it as a test. "That was brilliant."

Ginny smiled and suddenly looked curious, "Does Harry and Ron know?"

Hermione shook her head. "Help me?"

Ginny nodded. "They're sharing space with Neville and Luna."

"Er, Ginny," Hermione stopped her from moving away. "Let's tell them when we get to Hogwarts."

"Why?"

"I'd like to see how you react to the story first," Hermione said as an explanation but this confused her more.

"Why can't you tell us altogether?"

"I don't want you to gang up on me."

Ginny's brows furrowed.

"You're… more open-minded," Hermione simplified.

Ginny smiled. Hermione went on to tell her about the time when she told Harry and Ron she was Hermione and they laughed at her.

"Those narrow-minded birds," Ginny muttered and Hermione smiled.

"You really believe me?"

"Shouldn't I?" Ginny suddenly looked confused again.

"I… It's just unbelievable," Hermione beamed. "I should have told you earlier.

"Why didn't you?"

"I guess I was preoccupied," Hermione said and shrugged.

"You can tell me _everything _when we get to Hogwarts," Ginny said, noticing that they stood there for quite some time. Hermione nodded, feeling relieved.

"Hey crybaby," Blaise's voice came from behind and Hermione was pulled back to what happened some time ago in a compartment full of Slytherins. Hermione turned and found Blaise smiling.

"What is it with him?" Ginny stepped beside Hermione protectively.

"He was my breather," Hermione said with affection.

"Breather?" Ginny looked at Hermione as if she'd gone mad.

"He was always there whenever I needed a break from Malfoy," Hermione explained.

"Malfoy?" Ginny said in disbelief.

_It's unreal_, Hemrione thought and smiled at how two of her worlds couldn't meet. Hermione still couldn't absorb the idea that Ginny believed her. After a very long time of being brainwashed into believing that she had to handle everything by herself, she felt her chest untangle one cord that involved Ginny,

"Suddenly, I can't wait to hear the story," Ginny whispered.

"I'll tell you when we get to Hogwarts," Hermione assured her. When she was about to go with Blaise, Ginny stopped her.

"Aren't you going to sit with us?" Ginny asked.

"Let me prepare myself for your reactions," Hermione replied.

"Is it _that _bad?" Ginny's features were filled with worry.

"Maybe," Hermione said after thinking.

"Be careful. I don't trust him," Ginny gestured towards Blaise.

Hermione chuckled. "I can't help it."

Ginny stared at her questioning with silence.

"I'll tell you later," Hermione said with a smile. Ginny let go of Hermione's arm and walked away with a smile. Hermione approached Blaise after Ginny left.

"Are you alright?" Blaise asked with a smile.

Hermione nodded then frowned.

"Why? You want me to kick him out of this train?" Blaise suggested, referring to Draco and Hermione laughed.

"You're sadistic," Blaise said accusingly. "You enjoy other people's pain."

"Only Malfoy's," Hermione chuckled.

"Why don't you tell him?" Blaise said after a moment of silence.

"Is it not clear to you how _he_ sees me?" Hermione snapped. "It doesn't _matter_ if my name, my wealth or my looks changes, I'm still a mudblood to him."

"But… you're not…" Blaise looked defeated and Hermione was surprised that for the first time, Blaise had a weak conviction.

"I can't believe he makes me feel unwanted," Hermione muttered. "When a lot of others care."

Hermione placed a hand on Blaise's shoulder and stopped the tears from resurfacing. Blaise reached out and pulled her close.

"You can cry," Blaise whispered. "He can't see you."

When Blaise said this, Hermione cried. She hated herself for shedding tears for the person whom she both liked and hated liking. Blaise patted her back and pulled her into a hug. When her tears subsided, Blaise moved her away from him and found his shirt wet.

Hermione laughed between sobs and muttered a "sorry". Blaise smiled.

"Let's go back," Blaise said. "You need to rest."

"I don't want to go back there," Hermione shook her head and stepped back.

"You need to rest," Blaise repeated. "We at least need to sit. It's a long trip."

Hermione frowned.

"Alright. Let's sit somewhere else," Blaise said and walked to a door to open it.

The group of sixth year girls looked up at him.

"Excuse me," Blaise smiled. "Would you mind switching seats with us? We just need two."

Hermione appeared beside him and the group of girls exchanged looks.

"Our seats are in the prefects' spot," Blaise added and the girls chattered excitedly. It took some time before the group decided on who would go.

"I'll be back," Blaise smiled at Hermione before he left with two girls. Hermione smiled at the other three and entered to sit.

"Seventh year?" One of the girls asked as soon as she sat down.

"Sorry?" Hermione looked at her.

"Are you in your seventh year?"

Hermione nodded and smiled politely. "You?"

"We're in our sixth year," she replied. "My name's Abie."

"Ivana," Hermione said after much concentration.

"Blaise," said Blaise, standing at the door, smiling at Abie.

"Sarah," the other followed in introduction.

"Jane," said the timid girl sitting near the window.

"Is she your… what's your relationship?" Abie asked, looking from Hermione to Blaise.

_As nosy as Pansy_, Hermione thought and smiled.

"We're a bit more than friends," Blaise sat beside Hermione who nudged him.

"But… isn't she…" Jane began but hesitated and did not continue.

"Are the rumors true?" Sarah asked.

"Which one?" Blaise was quick to reply.

"I was talking to Ivana," Sarah said with an apologetic smile.

"Me?" Hermione turned to look at her.

"Are you engaged to the Head Boy?" Sarah asked and Blaise chuckled.

"Where did you hear that?" Abie interrupted the aura of anticipation.

"But you –"

"I saw the Head Boy dragging her one time," Jane interrupted Sarah.

"You won't see the Head Boy dragging her anymore. She's safe with me," Blaise said and Hermione nudged him again and he laughed.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

"Wake up Ivana," Blaise shook Hermione. "We're ten minutes away. We should get into our robes."

Hermione stirred and rubbed her eyes, adjusting to the light. It was already dark when she looked out and the lights in the train were on. When she walked back with Blaise, she remembered that Draco was there and she stopped walking. Blaise turned to her.

"Could you please get my robe for me?" Hermione pleaded with her eyes and Blaise did not argue.

The train came to a stop when Blaise returned, handing her the robe. She thanked him and stepped out of the train, determined to get to the Gryffindor common room as soon as possible. Hermione slipped her robe on and rode on an empty carriage which Blaise jumped on.

"You're running away from me?" Blaise raised an eyebrow and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So…" Blaise began, looking uncertain. "Did you tell the Weasley?"

"Ginny," Hermione corrected him, smiling when she remembered what Pansy said: "_Did it start when you noticed that Weasley girl?"._

"Did you?" Blaise asked, ignoring what she said.

Hermione nodded and looked down at her hands, twisting her fingers together.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

**_Author's Note_**: I really enjoyed writing this. I could almost feel the energy surging out of the computer.

To makis (boys) and lovies (girls), enjoy reading this: **_feel_** the emotions and _**imagine**_ the scenes. :)

Read and Review, :)


	27. Trapped

_**Author's Note**_: Some had said that they want to know what Draco was thinking.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

**Chapter 27**

_**Trapped**_

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

Draco gritted his teeth when he remembered going back to school meant having a mammoth amount of responsibility. He levitated his trunk and went straight to what the students call the "Head Closet". He opened the door and was surprised to see Kia Mizan, the Head Girl, sitting inside.

"Hi Draco," Kia greeted him excitedly.

"Er… you're early, Mizan," Draco felt uncomfortable around Kia and he had a theory that it was probably because of the way she seemed to have radar on Draco and the way she was always agreeing to his ideas.

"Oh," Kia's smile diappeared, noticing her last name roll out of Draco's mouth. "Am I not always early?"

"Hm," Draco shrugged. _Just like Granger_.

"How was your holiday?" Kia asked.

Draco groaned inwardly. He just couldn't escape Kia's efforts of small talk. "Fine."

"Did you spend it in your house?"

"Mostly," Draco said, leaving the owl cage on the floor.

"Where else did you go?" Kia asked again.

"Spent a night in France," Draco replied, his mind and mouth were on auto pilot.

"When? I was there too," Kia was smiling again.

"Did you enjoy the party?" Draco asked without thinking.

"What party?"

"Roquelle's mansion," Draco looked up then Draco remembered that Blaise and Hermione were the only ones from Hogwarts that was there.

"Oh…" Draco looked back down, busying himself with the book he bought: _Destiny and Fate_ – the book Hermione was reading in Hogsmeade.

"I envy you," Kia said suddenly. "Who was there?"

"Where?" Draco's mind focused on her first statement: _"I envy you."_

"At the party, who was there?"

"Casso Vinci, Zabini… French ladies," Draco replied, opening the book and made it obvious that he wanted to read.

"Casso Vinci?" Kia asked, not noticing Draco's effort to ignore her.

"Yes," Draco said, being careful this time. "She transferred from Beauxbatons."

"Isn't she your fiancée?" Kia waited for his reaction and when he looked up, she added: "According to rumors."

Draco shrugged and Kia frowned. "That's unfair Draco! I'm your partner."

Draco looked at her and furrowed his eyebrows.

"At least tell me if you're engaged to her."

"Go and ask her yourself," Draco went back to reading the book. Kia opened her mouth to say something but Draco walked out after muttering "I'm going to see Blaise".

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

On the way to the prefect's compartment, he caught sight of Pansy boarding the train. He turned around and went back, surprised and relieved that Kia wasn't there anymore. He reached for his trunk and his owl, levitating it all the way there.

Knowing that Blaise would be there, he was starting to forget the vision of Pansy confronting him and asking to get back together. Theodore stepped out of a door, dragging his trunk.

"All right?" Draco greeted.

"Those two freaks are annoying," Theodore replied. Draco peeked through the window and saw Crabbe and Goyle laughing inside.

"I'm moving to the prefect's compartment," Draco said, walking forward without waiting for Theodore's reply. Draco found Blaise's back towards the door leaning towards a girl.

Draco entered quietly and was surprised to see Hermione with Blaise. Hermione was staring at Blaise and leaning back as if waiting for Blaise to attack.

Draco cleared his throat, announcing his presence with the intention of breaking whatever was happening. He secured his things and sat down after Blaise said: "Good day to you, boss". He brought out the book and pretended to bury himself in the book.

At the periphery, Draco saw Hermione frowning then later, she moved to whisper something to Blaise which made them both leave the compartment.

_Did I interrupt something big?_ He thought and he could see Blaise through the small window and he had an urge to open the door to break the conversation and discover the secret they were hiding. Draco pushed himself to reading the book when trying to overhear the discussion outside the door was impossible. Before the words he was reading could make sense, the door opened and he looked up casually, seeing Hermione's hand in Blaise'.

Draco turned the page even though he wasn't done reading it yet. Theodore entered, greeting Blaise and eyeing Hermione.

"You really gave up on them?" Draco muttered to Theodore.

"It's hard being the center of teasing," Theodore said and Blaise chuckled.

"Why? What's new?" Draco asked, curious of what could make Theodore leave a compartment he shared with Crabbe and Goyle.

"A girl," Blaise chuckled at the side. Draco glanced at him then back to Theodore who looked mad.

Draco leaned back without questioning further after seeing Theodore's expression. Draco looked up and the first warning of Pansy's arrival came: Millicent knocked and entered. She made herself sink into the chair, making her easy enough to ignore. The next warning followed and Draco's mind raced, playing possible scenarios of Pansy's entrance. He glanced at Millicent, then Theodore, then Blaise and lastly, Hermione. Adding them all to the scenarios, the possibilities multiplied by a hundred.

"Zabini!" Pansy's voice traveled into the compartment.

_Second warning_.

Blaise straightened then looked around for a place to hide – which was impossible in such a short amount of time so he took the easiest exit: he relaxed most of his muscles and laid his head on Hermione's shoulder and closed his eyes. Hermione ignored the sudden addition of weight and didn't look away from the window. To Draco, she seemed absent, as if leaving an empty shell behind. Draco knew very well how much she wanted to leave the compartment full of Slytherins.

Pansy came into view and her eyes locked on Blaise's pretending-to-sleep figure.

"You're making me do all the work!"

Blaise slowly opened his eyes as if he just woke up then looked at Pansy after a series of yawning, stretching and eye rubbing.

"Thank you _partner_," Blaise said with a smile. Pansy fumed but before she marched in, she spotted Draco at the side. Pansy's anger suddenly disappeared when she lost her composure. She walked out and did not return for a while.

Later, the train moved.

If it hadn't been for her hatred towards Ivana/Hermione, Pansy would have probably thanked her for forgetting her owl cage, which Ivana/Hermione's parents handed to a first year who gave it to her since she was a prefect. Pansy had an excuse to return to that place and she used it.

"…she doesn't like being watched," Pansy heard Blaise's muffled voice telling Theodore. She opened the door without knocking.

"What is she doing in here if she doesn't want to be stared at?" Pansy caught on, carrying the owl cage.

Draco was surprised by how off guard he was when Pansy entered. Draco noticed that Hermione was facing the door, looking at Pansy.

"That's mine," Hermione declared and reached to take it from Pansy's hands.

Draco watched Pansy playing with Hermione and he noticed their differences at the periphery of his vision. Blaise interrupted the two and stood up. He took the owl cage from Pansy.

"That was nice of you," Blaise said with sarcasm. "Delivering Ms. Casso Vinci's owl."

Draco turned the page of his book after noticing how stationary he was. Pansy sat between Draco and Theodore, which made Draco move away slightly, afraid of what might happen if their elbows touched.

"So what's a Gryffindor doing in here?" Pansy asked no one in particular. Draco wasn't sure anymore if Pansy was really curious or was just doing this to catch his attention.

"Ask the Head Boy," Blaise said and Draco couldn't understand what he was reading.

Draco watched her surreptitiously and noticed that Pansy faced him and was waiting for him to answer.

"I didn't bring her here," Draco said to satisfy Pansy.

"This is the prefect's lounge," Pansy defended.

"You brought a friend over," Blaise said, pointing out Millicent's presence in the compartment.

"She's a Slytherin," Pansy replied and threw her hair back and Draco glanced at her, seeing that her black hair grew long.

"I do believe in inter-house camaraderie," Blaise replied.

"Since when?" Pansy asked, "When you noticed that Weasley girl?"

Draco was laughing inside at how Pansy was making Blaise mad. Draco was used to Blaise always having the last word in everything and seeing him glaring and not saying anything after being teased was rare. Hermione was also watching Blaise and Pansy's exchange of words.

"Well, Pansy, I like someone else now," Blaise said and placed an arm around Hermione's shoulder. Draco stole a glance at them.

"I've noticed," Pansy drawled and leaned back, Draco caught a whiff of her perfume. "And _I _thought you were hard to please."

"I am hard to please, so they say… can you guess who?" Blaise said. Draco looked up and saw Hermione facing the window, not minding what was going on.

"I'm not daft," Pansy raised her voice.

"I didn't say you were," Blaise shrugged.

"What's with… with…" Pansy looked disgusted at Hermione. "_Her_? What is it that _draws _you?"

"Why don't you ask Draco? He's engaged to her," Blaise found a way, again, to pull Draco into the conversation.

Draco stayed silent, not knowing how to answer the question: _What draws you?_ He turned the page of the book, _Am I even drawn to her?_

"Did the frenchies leave a mark on you, _fishy_?" Blaise said suddenly with a challenging edge to his tone.

"Fishy?" Draco looked up, curious.

"How many rivers have you swum?" Blaise said.

Draco realized what he meant and he narrowed his eyes at him. "_I'm _the player now?"

"Don't you remember? '_Sia fedele_'?" Blaise defended.

Draco was taken aback. _Sia fedele_. Blaise's reply answered a few questions in his head and he glared at him, knowing now that it was Blaise who told his mother that he was seeing Pansy when he was engaged to Hermione. _Why?_

Draco's eyelock with Blaise was broken when he turned away and paid attention to Hermione who was coughing.

"You're not the one she's engaged to," Draco defended, seeing how Blaise was attending to Hermione. He raised an eyebrow.

"You can change your mind anytime, she won't stop you," Blaise said and Draco turned to Hermione.

"Do you want to break the agreement?" Draco asked her, ignoring the other three in the compartment.

Hermione shook her head quickly and Draco was surprised by her response but she said: "I mean… I don't want it to end in bad terms."

"Then what?" Draco said, glaring at her.

"Er…" Hermione couldn't come up with an answer.

"I'm just asking if you want to break it off," Draco said.

"You're pressuring her. It's unfair!" Blaise broke the attention Draco was giving her.

Draco, feeling his heart thumping in his chest, turned to Blaise. "Why don't you take my place, _Zabini_?"

There was a rush of emotions…

"Oh… so you're willing to give your fiancée away?" Blaise smirked.

Draco shrugged and went back to the book, his mind racing with things he wanted to say to Blaise. "I wouldn't choose her if I had a choice," Draco said, wanting to turn Blaise off.

Draco heard Pansy huff a little and it gave him a boost. "No one will," Draco added. He distracted himself with the book, making sense of the words.

Draco was waiting for Blaise's reply but there was none and he was feeling victorious for Blaise's silence. When the air was still silent after a while, he looked up and at the same time, Hermione stood up and Draco caught sight of her eyes filled with tears before she opened the door and didn't turn back.

"_Congratulations_, that was very thoughtless," Blaise said, not looking amused.

Draco stared at the empty space that Blaise occupied seconds before he went after Hermione. Draco could feel Pansy's triumphant aura emanating from the side. Draco forgot the book in his hand and his thoughts were blank. For a second, he had fooled himself into believing that he had won that debate with Blaise and he had the last word but Blaise still managed to win and Draco saw his fault in it.

Draco leaned back and closed his eyes, wanting so much for the trip to end at that instant. After several moments, he felt Pansy's hand on his arm before he fell asleep.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

The opening of the door of the compartment woke him up and he suddenly sat alert, waiting for Hermione to enter when he saw Blaise enter with a smile.

_Blaise... smiling?_

Two other ladies entered and were chattering giddily.

"Thank you," one turned to Blaise and he smiled at them. Blaise glanced at Draco and his smile disappeared. He didn't break the gaze until he closed the door.

Draco looked at the two girls who entered and only one of them was very aware that the Head Boy was in there with them. He glanced at Pansy and found her sleeping, her head on Theodore Nott's shoulder, who was busy staring out the window while Millicent was caressing her cat that was purring contentedly.

Draco found the book beside him with ugly folds on the cover. He picked it up and flicked through the pages. He drowned the chatter from the two ladies beside Millicent and started reading page one. This time, he started understanding the story without the distractions that prevented him from doing so the first time. It was some time before the lights went on in the train and it was several chapters before the door opened and Blaise appeared, going through his trunk and the other trunk beside his. Blaise stepped out of the compartment without saying a word and Draco followed him with his eyes. He stared at the door then stood up to get his robe when the train stopped.

Millicent and Theodore were quick to leave and Draco noticed Pansy stirring, holding him by the arm. Draco turned to her, wanting to shake her hand off but he couldn't.

"Draco," Pansy whispered and after hundreds of possible scenarios, the one scenario that Draco didn't think of was unfolding in front of him and he wasn't prepared for it.

"Do you mind if we talk?" Pansy asked and she begged with her eyes which, she knew, Draco could not resist. Draco waited but she didn't make a move to force him into the 'talk'. Draco breathed deeply and shook his head.

Pansy's face lit up and Draco remembered well that he had deserved this smile in the past but not now. He felt guilty for something he could not explain.

"Meet me at _our_ spot after dinner," Pansy said without keeping the excitement out of her voice. Draco nodded.

"Promise? You'll show up?" Pansy pushed and Draco nodded.

"I'll be waiting for you," Pansy said and ran off, leaving Draco alone in the compartment.

It wasn't even a few seconds before another voice plagued Draco's mind.

"Draco, we need to get back now," Kia pulled him out of the compartment. Draco straightened up and shrugged her off, annoyed by her sudden aggressive state.

"What's wrong with you?" Draco stopped her before she rode the thestral-drawn carriage.

"Nothing," Kia said and rode the carriage but hesitated when Draco didn't follow. Draco noticed this and he satisfied the longing she had that he could not explain. He rode the carriage with her and sat across her.

"What's your problem?" Draco asked when they were halfway to the castle. Kia avoided his gaze and stared at the dark, shadowy figures of nature that they passed.

"What is it Mizan?" Draco asked impatiently.

"That! Stop calling me by my last name!" Kia snapped at him. Draco leaned back. Kia realized her sudden outburst and she sunk back in her seat, looking away from him. Draco heard her mutter a sorry just before she stepped out of the carriage. Draco chased her but she was already in the middle of the crowd entering the Great Hall. Draco huffed and gave up.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

Draco entered the common room noisily and Theodore jumped awake while Blaise sat by the fire drinking something from a can. Draco sat beside Theodore and sighed.

"You look tired and it's still the first night," Theodore muttered.

"Mizan is driving me crazy," Draco complained and massaged his temples.

"I thought no woman drives you crazy," Blaise said loud enough for Draco to hear.

"Different crazy," Draco muttered, not in the mood for word games.

"She's making you do all the work?" Theodore asked after a big yawn.

"She's doing _everything_."

"That's bad?" Theodore raised an eyebrow at him.

"She's doing all the work to avoid me," Draco said.

"What for?" Theodore asked.

"It's only now that the Head Boy notices Kia because he's running away from something," Blaise said, catching Draco's attention.

"What is your problem Zabini?" Draco fumed.

"You're calling me by my last name now?" Blaise looked at him for the first time and he sat up.

"What's that?" Draco pointed at the dark liquid.

"It's from your fiancée," Blaise said with a smirk.

"Oh… what you said to Ivana in the train was really… whoa," Theodore said, raising his arm to emphasize his point.

"Rubbing it in?" Draco turned to him and marveled at the thought at how sudden Theodore and Blaise were going against him.

"It's true," Blaise agreed with Theodore. "You don't know how crushed she is."

"Crushed?" Draco sat up, ready to attack anything they'd say.

Blaise nodded. "She could fill the lake with those tears."

Draco remembered when he had broken up with Pansy beside the statue and how she looked like at that time… _so, that's how it was_: crushed. The thought of Pansy triggered something in his subconscious and pushed a memory to the front of his mind.

"_Promise? You'll show up?" Pansy asked and Draco nodded._

"_I'll be waiting for you," Pansy said and ran off, smiling._

"Pansy," Draco stood up and left the common room, forgetting the conversation with Blaise and Theodore. He rushed towards the spot that Pansy considered theirs. Being the Head Boy had advantages and one was that he didn't have to worry about curfew.

_Thud!_

Someone screamed and a wand was pointed to Draco's face. He stared at the point of the wand towards his face, which made him instinctively pull his wand out.

"Lumos," he whispered and the wand in his hand lit up, revealing Kia standing in front of him.  
"What are you doing Mizan?" Draco asked and Kia relaxed, putting her arm down.

"I was on my way to my room and I saw a Slytherin sitting on the floor."

"A Slytherin?" Draco looked behind her as if it was bright enough to see. "Where?"

"She refused to leave so I took points from your house," Kia said, cautious. "You're the one she was waiting for?"

Draco looked at her and didn't answer, letting the guilt show on his face. Kia breathed deeply and walked away.

"Wait!" Draco stopped Kia, wanting to talk, but then he remembered Pansy waiting. "I mean… _hell_, this is messed up."

Kia pulled away and glared at him before walking away.

_Kia Mizan._

_Pansy Parkinson._

Draco glanced at the dark hallway and held his wand up as his light. _I can talk to Mizan tomorrow._

"I'm… sorry," was what Draco could breathe out when he found Pansy sitting beside the statue. Pansy looked up and smiled.

"You forgot?" She asked and Draco nodded.

Pansy looked down at the ground like she was about to cry and Draco touched her shoulder like he could prevent the tears from falling. He didn't know what to say. He knew that nothing would make her forget this.

"What can I do?" Draco wondered helplessly.

"Draco, I _know_ you," Pansy said in desperation and when she looked up, her eyes were filled with tears. "Why can't we just start over?"

"…we can't," Draco dreaded this moment when she would ask him to take her back.

"Why?" Pansy asked. "Because _you're_ engaged? Because _I'm_ engaged?"

"Yes," Draco said matter-of-factly but wondered about the _Because I'm engaged _part of what she said. "You should take Blaise's advice: _sia fedele_."

"What bloody nonsense is that?" Pansy said, her face set in annoyance.

"Stay faithful," Draco echoed Blaise's words.

"Is your fiancée faithful to you? Is she? _Is she_?" Pansy said and Draco wondered if she had gone mad but he couldn't deny it. Hermione was _openly_ walking around with Blaise, laughing with Blaise and probably crying when Blaise is there. How can anyone spread a rumor that he's engaged to Ivana when she's going around with Blaise?

"See? Is it worth sticking to that nonsense?" Pansy said, triumphantly, interpreting Draco's silence as surrender.

"It's late," Draco said, wondering if he was stating a fact or answering Pansy's request to get back together. Draco was about to turn but Pansy reached for his face and leaned forward to kiss him.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

_Keep running._

_Heavy… Draco felt like his feet were tied to iron balls. He looked down to check if he was on the ground._

"_Draco," a voice called._

_He kept running, his lungs burning with the effort._

"_Malfoy, wake up."_

"Wake up."

Draco Malfoy slowly pulled out of his dream and opened his eyes, seeing Theodore Nott beside his bed.

"You missed your first class," said Theodore which jolted Draco awake. He changed into his school robes and immediately rushed to his next class, ignoring what Theodore was saying. Several meters outside the Slytherin common room, he recalled what his next class would be. He stopped when he realized that his next class was in an hour. He laughed at himself and walked back, suppressing the headache that was threatening to rule his day.

Blaise seemed to appear out of nowhere when he greeted Draco "good morning". Draco, confused, followed him with his eyes until he walked down the stairs.

_What's with him?_

Pansy passed, following Blaise, but she stopped when she spotted Draco, quickly turning away and running back. Draco remembered last night's event.

"_Do you love me?" Pansy asked after pulling away from the kiss, expecting a yes to stumble out of his mouth. Draco shook his head and gently pushed her away._

"_N-not even like me?" Pansy asked, her smile replaced by desperation._

"_I… don't know," Draco muttered and walked back to the Slytherin common room without waiting for Pansy, the memory of the kiss kept replaying in his head._

Draco's thoughts carried him back to the Slytherin common room where he found Theodore lying on the couch, taking a nap. Draco sat on the single chair and stretched before relaxing into the cushion. After a while, he dozed off and it was as if he just closed his eyes when Theodore shook him awake.

"Haven't you slept last night?" Theodore asked, referring to Draco's inability to wake up.

"You took a nap too," Draco accused.

"But I always take a nap during my breaks," Theodore smiled. "Let's go."

As they walked to class, Draco tried his best to fix his hair, remembering that Pansy will be in the same class.

"Thanks," Draco muttered. "…for waking me up."

Theodore chuckled and shook his head. "It wasn't easy."

"I'm a light sleeper," Draco mumbled.

"You used to be," Theodore teased.

Draco smirked as they entered the room, searching for Professor Flitwick as their sign of tardiness. They sat at the back; Draco huffed, considering himself lucky for making it on time. Theodore disappeared to join Crabbe and Goyle at the side when Draco was busying himself with a parchment and a quill. The room was filled with the usual chatter from different groups but Draco's ears were tuned in to the conversation between Pansy and her friends.

"He didn't ask her out."

"He doesn't have the guts." _Pansy._

At this point, he had a hunch that he was the subject of the conversation.

"Don't worry, Milly, we'll find a way to get him to notice you."

"Maybe we can gag him and you can ask him to go to the graduation ball with you," Pansy suggested and they laughed. Draco looked up, though it wasn't about him, he was curious. He wanted to know who the guy that caught Millicent's eye was. Millicent was laughing but her laughter didn't reach her eyes. Theodore returned beside him before he could guess who they were talking about.

"Do you see Blaise?" Theodore nudged Draco which made unwanted marks on the parchment he was writing on.

Draco huffed and faced Theodore. "If you don't see him, then he isn't there."

"Don't you find it unusual?"

"How is it unusual?" He continued to scribble on the parchment.

"Blaise never missed a day of class," Theodore said in mid-shout, frustrated at the indifference that Draco showed. Professor Flitwick arrived, though Draco and Theodore didn't see him right away, the sudden silence that fell upon the room was a sign.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

**_Author's Note_**: Did you enjoy the Draco chapter?

I hope it was as IC as one could possibly make a Draco/Hermione fanfic be. Tell me what you think, :)

Share your thoughts, I thank you. :)

My favorite chapters coming up: Slits and Slips (Chap28) and Impulsive (Chap29). :)

Read and Review!


	28. Slits and Slips

_**Recall**_

"_Be careful. I don't trust him," Ginny gestured towards Blaise._

_Hermione chuckled. "I can't help it."_

_Ginny stared at her questioning with silence._

"_I'll tell you later," Hermione said with a smile. Ginny let go of Hermione's arm and walked away with a smile. Hermione approached Blaise after Ginny left._

_As Hermione and Blaise rode up to the castle…_

"_So…" Blaise began, looking uncertain. "Did you tell the Weasley?"_

"_Ginny," Hermione corrected him, smiling when she remembered what Pansy said._

"_Did you?" Blaise asked, ignoring what she said._

_Hermione nodded and looked down at her hands, twisting her fingers together._

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

**Chapter 28**

_**Slits (and Slips)**_

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

Hermione pulled the curtains around her four poster bed as soon as Ginny arrived and sat on her bed.

"Tell me… tell me everything," Ginny whispered. It was late at night and Lavender and the others were already sleeping. Hermione hushed her and cast a spell to prevent anyone from overhearing their conversation.

"There, no one can hear us," Hermione said in a hushed tone.

"Then why are you whispering?" Ginny asked.

Hermione chuckled. She cleared her throat and spoke: "There."

"That's better," Ginny said and smiled as they spoke in conversational volume. "Now, tell me."

Hermione reached for a can of soda and offered it to Ginny who refused.

"Stop delaying, Hermione," Ginny said threateningly and Hermione chuckled.

It was a relief to hear her name again.

_Hermione._

"Did you receive my gift for you?" Hermione asked.

Ginny stared at her. "No."

"You didn't? The…" Hermione's voice trailed off, trying to remember if she sent it to her.

"We'll figure that out later. Tell me what happened."

Hermione opened the soda can and listened to it fizzle before she began: "Summer. Mum and Dad left me for work and Malfoy showed up."

"Malfoy?!"

Hermione nodded.

"Draco Malfoy?" Ginny asked and Hermione nodded again. She continued the story to the point where they arrived at the Malfoy Manor and paused before telling her about the discovery of the existence of the Casso Vinci bloodline.

"Ivana?" Ginny laughed.

Hermione pouted and laughed with Ginny. "It's what they named me."

"I'm sorry… go on," Ginny encouraged and Hermione told her about meeting the Dark Lord and it sent a chill through her that made her look around, as if someone was overhearing their conversation. Hermione told her about the fact that her parents were death-eaters that they ran away almost two decades ago.

"Your parents?! But you're…" Ginny closed her eyes to process the information.

"A mudblood," Hermione continued.

"Muggle-born," Ginny corrected, firmly, looking straight at Hermione. "What happened next?"

"They told me… that…" Hermione shook the can of soda and it fizzled some more.

"That…?" Ginny encouraged her to go on.

"I'm going to marry Draco Malfoy," Hermione said in one breath and took a gulp of her soda to avoid seeing Ginny's jaw drop but when she looked back at her, Ginny did not recover yet. Hermione laid the can down on the floor and held Ginny by the shoulders. "Ginny."

Ginny looked at her blankly.

"Ginny," Hermione shook her.

"I-I'm… shocked," Ginny stated the obvious and Hermione rolled her eyes. "How did you react to this?"

Hermione released her and thought for a while, staring at the sheets. "I… was angry – at my parents and the Malfoys."

"You told them you were against it?"

"I told them, I showed them," Hermione said in an almost-whisper, ashamed that her efforts were next to none.

"But your parents are still forcing you into it?" Ginny said, curiosity and confusion evident in her eyes.

"They made a magically-bound contract," Hermione said and slapped her forehead. "Of all the things they could have done."

"A… that's like an Unbreakable Vow," Ginny said, unsure of it. Hermione nodded.

"It was supposedly a protection against the Dark Lord," Hermione added.

"A magical protection?" Ginny asked and Hermione nodded.

"It's useless now," Hermione said, almost speaking to herself than to Ginny.

"Why?"

Hermione stared at Ginny, mentally preparing for Ginny's reaction before she said: "We're getting the dark mark."

Silence.

"Ginny," Hermione held Ginny's face between her hands. Ginny was in shock, far worse than the first one. "Ginny."

"A… d…" Ginny couldn't get the words out, she was in a daze and her eyes were blank. Hermione paled and realized that Ginny was losing color.

_Oh Merlin… how…_

Hermione looked around her bed for nothing in particular. _Sugar._

Hermione searched her trunk for chocolate but found none. She turned back to the bed and almost stepped on her can of soda. The idea struck and she reached for it, letting Ginny drink some, which she did absent-mindedly. It took some time before color crept back to her skin.

"Ginny," Hermione shook her slightly.

"M'fine," Ginny groaned and Hermione chuckled in relief.

"Now I know why my parents delayed so much in telling me," Hermione said, enjoying the dark humor in her statement. Ginny groaned and chuckled while holding her head. "Why don't I tell you the rest tomorrow? We need to sleep."

Ginny nodded and laid on Hermione's bed claiming one side as her own.

"What's your first class tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

"I don't remember," Hermione said and added with sarcasm: "But I'm sure my _fiancé_ will be in the same class."

Hermione chuckled and laid down beside her, not completely pulling herself into a deep sleep. She was thankful for having Ginny – she felt much better telling someone very familiar about the things that have happened for the past months.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

When Hermione woke up the next day, Ginny wasn't beside her anymore.

_She must have gone back to her room_.

Hermione looked at the space she occupied to make sure that she didn't push Ginny off the bed and made her leave. Hermione saw the large space beside her and wondered why she left so early… or she was late. Hermione sat upright and searched for her timepiece which she later found on the ground beside her spilled soda can. She groaned at the sight of it and checked the time. She had an hour before her class. She stood up and rummaged for her school robes after deciding to take a shower.

Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall after getting ready and searched for Ginny along the length of the Gryffindor table. She was beside Harry and Ron, who looked grim. Hermione had a suspicion that Ginny told them but saw that Ginny looked like she hadn't slept. She decided to sit several students away from Ginny; she had time to talk to her again tonight.

Hermione ate, listening to the many voices around her. When the owls flew in, Hermione didn't expect anything and none arrived. She felt like someone was watching her – closely. She looked up and glanced at the Slytherin table, expecting to see Draco Malfoy staring at her but instead, she met Pansy's menacing glare. Hermione scanned the table quickly, Draco was not there.

_Guilty?_ Hermione thought and looked for Blaise who wasn't also there. This worried her. It may mean something that Blaise and Draco were not around the table. They could be fighting for all she knew. After breakfast, she proceeded to her class, deciding to look for Blaise later.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

It's easy to forget some things especially when faced with bigger matters.

Hermione had soon forgotten looking for Blaise after all her classes. A pile of homework and Ginny in her room was all it took to make her forget it.

"Ready?" Ginny asked and sat on Hermione's bed, watching her move around the bed to pull the curtain and cast a few spells.

"Did you tell Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked.

"About you? No," Ginny looked at her. "Should I have?"

"No," Hermione smiled at her. "I'll tell them next time."

"Continue with the story," Ginny smiled and brought out a bag she carried with her. "I brought some snacks."

"You don't like soda?" Hermione asked and Ginny smiled, looking guilty. Hermione laughed and waited as Ginny rummaged through her bag and brought out chocolate frogs, sugar quills and flavored beans.

"Is there more to tell?" Hermione thought aloud. "I think I've already told you the backbone of the story."

Ginny handed her a chocolate frog which she accepted without thinking. "I'm curious. Why do you look so different?"

"Oh! This…" Hermione flipped her hair. "My mum says this is how I really look like."

"Merlin," Ginny breathed. "It'll be harder to convince Ron and Harry."

"They're not that narrow-minded, Ginny," Hermione said.

"It somehow feels like I'll never see Hermione again," Ginny said ruefully and it surprised Hermione which she blamed it to either inability to predict a person's reaction or she wasn't used to being around Ginny.

"I had a make-over," Hermione said and laughed.

"You should tell all the girls who your stylist is," Ginny said and laughed with her.

Hermione took a bite of her chocolate frog. "…and I've been to Jeaneaux."

"Really?" Ginny kneeled in front of her, suddenly very attentive. Hermione proceeded to tell her about the time in Jeaneaux with the parents and Draco Malfoy.

"Ballet?" Ginny asked. "The theater?"

Hermione nodded and mentioned the appearance of Viktor at the restaurant with a green-haired lady.

"Did he recognize you?" Ginny asked.

"Ah… I-I didn't look like this that time."

"Oh," Ginny mused and bit off from Hermione's chocolate frog. "Where did you spend the holidays?"

"Most of it at the Malfoy Manor then Blaise brought me to our grandmother's house in France."

"Wait," Ginny paused and tried to catch Hermione's eye. "Blaise? Zabini?"

"He's my cousin," Hermione said, matter-of-factly.

"Cousin?" Ginny sat upright and leaned back. "_Cousin?_"

"My mother's sister's son," Hermione recalled. "Cousin."

"So that's what you meant when you said you can't help but trust him," Ginny nodded thoughtfully and Hermione nodded, smiling at her as she bit off the chocolate frog.

"And Blaise has a brother," Hermione added. "Charming… Rafael's his name."

"Really? I thought he was an only child," Ginny mused.

Hermione chuckled. "Oh… and he's… rather fond of you."

"Rafael?" Ginny asked.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her. "Blaise."

"Oh" was all Ginny could say and Hermione grinned at her. "What do you think of him?"

"_Though_ he's your cousin," Ginny said. "Harry's rather fond of me too."

Hermione chuckled. "I'm not pulling you away from Harry."

Ginny shrugged and smiled. "By the way, why didn't you try to tell me earlier?"

"Tell you… what?"

"About all this," Ginny waved her hand.

Hermione thought for a while and she remembered several events that made her delay it. After a while, she was convinced she delayed it herself and found reasons to do so.

"I…" Hermione couldn't form the reason in her head. Ginny looked at her.

"Did… Malfoy ever go against this engagement?" Ginny thought aloud. Ginny's question reminded Hermione of the incident in the train.

"_I wouldn't choose her if I had a choice."_

"Rejection was made clear recently," Hermione felt her chest tighten and her throat constricted as she tried to push the tears back. She hadn't cried over something as trivial as a few words.

Why did she have to care so much about what he thinks?

"Hermione," Ginny rushed forward, noticing the internal struggle. "What did he do?"

Hermione pursed her lips and reached for a sugar quill scattered on the bed. She nibbled it to avoid answering the question.

"You like him," Ginny rubbed Hermione's back.

Hermione chuckled. "Am I _really _that transparent?"

"You wouldn't be messed up about a rejection," Ginny said. "I've seen you face him before… and now, it's different."

"How can I face it like before?" Hermione said. "I didn't have you or Harry or Ron… when he made me feel like… like I don't deserve my existence."

"Hermione, that's Draco Malfoy," Ginny defended. "You should expect him to find ways to get into your head."

Hermione let her head tip to the side. "I guess… I really like him. Every time I start to hate him, I look for an excuse that it's my fault."

"That's major," Ginny said in disbelief. "_That's _bloody major."

Hermione sighed, accepting the gravity of the situation. Though she had said that, in Draco's recent rejection, she couldn't find an excuse that it was her fault. She could only think of one reason for him to say those words that hurt her: he didn't share the same feelings as her.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

The weather was perfect for a stroll on the castle grounds and this was the reason why Hermione was walking towards the quidditch field. She invited Ginny to sit with her on the bleachers and talk but Ginny canceled that morning since Harry asked her to accompany him. When Hermione arrived at the stadium, she was half-glad that Ginny didn't go with her since she found Blaise sitting at the top bleachers. Blaise spotted her before she could turn and leave.

"Ivana!" Blaise called out and Hermione hesitated. She wanted to pretend she couldn't hear him and just walk away but her conscience nudged her. She turned and groaned inwardly for her unfailing good conscience. Blaise waved her to go up and Hermione shook her head exaggeratedly. Blaise held up his hand as a sign to wait and she did. He jumped down to the lowest line of bleachers and called for Hermione to join him, which she did after dragging herself up there.

"All right?" Blaise greeted her as soon as she sat beside him.

"Not anymore," she groaned. Blaise sat back and flipped through a book.

"That's mine!" Hermione grabbed the book from Blaise, forgetting her manners.

"It's not! It's the Head Boy's," Blaise took it from her playfully. Hermione stared at him, her hands hung forgotten in the air.

Blaise laughed. "Yes, you have the same book."

"Are my thoughts written on my face?" Hermione asked Blaise, pointing to her forehead.

Blaise pinched her nose teasingly. "No, but you're easy to read."

Hermione touched her nose as she glared at Blaise. Just then, she heard a cheer from above. When she looked up, she saw Draco and Theodore flying around, hitting bludgers to the rings.

"What's going on? Practice?" Hermione asked.

"A challenge, more like it," Blaise said nonchalantly, scanning the book: _Destiny and Fate_.

"Malfoy challenged Nott?" Hermione watched as Draco hit the bludger, sending it into the hoop.

"Theo challenged the Head Boy."

"I never thought he had it in his nature," Hermione thought aloud.

"Theo thinks Draco's gone far enough," Blaise began. "He thinks Draco crossed the line."

"What did he do?" Hermione asked, curious of what could tick Theodore off.

"Theodore grew to like Pansy and rumors spread about Draco going on late night dates with Pansy," Blaise said and turned to watch the two on their brooms. "I heard Pansy telling Millicent that she and Draco kissed one night and I told Theodore."

"You're such a friend," Hermione said sarcastically. _Pansy and Draco kissed… night?_

"I didn't notice Theodore was infatuated with her at that time. I wonder why," Blaise paused to think then continued. "I told him and he went on to challenge the Head Boy though it's dreadfully clear that Pansy still likes Draco _very_ much."

"One hell of a mess," Hermione said under her breath.

"Are you mad at him?" Blaise asked and Hermione knew who he was referring to.

"Shouldn't I be?"

"I was just asking," Blaise held his hands up and gave her the book. "Here. Give it to him when he gets down. He has no idea I stole it from his room."

Before Hermione could protest and scold him, he had jumped off the bleachers and was running back to the castle. "That's unfair!"

Hermione looked up and watched the two still outdoing each other. She left the bleachers and pocketed the book as she walked back to the castle. It wasn't time to talk to him yet.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

Hermione was able to avoid Draco for some time, even managing to get away during classes but she noticed why it was easy to avoid him: he wasn't making any effort to approach her. He had bigger problems, in Hermione's opinion. She had heard of the rumor about the Head Girl, Kia Mizan, giving him a hard time and torturing him. Ginny told her of the rumor about Draco and Pansy too, which included Theodore in Hermione's knowledge.

Hermione sneaked up to the owlery one night with a can of soda in her pocket and her wand in her hand. She used her wand to illuminate her way up there. She had passed a few ghosts huddled together discussing something of no interest to her. She hadn't been scared of sneaking out and breaking curfew hours since she was technically on the 'dark side' – the one thing that kept children glued to their beds at night.

Ocard flew towards her when she sat on the windowsill. She tightened her coat around her as the wind blew. The sickening sound of crushing bones under someone's foot announced the arrival of another person; it startled her and made her pull her wand out as defense.

"It's me," Draco's voice identified himself and Hermione lowered her wand. She made a decision not to say a word to him and she included this situation in it. She pocketed her wand but didn't let it be out of reach. She took out the can of soda she brought with her and held it with both hands, feeling how cold the can was under her palms.

"It's late," Draco sat on the other windowsill, positioning his body to face her. Hermione didn't look at him, wanting to deliver a witty retort but held it back as a promise to her self not to talk to him. She stared out at the sky as Ocard lingered at her foot. She did not want to make eye contact as well. Blaise had made it clear that she was easy to read and she didn't need Draco Malfoy opening her mind like a book.

Draco opened his mouth to say something but Hermione opened the can of soda to stop him from voicing it out and she somehow regretted interrupting him when she caught a glimpse of confusion on his face. Hermione stopped herself from shaking the bottle when Draco opened his mouth to try and speak again.

"This may cost you house points."

This time, Hermione looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. _For being out late? Shouldn't you take points from your own house too? _Hermione wanted to say but her tongue was glued to the top of her mouth.

_Wait… may? May cost? _Hermione stared at him and marveled at how Draco was so lenient. _Guilt?_

"Stop wishing you are the Head Girl," Draco smirked and Hermione's fantasies of Draco's civility evaporated.

Hermione shot daggers at him but did not talk. She stood up to leave, not wanting to push her luck with Draco's tolerance. She was already at the archway before Draco caught up and stopped her from going down the stairs.

"Are you mad at me?" Draco said as he held Hermione's arm.

"Can I make it any more obvious?" Hermione couldn't stop herself. She may have broken the first promise of not talking to him but she resolved not to look at him because of it.

"…sorry," Draco said, loud enough for Hermione to hear. Hermione thought her ears deceived her. Ocard hooted as it sat on the windowsill watching Hermione turn to face Draco, wanting him to repeat his apology.

"I didn't know you'd be this mad," Draco continued, staring at the front of her top.

Hermione was dumbstruck.

"I thought you'd take it –"

"Like I always did?" Hermione found her tongue.

"…and forget it," Draco finished, looking up at her.

"I have my limits," Hermione emphasized every word. "How could you say that?" Hermione pulled away forcefully.

"You're not going to choose me as your wife, I _get_ it… but saying that _no one_ will… ever… I…" Hermione's voice trailed off and she looked down, she had spilled the soda on the ground when she was waving her hand as she spoke to him.

"Why are you so mad?" Draco asked, annoyed.

"Why?!" Hermione repeated, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Why? _You_ are the only one who makes me feel so… so unwanted."

"Unwanted?" Draco repeated.

Hermione never imagined she'd be bloody honest – especially not to Draco Malfoy.

Hermione felt Draco's hand holding her face and it took some time for it to register. When it did, her heart raced, pushing against her chest as if it wanted to jump out. Draco turned her face to his. Draco leaned towards her until Hermione felt him breathing on her skin. Hermione, having experienced his previous attempts and deceptions of the same moment of intimacy, felt her temper rise until she was about to open her mouth to say "not _this_ again". Before she could say it, his lips brushed hers, interrupting the thoughts and the anger that not so long ago, threatened to explode. Draco's lips stayed on hers and they both froze for a moment.

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered after he pulled away just as Hermione was truly feeling the sensation of his lips on hers.

Hermione's thoughts were like the broken bones on the floor of the owlery – trampled on by the moment and the lingering sensation. It took a while to recover and when she did, she dropped her soda can and walked briskly back to the Gryffindor tower.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

**_Author's Note: _**I hope I don't disappoint anyone, :)

Read and review!

Come on, I think this chapter deserves comments.

I'll be waiting... :)


	29. Slits and Slips, Draco

_**Author's Note**_: another Draco chapter. I like this chapter.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

**Chapter 29**

_**(Slits and) Slips**_

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

Theodore blocked Draco's entrance into the common room. Draco thought Theodore was waiting for someone else but he only realized that it was him when Theodore blocked him again when he sidestepped to avoid him.

"Anything new?" Draco asked.

"You and Pansy are dating again," Theodore said with a grim tone.

"Everything goes bloody crazy," Draco mumbled.

"You're engaged to Ivana," Theodore pointed out.

"Why are you suddenly pushing me Nott?" Draco turned to face him, ignoring the small crowd that passed them when they entered through the portrait hole.

"Rumors," Theodore explained.

"Don't be like them Theo, don't believe everything you hear."

"The one about you and Pansy snogging is not true then?"

Theodore's eyes seemed to flare when Draco fell silent.

Blaise pulled them both out of the way and onto the couch. He had stepped in just before Theodore could hit Draco. Blaise was the one who set up a match between Draco and Theodore out on the quidditch field.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

"Highest number of bludgers through the ring," Theodore said before they mounted their brooms and flew upward.

"What are we even doing this for?" Draco yelled.

Blaise shrugged and said: "Don't you get it?"

"Theodore likes Pansy… and?"

"He wants it to be a fair hand-over," Blaise whispered to Draco before he mounted Theodore's broom and asked for a lift to the top bleachers which Theodore obliged to. "Thanks," he muttered and jumped down.

"Just play!" Blaise yelled to them.

Draco and Theodore went through a few rounds of practice until they decided it was time for the real game. Draco took a quick glance at Blaise who was flipping through a book and not paying attention to the game. He returned to the game and he realized he was winning, which frustrated Theodore. Draco wanted to give up the game when Theodore almost fell off the broom.

"Are we ending this?" Draco asked.

"No!" Theodore protested, flying to the far corner and tossing the bludger to hit it again.

Draco stole a glance at the ground and saw Hermione walking towards Blaise, who was already at the first row of bleachers. He watched her sit beside Blaise and grab the book away from him as if stealing his attention from it.

He floated absentmindedly as he saw Blaise reach out to touch her nose. He wanted to fly close to overhear the conversation.

"You're down by fifty Malfoy," Theodore called out.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

Draco held the back of his neck, not sure if he strained it during the game with Theodore or during Potions class, constantly trying to avoid Theodore's glare when Pansy sat beside him. He groaned and walked in the dark as he passed a group of ghosts. A point of light walked towards him and he made a move towards the shadows to wait for the light to move on.

Draco watched Hermione walk by, ignoring the ghosts. He knew he had to go back to his room but he was curious of Hermione's night stroll.

_Is she meeting Blaise?_

Draco walked behind her with a considerable distance. He waited for her to walk up the stairs before he followed. He had to be sure that she had no way of running away if he earns the face to apologize for the incident in the train. He imagined what would happen if he saw Blaise with her and what he would do. He shrugged but found himself relieved when he saw Hermione sitting alone.

_Is she waiting for Blaise?_

_  
_Draco looked back down at the flight of stairs and listened for any arriving footsteps but heard none. He found the courage to approach though he knew she had not forgiven him.

_When had I become so cautious around her?_

Draco accidentally stepped on mice bones as he thought of Blaise's statement about her getting hurt from his remarks in the compartment. He had seen the evidence: He saw her run out of the compartment crying –_ crushed_ as Blaise said.

Hermione drew her wand and pointed it at him at the sound of the bones cracking under his shoes.

"It's me," Draco said, unsure how he should introduce himself. _Malfoy. Draco. Your fiancé._

Hermione lowered her wand and sat on the windowsill, not looking at him.

"It's late," Draco sat on the other window sill, positioning his body to face her. He wanted Hermione to look at him but she didn't.

Draco opened his mouth to say "sorry" but Hermione opened the can of soda, which fizzled and rendered him unable to say it. Draco looked out at the view, wondering if it really was more bearable than looking at him.

"This may cost you house points," Draco said, wanting to reconcile for hurting her without saying the words "sorry". This time, Hermione looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. He preferred her glares over her silence coupled with no eye contact.

Draco wanted her to be at fault for something that he would let her go in exchange for forgiveness.

_Brilliant_, he complimented himself as he watched Hermione struggle with a thought. It seemed to Draco that she wanted to stay out late at night but the only way to do so without risking detention was to be the Head Girl.

"Stop wishing you are the Head Girl," Draco smirked. _I could let her stay out late tonight and not give her detention._

Hermione shot daggers at him but did not talk. She stood up to leave and Draco furrowed his brows, not understanding why she refused his subtle suggestion of the bargain. She was already at the archway before Draco stood up and held her arm to stop her from going down the stairs.

"Are you mad at me?" Draco blurted out to Hermione's back. He had finally voiced the question that plagued him since she walked out of the compartment.

"Can I make it any more obvious?" Hermione spoke at last and it relieved Draco ever so slightly.

_Sometimes, you just need to say the words_.

"…sorry," Draco said albeit hesitantly. Hermione turn to face Draco, which encouraged Draco to continue with the apology.

"I didn't know you'd be this mad," Draco explained. He couldn't bring himself to look at her in the eye so he settled with staring at the front of her top, avoiding any offensive suggestion of his stare.

Hermione didn't say anything and it worried Draco.

"I thought you'd take it –" He began again.

"Like I always did?" Hermione interrupted.

"…and forget it," Draco finished, looking up at her when she spoke.

"I have my limits," Hermione emphasized every word. "How could you say that?" Hermione snapped, shrugging his hand off her arm. "You're not going to choose me as your wife, I _get_ it… but saying that _no one_ will… ever… I…" Hermione's voice trailed off and she looked down.

"Why are you so mad?" Draco asked, not meaning to slip the usual tone he used when he spoke to Hermione.

"Why?!" Hermione repeated, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Why? _You_ are the only one who makes me feel so… so… unwanted."

"Unwanted?" Draco repeated. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hermione felt unwanted when she was the one with loyal friends, with supportive parents and a perfect life… not until he entered her life did it become messed up. The friends didn't recognize her, her parents became liars and her perfect life became less than perfect.

_It wasn't my fault_, he justified to himself.

They were both silent.

If only Draco could do something right in her life; _Try to fix it, maybe._

Draco raised his hand and touched Hermione's face. He was curious. He wanted to know what it felt like to touch her like that whenever he saw Blaise touching her face. It had been a while before he realized that he really was touching Hermione's skin.

He felt her face warm up under his palms and in the dim lighting he could make out Hermione's features; her eyes were almost brown and her hair was darker in shade.

This was Hermione.

Draco couldn't deny the pull she had on him and he did not resist the urge to lean forward. He leaned forward and let his lips touch hers when she was about to open her mouth to say something. He didn't want her to ruin the moment.

When Draco realized what he had just done, he pulled away and whispered: "I'm sorry."

He wasn't sure if he was still saying sorry for the things he said in the train or if he was saying sorry for kissing her. Draco barely noticed Hermione turn around and leave; dropping the can she was holding.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

"Is it such a surprise?" A shrill voice was telling everyone of six-person radius in the Slytherin table. Draco's head ached at the sound of her voice. He scanned the table quickly and searched for the people he was comfortable with and found one: Theodore Nott. He sighed and sat beside Theodore.

Theodore glanced at him and returned to his food and whispered: "You look like you stayed up all night."

Draco mumbled something inaudible and drank his pumpkin juice.

"Where have you been?" Theodore asked.

Draco opened his mouth to answer but realized it wasn't him that Theodore was asking when Blaise sat between them.

"Hospital Wing," Blaise replied.

"You broke your arm again?" Draco asked with a tinge of sarcasm.

Blaise laid an elbow on the table and faced Draco. "_No_, dear Head Boy, I carried _your_ fiancée to the Hospital Wing after _she_ fainted."

"F-fainted?" Draco stammered.

Blaise flashed a lopsided smile.

"You're kidding," Draco snarled.

"No," Blaise replied offhandedly. "But I find your reaction _very _amusing."

Draco stood up to leave.

"Are you going to check on her?" Blaise almost sang the question.

Draco ignored him and walked away. He was forming the decision to either check on Hermione or not.

A short boy blocked his way outside the doors of the Great Hall.

"Professor Slughorn asked me… to tell you… to go to him in his office," a Slytherin told him as he left the Great Hall. The boy stopped to think if he relayed the message right and nodded when he was satisfied. Draco eyed him and watched him enter the hall. Draco moved on to Professor Slughorn's office and felt relieved that the decision was made for him.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

Draco levitated the heavy trunk that Professor Slughorn asked him – ordered him – to deliver to Professor Trelawney. It was at these moments that he suspected Professor Slughorn's dislike towards him. He remembered clearly not being invited to the Professor's tight group of students that he liked and it included Blaise and Harry Potter (Slug Club), which made him hate the professor for it.

Draco carefully directed it up the narrow stairs leading to the Divination Tower where Professor Trelawney spent most of her time.

"Come in," the professor's dreamy voice floated out the door when he knocked.

Draco opened the door and pulled the trunk in and slowly placed it on the ground at the center of the round room.

"Ah! The new crystals, I see," she clapped excitedly, her bracelets clinking. "Thank you deary. Would you like a reading?"

"Er, no, thank you," he backed away slightly. He didn't really like her subject since she was always predicting something when it doesn't really happen.

Professor Trelawney shrugged and turned, which Draco took as his cue to leave but as he was about to step out of the room, the professor spoke: "Have tea with me."

Draco faced her. "No, thank you, er, professor."

"Oh," Professor Trelawney appeared with a tray floating beside her. "It's just one cup of tea."

Draco shifted his weight to one foot. "Er…"

"Why not?" She laid two cups on the table and poured the tea. "Join me?"

Professor Trelawney's dreamy voice echoed in his head. He forced himself to the table and took the cup. They both didn't sit down as they drank the tea.

"You really don't want a free reading?" The professor asked and sipped his tea. "Your tea leaves are set."

Draco looked down on his cup of tea and stared at the leaves at the bottom.

"Give it to me," she stretched her hand out. Draco handed it to her hesitantly.

"Hmmm," the professor stared into his cup like it held the answers to the questions in life. "Doom."

Draco rolled his eyes and she didn't see it. He had heard from the other Slytherins of how the professor always predicted danger.

"You're not sleeping well?" She looked up at him.

"Not well professor," Draco said politely, surprised. "Read it from the tea leaves?"

"No. You look very tired," the professor placed the cup down on the table and Draco glowered.

"Have a rest, deary," the professor handed him a vial of yellow liquid.

"Er, yes, professor," Draco took and and left, staring at the vial in his hands.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he remembered Hermione in the Hospital Wing and decided to check on her. He slowed down when he saw the door into the room full of beds. He battled with himself if he should be there or should he just turn back and leave.

"Oh just go in," Blaise's voice came from the back.

Draco huffed and turned.

"Go on," Blaise said excitedly. Draco opened the door and found all the beds empty.

Blaise laughed. "She's back in the Gryffindor tower."

Draco gritted his teeth and walked away.

"She's alright," Blaise said. "Madam Pomfrey says it was probably because of lack of sleep."

"I didn't ask," Draco grunted. _Lack of sleep?_

"It didn't interest you then?"

Draco didn't reply as he walked on and Blaise caught up. He remembered something as they walked together. "I reckon you're not mad at me anymore."

Blaise shrugged. "I didn't forgive you for making her cry."

"Why are you talking to me?"

Blaise shrugged again.

"Do you like her?" Draco asked, slowing down to a normal pace.

"I answered that before," Blaise replied.

"What is she to you?"

Blaise chuckled. "It bothers you?"

"No," Draco replied quickly and Blaise laughed at him because of it.

"Draco Malfoy," someone interrupted their conversation. They both turned to the approaching Sytherin.

"Abie," Blaise greeted her with a smile. Abie smiled back at him.

"The Headmistress requested for a meeting with the Head Girl," Abie said.

"On my way," Draco said.

"Let me walk you back to the common room," Blaise offered.

"I thought you like Ivana," Draco whispered to him, noticing Blaise being nice to Abie. He'd seen Blaise approach girls before and this was near to the next level of his advances.

"I do," Blaise grinned. "Again, I ask: Does it bother you?"

Draco shrugged and walked away, leaving them.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

"That's why we need to move the curfew," Professor McGonagall faced the Heads as she laid a book on the table.

"How did you get the letter?" Kia asked, unable to stop voicing her thoughts. The sides of the professor's mouth pulled up and Kia took it as the answer to her question. Kia pursed her lips and leaned back, taking notes on a piece of parchment.

"You may leave," Professor McGonagall said after a moment of silence.

Kia and Draco left the Headmaster's office, not saying a word to each other. Draco's head ached after receiving so much information and processing it.

_Graduation._

_Keeping students alive._

_Earlier curfews._

_Threatening information about the attack of the Dark Lord._

Even Kia Mizan giving him the cold shoulder was becoming hard to process.

"Tell me Mizan!" Draco said in frustration and Kia faced him, looking weary.

"What did I do?" Draco asked. "You haven't spoken to me in a week!"

Kia stared him, not saying a word.

"This is bloody ridiculous," Draco threw his hands into the air and walked a few steps.

"Are you daft?" This was the first time Kia spoke to Draco in a week.

Draco faced her and saw the cold expression replaced by disappointment.

"I guess you're just thick," Kia added.

Draco run through the conversation again. "Pardon?"

Kia sighed, exasperated. "I like you."

Draco's eyebrows met and some pieces in his head fell into place.

"I worked hard to get this position," Kia began. "…because I knew I'd be working with you."

Draco's mind couldn't come up with an answer.

"When Hermione Granger transferred, I knew it was my chance to grab the position."

Draco flinched at the mention of Hermione's name. He remembered everything that happened for the past months and he knew he was the only one who had an idea of where Hermione really was, that Hermione never left Hogwarts… not until Hermione told Blaise.

"I know you're engaged," Kia continued, not looking at Draco anymore. "I thought it was forced upon you."

"It was," Draco blurted out, finally having a say to Kia's statements.

"And now?" Kia looked up at him as if she had gained confidence from the ground.

"We can't get out of it," Draco said, wondering why being honest to Kia was easy.

"You don't want to," Kia said.

"What don't I want?

"You don't want to get out of it."

"I tried, Kia. I tried to get out," Draco said, surprised by the words that were coming out of his mouth. Kia stared at him and she read the honesty in his statement.

"Why are you bringing this up now?" Draco asked. "We just heard about the threats against the school. It's the worst time."

"If I didn't tell you now, I'd probably never say it," Kia defended. "When people are faced with life threats, they usually are very honest."

"You mean people rushing into marriage," Draco said matter-of-factly. "Just like in the first wizarding war."

Kia pursed her lips, vulnerable and easy to read.

"You're right," Draco mused. Kia gaped, surprised by the admission of a Slytherin to a Ravenclaw – something that does not happen often. "The engagement I am involved in resulted from fear."

"Really?" Kia lost the composure of confidence and she looked confused.

"This should be the last thing we're discussing," Draco said sternly.

"Don't mind me," she said, her face expressionless. Kia left and Draco huffed, wondering, even if it was self-centered, if he messed up her life too.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

_**Author's Note**_: Here you go _roniloveu _that sure is a special mention, haha, :). Draco's POV.

In Chapter 27, I mentioned the title of this chapter as "Impulsive" but it changed to "Slits and Slips" (Draco's POV) since I moved the original Chapter 29 to 30 to get Draco's eyes for the situation.

Do you like it? I didn't make you wait that long, :)

Better flood this chapter with reviews, so that the next ones are longer than these.

Thank you for the speaking out in the last chapter: _PyroAngel8605, disinterested, TheHouseOfBlack, Sophie, roniloveu, Alliaum, Allen Pitt, ally, didee_

To _vamplover1200_ and of course, _hime-chan_ (yes, you, enjoy the beach, grumble, grumble) THANKS!

I'm taking my last exam tomorrow and then it's vacation time for me! :) Woot woot! I'll be writing more often this month.

So, go on! READ AND REVIEW! :)

Chapter 29 posted on _October 16, 2008_.


	30. Impulse

_**Recall**_

_Hermione took a trip to the owlery and was surprised by the appearance of Draco… but what surprised her more was the kiss._

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

**Chapter 30**

_**Impulse**_

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

When Hermione woke up with the curtains drawn around her bed, she felt like she had forgotten something important. She pulled the curtain to the side and noticed the rays of the sun through the window.

"Aren't you late for classes Ivana?" Lavender asked, she came into view only when Hermione pulled the curtains. "You missed breakfa –"

Hermione jumped out of the bed before she could finish the sentence. She grabbed her book bag after changing and ran to her first class – Advanced Charms. She was relieved to know that she wasn't late and she could almost laugh out loud as she laid her bag on the floor.

"Hand in your essays before we start," Professor Flitwick's voice echoed around the room.

Hermione held her head between her hands.

_That's what I forgot._  
She groaned and wished she missed class that morning.

"What's wrong?" The girl beside her asked after handing her essay to the front. Hermione glanced at the crest on her robe: _Hufflepuff_.

"Forgot my essay," Hermione groaned and wanted to sink into her seat.

"I've been studying all night," the Hufflepuff nodded thoughtfully but it did not soothe Hermione. "I almost didn't write that essay."

Hermione caught up with what she said and her heart was pounding. "Studying?"

"For the exam today," the Hufflepuff replied then suddenly turned to her. "You forgot about that too?"

Hermione groaned and dropped her head to the table.

"Hey!" She reached out and stopped Hermione from dropping her head again.

"Is there something wrong, Ms. Antonette?" Professor Flitwick asked the Hufflepuff.

"A… she – n – nothing, sir," Antonette replied. Hermione looked at her and smiled, thankful for the save though the discovery of her slacking won't be too much of an addition to her current status. She pulled a quill from her bag and sighed.

_I can do this._

Professor Flitwick flicked his wand and papers flew across the room and landed in front of each student.

Hermione played with the quill as she stared at the questions dancing around the parchment.

She let the feather run over her cheek then to her lips, the memory of the kiss with Draco suddenly pushed to the front of her mind. What happened that night was blurry in her memory except the time when his lips was on hers and how her head spun as she tried to fit the erroneous piece of puzzle into her head. Draco pulled away and Hermione remembered running away from the owlery. She wondered how she could forget such an unbelievable memory.

That's it. _Unbelievable. _Like her mind made it all up. _Am I that imaginative?_

Though Hermione tried to deny that it never happened and her mind was simply as powerful as it was scary if it is, most of her sensibility convinced her that she was crazy to even think that it was all in her imagination. She looked around the room, searching for the blond Slytherin that plagued her mind and realized only several moments later that he wasn't there.

"Is there a problem, Ms. Casso Vinci?" Professor Flitwick caught her looking around.

Hermione pulled herself together and faced the professor who was standing on a pile of books while charming the stacks of paper on the desk. Hermione shook her head, her tongue stuck to the floor of her mouth. She returned to her empty parchment and watched the questions appear and disappear after periods of time. She sighed and started writing whatever she could think of.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

Hermione was walking to the library when she saw Ginny walking alone towards the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked with a smile.

Ginny smiled back at her and this relieved Hermione since she still couldn't believe that Ginny knew she was Hermione. "On my way to Transfiguration."

"I'm staying in the library for the rest of the day," Hermione said and showed her the book bag she brought along with her.

"No more classes?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded.

"Oh Ginny," Hermione began. "Let's spend Hogsmeade weekend together."

"That won't be a problem," Ginny grinned at her. "I better go now. I can't be late."

Hermione nodded and went on to the library, shifting the bag over her shoulder. When she entered the library, she noticed Harry and Ron at the corner of the library and she was tempted to approach them but she stopped herself, considering that the library was not the best place to tell them and she reasoned she needed Ginny with her.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

As soon as Ginny asked Hermione about her day, she went on with a rant of all the things that went bad that day.

"What _is _wrong with me!" Hermione said, a scream of frustration stuck to her throat. She wanted so much to obtain a time-turner and redo the day. "How could I forget that? Professor Flitwick announced it three times last meeting, I remember!"

"Relax Hermione," Ginny tried to soothe her, watching Hermione pace back and forth in her dorm room as Ginny sat on her bed. "You're stressed out."

"Ginny," Hermione huffed. "It's just wrong! How could I forget about it just because of that bloody Malfoy."

Hermione said the last words in an almost-whisper but Ginny heard it.

"You've been thinking about him all night?" Ginny said in disbelief. "That's bad. He can actually alter your life just because you're thinking about him."

"No," Hermione protested. "It's…"

Ginny waited.

Hermione groaned. "It's getting weird."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Just that: _weird_."

Ginny's eyebrows met in confusion, staring at her friend whom she thought was losing her mind over not studying for a test and not writing the paper that was asked of them.

Hermione stopped pacing and sat beside Ginny. Hermione told Ginny about finding Harry and Ron in the library and how she hesitated approaching them, leaving out the part that she needed Ginny with her.

"When are you going to tell them Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I – I don't know," Hermione replied, feeling triumphant after successfully steering away from the topic of explaining to Ginny how things were getting weird. "I just think it's too soon."

"Are you going to wait for a year?" Ginny said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said. "It's… I can't yet."

Ginny sighed and shrugged. "It's up to you."

Hermione sneaked out of the Gryffindor tower when Ginny was asleep. She wanted to send the letter to her mother that was a week due. As she walked up to the owlery, she half-expected to find Draco Malfoy there but was thankful that he was nowhere near the owlery.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

Ginny was already walking away from her when Hermione realized she was going to spend that Hogsmeade weekend alone. Ginny apologized just then since she forgot that she had promised to go with Harry that weekend and Hermione didn't really want to break them up just because she was alone… again. She sighed and decided against not going to Hogsmeade since she wanted so much to have a break from school work, feeling her grades slipping.

Hermione pulled her coat tighter around her and walked on, running through a list in her head of things she wanted to do in Hogsmeade. She went into a bookshop and bought a book that was a lone copy on a dusty bookshelf. She didn't really know if it was interesting but she liked how the title seemed to relate to her: _Two Worlds Apart_.

"Alone on such a fine day?" The old lady behind the counter said as she accepted the sickles that Hermione handed to her.

"A perfect day to be alone," Hermione said with a smile, though she wasn't convinced with her own statement.

"Enjoy," the old lady gave her the change and smiled back.

Hermione walked towards the tea shop across the street and was relieved that most of the students in Hogwarts didn't spend their time there. They were usually in the Three Broomsticks or Hog's Head. She ordered tea and relaxed as she flipped the book open. She breathed in the air that smelled like a room full of brewed leaves. She wasn't past many pages before the door opened and Ginny rushed to her.

"I'm really sorry Hermione," Ginny said.

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked, looking up from her book.

"I was with Harry and I saw you alone so I made up an excuse to leave for a while," Ginny explained hastily.

"I'm fine Ginny," Hermione smiled at her. "Go back. Harry might come find you here."

"Oh when will you tell them?" Ginny said. "It's hard to leave them just because of someone I _supposedly_ met just a few weeks ago."

"Next time Ginny," Hermione said and looked down at the book to memorize the page.

"This is _insane_ Hermione," Ginny whined.

"Don't call me Hermione out here," Hermione whispered to her.

Ginny scowled.

"I'll tell them next time Ginny," Hermione said and turned back to her book. "Go back to Harry now."

"Oh not yet," Ginny said, glancing out the window. "I'd like to know what this snake wants to tell you."

Hermione looked up, reacting to the word 'snake' and expecting to see someone else and the day seemed to disappoint her when Blaise entered the tea shop.

"È bello vederti," Blaise greeted and glanced at Ginny, whom he noticed only at that moment. "Ladies."

"What?" Ginny asked, looking disgusted.

"He means 'good to see you'," Hermione explained, smiling as she remembered that Blaise likes or maybe, used to like Ginny.

"I'm surprised," Blaise turned to Hermione. "You impress me every time you understand me."

"Besides her, only senseless snakes understand you," Ginny said.

"And you think you are…?" Blaise said, teasing and Ginny glared at him so he didn't continue.

"Stop fighting," Hermione said and turned to Blaise. "Sit down."

"I didn't think you were with her," Blaise sat on the chair and pointed a finger towards Ginny like she wasn't there.

"You didn't see her through the _clear _glass window?" Hermione asked, tapping the large window with the book in her hand. Blaise shook his head.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Hermione asked.

"I've wanted to ask: are you going to the Graduation Ball alone?" Blaise said.

"…I guess," Hermione said and pitied herself for being such a loner.

"And you?" Blaise turned to Ginny.

"Wh – with Harry," Ginny said since Hermione eyed her when she almost replied uncivilly.

"Hoping you'd ask her?" Hermione asked Blaise and smiled.

"No," Blaise replied. "I was thinking of asking you."

"I wasn't really expecting to go with someone," Hermione said and narrowed her eyes.

"If the Head Boy doesn't ask you until the day before the event, you're going with me," Blaise said and smirked.

"You have another plan," Hermione groaned. "What is it this time?"

Blaise chuckled. Ginny sat up, taking interest in the topic. "Malfoy doesn't know that you're cousins?"

"That was quick," Blaise looked at Ginny. "Did you tell her about this?"

Hermione shook her head.

"I'm not slow," Ginny defended. "Why are you doing this?"

"Giving fate a hand maybe," Blaise said nonchalantly and turned to Hermione. "You _owe_ me."

"I don't owe you –" Hermione was about to protest.

"I don't get to ask out anyone I want since I'm supposedly infatuated with you," Blaise cut her off.

"That is not my problem," Hermione said and slammed the book on the table, spilling some of her drink in the process. Blaise went away for a while to get some table napkins and returned to dump them on the traveling wet spot on the table. Hermione glared at him and fixed the napkins over the spillage.

"We already started it," Blaise said. "This better be worth all the dates I missed."

Hermione glared at him. "_You_ cornered me into doing this and you tell me _we_ started it."

"I like how it sounds though," Ginny said and grinned at Hermione.

"Not you too," Hermione said in despair.

"It might be fun," Ginny shrugged.

Blaise flashed a lopsided smile, a look of approval. "I didn't think you'd agree. There might be some Slytherin in you."

"Seeing she's too obsessed over that blonde ferret, I better know how he really sees Hermione," Ginny explained.

"I'm not obsessed," Hermione crossed her arms across her chest.

"You are," Ginny and Blaise said in unison, making them glance at each other.

"I'm not!" Hermione said. "Just because he stole –" _my first kiss_.

Blaise and Ginny were staring at her expectantly when she pursed her lips and quickly rummaged through her mind for a cover for what she was about to say.

"Stole what?" Blaise asked.

"My book" was Hermione's feeble excuse.

"Your book?" Ginny said and searched Hermione's face.

"What did he steal?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing," Hermione said irritably, hoping that they would not cross her when she shows that she's mad.

Ginny suddenly straightened her back and stood up. "I have to go back. They might suspect me seeing others."

"By others, you mean someone more attractive than Potter?" Blaise asked her.

Ginny huffed and said: "Someone more attractive than him? It isn't you then."

Hermione chuckled at the witty response and felt relieved that they didn't push her about what Malfoy stole from her. Ginny left after she flashed Hermione a smile.

Blaise turned to her immediately after the door of the tea shop closed behind Ginny. "What is it that he stole?"

Hermione sighed. "You are _very_ annoying."

"And you are _very_ intriguing."

Hermione went to the counter and paid for her drink then left the shop, without waiting for Blaise to catch up. This was the only action she could think of to dodge the question. Blaise caught up soon enough as she expected.

"Will I tease you if I find out what it is?" Blaise asked with a smirk on his face.

Hermione shrugged.

"You're making a big deal out of it," Blaise said.

"You're the one making a big deal out of it," Hermione defended.

"Is it not?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Then tell me."

Hermione walked into a shop and bought a bag of chocolate frogs and sweet pumpkin fluffs, avoiding Blaise's interrogation. They walked on and Blaise kept asking while Hermione kept running away from the question.

"If you keep avoiding this, I _might_ ask the Head Boy himself," Blaise threatened.

Hermione pulled her wand out and pointed it under his chin, her face was a few inches away from his. "I _will_ cut your tongue out if you do."

"Bold," Blaise said, amusement dancing in his eyes. "You never fail to surprise me."

Hermione pulled away when she noticed Draco and Theodore walking from behind them. Draco looked up when they were a few feet away. Hermione set up the rule not to speak to him unless he speaks to her first.

Draco was struggling with a box of every flavor beans as he walked beside Theodore. Theodore whispered something to Blaise and they grinned at each other.

"On your way back to the castle?" Theodore asked.

"Ask the _unpredictable_ lady over there," Blaise pointed towards Hermione who glared at him and did not answer the question.

"That's a yes," Blaise added.

"We're heading back too," Theodore said. Hermione wondered if Blaise told Theodore about her and Draco since he was being tolerant about the situation of three Slytherins walking with a Gryffindor.

They walked on and Hermione noticed Draco cautiously picking out a flavored bean out of the box. He pushed it towards Theodore after popping one into his mouth. Theodore tipped the box and filled his hand. Draco offered it to Blaise, who took one and returned it. Draco handed it out to Hermione after a while.

"No thank you," Hermione said and pushed it back gently. Blaise watched the scene surreptitiously though the exchange was happening in front of him, being the one person that separated Hermione and Draco.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

Ginny planned to sleep in Hermione's dorm room one night which she gladly accepted. They spoke for hours, Hermione telling her stories of Jeaneaux.

"Er, Hermione," Ginny began when the opportunity to speak of another matter presented itself. "Harry and Ron are the only ones in the common room."

Hermione felt herself holding her breath when Ginny mentioned Harry and Ron. She remembered she hadn't told them yet.

"I-I can't," Hermione shook her head and Ginny threw her hands into the air.

"When will you tell them?" Ginny asked.

"Don't you remember what happened to you?" Hermione pointed out.

Ginny shrugged. "I was shocked, that's all."

"You were stone-still!" Hermione snapped.

"Then," Ginny said. "Bring some sugar."

"I'm the one in need for it," Hermione reached into her trunk and brought out her last can of soda which she found disappointing since she remembered dropping a whole can of it in the owlery. She opened it and gulped twice or thrice and set it on her bedside table. Ginny patted her back and smiled encouragingly.

Hermione controlled her breathing and said: "Alright. Let's go."

Hermione remembered something she bought in muggle London. She reached into her trunk again and brought out a small box.

"What's that?" Ginny asked.

"Contact lenses," Hermione said then showed them to Ginny.

Ginny just stared.

"So that my eye color won't be too far from what it used to be," Hermione said and put them on. Ginny held out her hand and smiled. She guided Hermione out of the room and into the common room where the two boys were looking at something and they whipped into alertness and panic when they heard Ginny clear her throat.

"Hi Ginny," Harry turned to her and Hermione caught the smile he flashed.

"I want you to meet someone," Ginny told them.  
Ron turned to look at Ginny and her new friend.

"This is Ivana," Ginny said and pushed Hermione gently so they'd move closer. Hermione stopped in mid-step and continued moving closer only when Ginny was beside her.

"H-hi," Hermione held out a hand and shook their hands. This was an awkward start for them to suddenly introduce Hermione. A third-year passed, ignoring them, and Ginny eyed him until he went up the male's dormitory. Harry and Ron looked at Ginny then Hermione and a flash of recognition showed. Hermione remembered the incident – the first time she told them she was Hermione and they laughed at her.

"Oh," Ron whispered, recognizing the witch that they thought was crazy for trying to claim Hermione's existence. Hermione cringed at the memory and it took most of her fading courage to just stand there.

"Have you met before?" Ginny asked at the same time that Hermione said: "I'm going to say it again."

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and Ginny nodded, encouraging her with her eyes.

Hermione steadied her knees, breathing volumes of air that seemed to burn her insides making them twist and turn as she said: "I'm Hermione."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "Wh –"

"Listen Harry," Ginny interjected and nodded to Hermione. Hermione took the chance of their silence and recounted to them after making sure that no one was listening about their adventures from first year to sixth. Hermione's head swam with memories and relayed it to them, not minding if it was not in chronological order. She just had to convince them and when she noticed Ron listening intently, she was convinced that she was doing alright.

It was overwhelming and she couldn't stop herself from smiling as she told them of the holidays they shared in the Burrow.

"A –" Harry was about to say something but Ginny glared at him and he held back.

Hermione continued, undeterred by Harry's one-letter interruption. After speaking non-stop and at a fast pace (as if she wouldn't live after telling them she was Hermione), she stopped to breathe and looked down at the ground trying to remember if there was anything she missed.

"It's alright," Ginny wrapped a hand around Hermione's shoulders. "I think that was enough."

"What happened to you?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked up and beamed at them. She rushed towards Harry and Ron to hug them, one arm each. They all stayed like that as Ginny smiled and flopped on the single couch, releasing a sigh of relief.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

"I knew it," Ron said to the three faces looking at him. Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione were gathered around the fireplace, sitting on the floor after a long time of emotional greetings. "I knew you wouldn't transfer to Beauxbatons."

Ginny giggled and Hermione smiled, suppressing her laughter.

"What?" Ron turned to Ginny threateningly.

"Stop showing off," Ginny said.

"What happened, Hermione?" Harry asked, voicing the question that was left unanswered. "What happened to you? You look so different."

"…er," Hermione looked away, avoiding Harry's eyes. "It's my parent's fault."

This moment was even harder to face than when she convinced Harry and Ron that she was Hermione. She still had to tell them what happened in the past months.

"I – My surroundings," Hermione began. "…changed a lot since the summer break."

"How?" Harry asked. Ginny stared at the fire, not wanting to add more pressure to Hermione who couldn't reply immediately.

"I found out that I'm not what I thought I was," Hermione said, feeling weird after saying something that she thought was very true. "My parents are not who I think they were and my world is… a bloody mess."

Harry breathed in and waited for Hermione to explain.

"I need help Ginny," Hermione whispered to her and Ginny faced the group.

"She was kidnapped that summer," Ginny said.

"By whom?" Ron asked, shifting in position.

"Malfoy," Hermione whispered, half-hoping they wouldn't hear her.

"Who?" Harry leaned forward to hear Hermione repeat the name.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Draco Malfoy."

"I'll get that –"

Ginny pulled Ron down when he was about to stand up.

"Why?" Harry asked, piecing the story together and asking questions to fill the gap and it was still a very large gap from being kidnapped to changing Hermione's appearance. "…you're the one that's rumored to be engaged to Malfoy."

Ron didn't fight Ginny's grip when he heard this. He was also trying to piece the story together. "You changed your face to be engaged to Malfoy?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "That is what she really looks like. The Hermione we knew was wearing a mask."

"A mask?" Ron asked, imagining a second skin peeling off Hermione's body.

"Transfiguration maybe," Ginny replied, destroying the wrong image in Ron's head. "Or massive doses of potion."

"Why did you have to mask your looks Hermione?" Ron asked.

"It wasn't me. It was my mother who cast the mask," Hermione said.

"Your mother?" Harry asked. "But you're muggle-born."

"You're adopted?" Ron asked.

"No," Hermione shook her head. "My mother's a witch."

"You're a half-blood," Ron said confidently.

"Not really," Hermione breathed in to steady her spinning head. "My father's a wizard too."

"Blimey," Ron said weakly, letting all the information incubate in his head.

"Why?" Harry asked. "Why did you have to keep this from us?"

"I didn't!" Hermione said at the same time that Ginny said: "She didn't know."

"I found out only after being brought to the Malfoy Manor," Hermione said.

"Malfoy Manor?" Ron yelled and the girls hushed him.

"What did he do to you?" Harry asked, looking worried.

"He… didn't do anything," Hermione said, unable to meet Harry's gaze. Hermione went on to them of her family's past and what her parents' did to run away from it. She told them what Lucius Malfoy did to drag them back to the wizarding world and how her parents seemed to obey the Dark Lord.

"You're a pureblood," Ron said, running through the list of things that Hermione said. "You're parents are death eaters. You were raised as a muggle and you returned now because your parents returned to serving You-Know-Who."

Hermione stayed still, waiting for them to go into shock.

"…and," Ginny said. "She's engaged to Malfoy because of an unbreakable vow."

"Bloody hell, this is unbelievable," Ron said, staring at the fire thoughtfully and Harry stayed silent like he was the one in a state of shock.

"But it's all true," Hermione added.

Hermione's muscles were pulled tight with a strain of anticipation as she waited for Harry and Ron to believe the insane story. Ginny sat beside her, waiting for their reactions too. Hermione was relieved that Ginny was past this stage already.

Hermione felt a heavy weight that was compressing her chest disappear and she breathed deeply, also trying to accept the fact that she had done it at last: she told Harry and Ron who she really was.

The air seemed to become heavier, despite the relief that she felt and as the fire seemed to glow brighter, she slipped into nothingness.

Harry and Ron turned to the sound of Ginny's panicked voice.

"Hermione," Ginny shook Hermione, trying to wake her up.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

The air was chilly when she opened her eyes, feeling her head ache as she groped for the blanket on the bed. Someone pulled the blanket up to her neck and she opened her eyes fully to see who it was. Finding Blaise in her room, she sat up abruptly, pulling the blanket to her chest as if she was naked in front of him.

"Relax," Blaise said. "I come in peace. _Come stai_?"

"I'm fine," Hermione said. "Stop it. I don't speak much Italian."

"I just came to check on you."

"How did you get in here?"

"Through the door," Blaise said. Hermione glared at him and glanced at the door, or at least at the spot where she thought the door was. The whole time she thought she was in the Gryffindor tower but she found out she was in the Hospital Wing.

"Confused?" Blaise asked and smiled knowingly. "You fainted, I heard from the She Weasley."

Hermione turned to him, trying to remember why she fainted and she remembered Harry, Ron and Ginny facing her as they sat near the fireplace. Blaise approached her and pushed her to lie down.

"You were up until late at night. You're really not that strong," Blaise teased. Hermione glared at him, wanting to return a witty reply but she realized he might be right. She had been fainting a lot just because of starvation, sleep deprivation and stress.

…but that might actually be enough to kill a person.

After remembering Ginny, Harry and Ron and thought that it was most likely them who brought her to the Hospital Wing, she turned to Blaise and said: "You better leave… in case Ginny arrives."

"It would be bad to find her here at this time, I'd have to take points away from your House," Blaise said and flopped on the bed next to her, lying with his arms behind his head.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked.

There were no lights on but she noticed that the moonlight streaming through the windows were bright enough.

"It's past midnight," Blaise said.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Patrolling," Blaise said and grinned as he closed his eyes. "Go back to sleep."

Hermione sighed and found it difficult to sit again, she felt exhaustion take over her as she closed her eyes.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

Hermione woke up that morning, feeling much better. She glanced to her right and found Blaise sitting on the bed beside her.

"You slept here?" Hermione asked, her voice hoarse.

Blaise nodded with much effort that made it seem like his head was three times heavier. He looked sleepy.

"You should have just slept in your dungeon," Hermione said.

Blaise chuckled, lacking the usual alertness he had. He stood up and left, waving once to Hermione before closing the door of the Hospital Wing.

Hermione watched him go and was puzzled as to why he suddenly left without saying anything. She stood up stretched, wanting to return to the Gryffindor Tower right away.

Hermione rushed to her dorm room and took a quick shower to wake her up fully and went on to her first class, hoping that the day would go on without any rough patch. She knew she had too many rough patches to add more. Blaise met up with her on the way up the moving stairs.

"Slept well?" Blaise asked, looking very much more like his usual self.

"Yes, you?" Hermione asked and noticed his hair was still wet.

"Like I slept on stones," Blaise said with a cheerful note.

"You're too rich and spoiled for your own good," Hermione said.

"I had to make sure you'd wake up today," Blaise defended.

Hermione glared at him. "I told you could have just slept in your own room. I can take care of myself."

"I can take care of you too," Blaise said and laughed.

"Shut it," Hermione said and shot him an annoyed look though she felt good being watched over by Blaise.

_Unlike some others_, Hermione told herself and thought she was imagining it when she saw Draco Malfoy walking ahead of them. Hermione run through the conversation she just had with Blaise and she realized why Blaise was being extra nice. She hit Blaise and he flinched when her elbow hit his ribs.

"You called my room a dungeon?" Blaise said and laughed, ignoring her hit on his ribs. "You can't imagine how our rooms down there look like?"

Hermione shook her head. "I _don't_ imagine how they look like."

"I should bring you there some time," Blaise said, knowing full well that Draco heard everything they were talking about. Hermione nudged him again and Blaise chuckled softly.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

_**Author's Note: **_Thank you very much for the reviews! Thank you! :)

Sorry to keep you waiting for the next chapter. I traveled home for seven hours and found out that our line was disconnected so I had to wait until I could get out of the house to find a connection to the internet.

This chapter is long to make up for the three-day wait. That last exam really melted my brain. It's a surprise I had some brain left to write the next chapters. I like how Blaise turned out to be in this fanfic.

I'll want to know what you think. Press the button and review. :)

_It's more than 50,000 words, in definition, this is supposedly a novel. Rights available to fanfiction apply._


	31. Faint Stresses

_**Author's Note: **_I still don't own any HP characters and I just want to let you know, it is challenging to write Draco's POV chapters when I'm used to writing in Hermione's POV.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

**Chapter 31**

_**Faint Stresses**_

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

Draco was accompanying Theodore who was not able to earn the courage to ask Pansy to go with him that Hogsmeade weekend. But as soon as they stepped into Hogsmeade, Theodore had been following Pansy and her friends while Draco waited in the book shop.

Soon, Theodore returned to drag Draco with him, claiming that Draco owed him for dumping Pansy.

"How is that my fault?" Draco asked as they walked on.

Whatever Theodore's answer was, Draco didn't hear it anymore when he saw Blaise in a tea shop across the book shop.

In his opinion, Blaise would be most likely seen in Hog's Head or Three Broomsticks rather than in a _tea shop…_ unless…

Draco walked closer; Theodore was oblivious to his actions. He noticed Hermione sitting across Blaise and after a while, Hermione stood up and left the table, obscuring Draco's view of her from afar. The door of the shop opened and he took cover behind Theodore who was searching for Pansy's group.

Hermione came out of the shop alone and after a while, Blaise followed.

_They're fighting?_

Hermione looked annoyed and Blaise was smirking. Draco tried to understand what the conversation was about by reading their expressions and body language but he could not figure it out entirely. It was like Blaise was telling Hermione something which she did not approve of.

Draco followed while Theodore, after noticing his silence to his questions, tailed him. Theodore traced Draco's gaze and saw Blaise and Ivana stading several meters away.

"Why is she always with Blaise?" Theodore voiced out Draco's silent question as they both watched them enter the treat shop. Draco was orchestrating how he could join them without revealing that it was deliberate. Theodore clicked his tongue and Draco glanced at him.

"I was just thinking of what the next rumor will be," Theodore said. It was a while before Hermione stepped out of the shop and Blaise was still with her.

Draco walked into the shop and bought a bag of sugar quills and a box of every flavor beans. Theodore watched him with an eyebrow raised.

"Are we going to follow them until the sun sets?"

Draco turned to him after paying. "Go and tail Pansy."

"I would have if you said it an hour ago but it doesn't interest me as this does," Theodore said. "You're _suddenly_ tailing Blaise and your fiancée."

Draco did not say anything.

"After you rejected her in front of us," Theodore continued. "Why?"

"Don't you think Casso Vinci should be fair?" Draco asked rhetorically, referring to Hermione. "I broke up with Pansy because I was engaged to her."

"You kissed Pansy weeks ago," Theodore said.

Draco huffed, the situation was threatening to revive the argument they had nights ago about Pansy kissing him and _not_ him kissing Pansy.

"She's entitled to _one_ affair," Theodore said, holding up his index finger in front of Draco's face.

"That's her one," Draco said watching Blaise walk beside her.

"And you plan to follow them around like this?" Theodore asked.

Denying the fact that he had been tailing them since they left the tea shop was out of the question. "What are you trying to say?"

"Get off her back," Theodore said. "She didn't tail you when you were dating Pansy."

Draco agreed with him silently but he just couldn't break the habit he formed over the week; he had been following Hermione around, remembering that just a few nights ago, he watched Hermione send a letter late at night. He hid in the shadows until she went back to the Gryffindor tower.

"And how do you justify tailing Pansy around?" Draco asked, managing to find a question that Theodore did not answer. They walked out of the shop and he noticed Hermione leaning up against Blaise in the periphery of his vision. When he looked up, Hermione had already pulled away.

He had thought that Theodore would keep the conversation between them without him having to say not to do so but as he watched Theodore walk towards Blaise and whisper something to him, he gritted his teeth, regretting not telling Theodore not to tell Blaise. Draco turned to the box of every flavor beans that he was holding, striving to hide his intentions from Hermione.

"On your way back to the castle?" Theodore asked.

"Ask the _unpredictable_ lady over there," Blaise replied and Draco noticed Hermione glaring at Blaise.

_What are they fighting about?_

"That's a yes," Blaise said.

"We're heading back too," Theodore said.

Draco clenched his fist around the open flap of the box to force it open while trying to figure out why Theodore was doing this after lecturing him in the treat shop about tailing them. He shook the box of beans and searched for the color he was looking for. When he found the green one, he popped it into his mouth and offered the box to Theodore who filled his hand. Draco handed it to Blaise who took one and returned it.

Draco decided against it but his hand muscles moved towards Hermione, offering the box of every flavor beans to her even though he was going across Blaise's space that was the only obstacle between them.

"No thank you," Hermione said and pushed it back, the hostility in her voice and expression was evident. Draco wondered if the incident in the owlery that dissolved most of his negativity towards her had something to do with the cold manner he received from her.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

"Who are you going to the Graduation Ball with Theo?" Draco overheard Blaise ask as soon as he entered the Slytherin common room. He sat beside Theodore on the long couch and leaned back, feeling exhausted after patrolling the castle.

"I don't need to answer that," Theodore pointed out and Blaise chuckled. They all knew that Theodore was still obsessing over Pansy Parkinson.

"You have someone in mind?" Theodore asked Blaise.

"I have to ask permission," Blaise said and turned to Draco. "What do you think Head Boy?"

"About what?" Draco asked, surprised at how sudden he was pulled into the conversation.

"I was thinking of asking Ivana to the ball," Blaise explained.

Draco heard Thedore mumble "that's bold".

"Don't you think it's inappropriate?" Theodore asked.

"That I go with her to the ball?" Blaise asked.

"What if I had an intention of taking her to the ball?" Draco said. He never thought that Blaise had already considered this since it was still a few weeks away before the ball.

Blaise sat up and stared at Draco intently. "Do you think it works like that? You reject her _loudly_ and then you suddenly want to ask her to the ball?"

Draco did not answer.

"You shouldn't want something just because someone wants it too," Blaise continued.

Draco sat up. "Why are you lecturing me?"

"You hurt her every time you follow the cycle of rejecting and claiming her," Blaise said.

Draco snapped. "Shouldn't you be rejoicing that she hates me and she runs to you for comfort?"

"I _care _about her," Blaise said threateningly and Draco fell silent.

"Cool down both of you," Theodore said and readied himself to go between them in case the argument turns physical.

"I try to stop anything that hurts her," Blaise continued, ignoring Theodore. "Which is supposed to be what you're doing, considering that you're her fiancé."

"Back down, Zabini," Theodore added.

"I know it's a magical contract that's keeping you tied to this engagement," Blaise said. Draco was surprised by how much Blaise knew of his and Hermione's arrangement. "I will kill you if you hurt her again."

Draco felt the intensity and truth of everything that Blaise said. Leaving him silently contemplating on the lecture that he unwillingly received, Blaise stood up and went out the portrait hole.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

As he walked down the steps leading to the main lobby and the door to the Great Hall, he noticed Hermione walking up to him with a smile on her face. Draco glanced behind him and found no one there.

_What's she smiling at?_

He stopped walking and waited for her to reach his spot.

"Good evening," she greeted him.

_Me? _"G – evening," Draco said, wondering if the moment was really happening. "You're speaking to me now?"

"Shouldn't I be?" Hermione asked, looking puzzled. Draco did not answer, trying to concentrate in waking himself up. "Go and have dinner while there's still some left."

Draco watched her walk up the stairs until she was out of his line of sight. He thought for a while and wondered what he did right to deserve her sudden concern for his eating habits.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

Draco tapped his quill on the blank parchment in front of him making messy ink blotches on the page. He was trying to figure out if he dreamt what happened last night. Hermione had greeted him on his way to the Great Hall for dinner last night and now, she didn't even look at him as she passed by and chose a seat away from him.

_She was in a good mood? _Draco tried to explain to himself the sudden kindness he received last night. _Something that made her really happy? Too happy that she forgot she was mad at me?_ It didn't make sense in Draco's mind.

Draco glanced at the parchment and suddenly wanted to skip this class. This was one of the classes where no Slytherin of his year was attending.

Why would they? Advanced Muggle Studies would never be part of their schedule unless it was _absolutely_ required. When Hermione chose her subjects at the start of the term, Narcissa instructed him to sign up in every class she wrote to keep an eye on her.

Screams from ladies in front caught his attention and he wondered what happened.

He noticed the group forming around something and he saw Hermione unconscious on the floor when some of the students moved away to let Professor Burbage through. She leaned down to check on Hermione and instructed a Ravenclaw boy to carry her to the Hospital Wing.

Draco gripped the parchment on top of his table, stopping the impulse of volunteering to take her there. His hands were wet with the ink he drew on the paper and he ignored the stains it made on his pale skin.

He didn't trust the Ravenclaw who was carrying her. He suddenly wished that Blaise or Theodore had signed up for this class, their absence left him unable to stop worrying, volunteering for this was more of Blaise's character than his.

Professor Burbage was searching the room and spotted the Head Boy among the students watching silently.

"Mr. Malfoy," she addressed him. "Kindly accompany Mr. Geller and Ms. Casso Vinci to the Hospital Wing."

Draco stood up and walked to the front.

"Oh wait," the professor glanced at the two and contemplated on the decision of letting two males bring a defenseless female.

"Mr. Malfoy," she said. "Take her instead and sit down Mr. Geller."

Draco held out his arms when Geller handed him Hermione's unconscious body.

"And Ms. Chang, kindly go with Mr. Malfoy," the professor instructed.

"I don't need an escort professor," Draco said. The professor shook her head and Draco understood why the professor arranged the situation as such and chose a quidditch player to be Hermione's bodyguard.

Draco walked towards the Hospital Wing with Cho Chang tailing him. The warmth of Hermione's body suddenly made him aware that this was one of the closest physical contacts he had with her.

He watched her and Draco thought of it: What if the professor allowed him to take her to the Hospital Wing alone, would he really have done anything to harm her?

"Draco," Cho said from behind and Draco had a nagging feeling that he said his thought out loud. He turned to her.

"The Hospital Wing is this way," Cho said, pointing to the corner that he missed.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

Draco laid Hermione gently on the bed and Madam Pomfrey rushed to her immediately.

"This girl has been in and out of here recently," she said as Draco and Cho watched her pull a blanket over Hermione. Draco processed the information and wondered why she was spending much of her time in the Hospital Wing.

"I think she's eating less and less and working more and more," Madam Pomfrey added.

Draco and Cho turned to leave when she assured them that Hermione will be fine.

Cho cleared her throat as they walked back to class. "Isn't she your fiancée?"

Draco glanced at her but showed no interest in what she had said.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

When Draco walked towards his first class the next day, he decided that he would reserve a seat beside him for Theodore Nott to rub it into his face that he arrived earlier.

When he sat down, he thought of Hermione. He had been suppressing the worry that slowly spread to every part in his body. He wasn't worrying about Hermione, he was worrying about the thought of her. Ever since the holiday break, he had been harboring the heavy weight of thoughts of her.

Theodore came running into the room and pulled Draco out of the pool of thoughts halfway.

"You're not late yet," Draco said with half of his conscious mind.

"Your fiancée's in the Hospital Wing, Blaise is with her," Theodore said after catching his breath.

"What happened to Hermione?" Draco asked, turning his head towards Theodore.

"Hermione?" Theodore stood straight.

Draco was already walking towards the Hospital Wing, thinking and rethinking if he should show up there. Theodore followed him and they were already near the large doors when Blaise stepped out.

Draco stared at Blaise.

"She's fine… again," Blaise said. "I think this is happening too often."

"Sick?" Draco asked.

"Pomfrey says she's stressed out," Blaise said.

Theodore caught up, still panting. "H…He called her Hermione."

Blaise glanced from Theodore to Draco, who looked like he didn't mind. "He did?"

"Ivana is Hermione?" Theodore asked Blaise, drawing in deep breaths when he wasn't speaking.

Blaise glanced at Draco and waited for him to answer. Draco turned to leave but Theodore pulled him back.

"_She's_ Hermione?" Theodore pointed a finger at the closed door.

Draco looked up at Theodore and met his gaze before saying "yes". Theodore's fingers loosened around his arm and stared at them both.

"Lighten up Nott," Blaise patted his back.

"You two are fighting over Granger?" Theodore said in disbelief.

"She's attractive," Blaise said. "And smart; she's a real package."

Draco glanced at Blaise.

"Don't you agree?" Blaise asked him and Draco did not reply, turning around to leave again.

"Where are you going?" Blaise asked.

"We're going to be late," Draco said and walked on.

"He didn't mind the time a while ago," Draco heard Theodore mutter.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

As soon as Theodore, Blaise and Draco entered through the portrait hole, Theodore checked if the room was empty and turned to the other two.

"Can we talk about it now?" Theodore said and threw his book bag on the couch before Draco could sit down.

"Talk about what?" Draco said and carried the bag, throwing it on the floor.

"How Ivana –"

Blaise hushed Theodore before he could say another name.

Theodore cleared his throat and said in lower volume. "How she came to be?"

"That's just how it is," Blaise said nonchalantly and sat in front of the fire.

"You both _knew_?" Theodore didn't sit down, he paced back and forth as he interrogated the unthreatened subjects. Draco glanced at Blaise who shrugged. He remembered seeing the gift Blaise gave Hermione: the quill with _Hermione _printed on the stem.

"How did you find out?" Draco asked Blaise, forgetting Theodore.

"She told me," Blaise said and brought his wand out, sticking it into the fire occasionally. Before Draco and Theodore could form a coherent thought, Blaise added: "Yes, she trusts me."

"Do you like her?" Theodore asked Blaise, who glanced at him and shook his head, chuckling.

"Theo, don't ask the obvious," Draco muttered and leaned back on the couch, feeling fatigue and stress engulf him every time he closed his eyes. The pressure of being a Head Boy and never-ending rumors in Hogwarts was bothering him though he didn't show it.

"Sometimes, it's not what it seems," Theodore said. "To me, it looks like you and Blaise are fighting over Potter's friend."

"It's not much of a challenge," Blaise said, waving his wand in the air when it caught fire.

Draco shot him a look, wondering why he was suddenly holding Hermione tightly, refusing to give in to what Blaise wanted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Theodore complained to the air.

"You didn't need to know. No one needs to know," Blaise said.

"I have been wondering – for weeks! – why you two are fighting over this Gryffindor?" Theodore said as he continued to pace. "And now that I find out that the Gryffindor is know-it-all Granger, the more I'm confused."

"I'm wondering about that too," Blaise said as he tried levitating the couch that Draco was lying on. Draco stared at him as the couch floated and wondered what Blaise meant.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

Draco looked around surreptitiously, checking if Hermione arrived. She was late – again. It was an unusual state for _Hermione _but for _Ivana_, only a number of people cared. Hermione came stumbling into the classroom, dropping her Potions book on the floor. She quickly retrieved it and scanned the room for an empty spot: the space in front of Draco and Blaise. She placed her book down and sighed. Draco caught and measured the weight of the sigh as if she held the world on her shoulders. As he watched her organize her table, Draco wondered what happened to her usually organized self.

Draco had probably been staring at her for so long to deserve a nudge from Blaise.

Blaise leaned closer and whispered: "She doesn't like being stared at."

Draco was about to protest but Blaise cut him off.

"May I ask her to the Graduation Ball?" Blaise asked.

Draco swallowed his protest and wondered if Hermione could hear them.

Draco turned to Blaise and whispered: "You're not the one she's engaged to."

"I can sense some hostility," Blaise said in a singsong voice, not bothering to lower his voice.

Draco glared at him.

Blaise understood and whispered: "Even though you're a threat to me asking her, I'll have to warn you about Pansy."

"Pansy?"

"She's planning to ask you to the ball," Blaise said and flashed a sheepish grin.

"Sit up," Draco said, steering away from the topic when he had a suspicion that Hermione heard the last part of their conversation. At the same time, Professor Harrow appeared, carrying a thick stack of parchment.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

Blaise, who Draco had been running away from for the past weeks, managed to catch up with him as he patrolled the fourth floor one night.

"So, what do you think?" Blaise asked.

Draco, honestly not knowing what it was about, asked: "About what?"

"Pansy wants to ask you to the ball."

"Theodore wants to ask her," Draco pointed out.

"But…?" Blaise said with a tone of anticipation.

Draco looked at him, puzzled.

"Well? Do you want to ask her to the ball despite Theodore's wants?"

Draco didn't answer. He was thinking of what he really wanted. "I don't know."

"Don't worry, mate," Blaise patted him on the back. "I just need you to be aware. You can't let your guard down just because of the exams week."

"How would exams week distract me?" Draco muttered.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

"_How would exams week distract me?"_

Draco regretted ever saying it since he somehow believed the single statement was a curse he set upon himself to be the cause of his confusion the week of the exams.

The week of the exams arrived and the seventh years were all excited to get through with it, imagining the freedom from school after graduation. Draco had heard their plans of working at the Ministry and such; some even wanted to teach in Hogwarts.

Draco saw Kia more and more often that week, since they were organizing the Graduation Ball held before the graduation ceremony itself.

As they walked back to their own common rooms after the meeting they had with Professor McGonagall, Kia walked slowly that Draco noticed her being left behind by six feet. He usually walked with her until they separated near the stairs – the same spot where he kissed – no, Pansy kissed him.

Draco looked back and waited for Kia to catch up, wondering what was plaguing her mind to not notice being left behind.

"What's bothering you?" Draco said, his brows furrowed. It was late at night and all he wanted to do was go back to his dorm room and sleep.

"I – I was…" Kia bit her lower lip, etiher in embarrassment or confusion. Draco didn't push her to continue but she did. "I was thinking –"

_Not a surprise_, Draco thought as what the usual idea in the Slytherin common room was that _thinking _is all that Ravenclaws do.

" – of the best way to ask you to go with me to the Graduation Ball."

Draco almost didn't understand what she said but the expectant look on her face chewed on his mind's alarm sensors. This certainly was one of the things he wanted to avoid. He had no idea that Kia would be so bold as to ask him to the Graduation Ball since he had no plans of asking her.

Blaise warned him of Pansy but not of Kia.

"I – can't," Draco said, wondering if there was a better way of saying it since he knew that every Ravenclaw would hunt him for this. "Why don't we worry about exams first?"

_The brightest of the Ravenclaws rejected by a Slytherin._

Draco remembered Kia's confession not so long ago.

"_I guess you're just thick," Kia added._

_"Pardon?"_

_Kia sighed, exasperated. "I like you."_

Draco gulped and his hand moved automatically to the wand in his pocket. Kia's expression after his reply made him fear the retaliation that will result from this moment. He recalled all the stunning spells and wondered if he could handle the Ravenclaws that would attack everyday.

Kia looked… _crushed_.

_Another one._ Crushed.

"Why?" Kia asked. "Are you going with someone else?"

Draco swallowed the fear he felt. "No."

"What then?" Kia looked mad.

"You better find someone else," Draco said. Kia stared at him for a very long time, as soon as the echoes of what Draco said receded, she walked out, looking like she was about to cry.

Blaise was lounging on the black leather couch when Draco entered through the portrait hole. There were two third years near the fire, comparing each other's wands.

"You look like you've been hit by an unforgivable curse," Blaise greeted him.

Draco scowled and whispered: "I made her cry."

Blaise sat up, his senses alert, suspecting that he was talking about Hermione: "Who?"

"Mizan," Draco whispered and Blaise relaxed some of his muscles. "That's what the Ravenclaws have been giggling about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Every time I pass their table or a group of them," Draco went on.

"It's not an unusual reaction towards the Head Boy," Blaise said, gesturing for him to sit down.

"Am I cracking jokes?" Draco said, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"You do have your dumb moments," Blaise groaned. "They were probably hoping for a romance to ensue between you and the Head Girl."

"Why?"

"Draco, Draco," Blaise sang. "The Slytherins are not exactly known for being sweet and loving."

Draco didn't say anything.

"A story between a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw – or any other House for that matter, is sure to fire three hundred rumors a second," Blaise said, running his fingers through his hair.

Draco narrowed his eyes. He was fueling Blaise's arrogance of being right every time. "The only reason Mizan likes me is because I'm unattainable?"

Blaise stared at the floor for a while. "Possibly. Why not consider your charms too?"

Draco produced a low sound, expressing his annoyance for being teased and Blaise chuckled.

"I wonder what the girls see in you," Blaise said and laughed.

Draco didn't say anything and Blaise mistook it for anger and annoyance but as soon as Draco spoke, he realized it was a contemplative silence.

"Why are you not taking advantage of our current status?" Draco asked.

"What do you mean?" Blaise felt the seriousness of the question but he didn't know what he was referring to.

"Hermione and I are not even in speaking terms," Draco said half-absentmindedly. "Why are you not taking advantage of it?"

Blaise took note of his sentence structure and sealing the _Hermione and I_ part of it at the back of his mind to inform Hermione about it later. "I don't play that way. I like an even ground."

"She's not a game," Draco said, his tone grim that it surprised Blaise by how serious he looked.

"You like her," Blaise stated and waited for a confirmation.

Draco snorted and huffed in disbelief.

Blaise shrugged. "You assumed that I am treating it as a game."

Draco did not reply, not exactly understanding how the conversation turned that way.

"Are you going to ask her to the ball?" Blaise asked… again. It was probably the hundredth time that Draco heard Blaise ask him that.

"We both know you're not one to wait, why are you waiting for me?"

"It's not easy to wait but I know that she can decide for herself. Besides, giving her options make me more appealing," Blaise said matter-of-factly.

Draco snorted.

"Oh you don't agree?" Blaise shrugged. "Hurry and ask her so I can have my turn."

"Find someone else to ask out Zabini."

"Oooh, was that a threat?" Blaise teased. "You're confident enough?"

Draco stood up and shrugged. Draco walked back to his room and went to sleep, or at least, he tried to.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

**_Author's Note: _**Wow, just several chapters more but the next chapters needs more inspiration, more imagination and _more_ Hermione and Draco. Wait up everyone, I'll find ways to make it work.

Submit a review, alright? :)

_I had a not so good day; I hope something so amazing happens just to turn my mood around again._

_Posted Oct. 24, 2008. _


	32. Doppler Effect

_**Recall**_

"_Are you going to ask her to the ball?" Blaise asked… again. It was probably the hundredth time that Draco heard Blaise ask him that._

"_We both know you're not one to wait, why are you waiting for me?"_

"_It's not easy to wait but I know that she can decide for herself. Besides, giving her options make me more appealing," Blaise said matter-of-factly._

_Draco snorted._

"_Oh you don't agree?" Blaise shrugged. "Hurry and ask her so I can have my turn."_

"_Find someone else to ask out Zabini."_

"_Oooh, was that a threat?" Blaise teased. "You're confident enough?"_

_Draco stood up and shrugged. Draco walked back to his room and went to sleep, or at least, he tried to._

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

**Chapter 32**

_**Doppler Effect**_

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

As Draco walked towards the Great Hall the next morning, he held his wand tightly, ready for any attack that would be thrown his way by the Ravenclaws, Surely, they have heard of what happened between them and the Head Girl last night. When he pushed the doors open and entered, he glanced at the table of the Ravenclaws, noticing a few ladies staring – glaring – at him.

_A few more hours_, he estimated the time it would take for them to spread the news to everyone around that table. He sat on the empty seat between Theodore and Crabbe.

He noticed Blaise was not present so he turned to Theodore and asked: "Where's Zabini?"

"He left the room early, went to check on Her – Ivana," Theodore said, catching himself just in time.

Draco looked around.

"Don't worry, he won't harm her," Theodore teased.

Draco glanced at the Gryffindor table and found Hermione smiling politely at someone beside Lavender. The flapping of wings made him look up to witness the owls flooding the ceiling of the hall. He looked down and saw the feather that landed on his plate. He picked it up and twirled it between his fingers. He glanced up and noticed Hermione untie the package from the owl that delivered to her. She smiled as she read the letter attached to it and he wished he could read it too just to see what made her smile. Blaise arrived, making Crabbe move to another spot so he could sit beside Draco.

"Where have you been?" Draco asked, tearing his eyes away from Hermione.

"Finished my plans for the ball," Blaise said and cleared his throat, reaching for his goblet.

"What plans?" Draco asked, wondering what he did to upstage his non-existing plan to ask Hermione to go to the ball with him.

"The ball is in a week. All I need you to do is ask her to the ball," Blaise said, gulping large volumes of his drink.

"In my opinion, he's still in the denial stage," Theodore interjected which made Draco glare at him.

"He should move on from that stage soon," Blaise said and chuckled.

"What did you do?" Draco asked, still wondering what grand plan could Blaise have concocted to deserve a self-satisfying expression from Blaise. Blaise reached for the bread and took a big bite to avoid answering Draco's question.

Draco caught up with his intentions and smirked. _You can't keep eating._

After breakfast, Draco, catching Hermione get up to leave, stood up to leave without speaking. He followed her out the doors of the Great Hall and was surprised to find her at the bottom of the stairs, waiting. Draco glanced back.

"Waiting for Blaise?" Draco asked.

"Not really," Hermione said, still looking like she was waiting.

"Can we talk?" Draco asked, taking the chance.

"…I don't know," Hermione said, looking away. She wasn't even sure why she stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"You set up where and when," Draco said, hoping that the anticipation does not leak out of his façade. It did not. "I… won't attack you."

Hermione tried to read him and she noticed how guarded he was with his emotions. She turned to leave. Draco wanted to stop her but he didn't know how to call her.

"You didn't set it up yet," Draco called out.

Hermione looked back. "I don't know if I want to talk."

As she walked away, Draco read the only thing that she couldn't keep from him or from anyone around him: confusion.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

For the next days, Draco was forced into working hard for the arrangements of the Graduation Ball despite the exams that he needed to concentrate on. Kia must have sworn to make his life miserable since every time he had a chance to rest, she barked at him to do this and that. He just wanted to jinx her and let her do all the work but retaliation from the Ravenclaw House was what he feared. He wasn't sure if everyone in the Slytherin House would back him up.

As he walked towards the Divination Tower, dragging a trunk behind him, he met Blaise along the way.

"All right?" Blaise greeted.

Draco glared at him and Blaise chuckled.

"Where are you headed?" Blaise asked, walking beside him.

"Divination Tower. Another delivery," Draco said, inwardly scolding his conscience for subjecting to such work.

"I'll accompany you," Blaise offered and they both walked up the narrow steps of the Divination Tower. Draco knocked on the door three times.

"The door's open," Professor Trelawney's voice was muffled. Blaise pushed the door open and Draco dragged the trunk in.

"Oh thank you," the professor smiled at them – or at least that's what it looked like. "Would you like to have some tea with me?"

Draco groaned inwardly, thinking of the best way to decline the offer. As soon as Draco opened his mouth, Blaise stepped forward and said: "That would be lovely."

Draco glared at Blaise when the professor turned around to prepare the tea. Blaise was smiling and Draco was mentally slapping him when the professor came back with a tray. The cups served themselves to the three.

"Would you like a reading?" Professor Trelawney said after a few sips of the tea. Draco held his breath, not wanting to know about his doom again.

"As long as it doesn't hurt anyone professor," Blaise held his palm out and the professor traced the lines of his palms.

"He understands you," she said and Blaise looked shocked. "…and she knows about it too."

Blaise had an idea that she was talking about his mother and his brother.

"She keeps telling you that she doesn't prefer him over you," her dreamy voice floated around the room, tracing the lines of his palm with her index finger. Draco watched Blaise tense up and Draco suddenly became curious of who they were talking about.

A faint feeling that dictated that the professor was talking about Hermione, Blaise and him touched Draco. Blaise knew exactly that it was his mother and his brother that she was talking about. His jaw was locked tight and he pulled away from the professor's hand.

"Why don't you give the Head Boy a reading professor?" Blaise suggested with a sweet tone that the professor did not notice how her reading affected him. Professor Trelawney held her hand out, waiting for Draco to give in, which he didn't, not until Blaise pulled his hand and placed it on the professor's. She furrowed her brows as if she was reading a foreign language.

_The irony_.

"Don't patrol the third floor my dear," the professor said. "They set up traps for you."

Draco knew she was referring to the Ravenclaws.

"And wear black," the professor said with finality and Draco gritted his teeth.

_Blaise gets something meaningful and I get this rubbish._

He looked down at his clothes. He was wearing black – the school uniform.

"We're leaving now professor," Blaise said and stood up. Draco did too.

"Take care, my dear," the professor said and smiled; she was clearly charmed by Blaise Zabini.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

As Sybill Trelawney gathered the tea cups from the table, she watched the blond boy walk away from her. In her years of experience learning little knick-knacks of her grandmother, she learned a lot and one that she never forgot was:

_Some things are meant to be a surprise._

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

Draco and Blaise walked in silence. They usually parted in good terms but this was an uncertain mood. When they got to the point where they separated ways, they did, without saying a word to each other – not in the mood for small talk. Draco wondered how true could Professor Trelawney be.

"_She keeps telling you that she doesn't prefer him over you."_

Draco thought about it and wondered how many times Hermione could have spoken to Blaise about him, considering that they weren't even in civil terms.

That evening, as he tried to sleep, he wondered who he would ask to the Graduation Ball.

_Kia Mizan._

She asked him once and he answered: "Why don't we worry about exams first?"

She never asked him again.

_Pansy Parkinson_.

She was off limits (according to Theodore, it was official when he beat him in the game they played). The image of watching Blaise and Hermione from above followed by Theodore's victory dance.

_Hermione_.

He could think about it tomorrow – how he would do it. He cursed Blaise for mentioning the Graduation Ball to him, it was plaguing his mind very much. He took his own advice and worried about the exams first. He wondered if Hermione was also worrying about the exams. Having the same classes, he recalled that he only had one more exam left.

The last day of the exams week came. The seventh years were all excited about the upcoming ball and the Graduation itself.

Their new lives were about to start.

A few days ago, Professor McGonagall almost canceled the Graduation Ball. She wanted to just send the students home after the graduation (after receiving the information about the attack against Durmstrang) but this caused uproar in every house, sending oppositions to the Headmistress through the prefects.

After much persuasion, the Headmistress gave and in. Draco heard Kia say that they would only graduate once and they wanted to enjoy it. The professor gave in and the planning went on. But as the planning was very much going on, Kia was pushing Draco to go on too.

As soon as he entered the portrait hole that evening, he heard Blaise and Theodore talking. He stayed out of view and listened to them. He knew that there were some things would only be said if he wasn't there.

"…worried about her," Blaise said to Theodore.

"She'll live," Theodore said.

"She told me that all her professor's were asking her what happened for the past week resulting to her _poor performance_," Blaise said and Draco could just imagine Blaise waving his hand.

"And so?" Theodore said nonchalantly.

"And she's been to the Hospital Wing much too often. I can't count anymore," Blaise said, annoyance evident in his voice.

"Three, four or five I think," Theodore said casually and Draco shook his head, knowing that Blaise was probably glaring holes into his seemingly empty head. Draco chose this moment to enter to prevent Blaise from blowing his top off and to see what was happening in silence. Draco saw Blaise staring at the fire and Theodore leaning on the couch, trying to sleep if it weren't for Blaise's concerns.

Theodore glanced at Draco and went back to closing his eyes. "You're late."

"Mizan's been pushing me to work," Draco said, feeling suddenly tired.

"That's because you didn't grant their fantasies," Blaise suddenly came alive. "Aren't you worried about your fiancée?"

"Is there a reason to be?" Draco asked, feigning ignorance.

"Her grades are forming a slope going down," Blaise said. "She might graduate as the fourth, the eighth or the _seventeenth_."

"No one expects a transferee to graduate as the first," Draco said, imitating the casual tone Theodore used a while ago. Blaise threw his hands into the air and walked up to his room, not saying anything else.

Theodore looked at Draco and said: "Meet her up at the owlery after patrolling."

"Who?" Draco asked, he didn't want to be misled to think of others waiting for him up in the owlery.

"Your bloody fiancée, Malfoy," Theodore grumbled then he sat up after a moment, looking wide awake. "Are you expecting Pansy again?"

"Lighten up Nott," Draco said and stood up. "She's yours. All you have to do is make your move."

Theodore seemed to consider this for a while. "You should tell that to yourself too. You have to ask Ivana soon, Blaise is getting edgy."

Draco didn't answer to that.

"I'm sure you'll resort to Pansy if you're fiancée doesn't say yes," Theodore said with a tinge of bitterness. "If you do, I'll take your fiancée to the ball."

As he walked up to the owlery, he thought about what Theodore threatened to do and wished he could just apparate there. It was a long way from the Slytherin common room all the way up.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

Hermione stroked the owl's wings gently as it sat on the windowsill with her.

"I hope your alter ego shows up," Hermione said to Ocard. The owl hooted and turned its head to an odd degree (odd for humans). She had been feeling weak for the past days which Madam Pomfrey said was stress-related. Hermione regretted that she didn't settle all things distracting her before the exams week but it was only now that she wanted to face them and Draco Malfoy was one of the major distractions.

The owlery was not the setting she wanted since it was tainted by their last meeting but it was the most neutral ground in Hogwarts – at that moment.

Draco cleared his throat to announce his arrival, hoping not to startle her and send her off the windowsill to her death.

_Ironic_ _if that happens._

Hermione turned to look at him and acknowledged his presence. They both opened their mouths to speak and when they noticed that they both did, they swallowed their words and waited for the other to start. When they both noticed the waiting that took place, they settled with the awkward silence that crept around them.

Draco walked to the other window and sat, his body facing her but his head refused to follow. "Theodore told me to meet you here."

"You said you wanted to talk," Hermione said, returning the pressure on Draco's side. Draco looked around the owlery. It wasn't exactly the place he planned to ask her about the ball…

or maybe she just wanted to talk.

"Are you still mad at me?" Draco asked, starting at the point where they left off the last time. Hermione shook her head; they both refused to look at each other.

"No," Hermione said, letting Ocard fly away. They both watched the bird fly towards a space where they couldn't see it.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Draco asked.

Hermione pointed at a place outside the castle, beyond the fields. "I wonder what's there."

Draco noticed how she evaded the question. He looked at her. "Do you want to go there?"

"How?" Hermione asked, curious. She traced how sudden that her evasion turned to a proposition to travel.

"We have our own ways," Draco smirked. Hermione hadn't seen him like this in weeks. She thought about it and remembered the broom she gave him.

Hermione frowned. "I hate flying."

"We won't," Draco said, still smirking. "No brooms."

"We'll _walk_?" Hermione stared at him, wide-eyed like he had lost his mind.

"Think like a witch," Draco said and stood up. He was already at the archway when he turned and motioned Hermione to follow.

"We'll be back before the elves start serving breakfast," Draco assured her. Hermione huffed and stood up, following him down the stairs. It seemed like they never stopped descending stairs until they reached the deepest levels of the castle.

"Where is this?" Hermione asked.

"School," Draco said as they entered a narrow passageway filled with cobwebs. He drew his wand out and sent fire to clear the way which took only a few seconds.

They had been walking for a while when Hermione remembered caution. She patted her pockets for her wand and took it out.

"Lumos," she whispered to light their way. Draco glanced back at her and they noticed how close they were to each other because of the narrow space. They came upon a smaller passageway that required them to stoop a little to fit in. They walked on and Hermione felt her nose itch as they passed more webs.

"This is what you Slytherins do for fun?" Hermione said and Draco didn't answer. She sneezed and rubbed her nose.

"We don't get sudden urges to go to mountains," Draco whispered.

Hermione scowled. "You're the one taking me there!"

"I know," Draco said in a hushed tone.

"Do we need to be quiet?" Hermione asked, noting his volume.

"Being cautious," Draco said and Hermione sneezed again.

It was a long while before they reached a square opening, like a window, at the end of it. It was covered by something that Draco reached up to push it away. He offered his hands and his knee for her to use to climb up to the opening.

Hermione frowned and glanced at her clothes. She was still in her school uniform (skirt and blouse) and her school robe.

"Don't look up," she said and climbed up with his help. Draco followed after a while and covered the hole again with the tree's flexible root.

"What tree is that?" Hermione asked, staring at the tree that didn't protest to its roots being moved.

"I thought you knew everything," Draco said and smirked.

Hermione frowned.

"_Essofur_, a gentle member of the same family as the Womping Willow," Draco explained, fixing the tree's root over the hole. Hermione imagined the Womping Willow on the castle ground that was dancing wildly. Hermione looked around and noticed the castle at a distance. They were past the Forbidden forest and off the castle grounds.

Draco drew his wand out and pointed it towards the castle. Hermione watched him and wondered what he was doing but soon, she noticed his broom flying towards them.

"You said no broom," Hermione complained.

"For emergency," Draco said, catching his broom with his free hand.

Hermione was still frowning and staring at the mountain she wanted to go up to when Draco held his hand out to her. He was waiting for her hand but she hesitated and her fingers hung in mid-air. Draco huffed and held her hand, gripping her fingers tightly. Hermione tried to remember what she did to deserve to be treated by his well-mannered side.

He looked towards the mountains and closed his eyes. As Hermione watched him, she felt the pulling sensation she felt whenever they apparated. She saw her vision blurring and her breathing limited. Before she could feel sick, everything went back to normal except for the fact that they were on the mountain already. Draco let her hand go and she looked back to the castle, measuring how small it was compared to her hand.

"You can get out of there after all," Hermione said. Draco laid the broom on the ground and faced the view she was staring at. Hogsmeade looked very peaceful at a distance and the castle was very much asleep. Draco glanced at the Forbidden Forest, expecting something to spring out of it anytime.

"Does the Dark Lord know of that passage?" Hermione asked.

"He showed it to thedeath-eaters then my father showed it to me," he explained.

"Hogwarts isn't as safe as everyone thinks it is," she frowned.

"Everything has their own flaws," he said and Hermione whipped around to look at him, sensing the underlying meaning to his words.

Draco drew his wand out and Hermione flinched, drawing hers out too.

"…I won't," Draco noticed her reaction. "I won't hurt you."

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He looked at her.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Hermione asked, voicing out a thought that have been plaguing her for a while.

"Why are you being the opposite?" Draco asked.

"Don't answer my questions with questions Malfoy," Hermione held her hand up. "It's confusing."

"You're the one confusing me," Draco snapped. "You're not mad at me but you're avoiding me."

"I'm here with you now," she pointed out.

"What's with the cold shoulder for that past weeks?" Draco asked and pocketed his wand.

"You make it seem like it's my fault!" Hermione snapped. "Try being rejected by someone and later, be kissed by the same person! It's bloody confusing!"

"That's what's been messing you up?" Draco asked. "You've been out with Blaise a lot and I didn't interfere!"

When Hermione opened her mouth to reply to that, Draco added: "Theodore told me I shouldn't since you didn't interfere when I was dating Pansy."

"You're not going to interfere?" Hermione asked, losing the fire of her anger.

"You're entitled to one affair."

"_Entitled?_" Hermione breathed deeply, controlling the annoyance that was creeping up.

"We're engaged because of a contract," Draco shrugged. "We're bound to look around since we both didn't plan this."

Hermione looked down, hurt by the possibility of "looking around".

"What's wrong?" Draco asked; he found her silence threatening.

"Just thinking," she controlled her voice. "Are you letting me date Blaise so you can date Pansy?"

"No," Draco replied, furrowing his eyebrows thinking of how she got to that conclusion. Hermione tried to see if he meant it but his guard was still up.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about?" Hermione asked, switching to another topic. Draco thought about it and considered Blaise's secret preparations for the ball as a threat. Even Professor Trelawney's reading for Blaise was plaguing him, "_She keeps telling you that she doesn't prefer him over you"_. He couldn't get himself to say it when the threats chewed on his confidence.

"Can we please stop playing?" Hermione said, suddenly looking tired.

"We're not playing," Draco claimed.

"We go all the way here to admire the view?" Hermione asked. Draco looked around and thought that probably the setting was better than the owlery. He should make use of the opportunity, considering that no one will suddenly appear to interrupt them.

**_Ever since the night at the owlery, the thick wall between them melted and the space was replaced by an awkward hole that they both didn't want to fall into..._**

"I meant to ask you something," Draco said with renewed confidence.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"I meant to ask you to go to the ball with me," he said. She looked at him, puzzled, wondering what suddenly changed him.

"What did you do to Draco Malfoy?" She asked him. They both knew that arguing with each other was more natural. They've never even been to the level of friendship.

"Will you go to the ball with me?" Draco asked.

Hermione pursed her lips. Blaise warned her about this and now she was over-cautious to even think that this was someone else disguised as Draco Malfoy with the help of Polyjuice potion.

"It's a yes or no question," Draco said, refusing to break his confidence.

Hermione shrugged, disguising the shiver that went up her spine. She placed her hands behind her back and curled them tight, hoping to keep herself warm with her robe and uniform alone.

As he thought about it, Pansy's kiss and Kia's confession bothered him over the weeks, rendering him almost unable to function afraid to be targeted by their revenge after rejection. But now, he realized that what bothered him the most, even more than Pansy's lips and Kia's words, was Hermione's silence. Her angry retorts or her annoyed replies – he preferred those over her silence.

Only then did he realize how much he had grown to like her.

He grew to like the person he thought was impossible to get along with – let alone, live with (for the past months).

In the past, he refused to orchestrate scenes in his mind of what would happen after they get married seeing that it always seemed to end in arguments and hexes thrown at each other.

Draco approached her. Hermione curled her fingers into fists and placed them between her and Draco, serving as the only space between them.

Draco wrapped his arm around her and felt how tense she was, either because of the cold or the way he was treating her.

It was new to both of them.

"You're confusing me Malfoy," Hermione whispered and laid her forehead on his chest, refusing to look up at him.

"You think you don't confuse me?" Draco asked, still not letting her go.

"I do?" Hermione whispered and looked up at him. "You don't seem like it."

Draco pushed her away gently to check her expression.

"I'm a mess," she said as they stared at each other.

Draco was surprised by her statement. "How?"

"I sense that something's wrong, I just can't figure out what," Hermione said. "Are you really Draco Malfoy?"  
Draco smirked. "You think someone's playing a trick on you?"

Hermione nodded and frowned.

"You feel threatened that you're not graduating as the first," Draco said and held her shoulders. Hermione pursed her lips, she had thought of that a week before but it didn't matter. She just wanted to get her head clear again.

"You didn't give me an answer. Are you going to the ball with me or with someone else?" Draco asked again and resolved that this would be the last time. If she doesn't answer again, they'll just go back to the castle.

Hermione smiled to herself. Though surprise and the confusion mixed inside her, she felt quite happy hearing Draco ask her to the ball. Hermione, doubting that this was really happening but she liked how it was going, nodded.

"I will," Hermione said, feeling her stomach turn. "I'll go with you."

_**...and they both fell into the awkward hole.**_

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

_**Author's Note: **_This is long and I like this chapter. :)

I got side-tracked but I went back to writing this anyway.

I didn't make you wait long for this chapter but the next chapter will take some time because I have to face something before going back to writing. It'll take three days, at most -- I hope.

Check out my writing break: **_When I met the Malfoys _**(one-shot)

**Go on and review. :) I'd love to read them when I sign in.**

**(oo)**

_This chapter is dedicated to my Physics teachers and my Philosophy professor. I should also include my Psychology professor. :)_

_The Doppler Effect is a Physics concept in the real world._ To illustrate such, imagine a fire truck (with a siren) moving from your far left and far right. Depending on your position and the position of the truck, the way the siren sounds will vary. This is like the POVs in a story, it varies from one point to another. I think this is the first chapter where I merged Draco's and Hermione's POV.

**(oo)**

Oh, it's only recently that I noticed the PMs from a few people. Thank you for voicing your opinion, :)

I did consider some of the suggestions but the others I could not change, as I said, it is a semi-solid plot, :)

**(oo)**

Thank you so much:_kleipoppetje, PyroAngel8605, spikeecat, roniloveu. _You made me smile, :o)

I didn't think people would bother. I tend to just type and type at the end of every chapter. I feel better but I have to face it soon. :)

I'll post the next chapter before the end of the week. See you.

**(oo)…(oo)…(oo)**

_Chapter 32 posted on _October 25, 2008_. More than an hour to midnight (in my time zone)._


	33. Graduation

_**Recall**_

"_You didn't give me an answer. Are you going to the ball with me or with someone else?" Draco asked again and resolved that this would be the last time. If she doesn't answer again, they'll just go back to the castle._

_Hermione smiled to herself. Though surprise and the confusion mixed inside her, she felt quite happy hearing Draco ask her to the ball. Hermione, doubting that this was really happening but she liked how it was going, nodded._

"_I will," Hermione said, feeling her stomach turn. "I'll go with you."_

**(o_o)…(o_o)…(o_o)**

**Chapter 33**

_**Graduation…**_

**(o_o)…(o_o)…(o_o)**

The number of students that were dragging their own pets was overwhelming that asked for help from the seventh year prefects and Heads to restore peace and order in the hallways. The noise could not be controlled as the first to sixth years rushed out of the castle in groups, dressed in their traveling cloaks.

"I wish I could stay," Ginny reached out and hugged Hermione.

"You'll be back the day after tomorrow," Hermione patted her back gently. "You wouldn't miss our graduation, right?"

"Times like this make me wish I'm in seventh year," Ginny pulled away and pouted. "If only the train back isn't free, I'd ask to stay."

"Don't worry Ginny," Hermione hugged her again.

"But I want to attend the ball," Ginny stomped her foot playfully.

"Go home," Ron appeared beside Hermione. "Seventh years only."

"Who did you ask to the ball?" Ginny let go of Hermione and faced Ron fully. Hermione felt her stomach jump at Ginny's question. She hadn't told Ginny about what happened last night.

"Luna," Ron said, holding the back of his neck.

"Luna? I thought she was going with Neville," Ginny placed her hands on her hips.

"Neville asked Lavender," Ron said.

"Wow, did she say yes?" Ginny looked surprised and Ron nodded. "Did Luna say yes to you?"

"You underestimate me," Ron frowned at Ginny.

Ginny chuckled. "I'm proud of you."

Ron shrugged Ginny's hand off his shoulder, annoyed by his sister looking down on him – figuratively – since he stood a head taller than Ginny.

"And how 'bout you?" Ginny turned to Hermione, making her stomach jump again. Ginny was careful not to call her by name.

"Er, someone asked me," Hermione said and looked away, feeling guilty. Draco Malfoy wasn't exactly a someone that the Gryffindors approved of especially after all the teasing and taunting he did in the past years. Hermione caught a glimpse of the blond Head Boy herding a group of Slytherins to the exit.

"Zabini?" Ginny asked with an expectant tone and when Hermione shook her head, Ginny's eyes widened.

"_He_ asked you?" Ginny held Hermione by the shoulders; Hermione knew who she was referring to and it wasn't Blaise. She could only nod when Ginny shook her, demanding an immediate answer.

"The _more_ I want to stay," Ginny groaned and loosened her grip on her shoulders.

"Who? Who asked you?" Ron asked Hermione, not getting why Ginny reacted that way. Hermione pursed her lip and looked down, feeling like she's being interrogated to admit to a crime.

Ginny pulled Ron's sleeve and whispered: "Her fiancé."

"What?" Ron yelled but it drowned in the crowd's noise. "And you said yes?"

Hermione nodded.

"Don't be an insensitive git," Ginny hit Ron on his arm and Ron realized what Ginny meant.

"_You _like him?" Ron asked.

Hermione frowned at Ginny.

"I thought he wouldn't get it," Ginny shrugged, surprised that Ron caught up with what she meant.

"Since when?" Ron gaped at Hermione like she was crazy.

"I don't know," Hermione whispered, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Stop it," Ginny hit Ron again and he straightened up. "Don't be too surprised. You asked Luna to the ball, didn't you?"

"But that's diff'rent," Ron defended. "Luna is not Malfoy."

"I heard you call Luna "Loony" once or twice," Ginny pointed out and Ron blushed to a red that matched his hair. "So leave Herm –"

Hermione reached for Ginny's hand to stop her from saying her name.

"…leave her alone," Ginny finished after realizing her mistake.

"What did you like about _him_?" Ron asked with a disgusted look on his face.

Ginny nudged him. "Ron."

Ron raised his arm in surrender and didn't say anything more.

After a while, when the crowd has thinned slightly, Ginny turned to leave.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked, searching the crowd for him.

"We said our goodbyes earlier. He's busy with something," Ginny said with a smile and Hermione sensed something hidden in Ginny's words.

"Oh," Hermione stopped looking around and turned to Ginny. "Take care."

Ginny reached out to hug Ron. Hermione and Ron watched Ginny walk to the entrance. Despite the fact that her hair color stood out, she soon disappeared behind large heads. Hermione realized this would be the first time she'd be left alone with Ron and Harry ever since she told them about the changes in her life. Ginny was always there but now, she couldn't be here.

"Why aren't they allowed to stay?" Hermione asked. "Some of them are coming back anyways."

"This one day is the chance to say goodbye to the castle. Tomorrow, everyone will be busy for the Graduation Ball and then the day after that, Graduation," Ron mapped out the seventh years agenda for the next days.

Hermione sighed; she was graduating, at last.

It wasn't how she pictured it years ago but still… she was graduating soon.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked again when Ginny's red hair almost disappeared from her line of sight.

"Probably in the battlefield," Ron said nonchalantly.

"Battlefield?"

Ron turned to Hermione. "I meant that," he said and waved a hand towards the crowd.

Silence.

"So," Ron pretended to look for his redhead sister in the crowd. "You like him?"

Hermione shook her head and chuckled then walked towards the stairs to get away from the topic but Ron followed her.

"That much?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean _that much_?" She turned to him as they walked.

"I can't believe Hermione would like the Slytherin that called her a mudblood," he muttered.

Hermione's ears caught what he said and she realized something that explained Ron's distant manner for the past days. "You doubt that I'm Hermione?"

"Now I do," he said.

"Ron," Hermione said in the bossy voice she used to use when she spoke to Ron or Harry about homework they didn't do. "It's like you liking Luna."

"_It's not the same_," Ron defended.

"You were one of the people who called her 'Loony'," she crossed her arms and glared at him. Ron looked away guiltily.

Hermione smiled, Ron didn't change as much as she thought. He was like this back when he admitted to her and Harry about him and Lavender. Lavender was pretty but Hermione didn't like her that much due to her gossip reputation.

She was glad Ron found someone else even though she couldn't figure out, half of the time, what Luna really meant.

"Did you tell Luna?" Hermione asked.

"I did," Ron said and he looked uncomfortable, which made Hermione more curious.

"And what did she say?"

"She said that she'll plant zapping tear rocks in their backyard," he said and held the back of his neck. She stared at him wondering what Luna meant. He added, with a wave of his hand: "Oh you know Luna."

Hermione smiled again, glad that Ron liked Luna despite her quirks. She had an impression that Luna's answer was significant but not in the right language. Luna probably said "I like you too" but there wasn't a way that they would really know.

"Does he like you too?" Ron asked.

It took a while for Hermione to trace who the 'he' in his question was.

"Maybe," Hermione said and when she felt uncertainty grow in her, she added: "I don't know."

"Did he _ever_ say so?" He asked again and she shook her head. "'might be playing with you."

Hermione frowned at the idea and at how right Ron may be, but somehow, she felt Draco's intentions when he wrapped his arms around her last night. Even when Draco held her hand all the way back to the castle, she savored that moment and let herself drown in the illusion that he, after all, might feel the same way she felt about him.

Now that she really thought about it, Draco really never said so and it bothered her that Ron may be right about it. He may have found out that she told Ron and Harry about her 'change' and he felt threatened.

Threatened how?

They could kill him anytime but since Hermione and Ginny have been watching them closely, they never attacked him under the promise that they wouldn't let Draco find out that they knew about the Hermione-Ivana change.

Ron watched her expression and said: "You really like him?"

Hermione noticed how the question sounded more like a voiced observation. The question seemed rhetorical so Hermione didn't say anything. They both walked on in silence until they reached the Gryffindor common room. She rushed up to her room and collapsed onto her bed.

**(o_o)…(o_o)…(o_o)**

When the seventh years made their way to the Great Hall for lunch, Hermione didn't join them and Blaise managed to find her in the library.

"Wow, this is a day of goodbyes... and here you are, saying goodbye to dusty old books," Blaise whispered, even though they were alone.

"How did you find me?" Hermione frowned.

"You're not hiding now, are you?" Blaise pointed out.

Hermione was hiding… but she didn't admit to it. She didn't want to see anyone for at least a few hours but Blaise had an uncanny ability to track people and she noticed that, remembering when Hermione was looking for Ginny, Blaise accompanied her and they – he – found them.

The library was the least likely place that students would be in on this day so she chose to stay there.

"Have you heard?" Blaise asked but did not wait for an answer. "The Head Boy rejected Kia Mizan."

Hermione nodded; she heard that from Lavender. _Not a surprise_.

"How about Cho Chang was discouraged to ask him to the ball?" He asked.

"Cho Chang?" She looked up at him and could not keep the surprise from her face. "But… she…"

Hermione remembered the time when Cho Chang was captured by Draco and his cronies to rat about Dumbledore's Army.

He chuckled. "You didn't know?"

She shook her head.

"Theodore wants to ask you something," Blaise said and it was only then that Hermione noticed Theodore standing behind her, staring at the stacks of books. She faced him and wondered what he could possibly ask her.

Theodore cleared his throat. "Will you go to the ball with me?"

Hermione's brows met in confusion like she was asked if Professor Dumbledore was alive. She glanced at Blaise who shrugged and she turned back to Theodore. "Someone already asked me."

"It's alright if you go with him. I can find someone else," Blaise said nonchalantly.

"No, I can't. Someone already asked me," Hermione said to Blaise and he understood. He raised an arm to stop Theodore from talking. "Draco asked you?"

Hermione nodded and realized Blaise's role was to find a date for Theodore.

"When?" Blaise asked.

"Last night?" Theodore asked, looking relieved.

Hermione nodded slowly. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing," Blaise said with an air of confidence. "This is going to be fun."

"Blaise," Hermione said in a bossy tone and Blaise chuckled.

**(o_o)…(o_o)…(o_o)**

It was Professor McGonagall who pulled the Heads from the 'herding' duty. They were called to the Headmistress' office after three hours of acting as disciplinarians along the hallways. Kia was the first to be informed and she passed the message to Draco through Cho Chang.

Draco didn't make an effort to have a conversation with Kia when they met up at the moving stairs.

Draco walked on as if not seeing anyone and decided not to say a word unless Kia spoke to him first. A silent battle took place and they wrestled in it as if speaking would lessen their dominance. They arrived at the Headmistress' office; they found her sitting on the chair, looking very serious.

"I am not at ease," the professor said and her tense shoulders showed it. Kia and Draco took their placed on the chairs across her and waited for her to continue.

"I still don't think the Graduation Ball is a good idea," Professor McGonagall said as she said with her back stiff and straight.

"But professor, we have almost finished the preparations, Malfoy and I," Kia immediately rushed to reply.

The _Malfoy _in her sentence was unusual in Draco's ears and he silently seethed that Kia took credit for the preparations when he was the one she had been pushing to work for the past week.

"I am aware that if I plan to cancel this ball again, the same arguments will happen and the same justifications will be given," she said and looked at them both. "As of now, you are all on lockdown."

"Lockdown?" Draco and Kia asked in unison and ignored the synchronicity of their thoughts.

"After the first to sixth years' departure, no one is allowed to go outside the castle until after the graduation,"

She said and gazed at both of them for some time. Kia nodded before Draco could think of a reply.

As soon as they were walking away from the Headmistress' office, Draco turned to Kia, dumping the decision he made several moments ago.

"Why did you agree?" Draco asked, letting anger touch his tone.

"It's better than canceling everything you've worked for, right?" Kia said and raised an eyebrow at him.

"This is ridiculous Mizan," Draco said. "You take rejection badly."

"I do not!" She defended. "I just saved all your hard work, didn't I?"

"And to you, that's enough?" He said, not expecting an answer.

"Are you complaining about how I treat you?" She stopped walking and faced Draco. "I practically did everything for you."

"You did _everything_?" Draco drawled. "I've been working the past weeks for the ball and you say you did it all."

"I'm not talking about that Malfoy," Kia said, her voice almost a whisper. "I confessed to you. I asked you to the graduation ball. What did you do? You rejected me."

"If I said yes to you, would it be sincere?"

"When did you start caring about sincerity Malfoy?"

Draco noticed how she used Malfoy and not Draco. He cleared the anger and annoyance from his face and faced her in seriousness. "You want me to pretend that I like you, Kia?"

Kia looked startled. Draco knew that the tone of the question coupled with her first name would shut her up. She didn't say anything – probably too shocked – and Draco took the chance to leave, wanting to be the one to walk out this time.

**(o_o)…(o_o)…(o_o)**

Hermione was walking towards the owlery that night when she felt like someone was following her. She pulled her wand out and let it light her way. She looked back once and rushed up the stairs when no on was there.

"Just the wind," Hermione whispered to herself, trying to explain the eerie feeling of being followed. She was walking to the windowsill when she heard the footsteps behind her. She turned around and pointed her wand at the silhouette.

"It's me," Draco's voice came and Hermione remembered something like this happened before.

"Are you following me?" Hermione asked, lowering her wand by a few inches.

"You wouldn't want to hit me there," Draco followed her aim.

Hermione pulled her wand behind her when she noticed she was pointing at a sensitive area. She frowned when he smirked at her. Draco moved to the walls and lighted the only lamp there.

"Are you following me?" She asked again.

"Only when I saw you running up the stairs," Draco replied and pocketed his wand.

"You scared me," she whispered, gripping her wand tighter.

They were silent for a while. Draco stared at her with a softness he usually didn't show and Hermione felt uncomfortable that she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"I haven't seen you all day, are you hiding from me?" He asked.

Draco wanted so much to reach out and hug her again; last night's encounter didn't sate him, it just made him crave to be with her more.

Hermione squeaked a "no", betraying her reply.

"Why?" Draco asked. "Did I do anything wrong?"

_Yes_. "N-no," she said and took a step back.

"What did I do?" Draco asked and took a step towards her.

_I think you're playing with me._ "Nothing."

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Draco walked towards her while she took steps back until she was three feet from the window. She was afraid that he might push her and get away with it. To Hermione, Draco may have not killed the Headmaster but he could easily kill her – with or without magic.

_Why would he kill you?_ As Hermione thought of it, a disturbing thought crept to her mind that made a shiver climb up her spine. _That could cancel the contract._

Draco watched Hermione's expression change from denial to worry to fear and he wondered what was making her this way. "Tell me."

Hermione pursed her lips and flinched when Draco reached out to touch her hand. He wondered why she was so afraid when he noticed how she jumped when his skin touched hers.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said softly. He stepped closer and pulled her hands from behind her back, her wand poking his abdomen. He pulled out his wand and placed it on her other hand. "I'm unarmed."

He raised his hands in surrender and she just stared up at him.

"Why?" He asked, his arms aching to reach out for her but he noticed how guarded she was when she faced him.

"Why… what?" Hermione played innocent.

"It's a list," he said, not lowering his hands. He searched her face and saw how tight her muscles were as if ready to attack anytime.

As Hermione held both wands in her hands, she felt how much he was striving to get her trust. She scolded herself for believing Ron's idea that he was playing with her emotions.

"Why were you hiding from me the whole day? He asked. "Why are you afraid – afraid of me?"

She felt her chest tighten when she thought of him using her to protect himself from Harry and Ron. Her vision blurred as tears formed in her eyes. She threw her arms around his neck, still gripping both wands.

He felt relieved that her cold aura didn't last long. He slowly lowered his hand and wrapped his arms around her, feeling like his work for the whole day was worth it even though it was just filled with satisfying Kia's triumph over him. He pushed her away gently to see why she was sniffling.

"Why are you crying?" Draco asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said, refusing to meet his eyes.

When silence wrapped the room thickly, they became more and more aware of each other. Draco ran one hand up her arm to try and untie the knot of her tight muscles. Hermione stared at his chest and didn't look up at him even if he was staring at her, trying to make her look up without forcing her to. When she didn't, he pulled her close and let her arms encircle his neck.

"Am I dreaming?" She asked, breaking the thick coat of silence.

"Why do you say so?" He asked.

Hermione chuckled softly and tightened her arms around his neck to emphasize her point.

"You've been dreaming of this?" Draco smirked and pulled her away to see her face.

"No!" Hermione protested quickly, feeling her cheeks heat up. "I… I'm just afraid that it'll turn out to be a nightmare."

"Let's see," he said and held her elbows to pull her closer. He stared at her for a while before leaning forward to touch her lips with his. He pulled away immediately, not wanting to but he wanted to see her reaction. She was shocked and he chuckled.

Hermione's ears rang with his teasing laughter and she hit her fist on his chest. "You're playing!"

"No, I'm not!" Draco caught her fist when she was about to hit again. "I just expected your reaction when I kissed you."

Hermione hit him again when she felt uncomfortable after he said 'kiss'. "You… you…" She couldn't form a sentence that would be appropriate.

Draco hushed her and leaned forward to kiss her again, her fist frozen in his palms. His kisses started out as gentle brushes and when she didn't fight him, his kisses became slightly aggressive. Hermione's free arm moved around his neck and kissed him back albeit starting hesitantly.

Draco pulled away slightly and one side of his lips pulled up. He looked amused.

Hermione was going to say something but it drowned at the back of her mind when he returned to kissing her like he didn't break it. She felt his hands forcing her fist open, making her drop the wand on the ground and intertwining his fingers with hers without breaking the rhythm of the kiss.

The other wand was poking Draco's back as Hermione held on to him. He reached up behind his neck and pried her fingers from the wand to let it slide down his back and onto the floor. He let her left hand rest at the back of his neck and held the other in his.

Hermione let Draco lead her arms as she savored the way his lips felt on hers. She was pressed up against him when he pulled away and she opened her eyes, hoping that he didn't disappear into thin air. The light of the lamp reflected in his eyes as she stared at him, not saying anything.

"That was your first kiss?" Draco asked, noticing how she fought at first when he pulled her arm around his neck.

"No," Hermione said curtly. Draco flinched at how truthful it sounded and felt heat rise up to his face when he thought of who could have gotten her first kiss. Hermione watched his expression becoming guarded.

"You stole my first kiss not so long ago," she said and watched his expression soften and found it amusing that he was bothered by the idea that he wasn't the first… but he was... and Hermione couldn't change that. "You're not really romantic."

He looked around and inwardly kicked himself for being impulsive. He didn't choose a better place for such a moment. To him, it meant he could do better in choosing next time – _if there was a next time_.

Draco smirked and Hermione frowned. "Are you really not playing with me?"

Draco's brows furrowed. "Why are you thinking that?"

"You laughed a while ago when you kissed me and now you're smirking at me," she frowned again.

"It doesn't mean I'm playing!" He threw his free arm into the air, not releasing their intertwined fingers. Hermione was aware of it but she didn't show it. She pretended to have not noticed that their fingers were still touching.

Hermione looked away from him; she felt like the moment was going to turn into an argument if one of them didn't stop so she decided to give in.

Draco misinterpreted her silence and his hand touched her cheek. "Sorry."

She looked up at him, surprised that he was capable of saying such a word. Draco let his lips brush hers one more time.

"You look tired," he said.

She searched his face to see if he was just looking for an excuse to leave.

"Good night," she whispered and untangled herself from him. She bent down to pick up her wand and made a move to leave but he stopped her.

He was wondering why she was suddenly in a hurry to leave, like she was eager to get as far away from him as possible. He thought that this was going to yield better results than their last encounter on the mountain but seeing how she was acting, he wanted to know what was making her turn as cold as ice in a snap.

Hermione looked at him when he stopped her and waited for him to speak. When he didn't, she asked: "Are you going to take away House points?"

Draco furrowed his brows and wondered why she was asking such a ridiculous question at that moment.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I'm still out at this time of night?" She shrugged.

He stared at her but didn't say anything. If he replied to that, they'd be shouting at each other for the next ten minutes. He bent down and pocketed the wand he picked up from the floor. He huffed and walked to her side, his palm on the small of her back.

They walked down the stairs together. Draco walked beside her along the empty hallways, not saying a word. Hermione was being careful and kept a distance between them as they walked and in return, did not break the silence… Not until they were climbing the stairs did Hermione talk.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm walking with you," he replied.

"The tower is far from the dungeons," she protested and stopped walking to stop them both from climbing the stairs.

"I know," he replied.

"Go to your… dungeon… I can take care of myself," she said, unable to think of a better word.

"I'm going to take you to the tower first," he said and continued to walk but she blocked his way.

"I'm serious Malfoy. You can go back now," she crossed her arms on her chest.

"I will," he said. "…after you enter the portrait hole."

Hermione didn't argue anymore when he dragged her up the stairs.

It was a while when they arrived in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. Hermione glanced at Draco, conscious that his eyes were watching her. He watched her look away a few times so he said: "I know all the passwords to every House" to let her know that he wasn't there to steal it from her.

Hermione hesitated but gave the password and the portrait hole swung open. She glanced at him and he nodded to her, pushing her inside by gesturing to her. She looked back at him once more before she entered the portrait hole.

Draco's behavior just dawned on her when she got to her dorm room and she couldn't sleep well since doubt and happiness fought inside her. She tossed and turned in her sleep and hoped that the Graduation Ball won't be a disaster.

**(o_o)…(o_o)…(o_o)**

When Draco arrived at the common room, he didn't expect to find Pansy and Blaise arguing.

"…don't stop me!" Pansy said to Blaise as he held on to her wrists.

"I'm telling you. You're just making things complicated," Blaise said, trying to soothe her.

"What's she doing with you if she's engaged to Draco?"

Blaise didn't answer, noticing Draco enter the room.

"I swear that hussy has him under the Imperius!" She said angrily, not seeing Draco standing behind her.

"She is _not_ a hussy," Blaise said threateningly and gripped Pansy's wrists tighter until she yelped in pain.

Draco pulled Pansy away from Blaise's grip and stood between them.

"You've gone a bit over the top Blaise," Draco said, low enough for him to hear.

Before Blaise could reply, Pansy's arms snaked around Draco's arm. "He's hurting me, Draco."

Draco glanced at Pansy and at her wrists that turned red. "That'll bruise."

Pansy smiled up at him. "I can fix that later."

"You're making a mistake for being nice to her," Blaise said to Draco and Pansy glanced at him.

"Take a break, Blaise. You hurt her," Draco defended.

"She _deserves_ it," Blaise seethed and Draco noticed how angry he was.

"Back off," Draco extended an arm in case Blaise did something rash. He was in a very foul mood. "She's a girl."

"She called _Ivana_ a hussy," Blaise narrowed his eyes at Pansy.

Draco breathed and he understood why Pansy thought so but he was annoyed that Pansy saw her that way. To him, it was his fault for rejecting Hermione and pushing her to seek comfort from someone else. She wasn't a hussy as Pansy says, she was just probably _crushed_.

"She's not like you Pansy," Blaise continued, taking advantage of the silence. "She's not a pushing third party like you. She stayed out of the way when Draco was dating you."

Draco was aware of how that statement was familiar since he heard it from Theodore as well.

"How many times does he have to reject you for you to understand that this is unchangeable?" Blaise asked Pansy and her arms dropped to her sides.

"He's going to the ball with Ivana," Blaise added and Draco glanced up at him, wondering if Hermione told him. Pansy glanced at Blaise then turned to Draco.

"You said yes to her?" Pansy's annoyance was evident.

Draco realized the wrong notion that Pansy drew. "No, _she_ said yes."

Blaise was smirking at the side when Pansy's mouth dropped open.

"_You _asked _her_?"

Draco did not reply. Pansy scowled and stomped up to the ladies' dormitory, humiliated and mad.

"I'm proud of you," Blaise patted Draco's back as soon as Pansy disappeared behind the door.

"Do you have a date?" Draco asked.

"Of course," Blaise said confidently and chuckled.

Before Draco could ask who, he rushed up to the room, leaving him alone.

**(o_o)…(o_o)…(o_o)**

Hermione felt her skin ache when the cool wind blew and hit her skin like a cold knife. She was making her way to the Great Hall that evening and she met few people along the way who were also shivering as they passed the windows.

As soon as she entered through the open doors of the Great Hall, the heat from the inside caressed her skin and wished that she could turn the heat up with a knob. She couldn't see where the heat came from but she suspected that it was an enchantment.

"Ivana!" Lavender called out to catch her attention.

Hermione took a while to realize she was Ivana and turned to Lavender who was walking towards her in high heels. She was smiling at Hermione and swayed her hips deliberately as she walked. "You look fantastic."

Hermione knew that she just said this to elicit a response that went "you look fantastic too" and she eventually said the reply that made Lavender's eyes light up in amusement.

"You're with Neville, right?" Hermione asked, hoping to steer away from compliments that made Lavender's head bigger.

Lavender nodded. "Neville's really sweet. Who are you with?"

"Er," Hermione looked around and searched for the blond Head Boy. "Someone charming, I hope."

Blaise appeared beside them. "Good evening ladies."

"Oh," Lavender looked at Blaise with a surprised expression. Hermione didn't see anything negative in her response.

"May I steal her from you?" Blaise asked Lavender and she could only nod.

When Blaise wants to be manipulative, he really can be. He pulled Hermione away from that spot and guided her closer to the center.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered to him.

"I don't know why you put up with her. Why don't you just shrug her off and leave?"

"That's rude," she said and looked around to see who was already in the Great Hall.

**(o_o)…(o_o)…(o_o)**

Draco Malfoy didn't intend to be fashionably late. He just couldn't find the things he needed for the evening.

It was only at that time that Draco realized what Professor Trelawney meant with "wear black". She was talking about the Graduation Ball and he was glad he found his black dress robe in his trunk.

He was almost running when he got to the stairs; rushing to the Great Hall wasn't part of his plan. When he arrived in front of the entrance, he adjusted his robe and walked inside.

He searched the crowd for Hermione and worried that she waited long. He caught sight of Blaise standing with Theodore and Millicent. As he approached them, Blaise smirked at him.

"Oh, bugger me, here comes the prince," Blaise said, loud enough for Theodore and the others to turn around and face him.

**(o_o)…(o_o)…(o_o)**

_**Author's Note: **_This chapter is for sisa (Sarah). :)

Thank you thank you. :)

Thanks for all the reviews in the past chapter! :D

Check out: _**When I met the Malfoys **_(one-shot)

_**:) The weather's great back home, I wish I could stay longer.**_

_Thanks for **reading**_... :)

Please _**review**_! (and **_thanks_**, in advance) :D


	34. Ball

_**Recall**_

_Draco searched the crowd for Hermione and worried that she waited long. He caught sight of Blaise standing with Theodore and Millicent._

"_Oh, bugger me, here comes the prince," Blaise said, loud enough for Theodore and the others to turn around and face him._

**(o_o)…(o_o)…(o_o)**

**Chapter 34**

…_**Ball**_

**(o_o)…(o_o)…(o_o)**

Blaise busied himself with his sleeve and ignored what the others' reactions to Draco were. Draco walked on and tried to ignore the Slytherins staring at him.

_They know_, he thought and searched the room for the reason of their stares.

Hermione walked towards Blaise and was about to ask something but noticed Draco standing in front of them. She shifted consciously and wanted to leave again but that would reveal how uncomfortable she felt.

Draco, seeing her internal struggle, moved towards her, passing the eyes that followed his moves. He watched her react silently to his steps and he hoped that none of the Slytherins harmed her while he was away.

_Why does she have to be a Gryffindor?_

Seeing Blaise and Theodore with them, he felt relieved that she had people to defend her.

Pansy arrived with Alex Warese. They joined the group of staring Slytherins and Blaise witnessed how Pansy's jaw tensed and how her eyes narrowed as Draco went nearer and nearer Hermione. Draco offered his palm to Hermione and waited for her to raise her hand on his. He wanted to pull her away from the piercing eyes.

She receives this treatment from the Slytherins just because she's a Gryffindor… what more if they find out she's Hermione Granger?

When Hermione rested her palm on his, she followed him to where he guided her too. She felt how he was handling her: suggesting and not forcing. She was bothered by something else but his presence was clouding her mind.

"…good," Hermione caught the word from Draco's mouth and realized she didn't hear the rest.

"Pardon?"

Draco glanced at her. "You look good."

Hermione stared down at her pink dress and felt her cheeks warm up.

"Thank you?" She didn't mean to make the statement come out as a question. Draco eyed her then glanced ahead and saw Kia standing a few meters away smiling at him.

_What is it this time? _He thought and let Hermione's hand go so he could walk ahead. Hermione watched him walk towards the Head Girl and wondered what just happened. She held the hand that Draco had been holding a while ago.

"Good evening," Kia greeted him with a smile.

"'evening," Draco greeted back while searching her expression. "Did… someone…"

Draco did not continue, hoping that Kia, as brilliant as she is, would get what he meant to ask.

"Yes, someone did," Kia said.

Hermione stayed on a spot a few feet from them, listening to the conversation but not making a move to interrupt. She was trying to decode why a Ravenclaw asked a Slytherin to the dance but as she thought about it, the irony of her situation dawned on her: she was a Gryffindor.

Blaise placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder and grinned at her.

"What are you up to this time?" Hermione asked him, not tearing her gaze from Draco and Kia.

"You'll see," he smirked. He let go of Hermione's shoulder and walked towards the Heads.

"Good evening," Blaise greeted them both and turned to smile at Kia. Draco looked at him and caught up with the situation when Blaise offered his hand to Kia.

"Hm," Hermione appeared beside him with her arms crossed over her chest when Kia and Blaise walked away.

"You knew about that?" Draco asked.

"No," she said. "It's not a surprise though."

"Draco," a familiar voice said from behind and Draco felt like the night will turn up with more surprises. He turned and Hermione did too. Pansy stood tall with Alex beside her.

"Pansy," Draco greeted her.

"I assume you know Warese. Alex," Pansy gestured towards Alex and snaked a hand around his arm. Alex moved his head slightly and Draco gave a curt nod. _What happened to Theo?_

"Why don't you introduce your fiancée?" Pansy suggested.

Draco set his mind. "Ivana, Pansy."

Hermione glanced at Draco then turned to Pansy and smiled politely – something she almost perfected. Pansy clenched her jaw when Ivana's name was said first.

"When are you getting married?" Alex asked with a half-smile.

"No definite date," was Draco's automatic answer and they both knew they never really thought about marriage -- in a mutual sense.

"Malfoy, it's time to sit for the speech," Hermione whispered to him and he was glad to have an excuse to escape the uncomfortable atmosphere. They both walked towards the table that Blaise, Kia, Theodore and Millicent occupied.

"Good evening to all," Professor McGonagall appeared with a podium in the middle of the dance floor. "For tonight, let my congratulations be brief and let fun be plenty."

Hermione looked up, surprised by the Headmistress' lack of words – or speech.

"Let this be a night that you will not forget and carry it as a memory of your hard work for seven years… a night of goodbyes and congratulations but let it also be a promise to meet in the future."

Blaise glanced at Draco, who looked at Hermione. Hermione furrowed her brows and gestured him to look at the professor.

"I will not bore you any longer. Enjoy," Professor McGonagall ended her short speech and waved her wand, letting the hall be filled with music, before she disappeared.

The hall burst with noise and laughter.

Hermione searched the room for Ron and Harry but couldn't find them. To her, this party wasn't going to be a goodbye to her friends. She sat down and noticed the food that appeared on the table. She took the goblet and drank, wondering where Draco disappeared to. Everyone was suddenly on the dance floor.

"Do you need company?" Lavender approached her and Hermione smiled. Hermione was thankful for a nosy Lavender at times like this – times when she feels like forgotten wallpaper. Hermione nodded.

"Where's Neville?" Hermione asked when Lavender sat.

"With the Patil twins," Lavender said.

"He's quite popular," Hermione smiled.

"He suddenly is," Lavender shrugged, her shiny hair sliding to her back.

"Since when?"

"He topped half of his subjects since Hermione left," Lavender said. "Did I tell you about Hermione?"

"Yes, yes, you did," Hermione replied quickly, uncomfortable with the idea of talking about herself.

"He told me he used to sign up the same subjects as Hermione to try and surpass her."

"Really?" Hermione asked, genuinely interested.

Lavender nodded. "Where's Blaise Zabini?"

"Probably with Kia Mizan," Hermione said.

"You let him dance with her?"

"Er, yes. Is there a problem with that?"

"There has been a rumor," Lavender began.

_Not a surprise, _thought Hermione.

"…that Blaise asked Kia to go with him here but if he's with you, Kia must have…"

"No, I'm not with Blaise," Hermione interrupted her, realizing how the situation a while ago was misinterpreted.

"Then… who?"

"It's Malfoy," Hermione said, answering the question and announcing his arrival.

Draco eyed her then glanced at Lavender, knowing her reputation with rumor mongering. Lavender looked behind her when she noticed Ivana/Hermione watching someone.

Draco reached a hand out towards Hermione and she pursed her lips, noticing how often she's being pulled away from conversations. Lavender stood up.

"I hear Neville calling me," she said and rushed away from them.

Draco sat down when Hermione did not accept his invitation to leave. "Not having fun?"

Hermione shook her head. "Where have you been?"

"A problem in the kitchen," he replied.

"The elves?" She asked.

"They're fine," he said. "They think cats were let loose in the kitchen. A prank, probably."

"Sounds like something you'd do," she teased.

"I didn't," his tone was serious.

"Mm – hmm," Hermione drank from her goblet and looked away from him.

"Do you want to dance?" Draco asked, shifting in his seat.

"If you'll tell me where you're going to scatter cats the next time," she said and chuckled.

He glared at her and the more it amused her.

"It's not funny," he said.

"It is, to me," she shrugged and stood up. "Are we really going to dance?"

Draco stood up and they walked to the dance floor. Lavender appeared beside Hermione and Draco with Neville. Lavender grinned at Hermione as she swayed her hips. Hermione smiled back and danced with her.

Hermione glanced at Draco, who wasn't dancing. "What's wrong?"

"I don't dance this," Draco said, waving his hand to the upbeat music.

"Just move your feet, Malfoy," Hermione demonstrated and Draco shook his head.

"You're not fun," she muttered at the same time that the music changed.

"This, I know," Draco placed a hand behind Hermione's back and one in the air, waiting for her. She rested one hand on his shoulder and the other on his open palm.

"I wonder how you survived the Yule Ball," Hermione said to him and he remembered having fun with Pansy for the first and last time. And after the Yule Ball, he didn't acknowledge her that much.

Hermione glanced at Neville and Lavender and she never imagined the couple to form such a bond.

"She may be an annoying roommate but she sure chooses seriously," Hermione thought aloud.

"Who?" Draco asked as they waltzed with the people around them.

"Lavender," Hermione gestured her hand to them.

"Was that sarcastic?" Draco asked.

"Which one?" Hermione looked at him, puzzled by the question.

"She chooses seriously?" Draco said and suppressed a laugh.

"No," Hermione said and glared at him. "You're rude. Neville's nice."

"It's only now you noticed?"

Hermione muttered "boor" before turning her head away.

Draco turned her twice without warning her and smirked when she returned to his arms shocked.

Draco glanced to the side and saw Theodore and Millicent dancing.

"I thought he was going with Pansy," Draco thought aloud. Hermione watched the couple he was staring at and eyed Draco.

"Is that why you're not with Pansy?" Hermione said, slurring her words slightly.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked. He let her go and stopped dancing, noticing her unfocused eyes.

Hermione shook her head.

"I'll rest for a while," Hermione said, fighting the headache that was splitting her head. "I'll be back."

Draco stood there, watching her walk away. _Because of the turning or Pansy?_

Hermione moved to the doors of the Great Hall and walked to the castle grounds, thankful for the cool air piercing her bare shoulders. The cold wind kept her from feeling weak. She sat on the cemented flower box and held her head.

"I didn't think he'd replace me for a Gryffindor," Pansy's voice broke the relief she was feeling.

Hermione looked up at her and waited for the sob story. Her head was splitting and she wanted to get this venting done before her headache goes away. It would result to her head aching anyways.

"Say what you want," Hermione said, letting her voice be as gentle as possible.

"What spell did you put him under?" Pansy asked. "It's working. He actually turned me down."

"It's not my fault."

"He broke up with me because of you."

"It was his choice."

"You're not even pretty. I thought he'd replace me with someone who has more."

Hermione didn't say anything to that. She would agree if she was in a third person view. Her head throbbed painfully. She thought about Harry who had these headaches and she now knew how it felt like: torture.

"Pansy," Draco's voice interrupted.

Hermione fought the darkness trying to bury her. She stood up and walked towards Draco.

"Malfoy," she managed to whisper before surrendering to the darkness.

**(o_o)…(o_o)…(o_o)**

"Are you _that _boring?" Blaise said as Draco laid Hermione on the hospital bed.

"She fainted," Draco said and fixed Hermione's dress to cover her legs.

"What did you do?"

"Pansy was talking to her."

Blaise snorted. "Just talking? She could have thrown a curse at her, for all we know."

Draco thought for a while, trying to ignore the guilt of turning he during the dance. "She mentioned Pansy before she left the hall."

"Isn't this too much?" Blaise asked, suddenly serious.

"She fainted too many times," Draco said at the same time that the door at the far end of the room opened and Madam Pomfrey came rushing in.

Madam Pomfrey looked worried. "Oh dear. Again."

"_Again_," Blaise echoed.

The nurse looked up at them. "Leave now boys. She'll be fine."

Draco and Blaise left, returning to the party seemed like a bad joke but they did. Blaise didn't want to anger Kia and Draco didn't know what to do.

"Too bad," Pansy said with a smirk when Draco and Blaise passed her.

"You're bitterness brightens up the room," Blaise smiled at Pansy. He patted Alex on the shoulder and walked away with Draco as Pansy glared at them.

**(o_o)…(o_o)…(o_o)**

"Aren't we going to be punished for escaping the ball?" Draco mused with a smirk on his face.

"The hell with it! We're graduating tomorrow!" Blaise said and brought out a small bottle from his coat pocket.

"What's that?" Draco asked, eyeing the bottle.

"Firewhiskey," Blaise showed it to him. "The handy ones."

Blaise laughed and brought out another bottle to give to Draco. Draco took it and shook his head as Blaise drank his bottle empty. Draco placed the bottle in his pocket when Blaise wasn't looking.

"Slow down," Draco warned as they walked to the Hospital Wing.

Footsteps met them as they walked the dim hallway. Someone was walking towards them with slow and heavy steps. Blaise and Draco stopped walking and waited for the figure to come within their range of view. Draco grabbed his wand from his pocket to ready himself and Blaise did too.

It was Hermione. She looked like she was carrying a ton on her back. Every step she took seemed to require much effort.

"What happened to you?" Blaise rushed to her but Draco got to her first, pulling an arm to drape around his shoulders.

"They – they killed her," Hermione said, panting.

"Who?" Blaise asked. "Who killed who?"

"Cloaked men, Pomfrey."

"What did they do to you?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked down at her legs. "I don't know but my head hurts."

"We can't take her back to the Hospital Wing," Blaise thought aloud. "The Prefect's bathroom."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"To hide?" Blaise said with an eyebrow raised. "Do you need help carrying her?"

"No," Draco pulled Hermione upright and carried half her weight as they walked.

"I don't feel well," she muttered and lost consciousness on their way to the bathroom.

Draco felt her sudden dead weight pull him down. Blaise turned to him and carried Hermione. Draco opened the door for them and followed them inside after checking the hallway.

"Why are we hiding?" Draco asked.

"You heard her: cloaked men killed Pomfrey," Blaise said.

"You think it's them?"

"Who else?"

"Why did they leave her alive?" Draco waved a hand towards Hermione.

"Because she's their daughter," Blaise said matter-of-factly.

"Then why are we hiding?"

"We don't know what's going to happen," Blaise said. "If you want to risk your arse, go on."

"They're not supposed to attack tonight," Draco said.

"How do you know?" Blaise raised an eyebrow. "For a death-eater's son, you're not well-informed."

"You know I failed the first time."

Blaise shrugged and turned to Hermione. "Now, what's wrong with you?"

Blaise moved a hand to open her eyes and they noticed her eyes blank and dead. He felt for a pulse and wondered what was wrong.

"Hermione," Blaise shook her. "Wake up."

"You think that'll work?" Draco drawled.

Hermione stirred and looked up at Blaise, her pupils unfocused.

"She's drugged," Blaise said.

"How do you know?"

"A potion spreads through the body and takes some time while a spell is instantaneous," Blaise said. "I thought you were smart."

Draco glared at him. "I thought you had some special way of knowing."

"I'm special, I found it out," Blaise said, teasing Draco further.

"Shut up," Draco carried Hermione and moved her closer to the wall. Her hand hit the wall and the glass charms of her bracelet clinked. Draco reached for her hand.

"_It's a gift from grandma."_

Draco eyed the charms and turned it in his hands.

"_I think the paper inside has the instructions on how to make the potion," Hermione said._

Blaise unclasped the bracelet and studied the tiny bottles. He took his wand out.

"Engorgio," he whispered and one of the bottles grew in size.

Draco took the bottle and broke it on the stone floor. He reached for the paper and avoided the broken shards. Blaise watched him read the paper.

**(o_o)…(o_o)…(o_o)**

**_Author's Note: _**R&R! Thank you!


	35. Amona Dimenti

_**Recall**_

_Blaise unclasped the bracelet and studied the tiny bottles. He took his wand out._

"_Engorgio," he whispered and one of the bottles grew in size._

_Draco took the bottle and broke it on the stone floor. He reached for the paper and avoided the broken shards. Blaise watched him read the paper._

**(o_o)…(o_o)…(o_o)**

**Chapter 35**

_**Amona Dimenti**_

**(o_o)…(o_o)…(o_o)**

Blaise took it from him when Draco furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Acua," Blaise said and Draco just stared at him. "It's a neutralizer for…"

Blaise' voice trailed off and he studied the paper. He took the other tiny bottle.

"Engorgio."

Blaise broke it and read it. "Amona Dimenti."

"What's that?" Draco asked taking the other piece of paper from him.

"It's what's poisoning her," Blaise waved a hand towards Hermione.

"Who's poisoning her?"

"Her parents?" Blaise said, not entirely sure of it.

"Why?"

"Haven't you noticed?" Blaise asked. "Didn't you ever think why she just gave in to all arrangements?"

"But… it's because she can't leave her parents."

"Small doses of Amona Dimenti make you very amenable," Blaise explained and Draco thought back to the past months.

"So you just give in?" Draco asked and Blaise nodded.

"That doesn't make sense. She cried, she threw a fit –"

"How many times?" Blaise asked. "I bet every after a violent reaction, they dose her."

"This has been going on since the beginning?"

"By beginning, you mean since she found out she was a Casso Vinci? Yes," Blaise said and huffed as he looked down at Hermione.

"Does the potion make you lose consciousness?" Draco asked.

"In large amounts," Blaise whispered. "I'm guessing they gave her the largest dose a while ago."

Draco was silent. The disturbing question remained unsaid.

Blaise sensed his unwillingness to be curious but he still continued with an explanation: "Large amounts taken at one time and adding all the small doses slipped to her for the past months… can cause headaches, fainting, and memory lapses."

"Lapses," Draco repeated the word to see how dreadful it felt.

"They're trying to make her forget her seventeen years."

"Including the past months? Seventh year?" Draco asked though he dreaded the answer.

"That'd be easier for them. They can make her believe a whole _new_ story."

"How have they been slipping the potions to her?"

"I don't know" was Blaise's answer and Draco somehow sensed he had an idea.

"You know something," Draco said.

"At the holiday party," Blaise began. "I saw her mum talking to the servant."

"She gave the potion to the servant?"

"He offered it to Hermione in a goblet but she refused the first time. I told my brother… somehow, it reached the hostess' ear."

Strings of thought tied themselves in Draco's head and he suddenly remembered Eilynn Roquelle asking him for a favor.

"Did she faint at the party?" Draco asked.

Blaise nodded then looked up at him.

"Her grandmother asked me to bring her centaur's hair."

Draco was reading the paper when Blaise asked: "What for?"

"This," Draco showed Blaise the ingredients of Acua. "I got kicked a few times because of it. There was a centaur walking around her garden."

Blaise laughed.

"What's funny?"

"That's the gardener," Blaise explained and laughed again. "You could have just told him you needed his hair."

"I didn't know he was tame," Draco said, annoyed.

"She asked _you_ to get the centaur's hair," Blaise muttered under his breath and looked down at the paper.

"What do we do now?" Draco asked.

"Neutralize the potion's effect."

"We'll have to collect before we create," Draco said. "It'll take some time."

"She has a few vials of Acua in her room."

"How do you know?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

_Grand-mère __gave her some. _"She mentioned it before."

Draco eyed him with suspicion and Blaise smirked at him, trying to imply that he knew more than he did.

"We don't know if her memory is left untouched," Blaise threatened.

"It's dissolving her memories?"

"Yes, from the very begin –"

Draco stood up and rushed out the bathroom and closed the door but not before he heard Blaise yell: "How are you going to break into a Gryffindor's dormitory?"

Draco came up with the idea as he was running up the stairs. He pointed it towards the point where he estimated the Slytherin common room to be and summoned his broom as the stairs moved to change its orientation. He waited for a while and his broom flew towards him. He caught it and ran to the nearest window. He mounted the broom and took off to where the Gryffindor tower was.

The party was soon going to end and he needed to hurry before the Gryffindors go back to their tower. He floated beside the windows and peeked through it until he saw indications that it was a female's room. He unlocked one of the windows and climbed in.

A bed scattered with a few dresses and pairs of sandals were his clue that he chose the right window.

_Is this her room? _He walked around and glanced at the beds and the things cluttered on each bedside table. He walked out of the door and down the hallway lined with doors as he carried his broom.

He picked the next one and still couldn't find a hint of Hermione's things.

He heard the footsteps that were walking towards his direction as soon as he closed the door. He walked further and entered the next door to hide behind it. Leaning against the door, he strained his ear to have an idea where the person was going to but when he heard the steps stop behind the door he was leaning against, he rushed to the nearest bed and hid under it.

_This is childish_, he thought and watched the shiny silver sandals walk across the room. In a rush, he was lying on top of his broom, face down.

_Blaise will find this very amusing_, he groaned inwardly; annoyed that he volunteered himself to get the vials.

When the person bent forward to search through a trunk, he saw it was Lavender Brown.

_Aren't they roommates? _Draco thought, searching for clues to know if she shared the same room with Hermione. Lavender searched through a trunk and brought out a can of soda. She walked away and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Draco rolled from under the bed and inspected the bedside tables. Draco tried to remember a spell on how to identify which was Hermione's bed.

_They're waiting_, he thought and the picture of Blaise and Hermione in the bathroom flashed in his head.

Draco moved to the door and faced the room.

"Accio," he pointed the wand forward. "Golden quill."

The golden quill flew out of the trunk that Lavender was rummaging moments ago. The quill flew to him and he caught it but he was eyeing the trunk from which it came from. He walked to it and searched for vials of potion. But when he went through the first pile of clothes, he decided to summon it so he wouldn't come across pieces of clothing that he never imagined Hermione owning.

"Accio Acua," Draco whispered, pointing his want to the trunk.

Two small vials of light pink liquid came out of the trunk and landed on his palm. He pocketed it and turned to fly back to the Prefect's bathroom.

Blaise chuckled when Draco entered.

"What's funny?" Draco noticed his misplaced reaction.

Draco took out one vial from his pocket. He cradled Hermione's head on the crook of his arm and flicked the cork off the top of the vial with his other hand as he waited for Blaise to answer.

"I can't imagine you breaking into the ladies' dormitory – and the Gryffindor's!"

"Shut up and help me here," Draco steadied Hermione's head and Blaise took the vial from him. He poured the potion into her mouth and threw the bottle into the tub when it was emptied.

"I wonder how you got in there," Blaise said, continuing the conversation, as he watched Draco walk into the bathroom.

"Same way you'll use if it were you," Draco replied. "Why isn't it working?" Draco checked Hermione's eyes.

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "She didn't swallow it yet."

Draco watched Blaise pinch Hermione's nose and placed a finger on her lips to keep it closed. It took some time but by reflex, she gulped.

Blaise laughed when he saw Draco watching intently. Draco glared at him.

"So you went through the portrait hole?" Blaise asked.

Draco thought for a while before he realized what they were talking about. "That's… suicidal."

"That's how I got in before," Blaise said.

Draco's head shot up and looked at Blaise to see if he was lying. "You went to the Gryffindor tower?"

"Yes," Blaise said curtly then an amused smile passed his face. "Her room actually."

"Then why weren't you the one who went to get these vials?" Draco was annoyed.

"I wanted to stay here with her," Blaise shrugged.

Draco brushed Hermione's hair off her face and sat on the floor, his back against the wall.

"She invited me to her room once," Blaise continued and sat beside him, watching Draco position Hermione's head on his lap.

"That's impossible," Draco said.

"What do you mean?"

"How can you hide from all those Gryffindors?"

"They're not all like her," Blaise pointed his thumb at Hermione. "Some of them are not that smart."

Draco stayed silent, not wanting to feed Blaise's need to continue with his bragging.

"We stayed on her bed with the curtains drawn and she cast some spells."

"I'm not asking," Draco said, annoyed at the effort Blaise was putting into this rather than thinking of what to do next. He held the bracelet that he took from the floor.

"You're jealous," Blaise chuckled.

"I'm not," Draco said through his clenched teeth.

"You wouldn't be clutching her bracelet that tight if you weren't," Blaise looked down at Draco's white knuckles.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Draco asked and loosened his grip on the bracelet.

"Let the potion travel first," Blaise said matter-of-factly.

"What do we do now?" Draco wondered aloud.

"Wait, I guess," Blaise supported his elbow with his knee and leaned his head on it.

"They're probably going to attack tonight," Draco said.

"You only thought of that now?"

Draco didn't reply.

Hermione's head moved on his lap and it alerted him of her waking up. He looked down and saw Hermione looking up at him. Draco didn't say anything. He just stared at her and waited for her to speak.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" Blaise's voice came with a worried tone.

Hermione's eyes turned to Blaise with a questioning look. "No."

"Do you remember what event we attended tonight?" Blaise asked again and Draco didn't move.

"Event?" Hermione whispered, his forehead had lines of deep thought.

Draco's hand reached out to grip Blaise's arm and he didn't need to say what he was thinking.

"Ball?" Hermione said, looking down at their attire. "Graduation ball."

"Do you remember who you were with?" Blaise asked.

"Why are you asking me so many questions?" Hermione tried to sit down but Draco pushed her back down.

"Oh let me sit," she pushed Draco's hands away when he tried to push her down again. She was patting her gown and the two just watched her as she ran her hands in front of her dress, groping for her wand.

"I lost my wand," Hermione said, turning abruptly to search for it. Draco tried to stop her but she was already a few feet away, searching the floor for her wand.

When she noticed the pool of water, she looked back at them. "Why are we in the bathroom?"

"They're going to attack tonight," Draco said.

The single sentence made every concern bone in her body react.

People's faces passed her eyes and she could feel her heart pounding by the time that the pictures stopped flashing and all she could see was Draco and Blaise, sitting on the floor.

The situation sunk into Hermione's brain as she stared at the stone floor.

_Harry… Ron…_

Draco watched her as her expressions changed and her eyes showed a deep well of thought. Her mind was not on earth, Draco knew.

Worry surfaced. She was muttering under her breath.

"Mum! Dad!" Her head shot up.

"Where are they?" Hermione moved to them and gripped Draco's shoulders.

Draco's eyebrows met in confusion. Hermione stared at him. He didn't say a word and he didn't have to. As soon as Hermione realized Draco won't say anything, she turned to Blaise with pleading eyes.

"They're here too?" Hermione held Blaise's hand that was on his knee.

Blaise nodded, unable to talk when he sensed the concern in her voice.

"What happened to me? Why am I here?" She asked, suddenly aware that she was still in her dress.

"You…" Blaise licked his lips when he felt how dry it was. "You've been drinking Amona Dimenti."

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

Blaise groped for the paper without breaking their eye contact and slipped it to Hermione's hand. She studied it for a while.

"What does it do?" She asked.

"It… makes you forget."

"Forget what?"

"Everything," Draco muttered.

"But I still remember," Hermione said. "I didn't forget anything."

Silence.

"You're keeping something from me," Hermione looked at them both, glaring in accusation.

"They've been slipping it to you," Blaise said.

"Who?"

"Your parents," Blaise said in an almost whisper.

"What?"

"You've been fainting a lot. You've been forgetting things. You –"

"They must be under the Imperius," Hermione said in defense.

Blaise thought for a while. "Or they could be drinking the same potion."

"What good would that do?" Hermione asked. "You-Know-Who would rather control them than make them forget, right?"

"But the potion makes you very cooperative. You've been drinking it too," Blaise pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Hermione looked back at the paper.

"You've accepted everything so easily. Isn't it unnatural?" Blaise said. "You're not going nuts over the plan to give you the dark mark."

"I…" Hermione remembered trashing her room and Draco bringing her food the next day.

"You!" She turned to Draco. "You placed the potion in my food."

"I didn't," Draco said, shocked by her realization. "I didn't even know what Amona Dimenti was."

"And the pumpkin juice you gave me every afternoon at the manor!" Hermione said.

"He's telling the truth," Blaise said and held her back since it seemed like she'd hit Draco any minute.

"But…" Hermione slumped on the floor in surrender. "Why did they do that to me?"

"They knew you wouldn't accept any of this new life," Blaise said.

Hermione didn't say anything.

"It made your surrender easy," Blaise said. "You haven't caused any trouble. You didn't run to Potter."

"I ran away once," Hermione said.

"Really?" Blaise looked at her.

"She went to Arduro by accident," Draco said, pleased that there were some things that Blaise didn't know.

"And why did you go back?" Blaise asked.

"He found me," she waved a hand towards Draco but she didn't take her eyes away from the stone floor.

"You followed her there?" Blaise asked.

"No, I was there first," Draco said. "She was probably the one who followed me."

"I didn't even know what Arduro was," Hermione turned to Draco, annoyed.

"What were you doing there?" Blaise asked.

"I went to get something from Professor Snape," he answered automatically.

"Snape?" Hermione faced him fully. "That was Snape?"

Draco glanced at Blaise, remembering that Hermione didn't know that Snape was hiding. Blaise shrugged and rescued him from his slip up.

"He served the Dark Lord while staying invisible," Blaise said then he looked like he thought of something.

"What?" Draco asked, noticing the change in his expression.

"That's when they doubled the dose," Blaise said thoughtfully. "Snape gave the potion to your parents and they gave it to you."

"It was my mother who told me to get the package from him," Draco said.

"Is it so hard to hand it to her mother?" Blaise said arrogantly then his tone changed when he asked Hermione: "So you started fainting after the trip to Arduro?"

"No, I started fainting after the Holiday break," Hermione said.

Draco chuckled. "Genius," he whispered to annoy Blaise.

Blaise glared at him.

"Could my parents be under the influence of the potion?" Hermione asked.

"It's possible," Blaise said.

"Wait, am I cured?" Hermione asked. "What's the cure?"

"It's not a sickness," Blaise muttered but showed the other paper to Hermione.

"Acua?" Hermione asked.

"It's a neutralizer for Amona," Blaise said.

"Centaur's hair… dried bark… crushed mandrake root," Hermione looked around and asked. "You made this?"

"No," Draco said and showed the other vial to her.

"This is…" Hermione examined it. "Grandma gave this to me."

"I think she knew," Blaise said.

"This was in my trunk!" Hermione held it up to Draco's face. "How did you get in?"

Blaise laughed and Draco punched his arm.

"That's not important," Draco said and took the potion from her.

"We need to let my parents drink it," Hermione said, her expression soft.

"We don't know where they are," Draco said.

"What if my mother and my brother are under it too?" Blaise interrupted.

"Why should they be?" Draco asked.

"I was told I'd be given the dark mark after graduation," Blaise said. "My brother too. I know my mother doesn't like the idea."

"Dark mark," Hermione whispered. "We were told the same thing."

"But why are they attacking tonight?" Draco asked.

"It's a test," Blaise said after a long moment of silence.

Draco and Hermione stared at him, waiting for him to explain.

"A test of loyalty," Blaise said.

They were silent for a long time, thinking of Blaise's idea of how the Dark Lord was thinking.

A distant bang made the three of them jump.

"Pick a side," Hermione said and straightened her back, waiting for their answer.

"So, it's you versus the Dark Lord… huh?" Blaise said.

Hermione glared at him and he pinched his nose, trying to stop himself from laughing. She turned to Draco who wasn't looking but was thinking of which side to pick.

Unlike the decision he made about running away or coming back, this had equal benefits and probably equal risks.

"Pick a side," Hermione repeated.

"You can't just ask us like that," Blaise threw his hands into the air to emphasize his point. "Why is it important?"

"It's a war. There are always sides."

"Are there only two?" Blaise teased. "Can't I have my own side? A side that doesn't care?"

"I just want to know if you'd help me," Hermione said.

"I will but it doesn't mean I picked a side," Blaise pointed out. "What do you need help with?"

"This?" Hermione held the paper up. It was the paper holding the instructions on how to make Acua.

"What do you need it for?" Blaise's eyebrows met.

"Mum and dad," Hermione said.

"You want us to make a potion in the middle of a war?" Blaise asked.

Hermione nodded, though she knew how stupid the idea was.

Blaise huffed. "It's the worst time to do that but I think I will do it."

Hermione smiled and gave the parchment to him. "Thank you."

"I need his help though," Blaise said and used the rolled parchment in his hand to point at Draco.

Hermione nodded and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked before he could stop himself from doing so.

"I'm going to look for my wand," Hermione shrugged.

They both looked watched her walk out of the bathroom without saying anything else.

**(o_o)…(o_o)…(o_o)**

"You tell her it's a crazy idea but you agree to do it," Draco broke the silence.

"It's good for her to think that I'm going to do it," Blaise said and pocketed the parchment.

"What are you going to do?" Draco asked.

"What are _you_ going to do?" Blaise returned the question.

"Fight?" Draco said, not sure if it was the answer Blaise was expecting.

Blaise smirked and stood up, offering a hand to Draco to help him stand up.

"Then are you going to fight against her?" Draco asked, indirectly asking what side he was going to support.

"Where do you think she's going?" Blaise asked, ignoring the question.

"Find Potter and Weasley," Draco said with contempt.

"She won't find them here."

Draco heard the tone that Blaise was sure of what he said. "Where are they?"

"They left last night," Blaise said.

It bothered Draco more than his confusion that Blaise knew a lot more than he did. "How do you know?"

"The Dark Lord found out," Blaise continued.

Draco had a lot more questions but what Blaise said made him understand why the attack was tonight.

_Harry Potter made his move and it was time for the Dark Lord to make his as well_.

**(o_o)…(o_o)…(o_o)**

**_Author's Note: _**What do you think? Let me know... _**Review**_!

_**Thank you**_ for the reviews! :) It pushes me to update ~

I'm going back to school the day after tomorrow so writing is now slowing so _bear with me_.

* * *

_Amona Dimenti_ is based on an Italian word, I think, that means 'forget'. _Acua_ is also based on another word (I'm not sure what language). They both do not exist in J.K. Rowling's magical book, so forgive me if the coining of words is not as amazing as hers.


	36. Deadbolt

**_Recall_**

"_Where do you think she's going?" Blaise asked._

"_Find Potter and Weasley," Draco said with contempt._

"_She won't find them here."_

_Draco heard the tone that Blaise was sure of what he said. "Where are they?"_

"_They left last night," Blaise said._

_It bothered Draco more than his confusion that Blaise knew a lot more than he did. "How do you know?"_

"_The Dark Lord found out," Blaise continued._

_Draco had a lot more questions but what Blaise said made him understand why the attack was tonight._

_Harry Potter made his move and it was time for the Dark Lord to make his as well._

**(o_o)…(o_o)…(o_o)**

**Chapter 36**

**_Deadbolt_**

**(o_o)…(o_o)…(o_o)**

Blaise stood up and brushed his clothes like he had all the time in the world. Draco watched him as if he could tell what side Blaise chose by staring at him.

"Let's go," Blaise said in an unusually lively tone.

He had the wrong reactions at the wrong times, Draco noticed.

"Where to?" Draco gripped Blaise's arm and pulled himself to stand up.

"To the battlefield," Blaise said exaggeratedly in a lower tone and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You seem happy," Draco voiced his observation.

"_Seem_ is the key word. Let's enjoy our last moments," Blaise said and threw an arm around Draco's shoulders.

"What last moments?" Draco asked.

"Do you think we'll survive this war?"

"It depends on how well you defend yourself," Draco said.

"Don't answer like that," Blaise sighed.

"Negative thinking, that's new," Draco muttered and Blaise chuckled.

He pulled Draco out the door and they both walked the length of the hallway; Blaise's arm was still around his shoulders.

"I'm going to look for Hermione," Draco was about to pull away from Blaise but he stopped him.

"Why?" Blaise asked.

Draco snorted. _Shouldn't I?_

"Do you want to put her in danger?" Blaise asked.

"Of course not," Draco said in defense.

"I won't let her fight if I were you," Blaise shook his head slightly and they both walked on even though Draco moved in slight motions to try and get away from Blaise's grip.

"She's as stubborn as you," Draco said. "I can't convince her not to fight."

"Then let my stubbornness equal hers," Blaise said and Draco questioned the statement in silence.

Blaise huffed and removed his arm from Draco's shoulders. Draco massaged the back of his shoulder where Blaise gripped the tightest. They walked down to the third floor.

"Get ready," Blaise said and took his wand out.

Draco did the same. They walked so leisurely that as soon as they approached the steps leading down to the second floor, they could hear the shouts and the screams as well as the blasts that followed.

"It was nice knowing you," Blaise smirked and ran down the stairs shielding his body from the spells that flew around the castle.

Draco stood there, not knowing how sudden the events occurred. Just less than an hour ago, he was with an unconscious Hermione and now he was worrying about how to find her in the middle of the war.

"_Petrificus Totalus_."

Draco heard the spell just in time to dodge it. He turned around to see Cho Chang behind him.

"Try casting it nonverbally," Draco said and threw a body-bind curse at her.

Cho Chang dropped stiff on the floor. He ran away and took cover behind the metal armor at the side, waiting for other students to pass, hoping to see Hermione.

**(o_o)…(o_o)…(o_o)**

Hermione rested her forehead against the cold wall, suddenly remembering the time when Madam Pomfrey was killed.

At that time, she felt her head was heavy with something (the potion) that sedated her and all she could see were glimpses of the moment but it was enough to raise the hairs at the back of her neck.

She felt her heart beating against her chest.

She remembered the horrible scene when she was on the sixth floor on her way to the Gryffindor tower while trying to remember where she left her wand. She moved to the wall when she saw an image of Madam Pomfrey sprawled on the floor, lifeless.

She knew where her wand was and it would take most of the strength she had to go and get it. She took a couple of deep breaths and walked out of the classroom, hoping not to meet anyone on her way to the Hospital Wing.

It was wrong for her to wish it but she knew that meeting someone along the way would be likely, considering that everyone was running, hiding or fighting. She listened to sounds that would warn her of someone approaching or someone leaving but heard none. She hurried down the steps and cautiously made her way through the empty halls.

She felt naked without her wand; it felt like being an exposed target and having no way to defend herself.

She heard a loud bang from the next corner so she chose to avoid it in case it was someone she couldn't fight at that moment. The double doors of the Hospital Wing made her take in more air than usual.

She couldn't imagine seeing Madam Pomfrey with a clear mind.

She gulped and opened the door, being as quiet as possible. She closed her eyes and turned to move to the bed she occupied more than an hour ago. She groped for the sides of the beds, kicking some of the privacy screens accidentally as she made her way to the table where her wand was. She patted the table and felt that there were no objects on top of it.

She whimpered slightly and opened her eyes slowly to look for her wand.

The things were scattered on the floor, like someone was in a hurry to leave the place. She couldn't blame that person. It was horror to stay in such a gloomy room with a dead body nearby of someone who didn't deserve her demise.

She saw a part of her wand sticking out from under the bed so she bent down to pick it up. Without looking, she levitated the sheet of one of the beds and turned her head slowly to see where to place it on. She saw Madam Pomfrey's legs, the view of the rest of her body obstructed by the bed next to hers. She held her breath and tried to stop her tears as she placed the white sheet over the nurse's body.

She strapped her wand to her sandals and quietly walked out of the large hall, a large lump stuck in her throat as she refused to cry. She opened the door and saw the ropes flying to her just before it rendered her unable to reach for her wand in defense.

Two cloaked men with masks covering their faces approached her.

Hermione struggled with the ropes but couldn't free herself, not even move the ropes the slightest inch. One of the cloaked men carried her and she made it difficult for the person by moving a lot, making him drop her twice.

"Can you carry her?" The shorter one asked.

"She's just wiggly," the taller one answered.

Hermione recognized their voices but she couldn't fit faces right away since the man carried her again.

"Where are you taking me?" Hermione tried to jerk herself free from the person but it proved hard when he gripped tighter.

They walked up the stairs and Hermione feared being dropped down the steps so she stopped struggling and hoped that they won't drop her off the window. She bit her lip and shut her eyes tight when she felt the man's arms slacken. She felt the air escape her body when she hit the floor.

Hermione looked up at them.

"Are you sure it's her?" The shorter one asked.

"She was with Malfoy at the party," the taller one replied.

"Crabbe! Goyle!" Hermione thought aloud, realizing who the two cloaked men were.

The two glanced at each other and Goyle shrugged.

"How did she know?" Hermione heard Crabbe whisper just before the door closed in front of her.

_Where am I? _Hermione looked around and saw the familiar wooden doors and the chipped sinks.

The floating white figure with her head tilted to one side confirmed her observations.

"Those two spent a lot of time here... practicing the spell that would trap anyone here," Moaning Myrtle said. "Anyone, except me, of course."

"Help me."

"I'm not capable of doing so," the ghost replied and floated towards her.

"You sure could flood this bathroom but you can't help me with ropes," Hermione muttered.

"I can flood it now if you want," the ghost said with the intention of doing so.

"No! No! I was just kidding," Hermione said and forced a laugh.

Hermione stood up by pushing her back against the wall. She looked down at the ropes that wrapped her body. She bent down and tilted her body to the side, stretching her fingers to reach for her wand that was strapped to her sandals. She strained a bit more, hurting her skin that rubbed against the tight ropes.

She could almost laugh with joy when her fingers caught the end of her wand. She smiled and pointed it towards herself.

"_Alantare_," Hermione whispered and she felt her blood circulation return to normal when the ropes loosened and disappear when it hit the floor. "That wasn't so hard."

Moaning Myrtle floated around the room and sat on top of one of the worn wooden doors of the cubicles.

Hermione tried to open the door but she could not, so she pointed her wand towards the door and tried her luck with the spell she knew wouldn't work if they really planned to lock her in the bathroom: "_Alohamora_."

Nothing happened.

The ghost's laughter echoed in the empty bathroom.

"I knew that wouldn't work," Hermione said.

"Right," Myrtle teased.

Hermione frowned when she turned her back towards the ghost and wondered why she explained herself to the floating ectoplasm (muggle term).

"_Confringo_," Hermione said with an air of confidence that it would work.

The spell hit the door and reflected to the door that Myrtle was sitting on. The door blasted into pieces but the main door remained intact. Hermione gaped and faced Moaning Myrtle.

"_They _did this?" Hermione asked. "They set up a number of spells on the door!"

Myrtle nodded slowly, teasing Hermione with an annoying grin.

"_Finite_!" Hermione pointed her wand at the door. "_Alohamora_."

Nothing happened.

"That's impossible," Hermione muttered as Moaning Myrtle went through the routine of laughing and flying around every time the spell she cast didn't work.

"_That wasn't so hard… wasn't so hard_," Moaning Myrtle sang and flew around the room. "_Wasn't so hard_..."

"Oh stop it," Hermione said and blasted a curse she didn't intend to release towards the laughing ghost.

The ghost laughed harder when the spell went through her, hitting the wall behind her.

"Oh no, I'm sorry," Hermione said, shocked by the spell that shot out of her wand.

Hermione tried blasting the walls and using every spell she knew (that would be a lot) but the results were the same: nothing.

"You can only open it from the outside," Moaning Myrtle breathed to Hermione's face. She was thankful that Myrtle was dead or else that would have smelled bad.

Hermione leaned against one of the sinks and tried to figure out how to get out of the bathroom. She looked up at the window beyond her reach. As she watched Moaning Myrtle float and fly around, singing to her, she wished she was a ghost.

"Wait, help me. Go and find Draco Malfoy," Hermione said to Moaning Myrtle.

"Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes! Go and find him. Ask around if you have to."

"Why should I help you?" Moaning Myrtle asked and sat on the windowsill, making it a point to stay above Hermione's head.

"Help me or else… I'll tell Harry… not to give you the gift… he wrapped for you," Hermione said, improvising as she said it.

The ghost chuckled like she won the war.

"Do you think everyone's dumb?" Moaning Myrtle said with horror in her tone. "Do you think I'm dumb?"

Myrtle flew towards Hermione and drew her pearly-white face near Hermione's. Hermione felt the cool sensation on her skin but she did not back down.

"No, I'm telling you, Harry will _not_ give it to you if you don't help me."

The ghost didn't answer but she floated around again and settled in front of Hermione, making her take a step back.

"Come on, you have to help me. I can't be stuck here while people are killing each other outside," Hermione pleaded.

"It can't be that bad. At least you won't get hurt," the ghost said.

"I have to help Harry and Ron… the Order. I want to see my parents… Malfoy," Hermione said and traced the snake-shaped handles of the sink. "Please. Help me."

Moaning Myrtle floated around above her and passed through a wall. Hermione stared at the empty air for a while, wondering if the ghost gave in to her request.

**(o_o)…(o_o)…(o_o)**

"How can you hit me like that?" Blaise said as he dodged the next spell that Kia Mizan sent towards his direction. He didn't how but he somehow ended up near the lake when Kia chased him out of the castle.

"Next time, don't tell someone you like them when you plan to hex them later," Blaise said as he hid behind a large rock.

"_Defodio_," Kia whispered and the rock exploded into tiny pieces.

Blaise stood up and shot a binding spell before Kia could hit him with another spell. Blaise sighed and went over to the restrained Head Girl. He picked up Kia's wand.

"I don't really want to hurt you," Blaise whispered. Blaise pulled Kia into the Forbidden Forest.

"Stay here," Blaise said and tied Kia to the tree.

"Very romantic," Kia drawled, trying to pull her arms free.

Blaise smiled and said: "Don't worry. I'll marry you if we survive this war."

Kia's eyes widened then in a moment, her eyes narrowed. "Don't mock me."

"Defend well, _honey_," Blaise said with sarcasm and placed Kia's wand in the space between her skin and her gown.

Kia gasped and glared at Blaise. "You pig!"

Blaise hushed her as he smirked. "They'll find you if you make too much noise."

Blaise walked back to the castle, hiding behind trees and bushes as he passed dueling wizards and witches. He managed to sneak back into the castle but not after avoiding the spells that were thrown at him.

"This is discrimination," Blaise muttered to himself.

"What is?" Goyle asked and it was only then that Blaise noticed him hiding in the classroom he just entered.

"Just because were Slytherins, we get hit by every other House in the school," Blaise complained and Goyle laughed.

_He actually got _it, Blaise laughed along.

Laughing in the middle of the war makes death scarier than should be; it was reminding them how much they'd miss if they would die defending themselves.

_The irony_, Blaise thought as he remembered that most of the seventh year death-eaters' sons and daughters were now on the field fighting against their schoolmates.

Moaning Myrtle's head came through the door and it startled both living beings in the classroom.

"Do you know Draco Malfoy?" The ghost asked.

"Yes," Blaise said and brushed his dress robe as he walked back to the place he was occupying before she surprised them.

"Where is he?" Moaning Myrtle asked.

"Why do you need the Head Boy?" Blaise asked.

"She can actually fly out of her bathroom," Goyle thought aloud.

Moaning Myrtle looked up at him. "You…"

"Me?" Goyle took a step back.

"You're the one who locked her up," she accused and ignored the fact that she passed through Blaise to move towards Goyle.

"Don't pass through me like that," Blaise said and rubbed his left arm.

The ghost ignored him and floated in front of Goyle who look scared. "Are you Draco Malfoy?"

"N-no," Goyle said and held his hands up in front of his face.

Moaning Myrtle turned back to Blaise. "Are you Draco Malfoy?"

"No," Blaise said, still feeling the cool sensation that Myrtle left when she passed through him. "But I can pass the message."

"Tell him to go to the bathroom on the second floor," Moaning Myrtle said. "The lady's crying her eyes out and flooding my bathroom."

And with that, she left. She went through the closed door and left the two wondering.

"I didn't know someone could flood that bathroom other than her," Goyle said and Blaise rolled his eyes.

Explaining to Goyle that it was just an exaggeration would take a lot of time and effort.

"Where's Malfoy anyways?" Goyle asked.

"Probably looking for his fiancée," Blaise said and shrugged.

**(o_o)…(o_o)…(o_o)**

"Did you find him?" Hermione asked expectantly as soon as Moaning Myrtle passed through the wall.

"No," she replied.

Hermione's shoulders slumped.

"But I found a dark skinned boy. He said he'd tell him," the ghost said and sat on the sink.

_Blaise_. "Thank you," Hermione smiled at the floating mist.

She walked towards the door and knocked a few times. "I hope he finds me soon."

"_Alohamora_," she whispered and pointed her wand towards the door.

Hermione growled when nothing happened.

She stepped back. "_Confringo_."

The same thing happened. The spell bounced and blasted another door into pieces.

"How many times will you try? Are you not convinced that you can't open it?" Myrtle's voice echoed.

"I'm sorry," Hermione turned to the ghost. "I'll fix those."

She pointed her wand towards the broken doors and the pieces floated and got back together.

_Why did they lock me up? _Hermione asked herself. _Why didn't they just kill me?_

**(o_o)…(o_o)…(o_o)**

Blaise saw a pale blond head running away from the Great Hall and up the stairs. He followed the only indication he could find of Draco.

Draco entered the Hospital Wing and was quite sure that someone was staring at him. He looked back and saw Blaise running after him.

"Where have you been?" Blaise asked as soon as he caught up.

"I can't find Hermione," Draco said, slightly panicked.

"Did you check the ones lying dead?" Blaise said with no hint of humor in his voice.

Draco glared at him. "That wasn't funny."

"I was serious," Blaise shrugged.

"The professors are already fighting back," Draco said, ignoring Blaise's tactless comment. "McGonagall requested for back-up."

"Hm, nice," Blaise smiled at him appraisingly. "Your attack is diff'rent."

"I'm not attacking," Draco said. "I just defend."

Blaise slapped his forehead. "I meant you dig for information from the other side."

"It was accidental," Draco said. He saw the Weasleys arrive and watched them come out from the direction of Professor McGonagall's office as he hid behind a classroom door.

Draco moved down the row of beds and found the white sheet over an unmoving figure and he didn't have to raise it to see who it was. The two white shoes that were sticking out from under the sheet were evidence enough that it wasn't Hermione. He sat on one of the beds and stared at the floor like it held the answers to the world's questions.

"Don't worry," Blaise said. "She's alright. She's capable of defending herself."

"You don't need to defend yourself when you're dead," Draco muttered.

"Why are you suddenly playing saint?" Blaise asked. "Are you not worried about your parents?"

"Of course I am," Draco said matter-of-factly. "There are some people who are within my reach."

Blaise chuckled and Draco couldn't find what could cause such a reaction.

"So you're looking for Hermione because she's the easiest to find?" Blaise sat beside Draco.

"No," Draco admitted.

Draco was worried about his parents but he knew that they would both protect each other if needed.

Hermione, on the other hand, was alone.

"Are you going to challenge her to a duel?" Blaise asked.

Draco glanced at Blaise and raised an eyebrow. "What's running through your head?"

"The usual," Blaise said matter-of-factly. "Kia attacked me a while ago."

"Did you kill her?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Blaise lied, wondering why Draco asked such an unusual question. "You're not worried about me?"

"I see you alive and well," Draco explained his lack of concern for Blaise.

"Let's leave this place before someone finds us," Blaise pulled Draco's sleeve.

Just when they were walking back to the Great Hall, the Patil twins passed carrying Lavender Brown so Draco and Blaise moved to the wall and slipped into the classroom of Muggle Studies.

"We're lucky it's dark," Blaise said and moved away from the door.

Blaise noticed Draco staring at the last vial of Acua in his hands.

Draco took the cork off the bottle and sipped the light pink liquid.

**(o_o)…(o_o)…(o_o)**

_**Author's Note: ***sighs* a few more and goodbye._

Thank you for the reviews! Review again and make me smile like an idiot. :D

Crazy school, they don't want me to attend my classes yet. ^^

**_This is about to end..._**

**_I want to know, which should I continue?_**

_**...**_Prank_** or**_ Seal the Deal _**or one of the **_unwritten_** ones in my profile?**_


	37. The Battle

_**Recall**_

_Just when they were walking back to the Great Hall, the Patil twins passed carrying Lavender Brown so Draco and Blaise moved to the wall and slipped into the classroom of Muggle Studies._

_"We're lucky it's dark," Blaise said and moved away from the door._

_Blaise noticed Draco staring at the last vial of Acua in his hands._

_Draco took the cork off the bottle and sipped the light pink liquid._

**(o_o)…(o_o)…(o_o)**

**Chapter 37**

**_The Battle_**

**(o_o)…(o_o)…(o_o)**

"What did you do that for?!" Blaise scolded him. "That was stupid!"

"Wh –" Draco felt his head ache before he could ask _why_ it was a stupid idea.

"That's why," Blaise flicked his wand and the vial of Acua flew towards him. "Drinking Acua without Amona in your body will cause headaches."

"You tell me that now," Draco gripped his blond hair tight and closed his eyes, hoping that the headache would soon go away.

"Of all the times you could do this, you choose the moment when you're going to fight in a war," Blaise corked the vial and pocketed it.

"I was just curious," Draco said and sat on the floor, struggling to free himself from the blinding headache.

"It's the wrong time to be," Blaise said.

It took some time but when it happened, it was surprising; as quickly as it came, his headache went away.

"What did you do?" Draco asked, running his fingers through his hair as he wondered how Blaise made the headache disappear.

"Nothing. You just drank so little," Blaise explained and shrugged.

Draco and Blaise bumped into the Patil twins as soon as they opened the door. The twins had their wands drawn out before Draco could react. Blaise was on the floor but his wand was aimed at one of the ladies.

"What did you do to Lavender?" Parvati asked threateningly, ignoring the wand aimed at her.

Draco stared at her and made his confusion evident. "I didn't do anything."

"Don't look at me," Blaise said when Padma aimed at him. "I didn't challenge her to a duel."

"She's not waking up. She just collapsed before she could fight," Parvati explained. "One of your kind did something to her."

"We didn't --" Draco was about to protest.

"She must have been under the Imperius," Blaise said, suddenly serious, but did not lower his wand. He sat up and Padma tried to scare him by blasting the floor beside him.

"_You_ did it?" Parvati asked.

"No," Blaise said and Draco just stood there with nothing to say. "He has my brother under it too."

Draco watched him slowly lower his wand like he was surrendering to them.

Before the twins could speak, Blaise blasted the floor in front the twins and pushed both of them to the wall when he flicked his wand. He ran and Draco followed.

They hid in the spot that Draco was very familiar with: the place where Pansy kissed him and Kia confessed to him.

_Cursed_, Draco thought and glanced at Blaise to see if he was teasing but it seemed like he had no idea. A sudden thought that Blaise would confess to him or kiss him crept into his mind.

"They have your brother?" Draco asked, refusing to entertain such thoughts in the middle of a war. "Or was that to distract them?"

"My brother's out there in a cloak," Blaise said.

"That's why you knew about this attack?" Draco asked.

"I caused it," Blaise whispered and craned his neck to see if anyone was after them.

"How?" Draco asked.

"I told them that Potter left the school," Blaise replied matter-of-factly.

"Why?"

Blaise did not reply; instead, he avoided the question by asking one: "Why did you drink it?"

Blaise moved towards him and sat on the floor.

"I was wondering if I was given the potion too," Draco said and intended to revert back the topic.

"You mean Amona Dimenti?" Blaise asked and shook his head. "Admit it, you're scared."

Draco glared at Blaise but the attempt was wasted since there was no light illuminating their location. "I'm not scared. Don't underestimate me."

"If we're talking about offense and defense, I'm not underestimating you," Blaise said.

"I'm not in the condition to solve your riddles Zabini," Draco complained.

"You want it straight?" Blaise said with a threatening tone. "You're afraid that your feelings for Potter's friend are real."

Draco did not reply but he tried to retreat his thoughts to strategies for attack.

"You suspected that your parents were clouding your judgment that's why you drank the potion," Blaise continued, determined to pull a confession out of him. "Why can't you just accept the fact that you like her… very much?"

Silence.

"I didn't kill anyone," Draco said. "And it's not because I can't."

Blaise sighed. "They're not worth the energy?"

"No, I feel like she'll hate me if she finds out I killed a friend or an enemy," Draco said without meeting Blaise's eye.

Blaise considered it for a while. He had never intended to tell him but the anxiety in Draco's system might be enough to kill him from the inside before any Unforgivable curse hits him.

"Hermione is locked in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," Blaise said. "Use the Releasing Spell to open the door."

Blaise did not wait for Draco to reply.

"Protect her for me," Blaise called out before he stepped out of their hiding place.

Blaise was already on his way down to the Great Hall when the information he fed Draco sunk in.

**(o_o)…(o_o)…(o_o)**

Hermione sat on the floor, hugging her knees, as she waited for Draco to rescue her from the bathroom that refused to release her.

The door swung opened and banged against the wall when Draco pushed it open.

"Hermione," Draco rushed to her and inspected for any sign if she was hurt.

"I'm fine," Hermione threw her arms around Draco and she felt the intense relief knowing that he was safe.

"Let's go," Draco pushed her away gently.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"Don't you want to find Potter and Weasley?" Draco offered.

Hermione smiled and kissed him. Draco did not react, too shocked to do so.

"You're the one she's looking for?" Moaning Myrtle asked and Hermione pulled away to look up at the ghost.

"It's nice to see you again," Draco said and gave a slight nod to the ghost he'd spent time with in his sixth year floating above them.

"You've replaced me with her?" Myrtle pointed an accusing finger at Hermione.

Draco didn't know what to say and he didn't have the chance to when Hermione pulled him out of the bathroom and down the hallway, her wand drawn in case she needed it. She made a mental note to tell Harry about the gift she promised Myrtle.

"Have you seen Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked, holding Draco's hand as they hid behind a suit of armor.

"No. They're not here," Draco said.

Hermione let his hand go and faced him. "What do you mean?"

"They left last night. He probably found what the death-eaters call Dumbledore's weapon," Draco explained.

"There isn't –" Hermione thought for a while. "They didn't tell me."

Draco did not say anything. He noticed a cloaked figure running up the stairs and he sent a body-binding curse to stop him. The death eater rolled down the stairs and was unconscious by the time he hit the lowest step.

"Don't!" Hermione slapped Draco's hand. "What if that was mum or dad?"

Draco just stared at her, hoping that it wasn't.

"I have to go find them," Hermione ran down the steps, almost stumbled down the stairs when she accidentally stepped on the front of her dress.

She pulled the mask away from the death-eater at the bottom of the steps and she took it as a good sign that she didn't know him. She ran away from the students shouting at each other and kept running until she was outside the castle.

Her lungs burned and her legs felt strained as she continued to run, searching for people with black cloaks and white masks.

"Hermione!" Draco called out but the noise of the others around him drowned his voice.

He ran after Hermione and noticed Pansy Parkinson aiming at her.

"You won't forgive me for this," Draco muttered and aimed his wand at Pansy. "_Expelliarmus_!"

Pansy glanced at his direction and glared at him when her wand flew out of her grip. He ignored her and ran after Hermione.

"Hermione!" Draco called out when she reached the lake.

Draco didn't see where it came from but when he looked up after stopping to draw in a deep a breath, he saw the bottom of Hermione's dress was on fire. Hermione grabbed the end of her skirt and dipped it into the lake in panic then something must have caught her because she fell in.

"Hermione!" Draco jumped into the water and his eyes stung when he opened his eyes to look for Hermione.

A hint of pink in the murky water was his guide and he swam towards it. Hermione was trying to jerk her skirt free of something.

Draco looked down and saw a grindylow (a creature that lives in the lake) pulling Hermione down. He placed an arm around Hermione's middle and pulled her up but the grindylow refused to let go.

He brought his wand out as fast as he can, considering the water resistance that slowed him down. He aimed it towards the creature and it turned into stone as soon as the curse hit it.

Draco swam up to the edge of the lake and Hermione aimed her wand at an enraged merman that showed up when the grindylow sunk to the bottom. Hermione refused to cast a spell unless necessary since she justified that they were the ones who turned the merman's pet into stone.

He aimed and pushed the merman away with a Shielding charm. He turned to Hermione and pushed her up so she could scramble onto the ground. Hermione coughed and pulled Draco out of the water.

Draco half-dragged and half-guided Hermione away from the body of water and collapsed against a large tree trunk. He coughed some water out and felt his skin turn cold as the wind blew against his damp clothing. He glanced at Hermione who was hugging herself.

"A -" Draco began with a hoarse voice. "Are you alright?"

Hermione nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

Draco gave a slight nod and started coughing again.

"Next time, use your wand to extinguish the fire," he scolded her.

"Try thinking while panicking," Hermione muttered and twisted the front of her dress to draw the water out.

Draco felt Hermione's wand poke his collarbone and when he looked at her, he watched her dry his clothes with her wand. When he felt his body temperature adjust, Hermione sat back and started drying hers.

Draco watched the quarter moon up in the sky. He now knew that it was a perfect time for an attack.

Darkness overwhelmed light but the light was not entirely absent.

Draco turned to watch Hermione when he heard her rip the bottom of her dress.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, puzzled by the sudden indifference to a state of awkwardness.

Hermione pulled harder until the rip reached her knee. She used her wand and cut the cloth horizontally, leaving her covered until her knees. She took her sandals off and pulled the high heels off with the help of her wand. She put them back on and smiled when she stood up.

"It's easier to fight like this," Hermione explained.

"Was it necessary to rip your dress that high?" Draco stood up as well.

"Does it bother you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Draco said truthfully.

"Good," Hermione said with a smile.

"Are you bloody crazy?" A voice whispered from behind. The voice was followed by a muffled slap.

Hermione turned around and saw nothing. She thought she heard Ron's voice. She walked towards the empty space and reached out to try and see if Harry and Ron were under the invisible cloak.

"Harry, Ron," Hermione whispered.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked and held her shoulder back.

Hermione straightened and tried to search for them like she could see them hidden in the shadows. "Nothing."

"Let's go back to the castle," Draco said. "And hope that Potter and Weasley returns."

Hermione nodded and walked back to the castle, tailing Draco.

As Hermione ran across the castle grounds, she had forgotten to defend herself. A jet of red and green light were aimed at her and she did not notice. It was Blaise who pushed her out of the way. He landed on top of Hermione. Blaise chuckled and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"What --"

"This is the reason why I locked you in the bathroom," Blaise said and stood up. "I shouldn't be worrying about you."

"You!" Hermione growled at him. Blaise laughed and stood up, helping her up as well.

Ginny suddenly showed up behind Hermione. Blaise raised a hand, not to aim but to surrender.

"Why are you here so early?" Blaise asked. "Isn't the Graduation tomorrow?"

"I don't like being late," Ginny replied and held her wand with both hands pointing towards Blaise. She ignored his effort of small talk.

Blaise sighed. "I did not release a single Avada since this ruckus begun."

"Ginny," Hermione smiled at the redhead.

When she approached, Hermione was suddenly aware of the battle that was there: friend versus family. Ginny gritted her teeth and decided against killing Blaise, knowing that he was Hermione's cousin.

"Ginny, calm down," Hermione held Ginny by the shoulder.

"Leave us alone," Ginny said sternly and Hermione couldn't pull herself away from them, not wanting the situation to end in losing one of them.

"Ginny," Hermione pleaded.

"Leave us alone," Blaise repeated, turning to face Hermione.

Draco came from behind and pulled Hermione away from the scene.

"Don't!" Hermione jerked her arm free from his grip. "You have to let me talk to them!"

"It's their fight," Draco said and pulled her back.

"No," Hermione pulled away again but Draco was truly stronger than her, physically.

Before Hermione could return back to Blaise and Ginny, she caught sight of another redhead in the small groups that formed. She ran towards them.

"_Incarcerous_," Hermione whispered and ropes appeared out of thin air to tie the cloaked man who was about to attack Harry and Ron.  
Hermione chased them into the castle and up the staircase. She looked back and didn't see Draco following anymore. She continued to follow Ron's flaming red hair.

"Ron!" Hermione called out and Ron looked back. Harry didn't stop running though, he continued up the stairs to the empty hallway leading to the Headmistress' office.

Ron raised his wand and aimed at Hermione.

"Ron!" Hermione stopped running. She froze in shock as she stared at the determined expression on Ron Weasley's face. "What did I do?"

"I was right," Ron said. "You-Know-Who has control over you."

"What?" Hermione's head tried to piece the puzzle that Ron suddenly threw into her confusion.

"We heard you talking to Malfoy by the lake," Ron didn't lower his wand. "You were discussing strategy."

"Lower your wand, _weasel_," Draco appeared beside Hermione with his wand drawn.

Hermione glanced at Draco and stood between them, shielding Ron from Draco's wand.

"You first, _ferret_," Ron retorted.

"Stop it!" Hermione glanced at them both, warning them with looks of disapproval.

Harry returned with the sword of Godric Gryffindor in his hand and his wand aimed at Draco.

"No!" Hermione moved to shield Draco and faced Harry and Ron. "Don't attack each other."

"You sure switch sides easily," Ron said and shook his head.

"I didn't switch sides," Hermione defended.

"I was the one who did," Draco explained and Hermione was surprised by his statement.

Ron's wand slightly lowered as his mouth fell open. Harry remained unmoved and did not take his eyes off Draco.

"Get out of the way," Harry said. "Or we'll have to hurt you."

Ron realized his reaction and raised his wand again, recalling what curse he planned to throw at Draco. A loud bang sent the four of them to their knees, shielding each other from the explosion.

Cries of fear and anger were heard from the floor below them.

"He's here," Ron said with a whimper tailing his tone.

"Harry, trust me," Hermione said desperately. "I did not switch sides."

It hurt her that her friends doubted her but she could not see it being unreasonable. She disappeared for a long period of time and returned with their archenemy as her fiancé.

What else would her friends assume?

Harry looked at Hermione's expression and argued with his inner conscience about taking the chance of trusting her.

"Harry, I want you to defeat _him_," Hermione said.

Harry knew she was talking about Voldemort. Out of habit, she still couldn't say his name.

"Cover me then," Harry said and stood up, gripping the sword tightly. He watched Draco turn to Hermione to check if she was injured.

Ron followed Harry and whispered: "Are you sure about this?"

They all stopped when they found out the stairs leading to the Great Hall was now just dust on the floor.

"Let's go around," Ron suggested and they ran to the other side.

**(o_o)…(o_o)…(o_o)**

"Hurry," Ginny gestured towards them to run down the steps. Harry's knees buckled as he approached the last step. He knew that Voldemort was nearer than what he was used to since his head ached so much.

"Harry," Ginny caught his hand and he sat on the last step. Harry cringed and stood up, fighting the pain that was splitting his head in half.

"Ginny, take care," Harry whispered before moving to the doors of the Great Hall.

Hermione, Ron and Draco ran down the steps after him.

Just before Hermione could interpret Ginny's presence and Blaise's absence, Hermione saw the green light flash from Bellatrix Lestrange's wand hit a woman dueling Dolohov.

As the woman dropped to the floor, she immediately recognized the light pink hair that stood out in the crowd.

"Tonks!" Hermione called out and rushed to the spot where Nymphadora Tonks lay. Ginny was already in the Great Hall, clearing the way for Harry. Ron reluctantly entered but went in when Draco nodded at him to follow Harry.

Bellatrix released a harsh, shrill laugh that pierced Hermione's insides as she watched Nymphadora lay lifeless. Hermione's heart beat against her chest as she pointed her wand towards Bellatrix.

"Foolish child," Bellatrix laughed again and aimed at her. "_Crucio_!"

Hermione screamed and held her head. She was raised slightly from the floor and thrown down unceremoniously.

"That's what you get for being there," Bellatrix was disgustingly enjoying the pain that it caused Hermione.

"Crucio, Crucio_, Crucio_!" Bellatrix aimed and cackled but her laughter was caught in her throat when one of her curses hit her nephew who went between her and Hermione.

"Draco, you crazy child!" Bellatrix moved her arms in a sweeping motion that threw Draco away from Hermione who was panting. Draco crawled back and hugged Hermione as Bellatrix threw another Cruciatus curse.

"Is that the way you want it boy?" Bellatrix grinned menacingly and aimed with pleasure evident on her face. "Avada –"

A jet of green light sailed above Draco and Hermione's head and hit Bellatrix. Hermione looked up, in time to see Dolohov aim a Killing Curse at Remus Lupin who saved them.

Another jet of green light passed and hit Dolohov. The death eater who cast it took her mask off and wiped the tears off her face as she moved towards Draco and Hermione.

"Draco, are you alright?" Narcissa asked, sobbing uncontrollably. Her long blonde hair was showing from under the cloak.

Draco nodded and turned to look at Hermione who muttered something under her breath and sat up.

"Take care," Narcissa planted a kiss on their heads and left, replacing the mask on her face.

Hermione looked up and released a soft cry of despair when she saw Lupin on the ground, a few feet away from Tonks. Draco pulled her up and half-carried her away from the devastating scene.

**(o_o)…(o_o)…(o_o)**

Ginny fired every hex she knew at the cloaked men that turned to attack them.

Though Hermione couldn't see Harry as he ran across the hall with the Invisibility Cloak on, she knew that Ginny was trying to stay close to him. Watching Ginny protect Harry, Hermione couldn't figure if she wanted to entertain the question that gradually developed in her head: _Where is Blaise?_

Draco stayed in front of her to shield her from any curses that were flying around.

"Harry's under the Invisibility Cloak," Ginny said to Hermione when they were near her. "The sword is in a passing frenzy around the hall."

Hermione looked around and saw Neville Longbottom clutching the sword as Luna Lovegood shielded him from the curses cast by the death eaters.

"Pass it here!" Hermione heard Ron say. Neville looked up and threw the sword into the air towards Ron's direction. A red beam of light hit it and sent it flying to another direction. Apparently, the sword could not be summoned with a charm.

Hermione searched the room with her eyes. Harry took the Invisibility cloak off and hid behind the podium. He was shielding himself from Voldemort's curses. A number of people went between them, mostly supporting Harry but instead, receiving the Killing curses meant for him.

Harry was yelling but Hermione couldn't hear him. He was too far from her.

Voldemort's hairless head and snakelike features made him scarier than usual.

"Snaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake!" Someone screamed.

Meanwhile, Draco watched Luna Lovegood hit the sword with a disarming spell to make it land in front of Dean Thomas, the Gryffindor nearest the snake. Dean ran to pick it up and half-considered running away instead. He held it tight and stabbed the snake slithering between their feet.

Dean panted and chuckled in relief when the snake stopped wiggling.

Voldemort's throaty scream of frustration filled the Great Hall and the death eaters moved to try and assuage him.

"_Avada Kedavra_," one of the death eaters cast the spell towards Dean but instead of hitting him, one of the Patil twins pushed Dean out of the way and didn't have time to save herself.

"The sword," Ginny whispered and Hermione saw Padma crying hysterically.

"I got it!" Blaise's voice made Hermione search the room for the source of it. Hermione glanced at Ginny and noticed the smile that adorned her face.

"What happened?" Hermione wondered aloud.

Blaise hopped on a broom. He swerved and turned to avoid the hexes thrown at him as he delivered the sword to Harry. Hermione smiled when she saw Harry holding the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

Blaise grinned, self-satisfied and contented with his delivery. He flew away from Harry and Voldemort and out of the Great Hall.

"They're going to murder him," Draco muttered.

"Don't say that," she frowned but she knew it was likely to happen after his betrayal -- after his flamboyant display of his betrayal.

The room burst into their own fights when Harry and Voldemort faced each other. Harry held his wand with one hand and the sword with the other.

Voldemort's gleaming red eyes seem to shoot fire as he watched him. "_Avada Kedavra_," Voldemort cast with all the hate he felt for the boy who had the support of most of the wizards and witches in the hall.

**(o_o)…(o_o)…(o_o)**

**_Author's Note: _**Last chapter, next up! _*sniff*_

I love Blaise (and Hermione's friendship with him) so I placed him in my next project _Seal the Deal__. _I enjoy writing Blaise's character and finishing _Alteration_ feels like losing him. (Hahaha, so I've finally decided that I'd finish _Seal the Deal, _check it out!)

Thanks for the reviews! :) _*gives in to the desire to hug all of the readers*_

**_Thank you, thank you, thank you_**... you've all been demanding and _supportive_ (which will give an ending to this fanfic). **:)**

...especially to my _supervisor_, _**S.J.**_, thank you for being _soooooo_ demanding. I wish you would edit my chapters for me or at least, find me someone who'd do it. _*wink wink*_

Yes, I edit my own chapters, so I'm sorry if it still is crappy when I post it up. I usually read it three times (a few hours of break between each) and post it up when I'm satisfied.

_Anyway, hold on a bit longer, this is about to end..._


	38. One's End

**_Disclaimer: _**(This will be the last of it in this fanfic) _**Everything**_, which you _recognize_ as** J.K. Rowling**'s, found in this fanfic is not mine. Characters, spells, places... I mean _everything _(I don't want to be sued for stealing any of it, ^^). The _**plot **_is based on **_pixie-dust-24_**'s _Dark Desire_.

* * *

_**Recall**_

__

The room burst into their own fights when Harry and Voldemort faced each other. Harry held his wand with one hand and the sword with the other.

Voldemort's gleaming red eyes seem to shoot fire as he watched him. "_Avada Kedavra_," Voldemort cast with all the hate he felt for the boy who had the support of most of the wizards and witches in the hall.

**(o_o)…(o_o)…(o_o)**

**Chapter 38**

**_One's End_**

**(o_o)…(o_o)…(o_o)**

Hermione held her breath and gripped Draco's sleeve as she watched the green light shoot out of Voldemort's wand.

Ginny regretted letting Harry go to Voldemort without accompanying him.

Draco watched intently and could not predict how this duel was going to end.

Harry, standing in front of the person who desired his death, felt time slow down as his mind worked as a response for his survival.

Truly, only one of them could exist.

_Harry Potter or Voldemort?_

Harry refused to be the one to give in.

"_Protego_," Harry defended and crouched slightly when he felt like the spell was going to get past his defense.

Harry backed a few steps and maintained the shield. "Ron!"

Ron nodded as he flew past Harry to grab the sword.

With all the energy he had left, Ron steered the broom towards Voldemort and flew behind him.

Voldemort, following the sword with his eyes, turned and threw a Killing Curse at Ron, which made him to fall off the broom to avoid it. Two followers of Voldemort sprang up and stayed on each of his side.

"I can handle him myself!" Voldemort yelled and hissed at them, making them retreat back to the battling crowd in fear.

Blaise, holding the sword, appeared on the broom that Ron was riding and Hermione understood that Blaise used Harry's invisibility cloak.

Hermione was not able to catch the exchange that happened earlier. She frowned at the thought that Harry trusted Blaise more than her.

Blaise cast a rope to tie the Dark Lord and passed the sword to Harry before flying higher.

Voldemort cursed and freed himself from the rope to shoot a Killing Curse at Blaise but he evaded it and the curse hit one of the Death Eaters instead.

After stunning two of Voldemort's followers, Severus Snape jumped behind Voldemort and aimed his wand at the Dark Lord. Voldemort faced him and immediately threw a Killing Curse at him, refusing to make the same mistake of delaying his attack on the two boys on the broom.

As he watched Snape fall to the ground, he felt the stab that he feared receiving since he saw the object that could cause his death. When he looked back at Harry, his face was set and Voldemort saw Harry's parents in his mind.

Harry released the sword and left it pierced through Voldemort's chest at approximately the spot where his heart should be. He stared into Voldemort's red eyes and it didn't pierce through his mind like it used to as he knew that life was leaving Voldemort every second that passed.

The red ruby on the sword's handle glinted in the light just before Voldemort keeled over.

When Voldemort landed on his face, the people who supported Harry regained their confidence, throwing full body-binding curses at the followers who tried to run away.

The whole thing happened in less than two minutes but to most of them, it seemed like it was more than that.

The hall suddenly filled with noise that Hermione assumed to be joy mixing with grief.

Hermione gasped. It was then that she remembered her parents were in cloaks. She turned around, leaving Draco behind.

When Draco turned to go after her, ropes wrapped him tight and he fell back trying to get away from it.

Hermione ran out of the castle, following the cloaked men who were rushing out; some trying to run away and some were already captured.

"Dad! Mum!" Hermione called out.

Looking for them was impossible when they were behind masks. She made it to the part of the castle grounds where the dead lay when she realized she couldn't find them yet. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked around, hoping to not find her parents lying on the ground… lifeless.

Surrounded by dead bodies, each of them belonging to one of the sides, Hermione felt sick as a bitter taste crawled up her throat.

"Hermione!" Marco called out; his mask had already fallen off.

Hermione turned and faced her father with a smile. She ran and threw her arms around him.

"Dad!" Hermione felt the unshed tears roll down her cheeks and the heavy stone lifted off her chest. "Where's mum?"

"Over here honey," Thalia's voice answered her question. Hermione pulled away from Marco and hugged her mother.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," Thalia whispered to her ear.

"What did you call me?" Hermione looked up at her mother.

"Hermione," Thalia replied nonchalantly.

Hermione laughed in joy and relief, reaching out to hug her mother again. Marco smiled and wrapped his arms around them both.

"Blaise," Thalia pulled away and they broke the hug to face him.

"What happened to your arm?" Hermione asked, noticing the odd angle that his arm seemed to follow.

"I fell off the broom on my way out. Pansy must have hit me," Blaise said and tried to shrug but stopped when it sent a very painful sensation down his arm.

"Thank you," Thalia touched Blaise's cheek and smiled.

Blaise brought out the empty vial of Acua. "I gave them the rest of it."

Hermione glanced at her parents who smiled back in confirmation.

"What made you change your mind?" Hermione asked with a smile, referring to his crossing over.

Blaise stared at her for a while before he understood what she was asking about. "A change of heart, I guess. I risked getting my mother and my brother killed," Blaise said ruefully that Hermione realized how big of a sacrifice he made to be on the same side as her.

Rafael, who was previously under the Imperius curse, hugged Blaise from behind.

Blaise yelped in pain when Rafael's arms tightened around his injured arm.

"Oh s-sorry," Rafael held his hands up in surrender. "I didn't know."

Blaise glared at him though he was happy that all his brother was suffering from was an injured leg after getting hit by a Blasting Curse.

"_Excuse us_," Blaise emphasized every word and turned to leave with his brother, who limped as he tried to catch up.

"Tell me everything," Hermione heard Rafael say to Blaise and Blaise sighed.

**(o_o)…(o_o)…(o_o)**

Neville Longbottom pulled Draco up and led him out the door like a prisoner being sent to prison. Harry Potter stepped in front of them.

"Let him go, Neville," Harry said.

"But –"

"He helped us," Harry explained before Neville could protest.

Neville left and Luna Lovegood whispered something to him which made him turn back and rush into the castle.

"Thank you," Harry said and released Draco from the ropes that wrapped him tight with a flick of his wand.

"I didn't do anything," Draco replied.

"You protected Hermione," Harry said.

Draco did not say anything. At that moment, denying or confirming was very out of place.

"Are you really as good as you say you are?" Harry asked.

"I can't change your impression instantly even if I want to," Draco muttered.

Harry shook his head slightly and walked away. Draco watched Harry help the people gather their comrades who didn't make it through the battle.

Draco caught sight of Hermione with her family but before he could go to her, his parents blocked him. His mother hugged and kissed him like she'll never see him again.

Arthur Weasley walked towards them and nodded at Lucius like they had a silent agreement.

Draco saw Hermione hug Harry but when she pulled away, she was already crying.

In the middle of his mother's questions, hugs and kisses, Draco watched Hermione's parents lead her away from the castle.

**(o_o)…(o_o)…(o_o)**

Harry approached Hermione with a guilty look on his face. Hermione smiled and hugged him.

"I'm glad you're alright," Hermione said and her parents stepped a few feet away.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Harry whispered and patted her back.

Hermione shook her head and pulled away, feeling her tears flow out of her eyes. Though overjoyed by Harry Potter's victory over Voldemort, she couldn't completely feel the overwhelming feeling of joy.

The faces of Tonks, Lupin, Parvati, Madam Pomfrey and every other unnamed face that she had encountered that night couldn't be erased off her mind that easily and watching Harry look at her, she knew he was feeling the same.

"How's Ron?" Hermione asked when she saw Ron on the ground, complaining to his parents about his injured leg.

"He'll be fine," Harry said with an assuring smile. "Go and rest."

Hermione sobbed and nodded. Hermione's parents pulled her gently into a hug and talked her into going home to freshen up. She looked back at Harry who smiled and assured her again that Ron will be fine.

The sun started to rise just as Hermione gave in to her parents, who led her away from Hogwarts.

**(o_o)…(o_o)…(o_o)**

As soon as they arrived outside the gates of the unusually white mansion that Hermione was not still used to calling home, Thalia kept telling her over and over to take a shower and to shed off the dirty pink dress she had on.

Hermione stepped into the shower, closing her eyes and feeling grateful as the water washed down the dirt that her hair collected. A stinging sensation made her open her eyes and look down at her leg. She had a short gash on her thigh, probably caused by one of her falls.

_It's nothing compared to –_

She tried to block out the images of those who died in the war.

"Ron, be well," she muttered and concentrated on scrubbing every dirt particle on her skin to avoid images of death.

She opened her closet and grabbed the first piece of clothing her hands closed on: a plain white shirt. She slipped it on and grabbed her pajamas from her muggle home. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror and nodded as if giving herself approval. She climbed into bed and felt sleep find her almost right away.

**(o_o)…(o_o)…(o_o)**

After an almost twenty-four hour marathon of sleep, Hermione woke up feeling exhausted and annoyed caused by oversleeping. When she stared up at the ceiling and went back to what happened just a day ago, her eyebrows furrowed and wondered if it wasn't all made-up. She grabbed the pillow behind her head and looked around her room; she was in the mansion her parents showed her during her holiday break.

_It wasn't a dream._

Hermione took a quick shower and found her muggle clothes inside her closet. When she reached in and pulled out a jacket to match her jeans and shirt, the sound of something that fell made her look down. It was the house keys to their muggle home. She had forgotten she had those. She picked it up and examined it, imagining what it would be like to go back there. She pursed her lips and placed it beside the bedside table after pocketing her wand.

Hermione made her way downstairs and heard her mother enumerating instructions to someone. She peeked into the living room and saw an elf bowing so low and nodding at the same time to Thalia's set of orders. The room had a gloomy effect that Hermione did not like.

"Can we take the curtains down?" Hermione, noting that the lack of light probably caused the gloomy effect, asked when the elf disappeared.

"Oh, yes," Thalia said and glanced at the dark blue curtains covering the tall windows. "I almost forgot about that. The Dark Lord preferred it that way."

"What is he? Your interior designer?" Hermione said and gritted her teeth; annoyance building up easily.

"After the holiday break, he used this house as his... meeting place," Thalia explained.

Hermione felt her reasonable thinking snap out of place; her sullen mood fueled her annoyance while processing the new piece of information.

She imagined seeing the room full of Death Eaters and Voldemort himself sitting on the couch. She remembered Bellatrix Lestrange and the Cruciatus curse she threw at her without hesitation.

She had not even had a chance to finish decorating the house and it was already tainted with a memory that she wasn't there to witness. She drew her wand out and set the curtains on fire.

Since the snakelike man has already perished, all she had to do was to get rid of the small things he left behind.

Hermione probably imagined it too but she caught the faint smell of an animal cage and she remembered Nagini, Voldemort's snake. She felt a shudder up her spine as she imagined the snake slithering around the house. She clutched her wand tighter and set the couch on fire.

"Hermione!" Thalia stared in shock at the burning curtains but was already panicking when it was the couch burning up. She tried to recall a spell to extinguish the fire at the same time that Marco entered the living room. He rushed to help Thalia extinguish the fire.

Hermione felt her insides turn as she walked out of the house, leaving her parents to extinguish the fire that she started. She wanted to get away from the house and to see Harry and Ron as well. She breathed deeply as the sun peeked from the horizon.

**(o_o)…(o_o)…(o_o)**

Hermione was already feeling guilty when she arrived in front of an abandoned red-brick department store. She bit her lip as she approached the gatekeeper, a dummy in the front window, and worried if her parents did fine without her.

She wanted to go back already but if she did, they might punish her for what she did. If they will, she might as well make most of the time she had before her parents tracks her down.

It was still several hours before noon and she hoped that this place has no restrictions in visiting hours.

"I would like to enter the hospital," she stated.

"Go ahead."

Hermione entered through the window and immediately forgot the seemingly quiet street outside when she stepped into the lobby of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

As expected, after the fight that happened in Hogwarts, the inside of the building was bustling with activity. She rushed to the counter and saw the plump lady with blond hair answering the questions of the people around her.

"I would like to see Ronald Weasley," she stated simply and the witch stared at her for a while.

"Ground floor," the witch answered. "You'll see him surrounded by the redheads."

Hermione moved to the direction right away and, true enough, redheads surrounded Ron, whose leg was in a large cast. His bed wasn't just surrounded by redheads; she saw a dark brown and two blonds whom she identified as Harry, Luna and Fleur respectively. She approached Ginny and tapped her back lightly just to catch her attention.

Ginny turned around and threw her arms around her shoulder: "Hermione!"

When the people with Ginny glanced at each other and eyed the newcomer who was supposedly 'Hermione', Hermione flashed a sheepish smile.

Harry smiled back at her and said: "Glad you dropped by, Hermione."

**(o_o)…(o_o)…(o_o)**

That evening, Draco stepped out of his balcony and looked up at the half moon. It had been two days since Voldemort's defeat. Though well rested and clear-minded, Harry Potter defeating Dark Lord was still surreal and the idea had not yet still sunk into his senses.

He just wanted to see Hermione and Hermione had not owled him since the battle at Hogwarts.

Frankly, he was getting worried and when Narcissa knocked on his door, he didn't know he had a reason to be. Draco turned around to listen to what his mother had to say.

With a worried look on her face, she said simply: "Hermione ran away."

**(o_o)…(o_o)…(o_o)**

The light chatter surrounding Hermione and the sight of her friends trying to race each other for things to say was comforting. She had stayed with them all day and she indulged in every moment when she heard their voices and watched them pout, laugh and smile. She even let Mrs. Weasley fuss over her like she had found a daughter she lost (not that she could do anything to avoid that). Everything she had missed for the past months was there.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with the Ron's brothers (except Fred and Bill, who were lying on the beds on each of Ron's side) left a few hours before the sun had set to go home. Harry showered and changed in the hospital while Ginny went home earlier but came back right away. Luna left the hospital too; to 'check on my father' she said but promised to be back in the morning to see Ron.

When Luna kissed Ron on the cheek before she left, Ron was left looking surprised and as red as a tomato. Blaise arrived just in time to see it happen with a bandaged arm and his usual mood.

When Hermione was starting to feel sleepy, she laid her head on Ron's bed while sitting down. Ron, Harry, Ginny and Blaise continued to talk about the past year.

According to their stories (after arguing who would tell the story to Hermione)…

_Blaise had been in contact with Harry since the holiday break…_

"Then did you get your gifts?" Hermione asked Harry, Ron and Ginny. "I sent you gifts during the break."

"I didn't get any," Ginny said while Ron and Harry shrugged.

Harry stared at Hermione and she realized she interrupted him. "Sorry," she muttered before he went on with the story.

_…and Harry and Ron doubted the letters from Blaise._

_One night, Blaise cornered Harry and told him about the plan to incapacitate The-Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter) before the Dark Lord arrived in Hogwarts with the help of his followers' children (who were mostly in Slytherin)._

"Yes, Draco was part of that group," Blaise said before Hermione could open her mouth to interrupt again.

Blaise continued the story…

_Blaise's father was a follower back when he was alive and the Dark Lord assumed he was going to follow the same path._

Blaise feared the Dark Lord, despite his usual indifference, and he was part of the group of Slytherins given the task.

Harry took over after Blaise explained why he agreed to Voldemort…

_Three nights before the Graduation Ball, Blaise helped Harry sneak out of the castle. As a precaution, Harry left the sword of Godric Gryffindor to Ron (after convincing Blaise that Ron didn't need to run away with him) and the task to search for the last part of Voldemort's soul._

"You really didn't believe me?" Blaise asked with an expression of mock hurt.

Ron cleared his throat and continued the story…

_Ron, after sending the first to sixth years off, tried to look for the last one but couldn't find it. When he went to check on the sword in the Headmistress' office, he couldn't retrieve it from its hiding place because Dumbledore named it to be Harry's (in his Last Will and Testament) so he sneaked out of the castle that night and went to Harry, who was hiding in Hog's Head (via the secret passage in the Room of Requirement)._

"Why did you look for Harry?" Hermione lifted her head and asked.

"I reckon he didn't know that I couldn't touch the sword," Ron said with a guilty expression.

"But I knew," Harry said with a grin. "That's why I named the sword to him if something happens to me."

"But Blaise wasn't lying… that's why nothing happened to you," Hermione added.

Harry nodded. "…and we found Dumbledore's brother."

"Where?" Hermione asked, she didn't lay her head back down. She was sitting upright and alert.

"He's the owner of Hog's Head," Harry replied.

They was silence before the story went on …

"I sent a letter to the Dark Lord without a name on it that Harry Potter ran away," Blaise said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"It was supposed to be a sign that Potter found the weapon that would destroy him," Blaise replied.

"Instead of keeping away from Hogwarts, Zabini's note made him go to Hogwarts to retrieve his… soul," Ron said, avoiding the word 'horcrux'. Hermione glanced at Ginny and Blaise, who didn't react to 'soul'.

"Oh, we told them about You-Know-Who splitting his soul," Ron whispered to her. Hermione nodded in understanding.

"…but Ron and I found the parts of his soul and destroyed it," Harry said. "By the time he went to the castle, the parts of his soul were gone."

"They didn't know that the last part of his soul was in the snake," Ginny spoke up. "They only found out when Dean killed it in the Great Hall and it made You-Know-Who barking mad."

"He's not coming back then?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded.

They all smiled at the thought and Bill, who was listening to them, added: "In exchange of a few of our own."

The smiles on their faces disappeared and Fred glanced at Bill. Fred, who usually had something witty to say, didn't speak. He was contemplating on Bill's statement. Each of them remembered 'one of their own' who died at the battle.

They all fell silent. They didn't speak after that, not until Blaise stood up.

"I'm going home," Blaise announced.

"I have to go too," Hermione said and bit her lip. "I'll come back if I don't get punished."

"Punished?" Ginny said with a questioning look.

"I set our living room on fire before coming here," she replied with regret evident on her face. She went on to tell them about their house that was used by Voldemort and his followers.

Ron laughed. "Hermione is a trouble-maker!"

Harry and Ginny chuckled.

"Don't worry. If you don't find us here next year, we'll be waiting in the Burrow during holiday break," Fred said and grinned at her.

Hermione frowned at the thought of being locked up for a year.

"You two should go and rest in the Burrow," Bill suggested to Harry and Ginny. "I'm sure mum prepared a room for you, Harry."

"Let's go," Harry said and the four of them trooped out of the hospital. It was already a few hours after midnight. When they found an empty alley, Harry and Ginny apparated to the Burrow.

"I'll take you home first," Blaise said and placed his good arm on Hermione's shoulder. When they arrived in front of gates of the white mansion, Hermione stopped Blaise from opening the gates.

"It's so white," Hermione whispered. "…even in the dark."

Blaise chuckled.

"I-I'm not going home now," Hermione said, still not taking her eyes off the mansion.

"You could stay with us for tonight," Blaise suggested.

"Isn't that too far away?" Hermione asked.

"Not really," Blaise said. "We have to make one stop though."

Hermione considered the offer. "Am I not a bother?"

"Mum would love to let you stay for the night," Blaise said. "If you're not going in there, then come with m –"

Before Blaise could finish the sentence, he touched Hermione's shoulder and apparated to an empty street. Hermione gasped and Blaise laughed. At that time, no cars were passing and the street was quiet, except for a few cats purring and the clanging of the metal trash bins.

"You're mad!" Hermione scolded him but he just grinned at her.

"Let's go," Blaise said and pulled her by the wrist. He led her to a door near the flickering street lamp. He opened it with his wand and let her wrist go.

Hermione followed him inside.

"It's those things," Blaise pointed to a corner of the room with spoons and forks scattered on the floor.

"What are those?" Hermione asked.

"Portkeys," he said and bent over to pick one. He disappeared and Hermione felt her heart jump when she was left alone in the small dark room. She ran to the corner and picked one up. She felt a pull and images around her became a blur, a moment later, she was standing beside Blaise in front of a large door.

"Welcome," he greeted her and dropped the spoon he was holding in a basket beside the door. Hermione dropped hers too and followed him inside when the doors opened. She didn't get a chance to examine the outside but the inside was enough for her. It was wide though relatively smaller than their grandmother's house.

"Mum just came from France," Rafael came limping down the wooden stairs. "She's upstairs."

Hermione watched Rafael walk, slowly, to them with a very obvious limp.

"It hurts," Rafael's said and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "It's nice to see you."

"Hey!" Blaise punched Rafael's arm, strong enough to make him lose his balance momentarily.

Rafael laughed and Antonella came down the stairs.

"Mum," Blaise greeted. "Everything alright in France? How's grand-mère?"

"Ivana!" Antonella rushed to Hermione and placed a firm hand on each shoulder. "Thalia is going crazy waiting for you!"

Blaise raised an eyebrow when his mother ignored him and Rafael chuckled beside him.

"Please don't tell my mother," Hermione said. "Don't tell her I'm here."

Antonella's beautiful face was filled with worry and she seemed to not agree to Hermione's request.

"Mum, if you tell her mother, Hermione will leave again," Blaise said and Antonella relaxed by a very small fraction.

"But Ivana –"

"Hermione," Rafael corrected.

Antonella glanced at the two boys like it was only then that she noticed them. She turned back to Hermione: "Stay for the night."

"I'll tell the elves to prepare her a room," Rafael limped away from them.

"But you have to go home tomorrow," Antonella said. "I'd like you so much to spend a few days with us…"

Blaise laughed and went to sit on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"…but I don't want to kill my sister with too much worrying," Antonella explained, ignoring Blaise. "Understand?"

Hermione nodded, not knowing how to address her. 'Yes, aunt' was a bit uncomfortable and 'yes, madame' was weird.

**(o_o)…(o_o)…(o_o)**

When Hermione was sitting on the bed staring at the floor, Blaise knocked and opened the door.

"Still awake?" Blaise asked through opening.

"Come in," Hermione said and Blaise opened the door fully to enter. He walked to the bed and sat on the floor.

"You don't want to sit on the bed?" She asked.

"I think I know what happened to the gifts you sent Potter and the Weasleys," he said.

"You stole them?" She asked, expecting that answer from him.

"No," he glanced at her. "Why should I?"

"What happened to the gifts then?"

"Your mother redirected all letters and packages addressed to 'Hermione Granger' somewhere else," he said as an explanation.

"Why would she do that?"

"She wanted you to forget your past under the Dark Lord's influence," he explained in a tone that said 'don't you remember?'.

Hermione thought for a while. "But the packages I sent to them weren't addressed to me."

"Maybe they charmed the owls in your home too," Blaise said, trying to explain.

"I sent it from grandma's house," she pointed out.

Blaise's laughter filled the room. "That answers the question!"

"Why?" Hermione asked. "Is it that funny?"

"Grand-mère's owls are _useless_!" He said. "She never sends us packages or letters. She just uses the floo network or portkeys – never letters!"

"The owls don't know how to send packages?" Hermione's asked and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

He continued to laugh and explained: "One is blind, the other will just leave the letter or package anywhere and the other is as old as her!"

Hermione punched his good arm.

"You're rude!" She scolded him with a mother-like look on her face.

Blaise laughed harder. "At least now you can explain to your friends what happened to the gifts you sent to them!"

**(o_o)…(o_o)…(o_o)**

Hermione knocked on Blaise's bedroom door early in the morning.

"You're hungry?" Blaise asked, obviously annoyed that he was roused from his sleep.

"I'm leaving," Hermione said in a whisper.

"Did you even sleep?" Blaise asked, noticing Hermione's wet hair and clothes that she probably rummaged from the guest wardrobe.

"No," she admitted. "I think your mother owled my mother."

Blaise blinked once then twice.

"I saw an owl fly out a while ago," she explained.

"You're not going home?" Blaise said, matching the volume of her voice.

"Not yet," Hermione explained. "I think I know where my letters went."

"Can you just buy them a new set of gifts?" He groaned.

"I don't mean the gifts!" She said in a high pitched whisper. "I mean _my_ letters."

Blaise stared at her, understanding what she meant. He helped her sneak out of the house and showed her the portkey that would send her back to the dark room they were in a few hours ago.

"Thank you," she said and hugged him before taking one of the portkeys in another basket.

All night, she didn't plan to stay awake. She wanted to sleep but she couldn't get herself to do so when images of the dead scattered on the grounds of the school haunted her. Even Bill's single statement last night bothered her.

_"He's not coming back then?" Hermione asked, referring to Voldemort and Harry nodded._

_They all smiled and Bill said: "In exchange of a few of our own."_

Hermione arrived at the empty street. It still looked scary even at dawn. Her hands passed over her wand pocket and felt relieved to find it there. She thought for a while then apparated to St. Mungo's Hospital. She found Mrs. Weasley and Ron speaking in hushed tones. She felt guilty in breaking the moment when Mrs. Weasley noticed her before she could go back out. Mrs. Weasley called her and offered her breakfast. She pproached them with a smile.

**(o_o)…(o_o)…(o_o)**

_Hermione left. Please let us know if she shows up there._

Draco sat on his bed, wondering why Hermione had suddenly decided to leave. His parents offered to help look for her but her parents refused, saying that they'll leave her "to breathe". He heard from his mother that Hermione set the furniture in their mansion on fire before she left.

Draco was aching to go on and search for himself but if Hermione needed some time, he would gladly comply.

It was late afternoon and he couldn't wait any longer. He justified that Hermione had enough time "to breathe", so he decided to go look for her.

_I need to find her_, he thought and tried to find a defense to back up the need to find her. _The parents are worried_.

Draco grabbed one of his coats and rushed down the stairs. He found his mother and father sitting on the couch, speaking to each other with their faces an inch apart.

"I'm going to look for her," Draco said and threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace without waiting for his parents' approval.

Hermione's parents were his first stop. He wanted to know what pushed her to leave. Thalia told him to sit down as soon as Draco fell out of the fireplace. When he sunk into the cushions, he started asking questions.

"Did she say anything before she left?"

"She just started burning the chairs and the curtains then left while I was distracted," Thalia explained, looking very much like a person who had not slept in twenty-four hours.

Draco nodded thoughtfully.

After Thalia narrated the story that Hermione got furious when she told her that their house was used as Voldemort's hideout, Draco shifted his position to show that he was in a hurry.

Marco showed up and offered some drinks but Draco refused and got up to leave, hoping he could make an exit in a less than rude manner.

Draco went to Eilynn Roquelle's mansion after that but she said she had not seen her since the Holiday party.

When Draco explained what happened, Eilynn smiled and said: "I'm sure you'll find her."

Something about her tone made Draco think that Eilynn probably knew where she was but he did not push her with any more questions.

Draco turned to leave and saw Blaise walking across the lawn. Blaise waved at him with his good arm. Draco searched his mind, hoping that he was ahead of Blaise in the search for Hermione.

"She's not here," Draco said before Blaise could say anything.

"Who?" Blaise asked when he was a feet away.

"Hermione," Draco said.

"Oh," Blaise shrugged with one shoulder, the other was wrapped tightly with a bandage. "I'm not here for her."

Draco didn't say anything.

Blaise's expression changed to one filled with amusement. "I'm here for our grandmother."

Draco just stared at him.

"We're related, Hermione and I," Blaise explained. "Our mothers are sisters."

Draco felt a part of his brain collapse. "But… I saw you kiss her."

"I shouldn't have done that in front of you but we were in the middle of a war," Blaise said and laughed. "Being her cousin doesn't mean I can't give her a goodbye kiss."

Draco stared at Blaise dumbfounded. It was a while before he said: "You played me!"

"No, no, no, no," Blaise clicked his tongue. "_Try_ and tell me now that you don't fancy her."

Draco fell silent again.

"See? I gave you a _push_ and _I_ don't play with the same gender," Blaise added with a one-shouldered shrug.

Draco realized the twist that Blaise got from his words.

"I saw her leave the hospital when I went to check on Theo. She probably left to go and search for… something. She was at St. Mungo's with me yesterday and –"

Draco left before Blaise could finish but not after promising himself that he'd get even with Blaise someday.

The next stop was probably the most suicidal of all: St. Mungo's, where one of the Weasleys was confined so he figured that they would all be there. Ron, Harry and Ginny were the ones who acknowledged him.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Draco asked, hoping that the last group of people would be the ones who could answer his question.

"She dropped by earlier today to check on Fred, Bill and Ron," Ginny said.

"She went to the fourth floor to see Lavender too," Ron added and eyed Draco.

"Hermione didn't go home last night, did she?" Ginny said in realization.

"She didn't tell you where she was going?" Draco asked, avoiding the searching look that Ron gave him.

"She said she was going home," Harry replied.

Draco breathed and muttered "thank you" before leaving, which made them all glance at each other, wondering if they heard it right: _Draco Malfoy thanked them_.

**(o_o)…(o_o)…(o_o)**

Draco went back to Hermione's parents and failed to land gracefully in their fireplace.

"You found her?" Thalia asked as soon as she spotted Draco, sitting on the floor.

"They told me she was going home," Draco said and peeked through the space that Thalia left unoccupied as if he was hoping that Hermione would come out from behind her mother.

"Well, she isn't home yet, my dear," Thalia said, disappointment in her tone.

Draco stood in front of Thalia for a while.

"_She said she was going home," Harry said._

Draco chuckled.

"What's funny?" Thalia asked.

"I'll bring her home when I find her, Mrs. Casso Vinci," he said and apparated to Diagon Alley as soon as he was past the gates of the mansion, not wanting to travel by floo.

**(o_o)…(o_o)…(o_o)**

Hermione assessed the house: the lawn was unkempt, the light bulb out on the porch was broken and the condition of the interior was not better than the outside.

The sound of a cat purring caught her attention. She looked at the ginger-colored cat and watched it run after a mouse.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione called out but the cat ignored her, too busy with its soon-to-be meal.

_You've been here all along, _Hermione thought and sighed. After glancing sideways to check if there were people awake at that hour, she drew her wand out. Using her wand to unlock the main door, she felt how empty the house was when she stepped in.

The house had the smell of an almost one-year unopened box. She walked up the familiar steps and opened the door to her room. As soon as she did, what she noticed was the pile of envelopes and boxes on the floor. She picked one up and read who it was addressed to:

_**Hermione Granger**_

**(o_o)…(o_o)…(o_o)**

Draco found the main door open and he took it as a good sign.

The search was over…

He closed the door and walked up the stairs. When he stepped into the open bedroom door, he found Hermione curled on her bed, clutching a piece of paper and staring into space.

"What took you so long?" Hermione said and glanced at him.

Draco walked towards the bed and sat down, brushing Hermione's hair off her face. "You could have left a note to make it easier for me."

"Where's the challenge in that?" Hermione teased.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, noticing the smile that was not coupled with her greeting as he imagined it to be. He touched her hand and felt how cold she was.

He examined the jacket she had on and stopped his self from commenting on not wearing more clothing. He slid his coat of his shoulders and placed it over Hermione like a blanket.

"I found the letters and packages addressed to Hermione Granger," she whispered, loud enough for Draco to hear. "Don't I exist anymore?"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"Even the owls can't find me!" Hermione sat up to level her face to his.

"Those are just letters," Draco pointed out and instantly regretted saying it when Hermione stood to pick up the box on one side of the room making his coat slide down to the floor.

Hermione poured the contents of the box onto the bed.

"These are gifts for Hermione!" She picked up a book that came from the box and held it up. "_I_ didn't get this when Hermione was supposed to receive it."

Hermione pulled another box onto the bed and opened it. "This is from Mrs. Weasley!"

She pulled out a red scarf. "And _I_ didn't get it!"

She picked up a stack of papers that was on the floor and read the letter from Harry aloud: "_Dear Hermione, it's good to hear from you_…"

She flipped to another letter that was written by Ginny.

"_Hermione, we thought you'd like to know: Tonks gave birth to a son_..."

She moved on to the next one from Ron.

"_Hermione, I hope we'll see each other during the break_…"

Hermione held the papers up. "These were sent to _Hermione Granger_ months ago!"

"Stop," Draco said sternly and Hermione stopped rummaging through the letters and packages. He held her wrist and pulled her to sit on the bed and she did so without resisting.

Before Hermione could open her mouth to go on with her outburst, he held both of her wrists and said: "You are Hermione."

Hermione's vision started to blur when the tears formed. She looked down to avoid Draco's gaze. She didn't want him to see her crying even though it meant so much to her that he was the one who said those words.

"I thought they didn't receive my letters," Hermione whispered. "I hadn't received a single reply."

"Owls can't find everyone," Draco said and tried to console her.

Draco backed to the headboard for support when Hermione leaned on his chest.

They were silent for a long time…

"Did you know that Harry was in contact with Blaise all along?" Hermione asked Draco.

"No," Draco said and realized only then why Blaise was the one helping Harry in the Great Hall. "Blaise told me he was the one who caused the attack against Hogwarts."

"Oh… about Blaise," Hermione began, feeling guilty already.

Draco did not reply so Hermione looked up at him. "He's my cousin."

He just stared at her, pretending to consider if he was going to get mad or just be indifferent. Hermione's hand landed on his chest and she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she said.

Draco, feeling the warmth of her hand on his chest, didn't stay cold too long. He didn't want to ruin the more than amiable atmosphere they have established. "He told me earlier."

Hermione smiled without question and laid her head on his chest again, waiting for the silence to slow down her heart that jumped when she told him that Blaise was her cousin. When her mind wandered to thoughts about her family, she remembered something that bothered her since the war ended.

"Will my parents be sent to Azkaban?" Hermione wondered aloud and broke the silence.

"Potter will step up as a witness that they were under the Dark Lord's control," Draco said.

"You could have just said no," she whispered.

Draco looked down at her head. She was staring at the wall, listening to the steady thump against his chest.

"Then no," Draco said and Hermione smiled at the wall.

After a moment of silence, Draco added: "But my father probably will."

Hermione scolded herself internally when she realized that she had been selfish enough to not remember Draco had parents to worry about too.

"Tell him to run away," Hermione suggested.

"If he doesn't, there might be a chance for him to be free someday," Draco said.

Hermione looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Draco asked.

"Everything I did wrong," she said. For being selfish.

"Making me worry is one," he said without breaking their eye contact.

"You were worried about me?" She asked him with a knowing smile.

Draco didn't say anything and Hermione, searching his face for a yes, sat up and frowned when she noticed his guarded expression.

"I'll take you home, they're worried about you," Draco stood up, ready to leave. She tugged at Draco's shirt and looked at him pleadingly.

"Draco," Hermione whispered. "Can't we stay a little longer?"

Draco didn't look at her right away but he was surprised that she used his first name. She had never called him "Draco" even when he started calling her "Hermione".

Draco sat down again and faced Hermione. He touched her face and she leaned in, waiting for him to kiss her… and he did, without being forced to.

Draco's hand moved down Hermione's arm and to her back, pulling her closer to him. She wrapped both arms around his neck and pulled him down with her to lie on the bed. He propped his elbows on each side of Hermione's head and brushed the hair off her face with his gentle fingers.

He supported his own weight with his arms, leaving a considerable amount of space between their bodies, as he moved his head closer to kiss her again. She unwound her arms from his neck and tugged at the front of his shirt without breaking the kiss to make him lie on top of her.

Draco made a move to lift his torso again but Hermione pulled him down and didn't let him. Before he could say something, she covered his mouth with hers and he did not protest anymore.

She smiled triumphantly as he kissed her and he chuckled softly between kisses, sensing her self-satisfied aura when he gave in to her.

Hermione hit him playfully on his shoulder but found herself, a moment later, staring at his face as he smiled down at her. A smile was a rare addition to his face but Hermione was happy with the fact that he would smile at her...

Draco Malfoy smiling at her.

Overcame by the realization that Draco was truly with her…

"I love you," Hermione whispered... and instantly regretted saying it when she realized she would be spoiling the moment.

Hermione released the front of his shirt, refusing to meet his eyes, as she shifted slightly to make him get off her. She sat up and Draco stayed on the bed, turning to lie on his back.

"Forget I said that," Hermione said and picked up his coat on the floor as an excuse to not look at him. She handed it to him.

"Why?" Draco took it but let it fall over his chest. He held her outstretched hand before she could withdraw it.

Hermione felt her chest tighten and her face redden in embarrassment. She pulled her hand away from his grip but he held it tighter. He let go after a while but his hands made its way around her waist, pulling her closer. His other hand pulled her back down on the bed.

Hermione gasped when her back hit the empty space beside Draco, who was smirking at her. She pursed her lips and turned to the side not facing him, hoping so much that he'd just forget what she said.

Draco made her face him again by pulling her shoulders gently. One of his arms held his head up while the other kept her in place. Without saying anything, he resumed to kissing her like nothing awkward happened.

Hermione relaxed a little, hoping that Draco was really forgetting her sudden outburst of emotion. Draco shifted his position when he felt that Hermione wasn't responding to his kisses the way he expected her to. He slid a hand behind Hermione's neck, his hand moved to her arm when his kisses left her lips and moved down to her neck.

Hermione gasped and felt her heart jump when Draco kissed a sensitive spot under her ear. He moved his lips closer to her ear and whispered: "I won't let any other man have you."

Hermione pushed him back, suspecting him to be mocking their awkward situation earlier but she froze when she saw all the shields that Draco put up between them disappear from his expression. She felt her heart leap with joy as she stared at his face. She brushed her fingers over his cheek affectionately and smiled.

Draco gave a light chuckle and pulled her close, kissing her with more enthusiasm. Hermione kissed him back, ignoring their suggestive position and the tears that escaped her eyes. He trailed his kisses down her lips and a soft moan escaped her lips when he marked her neck. He went back to her lips when he was satisfied with his work and let his tongue find hers.

Just before Hermione felt like she would lose her mind completely, Draco pulled away and breathed deeply. He moved to lay beside her and stared up at the ceiling.

"We can't be alone like this when we get back," Hermione said absentmindedly, not intending to imply anything indecent. Draco chuckled and Hermione recalled what she said, realizing that it could suggest something else.

"I meant…" Hermione struggled to find words to explain but failed to do so.

"I get it," Draco said.

"Really?" Hermione asked, turning to her side to look at him. "You don't reckon I meant… something else."

Draco faced her as well, turning his head sideways. "We'll have a lot of time for that in the future."

Hermione looked confused.

"You don't agree?" Draco asked, noticing her lack of response.

"Pardon?" Hermione's forehead creased.

"Is it alright if I stay with you?" Draco asked, finding another way of saying it.

"What?" This time, the lines on Hermione's forehead deepened.

Draco sighed and moved his face closer to hers. "I'll never leave you, that's all."

Hermione smiled serenely, placed an arm over his chest and closed her eyes, the overwhelming feeling of joy finally settled on her.

Draco watched her sleep and later, closed his eyes as well, physically tired but more than happy with having her beside him.

**(o_o)…(~…~)…(o_o)**

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**This is the longest chapter in my archive -- amounting to almost 10,000 words! :D

Yes, I am quite _easy to please_, :) A simple **review** from you would make me smile like I won the lottery... seriously.

* * *

I thank **pixie** for handing this over to me: I hope you read it and enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I thank my supervisor, **SJ**, for pushing me to finish it even if I deliberately tortured you in the duration of the writing process by driving you crazy with cliffhangers and my mini-tantrums.

To my friends, **mama**s, thank you!

... and to all the **reviewers** for the past chapters that pushed me to write until this part of the fic^^ _**THANK YOU SO MUCH**_!

**Again, review, review, review! :)**

* * *

If you had not read this in my profile , I'll just type it here too:

**The very very very last chapter of this fic is coming up, the _Epilogue. _**(Without SJ's approval, the Epilogue would have never existed.)

* * *

**_Seal the Deal_**, my next project, is already waving with its _third chapter_. Check it out.

Also, changing my name to _**karala **_for easier spelling recall. My friends think **_keischara_** (kei-sha-ra) is complicated.

* * *

Thank you , thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! (For my own reasons, I did not copy and paste, instead, I typed it.)

**(o_o)**

_11/19/2008. (12:26 AM)_


	39. Epilogue

**_Twenty-four hours after I posted the Epilogue, I edited it again to make it reader-friendly. Enjoy._**

**_This chapter is in reader-insert POV._**

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**I was about to go to bed... but then, I remembered that I should post Alteration's epilogue (*grins).

Regarding a sequel, _if_ I get inspired at some point in time, _maybe_, I will make one but I'm currently busy with my other fanfics. (*sighs)

_For this chapter that you are about to read_: I am giving you a chance to enter Draco and Hermione's world and be a part of it even for just one time. Be the guest! :D

So, I guess, this is the last post for Alteration.

Again, _thank you very much_. **:) **Don't forget to _review_! (*wink)

* * *

**(~_~).(n_n).(~_~)**

**YEARS and YEARS LATER…**

A young lady in a beige and gold dress traipsed across the room until she spotted you, admiring the details of the house in awe, standing beside the tall tree covered in lights and baubles.

"Happy Holidays! Is it your first time here?" She greeted you.

You point a finger to yourself to confirm if she was talking to you.

"Yes… _you_. Come in! Throw your coat into that closet, it'll fix itself. It's amazing, isn't it?" She smiled.

You watched as the coat closet closed.

"I love what you're wearing," the young lady said to you.

You smiled at her and looked down at what you were wearing to see what was so magnificent about it.

The young lady walked on and you followed her. Then she looked back to warn you about a puddle of something that would rather not be discussed.

"Careful, don't step on that. Someone drank too much and… that," the young lady wrinkled her nose and tapped a tall lady in front of her.

"Would you please clean this up with… you know," the young lady made swishing movements in the air with an invisible wand. Antonella (Blaise and Rafael's mother), the tall lady, chuckled and took her wand out to make the pile of muck disappear.

The young lady thanked her and Antonella smiled: "You're welcome, dear."

You smiled up at her too, captivated by the beauty of the tall lady named Antonella. Antonella was still beautiful, though wrinkles of age could not be avoided. She was the definition of 'aging gracefully'. Even though several years were added to her age since Voldemort perished, she was still the same witch that men chased after.

"_I'm too old for those games of romance," _Antonella would usually say when asked if she had been enjoying the company of men – both young and old.

The young lady walked on, still avoiding the spot where the muck was a while ago as if it was still there. You were not entirely sure why the young lady avoided the spot so you followed her lead.

"Looking around like you're in a museum makes it very obvious that it _is _your first time to come here," the young lady whispered to you.

As you walked with her, she smiled and bowed whenever other people smiled at her, though you suspected that she only knew half of them.

"Are you thirsty? Let's head to the punch table," the young lady invited, straightening non-existent creases on the front of her dress.

"Thank you," the young lady smiled at the servant who handed two goblets to her.

You grabbed her attention by clearing your throat then asked who was at that party.

"Hm?" They young lady took a quick sip.

You wait patiently for her to answer your question.

"Oh, I'm sorry. See there?" The young lady waved a hand at a man whose back was turned towards you.

"Recognize him?" She asked and looked at you.

You tried to think but you could not identify him so you shook your head.

"No one does... when you're looking from behind," the young lady laughed. "Walk with me."

And you did as you drank from your goblet.

"Recognize him now?" The young lady asked when you stopped on a spot with a better view of the man's face.

You glance at the man and your face lit up in recognition. The lightning-shaped scar on his forehead was an unmistakable mark of his identity.

She smiled at you and said: "…that took you long enough. Yes, that's Harry Potter with the scar and all."

You watched Harry Potter for a while who was whispering to the woman beside him.

"He's with his wife, Ginny."

You remarked about an article in the Daily Prophet on Harry and Ginny wanting to separate involving their son, James, and their daughter, Lily, in the issue.

The young lady narrowed her eyes at you and made a sound of disapproval. "You shouldn't believe everything you read."

You felt your cheeks warm up and pointed a finger to another man, though you recognized the flaming red hair and the voice that went with it.

"That's Ronald Weasley. He now heads the Department of Magical Games and Sports in the Ministry of Magic," the young lady sipped and continued: "That's his daughter, Ana, and his wife, Luna."

When you were both standing idly in one corner, the young lady's face suddenly lit up. "Let's go around."

You nodded in agreement, curious of the people and places inside the large mansion.

"I found something interesting," the young lady said proudly and walked to the statue at the bottom of the stairs. The young lady left her goblet on the table and so did you.

"Watch out!" The stone statue warned the young lady when she tripped on the carpet.

They young lady stood up straight, embarrassed but tried hard not to show it. She walked on with you tailing behind her. She knocked on the concrete wall of the stairs and you eyed her, wondering what she was doing. When the part she knocked on opened a passageway at the side, your face lit up in excitement.

"Let's go," the young lady gestured and walked on inside, making sure that no one saw you both enter the room. The room was well lit since it was a room full of books.

You asked if it was Hermione Granger's library when you remembered her reputation back in Hogwarts.

The young lady frowned and said: "You know her?"

You nodded and followed her to one of the shelves filled with books about dragons. The young lady pushed the shelf until there was a space, large enough for you to fit through.

When you entered, you noticed that the room was sparkling, not exactly, more like swirling silver threads in shiny glass bottles.

"Isn't it amazing?" The young lady twirled in place, admiring the view.

You asked if she watched any of them and the young lady looked at you questioningly.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "What are these?"

You stared at her, half in awe and the other half, in disbelief. The young lady had tumbled into a room full of memories and she didn't know what they were.

You were itching with curiosity as you explained to the young lady that these were memories that could be placed into a pensieve…

"What's a pensieve?" She asked, listening intently to you who seemed to know so much.

You answered that it was a stone basin where one could place the silver threads and watch them.

"Watch?" She asked.

You went on to explain that the silver threads are memories.

"How?" The young lady took a step closer.

You smiled slyly (you had an excuse to feed the curiosity) when the young lady was admiring the silver threads. You moved on to the pensieve in the middle of the room and told her that you'll both try to watch one. You asked the young lady to choose a bottle.

The young lady walked around the small circular room and picked one out with the initials "_E.R._"and a date under it; she went on and handed it to you. You tipped its contents into the stone basin and told the young lady what to do.

When you both dipped your faces into it, you were both sucked into the memory…

…

…

…

You were in a large bedroom with people rushing in and rushing out, fussing over a large white fluff in front of a large mirror.

_You and the young lady moved closer and she asked if the people in the memory could see the two of you. You said no and tried to understand the scene._

A tall wizened lady with sharp green eyes and thin lips that were pulled up at the corners stood at the doorframe. She wore a purple witch's hat that matched her robe with her gray hair slightly showing.

"Relax my dear," she said to someone.

_You and the young lady turned to see a woman under all the white fluff._

The lady in white pouted and quickly checked if her lipstick was smudged. "What if I mess it up?"

The old lady didn't say anything to soothe her but she smiled.

_You understood what was happening at the same time that the young lady beside you whispered: "wedding". You nodded thoughtfully and continued to watch._

"Is she there?" a man's voice came from beyond the doorframe where the old lady stood.

"He's here," the old lady told the lady in white.

"Is she there?" the same voice asked the old lady, who nodded at a man with pale blond hair to enter the room.

"What's wrong?" The man went beside the lady in white.

_You watched the old woman stay out of sight by moving one step out the door._

The lady in white frowned and didn't look up at him. "You shouldn't be here. It's bad luck."

"That's muggle rubbish," the man replied.

"Hey," the lady in white pouted again. "I was raised as one."

The man knelt beside her and sighed heavily. "Alright… I'm sorry Hermione."

The lady in white, Hermione, looked at him at last.

"Don't you want to marry me?" The man asked.

"Draco!" Hermione said firmly. "Of course I do!"

"Then why did you scare me by not going down the aisle?" Draco asked. "…I thought you changed your mind."

"I'm just afraid," she admitted.

"Of what?"

"Of messing up," she said. "It's not like we chose to be together."

"But we did!"

"Isn't it just the magical contract playing with our lives?" Hermione asked.

Draco's eyes lit up in realization. "You've been thinking about this a lot, haven't you?"

She bit her lip, feeling guilty.

"Look, Hermione," he said and made her look at him by turning her chin gently to his direction. "A magical contract cannot control our lives. We can choose to follow it _or_ not – that's why there are consequences in choosing."

She didn't say anything.

"Do you understand?" He said it like an old man explaining to a child. "We chose to be together! You and I know that if we both didn't want this, we'd rather die than be forced to marry each other."

A small smile pulled the corners of her lips like she had been waiting for him to say those words.

"Am I late for the wedding?" Hermione asked him.

"Just a few minutes late," Draco said and flashed a lopsided smile.

_You and the young lady watched Draco kiss Hermione passionately until the old lady stepped back in, knowing that the critical moment was over._

"Save some for the ceremony," the old lady said to them.

Draco pulled away and Hermione chuckled, trying to contain the tears that threatened to destroy her make up. She pulled out a handkerchief from Draco's pocket and used it to remove the lipstick she transferred to his lips during the kiss.

Draco held her hand and whispered to her: "I love you."

Hermione swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and the tears poured out of her eyes. She threw her arms around Draco and whispered to him: "I love you too."

A few ladies rushed back into the room; one of them pulled Draco away from her and the others fixed her make-up.

Later, Hermione stood up, looking like she was wrapped in snow. Her skirt ballooned and seemed to have tiny snow balls stuck to it (if that was ever possible under the sun). She walked to the old lady and hugged her.

"Thank you for everything grandma," she whispered.

"You're always welcome," the old lady, Eilynn, patted her back and let her go. "Go on. Don't keep them waiting now."

Hermione nodded and walked down the marble staircase with a smile on her face.

She walked slowly towards the main door and the ladies, assisting her since before the ceremony started, opened the doors to let her walk out on the red carpet laid in front of her, leading to her husband-to-be, Draco Malfoy.

Hermione smiled up at him and walked slowly to him like she was savoring the feeling of having him as the prize at the end of the slow march. As soon as her hand held his, her eyes were already starting to form tears again.

_You and the young lady watched intently from the exchange of vows until the kiss._

The crowd stood up and applauded the new couple as they marched away from the large mansion. Hermione was staring lovingly at Draco as he smiled at her and guided her out of the gates.

…

…

…

The young lady blinked and stood up straight, you did the same and found yourselves back in the small circular room.

"That was… amazing," the young lady said in awe, staring into space.

You nodded and looked down at the vial of memory that you opened to watch: _E.R. _

"Do you know what it means?" The young lady asked you as she was also wondering about the letters of the label.

You said 'no'.

(_**A/N:** _An author-reader secret: E.R. = Eilynn Roquelle)

"We have to go back… they might find us here," the young lady said.

You turned the bottle face down on the silvery contents swirling in the pensive. The silver threads of memory reentered the bottle and you returned it to where the young lady found it.

The young lady heard your stomach growl and she was tact to pretend that it didn't happen though you were red on the face – almost as red as Ron's hair.

"Let's get some sandwiches?" She suggested nonchalantly and walked out of the room.

You frowned and looked back longingly at the many vials stored in the room. You reluctantly followed the young lady back to the noisy crowd.

The young lady felt like she had stepped back into the memory again when she noticed the mansion's interior. It was almost exactly the same. There were some differences though: the interior she was looking at now was scattered with mistletoes, festive lights, golden balls and a tall tree with ornaments; one other thing was the guests were inside and not outside.

You felt the same air of familiarity as the young lady when you examined the mansion but you were distracted when you spotted the buffet table on one side of the room and you walked towards it.

You hungrily took in the view of all the dishes displayed on the table. The servant greeted you both with a smile. The young lady ordered something unusual and you recoiled at the sound of 'mashed' food.

"I like cheese with it," the young lady said and took the sandwich of mashed muck-looking food.

You made a sarcastic remark about adding tomatoes.

"Really? I should put tomatoes?" The young lady looked down at her food and requested for some tomatoes while you watched, wide-eyed, wondering how would her food taste like. You inhaled sharply and watched her take a small bite.

"This is fan-bloody-tastic!" She said as she chewed.

You exhaled in relief but was curious of the taste. You ordered for a sandwich that looked normal enough to eat. Before you could take a bite, a familiar face came into view and you tapped the young lady. She looked up at you as she chewed.

"Hermione? Yes, that's her," she said when she swallowed. "The one beside her is Blaise Zabini."

You hesitated but the pull of gossip could not be resisted. You asked about the latest rumor that Blaise is with a girl who drives him crazy with a rocky relationship but has been with her for five years – a record for Blaise… if it were true.

"Oh him? Yes, that's true," the young lady laughed. "Abie's her name."

You asked about Kia Mizan, who was working at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, in the office for Improper Use Of Magic.

The young lady smiled and you asked, reluctantly, if Kia dated Blaise in the past.

"No, no," the young lady shook her head. "They're really good friends. I don't think they dated."

You noticed a familiar pale blond head in the crowd. You stopped the young lady from taking another bite.

"Where?" She looked up. "Ahh, yes, you're right… Draco Malfoy."

You both watched Draco nod and speak, hoping you could get closer to listen in on the conversation.

"He's with his only son: Alphaeus," the young lady stopped chewing and left the unfinished food on the table.

You commented on how Alphaeus looked very much like his father and took a bite from the sandwich in your hand.

"They're both talking to Neville Longbottom. _Professor_ Longbottom," the young lady announced proudly.

You watched Neville closely and repeated saying Neville's name with the word "professor" before it.

The young lady nodded. "He's the Head of the Gryffindor House at Hogwarts and he teaches Herbology."

The young lady looked away and busied herself with the front of her dress. "They're probably talking about Alphaeus."

You asked about Neville and continued to chew and swallow.

"I don't see his wife here but they own the pub that links muggle London and Diagon Alley," the young lady cleared her throat and adjusted the gold bracelet that wrapped intricately around her wrist to her elbow.

You asked about Neville's wife.

"His wife? Lavender's her name and they have three kids: one boy and two girls."

You nodded thoughtfully and silently admired Neville Longbottom, who stood with an air of confidence.

"His kids are very charming. That must be what they're talking about. Alphaeus is in his third year and he pulled a prank on one of his daughters who's also a third year – he's in trouble," the young lady said.

You pointed out the fact that Neville was smiling.

"Hmm… I don't know then," she placed a finger on her chin.

When Draco Malfoy glanced at their direction, the young lady froze and quickly recovered by pulling you to the side.

"Let's go there," she said in a rush.

You asked why you were outside.

"Oh, I just want to catch my breath sometimes," she replied and smiled sheepishly at you.

You asked if you could go back to the party.

"Don't you want a break as well? The hall's a bit crowded," the young lady tried to convince you.

When you did not reply and just stared at her, she sighed.

"Oh, alright. Let's go back in."

You "oohed" and pointed at the lady with Viktor Krum. You consumed the sandwich and handed the empty plate to the servant who passed by.

"Don't point," the young lady slapped your hand and you frowned though it didn't hurt.

"Yes, her hair is green. So? Haven't you seen other people with different hair colors?" The young lady said with a stern expression. "Her name's Regina Keile."

You asked if they were married.

"Married? No! It's still going to happen. Next week. You _really_ shouldn't believe everything you read. It took them long enough to decide on this wedding," the young lady said and walked on a few steps ahead.

You heard a new song that filled the air and you saw Alphaeus approaching. You waited for an event that would play out.

The young lady shifted nervously and seemed like she wanted to hide under her own dress. When Alphaeus offered a hand to her, she glared at him.

"Let's dance," Alphaeus suggested.

"I don't know how to dance," the young lady pouted.

"Let me lead and you'll be fine," Alphaeus assured her.

The young lady glanced at Draco Malfoy who was smiling at them and held Alphaeus' hand to be led to the large empty area that was cleared out by the guests as they gathered at the sides to watch the people dance.

You watched intently and smiled as the young lady followed Alphaeus gracefully, not missing a single step. A few moments more, other dance pairs followed onto the dance floor and flowed with the beat.

Draco Malfoy was approached by a dark-haired woman (you recognized her as Pansy Parkinson from the magazines she was featured in years ago) and was asked to dance and he accepted. You watched and clapped (along with everyone watching) when the song ended. A new beat filled the air and other pairs occupied the floor as the young lady and Alphaeus returned to the place where the guest stayed.

The young lady bowed and Alphaeus smirked at her, like he knew something and you wanted so much to ask. The young lady turned to you and smiled, then later, was searching the room before you could ask her. "Hmm… oh!"

She rushed to a couple standing at the back of the crowd but not before turning to you and asked: "Oh, d'you want to meet Rafael Zabini?"

You looked for the man in the crowd.

"There he is with his wife, Vivian," the young lady waved a hand towards a non-specific area. "She's a professor at Hogwarts and she teaches Magical Defense – used to be called Defense Against the Dark Arts." The guest nodded thoughtfully, processing the information.

"Let's go meet them," she added.

The young lady weaved through the crowd like water seeping through gaps and you found it more difficult than that.

"Uncle!" The young lady waved at Rafael Zabini.

"Liana!" Rafael greeted and opened his arms wide, ready to receive a hug from her.

The young lady hugged him and she giggled when Rafael carried her.

"You look very nice," Vivian, Rafael's wife, complimented and kissed Liana on the cheek.

"Thank you! I love your dress Aunt Viv," Liana (turned out to be the young lady's name) said.

You then realized that the young lady was very appreciative when you recalled her complimenting on your clothes earlier that evening.

"I have something for you," Rafael put Liana down and patted his dress robes.

"It's with me," Vivian placed a hand on Rafael's shoulder and laughed as she searched through her purse. She gave an envelope to Liana with a seal on the front.

"Is that… what I think it is?" Liana said in awed whisper.

When Rafael and Vivian nodded, you watched Liana rip the envelope open and scan the paper with her eyes_._

"This… is even more fantastic than that sandwich!" She screamed.

"I'm going to Hogwarts! Can you believe it? I'm going to Hogwarts!" Liana jumped excitedly. Though she was almost shouting, you noticed that her voice was not very audible because of the collective chattering in the hall.

"I thought I wasn't going to receive a letter since I had my birthday three days ago!" Liana said. "I better tell mum and dad!"

Liana ran away from the spot where you stood and disappeared into the crowd.

When Liana left, you spotted Hermione dragging Draco into the hidden library that you and Liana wandered into several moments ago. Being as nosy as you are, you followed them there and peeked through the door that was slightly open.

Your shoe went between the door and the doorframe so it wouldn't close.

"If you're jealous, then say so," you heard Draco's voice.

"I'm not!" Hermione retorted. "She wasn't invited to this party!"

"You know that people want to attend this party very much. You can't avoid crashers," he said.

"Still… what's Pansy doing here? You even danced with her," you saw Hermione cross her arms across her chest.

You were lucky that they were angled not to see the door that was slightly open.

"It was just a dance," he said. "It's Christmas, luv."

Hermione pouted, looking unconvinced with his explanation to why he danced with Pansy.

"She gave us her best wishes," Draco added.

"Let her eat her wishes," Hermione said bitterly and Draco laughed.

"It's nice to see you get jealous once in a while," Draco said. "Pansy's getting married."

"Again?" Hermione asked. "I knew it; even Zacharias Smith can't stand her."

"Oh come on, Antonella wasn't so diff'rent," he pointed out. "She got married seven times."

"Pansy is not even nearly as beautiful as my aunt," she said stubbornly.

"The next time will be her second wedding," Draco laughed again. "…and you're more beautiful than her too."

Hermione crossed her arms across her chest. "Are you mocking me?"

"No, I'm not," Draco moved closer and snaked his hands around her waist. "You're more beautiful than any of them out there."

"You're my husband," Hermione said. "It's not believable when you say it."

Hermione's mood seemed to have gone down to a calm level. The guest watched intently and hoped that they wouldn't look towards the direction of the door. There was a long moment of silence as they stayed like that, with Draco's arms around her.

"I miss grandma," Hermione said suddenly and Draco looked at her.

"She's watching over us now… wherever she is," Draco said softly.

"Really?" She looked up at the ceiling and mocked Draco by staring at it.

Draco chuckled and said: "She said you did a great job with this holiday party."

"You talk to the ones up there?" Hermione asked.

"Mm-hmm," Draco said and kissed her hair.

"Tell her to look away before I kiss you," Hermione said to him.

You were distracted when...

"Oh, there they are," Liana whispered and held the letter tightly in her hand.

You jumped and almost screamed in surprise but stopped and looked at Liana.

"What happened?" Liana wondered aloud.

You gestured at the couple inside and you both watched...

Draco flashed a lopsided smile (very much like the one in the memory they watched earlier) and said to Hermione: "She doesn't mind."

Hermione laughed and Draco kissed her, drowning her laughter.

Liana groaned softly and placed a hand over her eyes. "I don't need to see this again," feeling like seeing them kiss in the memory and in present time was enough to last her the whole year.

You stared at Liana, wondering only then, who she was -- at least, what her full name was.

"Hey, all right?" Liana waved a hand in front of your face.

You remembered the series of events that night and you stammered something about Liana being Draco and Hermione's daughter.

"Yes, Alphaeus is my older brother," Liana said with a smile. "I said only son – not only child."

Liana's face lit up with realization. "I forgot to introduce myself! I'm sorry… My name's Eliana Malfoy. My parents say they got my name from my great grandmother who died before I was born and they call me 'Liana'."

You pointed out that she didn't look like her mother or father.

"What do you mean?" Liana pouted. "I have my mother's hair and my father's eyes."

You were about to say something else but stopped when you noticed that Liana was indeed a mix of both. That was when you were starting to feel guilty about being there just to get some news for a popular gossip column that you wrote for. You felt like skipping out on this article (It's Christmas, after all), seeing that Eliana had trusted you and showed the circular room full of memories.

Liana sighed and you removed your foot from the space between the door and the frame to give the couple some privacy. Liana helped you close the door quietly.

"I can tell them about getting into Hogwarts later," Liana looked down at the letter in her hands. "Besides, it won't be much of a surprise."

Liana shrugged and smiled at you.

"After all, I'm a pureblood through and through."

**(~_~).(n_n).(~_~)**

* * *

_November 21, 2008. 11:30 PM._


End file.
